Familia Fox
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Naruto se ha encontrado a alguien que se ha criado con los nueve bijū. Fic original de Chvotenkai. Resubido
1. Chapter 1

Alastor Fox... parece que este personaje cada vez esta más arraigado en fanfiction... ya solo falta que lo pongan en la database a la hora de crear un fic ha ha ha.

Hola todos y a todas desde la red aquí chivotenkai una vez mas (me cuelo en todos lados xd), hemos decidido traer del mas allá (mi ordenador xd) y volver a subir una historia por cortesía de la dueña de esta cuenta: AliceUchihaLockwood (thais123and en otra web)

Gracias a ella y su cuenta podrán disfrutar de esta historia que ya fue completada (su secuela tal vez resucite en un futuro y la prosiga, no soy kami, mi cerebro no da para mucho) y ya de paso lean sus historias que están bastante bien.

Resumen:

Para aquellos que han leído "Naruto, sandaime mao" (una persona en wattapad subió mi historia y le autoricé a poder difundirla) o "Naruto y el legado de la diosa " esta es otra realidad ( ¿Qué? En marvel lo hacen miles de veces y nadie se queja)

aspectos clave:

\- Naruto no es "descuidado" como en legado de la diosa , sandaime mao o alma dividida (los que ya leyeron la historia saben lo que digo)

-Alastor aparecerá en konoha durante la batalla legendaria, no despues... eso nos lleva al punto siguiente: es humano no demonio.

-Aquí no había ningún Kami corrupto, es más, ni Kami ni ángeles aparecieron en esta realidad.

-Hay continuación solo que estará en inactivo un poquito.

-No hay "Harem"

-Sasuke es bueno (no, no es el fin del mundo... no quería que las sasu fans me aniquilasen)

Quiero decir antes de empezar que algunos de los aspectos de este fic, son el resultado de tomar ideas de muchos fics que he estado leyendo y realmente quiero dar las gracias a dichos autores por sus maravillosas historias... además está escrito bajo mi antiguo método de escritura: los guiones (obvió, fue mi segunda historia).

Disfruten nuevamente de la historia a aquellos que la leyeron y los que no la han leído, espero sacaros una buena sonrisa.

Por último quiero decir que no poseo los derechos de Naruto o cualquier otra serie, manga o videojuego. De lo contrario al igual que el Alastor de mi anterior fic sería asquerosamente rico.

durante gran parte del capítulo va a ser como una narración en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Alastor, mas adelante el estilo de narración puede cambiar.

Es el momento de empezar con el primer capítulo... otra vez

[]Narración

()Pensamiento

Jutsu

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.

.

[La muerte nos llega a todos, el ciclo siempre se repite. Naces, creces y mueres... pues parece que el ciclo de la vida estaba de juerga y se olvidó de cumplir con su tarea.

¿Quién soy yo y por qué digo esto? Me llamo Alastor Fox y ahora mismo me encuentro en un callejón oscuro cubierto de mi sangre.

Yo antes tenía una vida normal, era un Otaku conocido como Albert Fox y me encantaba el anime. Un día sufrí un accidente de tráfico, en ese momento pensé que todo había acabado. Toda mi vida trabajando y estudiando duro para una vida monótona, sin aventuras que vivir como en los manga, lo que daría por estar en uno y entonces morí... o eso creía yo.

Al despertar, estaba en un condenado bosque, intenté gritar y lo único que salió de mi boca eran llantos insufribles como los de un bebe a pleno pulmón. Me fijé en mis manos, diminutas como las de un bebe... ¡Un bebe! Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto o un sueño muy retorcido, la idea de tener que volver a estar en la escuela, aunque tal vez podría sacar ventaja... la pubertad , maldita sea ya pasé por eso y no quiero repetir. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un señor mayor, me miraba con incredulidad, aunque sinceramente encontrar a un bebe en el bosque no es muy habitual en estos tiempos.

El misterioso hombre me cogió en brazos suavemente, poco a poco la luz de la luna me permitió tomar una visión optima de su cara y solo podía sacar dos conclusiones. El tío era un cosplayer de puta madre o era Rikudo de verdad. Sinceramente hubiera optado por la primera opción, uno tendría que estar muy colocado para pensar que esto era real... Pero ahora soy un maldito bebe y bueno, cualquier cosa es posible.

tras un pequeño paseo, me llevó a la lo que parecía una fogata, en ese lugar se encontraban los nueve biju aunque parecían muy pequeños pero viendo que Rikudo estaba vivo se podía decir que todavía eran unos cachorros recién separados de la esencia de jubi. Allí estaban esperando a Rikudo, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gouky y el genial Kurama.

En esos momentos me alegré de haber estudiado Japonés desde que era pequeño, ¿Para qué quiero el Alemán o el francés? En mi niñez no les tenía utilidad ninguna, en cambio con el japonés podía ver mas y mas anime sin tener que esperar al doblaje o a los subtítulos. Que buenos días en los que conseguí que mi tío me pillara los canales de Japón de forma "especial".

Me estoy yendo por las ramas, el caso es que pude oír que ahora mi nombre Alastor y al parecer iba a formar parte de la familia de los biju. "Que alguien me pellizque" para mí era un sueño, una cosa era ir al mundo de Naruto y vivir aventuras pero criarme con los biju era otra cosa. Bien esto era cientos de años antes del canon original, así que su presencia no debería afectar a Naruto en absoluto ¿Cierto?

Mis seis años de mi nueva vida como Alastor fue un tanto peculiar, Rikudo- tosan nos daba muchas lecciones sobre el mundo y algunas otras cosas. Yo estaba emocionado, ¿quien mejor de profesor que el creador de jutsu original? Todavía me acuerdo de cómo reaccionó que un niño de apenas tres años, no solo podía hablar con naturalidad si no que también se interesaba por el chakra. Realmente, el anime de Naruto era uno de mis favoritos y sinceramente los había visto una y otra vez de tal forma que algunos conceptos se quedaron en mi mente: Las señas con las manos, caminar por los árboles y otros jutsu que no enseñé a tou para no asustarle. Realmente, solo tuve que abrir mi chakra para comenzar a aprender como una esponja, artes en el fuinjutsu y ninjutsu eran increíbles.

Luego estaba el tema de sus hermanos y hermanas, lamentablemente me había imaginado llevar una infancia genial con los nueve biju. Por desgracia la mayoría de estos me ignoraban por mucho que intentaba ser aceptado, no consideraban a un "ningen" lo suficiente mente fuerte como para ser como ellos, sobre todo Kurama... por mucho que intentara solo me ignoraba . Solo en ocasiones Shukaku-nee jugaba conmigo, ella era un poco apartada por ser la ichibi y por consiguiente la más débil en el escalafón. Era sorprendente que resultaba tan pacífica, ni rastro de su sed de sangre algo que daba gracias a Kami por ello.

Yo me había decidido desde los cuatro años a ser fuerte, aunque Rikudo-Tou san me dijera que no me esforzase tanto, se sentía orgulloso en la determinación en mis ojos " me volveré el más fuerte para proteger a mi familia y ser reconocido por mis hermanos"

Aunque me daban la espalda la mayoría de mi familia, no les odiaba en absoluto. Día y noche entrenaba sin parar, a la edad de seis podría estar al nivel de un genin medio y mi progreso no quería hacerlo demasiado forzado en el aspecto de potencia física. Era un niño y debía crecer correctamente, por ahora control de chakra y resistencia. Por suerte mi memoria fotográfica y repetitiva, había logrado almacenar en mi memoria montones de estilos de lucha y técnicas... para que luego digan que los videojuegos no sirven de nada. tal vez antes no, pero ahora con las nuevas generaciones de consolas con mas realismos y logros por terminar los combos de un personaje. Uno podía aprender mucho.

Fue cuando tenía seis años cuando volvió a jugarme la vida otra mala pasada, un agujero negro apareció delante de mi zona de entrenamiento en el bosque. Intente huir, pero me fue imposible, luego hice todo a mi alcance para no ser tragado por ese agujero... todo fue inútil, solo logre perder mucha sangre. Después de eso todo ese volvió negro otra vez.

.

* * *

.

Me desperté en medio de lo que parecía un valle, me dolía un poco la cabeza y en ese momento dos dudas estaban en mis pensamientos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma? Mi resolución a mis conflictos internos fueron interrumpidos cuando divise una fuente de humo en la lejanía de lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, me dispuse a correr con chakra mejorado en un intento de ayudar, durante el trayecto me di cuenta que había dos novedades en mi persona, la primera es que mis heridas estaban sanadas y la segunda pero más sorprendente, mis reservas de chakra habían aumentado considerablemente.

Cuando estaba llegando v partir de la aldea a unos seres monstruosos a caballo con una jaula improvisada con niños. Me hubiera gustado salvarles, pero dudaba si podía hacer llegar o hacerles frente, mi prioridad era ayudar a los supervivientes.

Hubo una señora anciana que pedía ayuda por su nieto que estaba encerrado en un edificio en llamas, entonces recurrí al jutsu firma del nidaime hokage para apagar todos los incendios a la vez, nunca había usado ese jutsu antes y utilice un exceso de chakra. Aun asi, m dispuse de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para sacar a aquel muchacho del edificio, cosa que logre pero tras aquel acto caí inconsciente.

Paso el tiempo y descubrí que estaba en otro mundo, un mundo en conflicto entre los humanos y lo que llamaban demonios. Casi todos los demonios podían usar maryoku y algunos Ki, sin embargo los humanos apenas unos cuantos podían usar Ki o Nen, el uso de maryoku fue posible gracias a unas lacrimas o cristales mágicos que eran muy escasos. Las cosas no estaban a favor de la humanidad. Fue en ese momento cuando me decidí a ayudar a poner la balanza a el favor de los humanos y vencer al Mao.

Otra parte de mi quería volver a casa, pero un lugar donde solo me tousan me quería y Shukaku que apenas jugaba conmigo... el resto me ignoraba. No, mi prioridad era este nuevo mundo y si encontraba la forma de volver seria como mi objetivo secundario.

Me pase hasta los trece años entrenando con un método más intensivo, algunas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. Me hice amigo del chico que rescate, se llamaba Natsu Dragneel y tanto su apariencia como personalidad eran iguales a la del Natsu de Fairy tail. Cuando teníamos nueve años, Natsu se trago por accidente una lacrima mágica, muchos pensaban que moriría en el acto pero en su lugar obtuvo un poder muy similar al del canon original como dragonsalyer.

Respecto a mis habilidades, descubrí que tenía una buena afinidad a el rayo pero destacaban mis afinidades de viento y agua, entonces se me encendió la bombilla en mi cabeza y con el esfuerzo logre ejecutar el Hyoton. Haciéndome un usuario de hielo, esto hizo que mi amistad con Natsu también fuera más competitiva como si fuéramos Grey y Natsu, solo que yo no me desprendía de la ropa, no quería que pensaran que soy un pervertido.

Algunos de los aldeanos desconfiaban de mi al principio, no por el color de pelo, si no por mis ojos amarillos y la capacidad de usar chakra. Tuve que explicar que era de otro mundo y que mi padre era un "cazador de demonios" algo que era cierto a medias, eso y que con mis acciones hicieron que con el tiempo me aceptaran.

Natsu y yo partimos en nuestra misión para ayudar a la raza humana, durante el camino nos topamos con múltiples saqueadores lo cuales fueron un buen entretenimiento además de una fuente de ingresos.

En nuestra primera parada en la ciudad fronteriza al reino de Halkenia, nos encontramos en un campo de batalla... solo dos humanos estaban vivos frente a los demonios y otras bestias, con nuestra colaboración, las tornas cambiaron y destruimos a casi todos los enemigo, solo unos pocos escaparon.

En ese entonces conocimos a esas dos personas, Zack y una hermosa chica llamada Laila. Natsu y Laila tuvieron un flechazo a primera vista, me sentí feliz por Natsu pero algo dentro de mi... sentía algo de envidia y un poco de tristeza.

Esta vida era mejor que mi auto anterior como Albert, sin embargo muchas cosas tan similares. Entrenaba sin parar para poder ser útil en el mundo , mis hermanos nunca me quisieron ¿Se preocuparon de mi ausencia? ¿Realmente me consideraron como alguien de la familia? Me di cuenta de que mi vida era la de un personaje secundario, siempre viviría a la sombra para ser el apoyo de los demás... solo eso y nada más. Tal vez algún día encuentre la verdadera felicidad.

Zack y Laila se unieron a nuestra cruzada para salvar al mundo. El año que pasamos juntos, sería inolvidable. Todos nos llevamos de maravilla, íbamos de pueblo en pueblo ayudando a las personas y causando un poco de alboroto. Zack era muy hábil en la espada y gracias a él, mi manejo de la espada mejoró considerablemente, gracias a mi Hyoton podía crear espadas de hielo y otro tipo de armas aunque siempre llevaba algún cuchillo por si acaso.

Natsu y yo nos hicimos famosos por todo el continente, nos llamaban los dragones de fuego y hielo, "los polos opuestos de la naturaleza formaban el equipo imparable". La relación entre Laila y Natsu cada vez era más cercana y supe al instante que tendría que encargarme de que no les pasase nada malo. Laila era una gran arquera y sabía bastante en el ámbito de las medicinas, lo cual resultaba muy útil para sanar nuestras heridas y no tener que acudir a hospitales.

Con nuestros viajes, descubrimos que al igual que los humanos, no todos los demonios eran malvados. Muchos de ellos estaban luchando por que sus familias estaban amenazadas e incluso descubrimos una pequeña resistencia en un poblado llamado Makeiji.

Por desgracia el Mao no tenía en su mente el significado de contenerse. Mandó prácticamente un ejército de 20000 hombres a Makeiji en el que solo habitaban 300 demonios de los cuales 200 eran mujeres, niños y ancianos... el resultado sería el de un genocidio en toda regla. Gracias a uno de nuestros espías, nos dispusimos a evacuar la aldea pero por desgracia los ejércitos del Mao ya estaban llegando y debíamos ganar tiempo.

Yo estaba utilizando múltiples paredes de Hyoton para que los enemigos no avanzasen aunque por desgracia, no duraría mucho.

El muy idiota de Natsu se adelantó, quería hacer todo lo posible para conseguir tiempo para que pudiésemos huir. Solo fue una fracción de segundo, el tiempo a mi alrededor parecía detenerse, no podía permitirlo, Natsu no debía morir, había encontrado la felicidad con Laila y si Natsu moría Laila lo pasaría mal... en ese momento, tome la decisión más difícil en el mundo.

Utilicé mi velocidad mejorada con Raiton para ponerme por delante de Natsu y utilizar una bala de Futon para empujarle directamente al transporte de vuelta.

Natsu me miraba con una cara de sorpresa y shock. Yo solo le día una sonrisa gentil y simplemente le dije "vive... vive por los dos y se feliz con Laila"

La nave empezó a moverse y los muros de hielo se derrumbaban, yo avancé hacia delante con una plena mirada de determinación, no quería morir pero si tenía que hacerlo para proteger a los que me importan... que así fuera.

Podía oír el rugir de los enemigos pero sobre todo, podía oír mi nombre, Natsu gritaba a pleno pulmón mientras la nave se alejaba. No miré hacia atrás, simplemente sonreí al saber que Natsu viviría. Cargué con todo lo que tenía, sabía que moriría en la batalla pero al menos me llevaría a todos los demonios que pudiera al otro barrio.

Primero utilicé un dragón de agua para empujar a mis enemigos y llenar una buena parte del terreno de agua... seguido de un Chidori sembon para electrocutar a mis mojados enemigos.

Seis demonios cargaron contra mí, con el Hyoton manipule el entorno para materializar dos espadas gemelas de hielo para acabar con un giro a mis enemigos, separando sus cabezas de un golpe limpio. Vinieron mas, uno de ellos, un demonio de gran constitución me atacó con un fuerte martillo, intenté bloquear mis espadas de hielo pero ese demonio tenía una fuerza bruta abrumadora. Mis espadas se rompieron en pedazos y sufrí serios daños en mi brazo izquierdo. rápidamente ignorando el dolor, generé un Rasengan a plena potencia para derribar a esa bestia, tuve suerte y al impactar el Rasengan con el enemigo, este salió volando en dirección a los otros demonios. Derribando a estos como si fuera un juego de bolos.

Los enemigos no paraban de llegar, 500, 1000... 10000. Había perdido la cuenta, algunos demonios parecían un poco asustados de lo que una sola persona podía hacer, bueno una persona no gracias a mi Kage bunshin para cubrir el terreno. Mi verdadero cuerpo estaba ya casi en las últimas, tenía varios cortes y contusiones, no me quedaba mucho de vida.

Estaba jadeando, mis reservas de chakra estaban casi al mínimo y no durará mucho mas, esta vez los demonios no cargaron contra mi... esta vez fui rodeado por demonios que a su vez, detrás de estos estaban la división de "combate a distancia". En ese momento mi vida fue sentenciada, caí al suelo del agotamiento y entonces lo vi...tiene gracia que más de 1000 demonios lanzasen rayos de energía de alta potencia contra un solo humano. Este era mi final, cerré los ojos mientras se acercaba el ataque y vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos... Natsu y Laila vivir felices, eso estaba bien. Luego recordé a los habitantes del pueblo y la amable abuela de Natsu que me acogió en su hogar durante estos años... luego recordé a Rikudo-tosan, seguro que estaría orgulloso de mi por luchar para defender al mundo como el hizo con Jubi.

Por último recordé a mis hermanos y hermanas que nunca me hicieron caso, me hubiera gustado verles una vez más.

En ese momento, solo vi la oscuridad, mi fin... o eso pensaba. Al parecer la parca se tomo el día libre... otra vez.

.

.

* * *

Ahora me encontraba en un callejón, se oía el ruido de las personas. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Dónde estoy? De forma instintiva, oculté mi chakra gracias a mis habilidades aprendidas en el arte del Zetsu para ocultar mi aura, de esta forma pensarían todos que era un simple civil. Mi segundo paso es comprobar mis heridas, mi cazadora estaba cubierta de algunos arañazos y sangre pero sorprendentemente estaba curado ni una solo herida abierta, algunas cicatrices se habían formado pero estaba curado y eso era sorprendente... solo una vez ocurrió y fue cuando viaje a otra dimensión. Para comprobarlo, me concentré en mis reservas de chakra para comprar mi nivel y mi teoría era correcta, me quede asustado. Mis reservas habían vuelto a ampliarse de una forma grotesca, casi parecía tener la cantidad de chakra de Kyubi en el canon original pero no podía saberlo porque la última vez que lo vi era un cachorro.

Me quité mi chaqueta y me la coloqué a modo de cinturón... estaba en un lugar desconocido y que la gente me vea con sangre como si hubiera salido de una guerra , cosa que era verdad, tendría problemas.

Empecé a caminar y observar los alrededores, los edificios me resultaban tremendamente familiar. Mi mente se aceleró a mil por hora cuando vi a lo lejos a un shinobi en particular. Iruka, el sensei de Naruto en la academia, pero eso era imposible. No habían pasado más de ocho años desde mi partida, no era posible ni tampoco lógico. Como mínimo deberían haber pasado 200 años, porque si Iruka tenía el uniforme de chunin, significaba que estaba en la época en la que Naruto Uzumaki vivía.

Esto me apenaba bastante, eso significaba que padre había muerto hace mucho y que mis hermanos estaban sellados. No podría volver a verles nunca más, no podría mostrarles lo fuerte que me había vuelto, se que suena un poco infantil decirlo pero quería que me vieran como un igual, tiene gracia, un humano intentando ser un Biju...

También generaba varios problemas el hecho de estar aquí, era la época de Naruto y básicamente podrían suceder cosas malas. Mi mera presencia podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia del canon oficial y desbaratarlo todo aunque mi mente de Otaku quería ayudar para que no sucediera nada malo, sobre todo el curso en la cuarta gran guerra shinobi.

Las calles se fueron vaciando poco a poco, ya era bastante de noche. Un olor muy peculiar atrapó mi atención, como si fuera cosa del destino me llevó a el lugar menos esperado: El puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku. Nunca había tomado ramen, lo más parecido eran unos simples fideos y nada más. Por desgracia, había un problema... mi estómago rugió de hambre, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero durante mi batalla, llevaba casi 24 horas sin comer, por lo que es normal que tuviera bastante hambre. Daba igual que ese era el local favorito de Naruto y que en ese lugar había prácticamente un 100% de probabilidad de toparme con él.]

-Teuchi: Parece que tienes hambre muchacho

[La voz del dueño del local de ramen era muy amable, su apariencia era exacta al anime de Naruto, simplemente asentí con la cabeza en afirmación, por desgracia había un problema. No tenía nada de dinero, durante el combate dejé mi dinero atrás para evitar exceso de peso en el combate y aunque lo llevara. dudo que aceptaran Gils.]

-Alastor: Yo no tengo dinero, acabo de llegar... ¡Pero puedo trabajar!

[El señor me miro durante unos momentos con una extraña mirada, tal vez vio que mis ojos decían la verdad y de que no huiría tras comer sin trabajar para pagar los alimentos. El hombre se dio la vuelta, mire un poco apenado... ni siquiera quiso dar una respuesta, sin embargo escuche un extraño sonido y un maravilloso olor cerca de mí. Teuchi había dejado enfrente de mí un tazón de ramen.]

-Teuchi: Adelante jovencito, no puedes trabajar sin el estómago vacío.

[Se podían ver lágrimas de agradecimiento en mis ojos, lentamente tomé los palillos para probar el alimento favorito de Naruto y tras el primer bocado me detuve. Casi parecía paralizado, el hombre me miró con extrañez pensando que algo iba mal, el hombre iba a decir algo pero las palabras de mi boca fueron más rápidas.]

-Alastor: Esto realmente es... ¡Alimento celestial!

[No sé si era por el cansancio emocional , el no haber comido o es que realmente la comida era realmente deliciosa, tras mi declaración empecé a comer con más ímpetu de aquel exquisito cuenco de ramen, ramen un alimento de los dioses, Naruto no se equivocaba. Teuchi comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa a una agradable risa, seguramente el haber elogiado su comida con una categoría fuera de serie le habrá hecho sentirse muy feliz.

Fiel a mi palabra, comencé a ayudar al dueño del local con las tareas como la limpieza de cubiertos, me extrañó levemente que Ayame no estuviera trabajando, quería preguntar pero resultaría extraño que un "nuevo ciudadano" supiera que tenía una hija. Tal vez era mejor buscar algún indicativo de relación parental y buscar información, pero como algunos dicen la suerte cae en ciertos momentos del cielo, al lado de la caja fuerte había una foto de Teuchi con su hija Ayame, esta es mi oportunidad perfecta.]

-Alastor: Señor, ¿la chica en la foto es su hija?

[Teuchi asintió felizmente y con orgullo]

-Teuchi: Si, se llama Ayame y es una gran cocinera para su edad.

-Alastor: ¿Dónde está? Creo que sería genial que padre e hija trabajaran juntos elaborando estos maravillosos alimentos.

-Teuchi: Gracias muchacho, tienes mucha razón, sin embargo...

-Alastor: ¿Sin embargo?

-Teuchi: Ella me dijo que no quería empezar su vida laboral de forma tan sencilla y con facilidades, está trabajando en un nuevo local de dango con una amiga suya de la academia.

[Teuchi tenía las clásicas lágrimas al puro estilo de anime mientras estaba en una esquina desprendiendo un aura grisácea, por otro lado se podría decir que una gota de sudor apareció en mi frente]

-Alastor: Tranquilícese jefe, seguro que vendrá algún día al negocio familiar.

-Teuchi: Gracias muchacho, pero no hace falta que me llames jefe o señor... llámame Teuchi.

-Alastor: De acuerdo jefe... quiero decir Teuchi-san

[Una pequeña risa salió de mi boca mientras me frotaba la nuca]

-Teuchi: Ahora que me dio cuenta, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre muchacho.

-Alastor: Es verdad, permíteme que me presente, soy Alastor Fox. Un placer conocerle Teuchi-san.

-Teuchi: ¿Fox? Nunca había escuchado antes esa palabra.

-Alastor: Bueno, en realidad es procedente de mi lenguaje natal... creo que la traducción más acertada sería zorro o Kitsune...

[Nada mas decir eso pensé una sola cosa "mierda", estaba en Konoha, lugar en el que mi hermano mayor básicamente destrozó el lugar aunque no fuera culpa suya. Esto era problemático, el simple hecho del significado de mi apellido podría resultar peligroso pero según el canon Teuchi y Ayame siempre trataron bien a Naruto... con el no habría ningún problema. Con los aldeanos era otra historia, tal vez algunos intentarían atacarme cosa que no es un problema. Nadie y digo nadie está a mi nivel, podría ganar a cualquiera pero eso podría revelar mi verdadera identidad y mantener el anonimato era una prioridad.]

-Teuchi: Es... un curioso apellido Alastor-san.

[Por suerte, Teuchi actuó como yo esperaba nada malo pasó. Mientras trabajaba pregunté un poco sobre Konoha, le dije que vine a la aldea porque me dijeron que era un buen sitio para vivir y que estaba buscando pistas sobre mi familia. Si supiera la verdad, aunque había información la cual no mentía, un miembro de mi familia estaba en la aldea y conocía su casa: el cuerpo de Naruto. Pasaron las horas y me fui del lugar, Teuchi me dijo que volviera al día siguiente, al parecer era un buen trabajador. Volví al callejón donde había aparecido anteriormente y poco a poco entre en un profundo sueño usando mi chaqueta para resguardarme del frío a modo de manta.

Apenas unas horas de sueño y ya me desperté con el amanecer en Konoha, como si fuera un ciudadano cualquiera, caminé por las calles de la aldea como si fuera un ciudadano mas, normalmente los guardias se fijarían en mi si hubiera colado pero el aparecer en un callejón ayuda mucho. Pero eso no impide no llamar la atención, al menos no por ahora.

Teuchi me pago bien por el tiempo en el que realicé mis tareas, supongo que me dio lo suficiente para poder pasar el día y poder tomar algo para comer. Haber visto el anime de Naruto, no significaba saberse las calles de Konoha de memoria aunque gracias a muchos de los videojuegos como el ultímate ninja storm, podía hacerme una referencia básica.

Los campos de entrenamiento shinobi estaban un poco alejados para que no interfirieran los civiles, a lo lejos, podía ver el famoso campo de entrenamiento 44 también conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Tal vez sea un buen lugar para entrenar sin llamar la atención.

Por el parque de Konoha, me encontré con el monumento a los héroes. Muchos nombres estaban tallados en aquella piedra, aunque había algún nombre que extrañamente no aparecía cosa que no le daba mucha importancia pero aun así era raro. Presenté mis respetos ante la piedra. En un principio, simplemente quería mostrar realmente mis respetos a las personas que dieron sus vidas por la villa pero mientras lo hacía, noté la presencia de muchos shinobi. Por un momento parecía que me habían descubierto ¿Habrán notado que mi ropa atada está cubierta de sangre? No sentía ninguna amenaza, todo lo contrario los ninja me miraban con buenos ojos pero a la vez sorprendidos, tal vez, estaban felices ¿Por qué un civil mostraba respeto a los difuntos? Quizás en su momento la piedra tuvo una gran afluencia de visitantes, al parecer los civiles con el tiempo lo veían como una simple decoración y simplemente era visitada por los ninjas que entendían del valor y del sacrificio de los compañeros caídos en combate. ]

-Shinobi: Veo que todavía hay gente que aprecia a el sacrificio.

-Alastor: Creo que fueron héroes en su manera.

-Shinobi "b" : Me alegra que pienses eso de nosotros, aunque realmente hay muchas de nuestras misiones qué harías que cambiaras de opinión.

[En ese momento, recordé una frase de un conocido espadachín]

-Alastor: Abraza tus sueños. Si realmente quieres ser un héroe debes tener sueños y honor... solo así serás un héroe. A su manera dieron sus vidas para proteger la aldea, su sueño era la supervivencia de las nuevas generaciones, el verdadero tesoro de una sociedad.

-Shinobi "?" : Esas palabras tuyas están llenas de sabiduría. Es como si supieras de este mundo.

-Alastor: Fueron las palabras de un conocido mío, era muy valiente y su objetivo era salvar a todos los que pudiera.

[Me di la vuelta para observar al shinobi al cual había respondido, su voz me era familiar y fue al verle cuando me di cuenta de mi pequeño desliz. Aunque tarde o temprano me toparía en su camino, ahí estaba Kakashi Hatake el gran copy nin, portador del sharingan de Obito.

Realmente tenía la impresión de que el día no podía ir a peor. ]

-Alastor: Es un placer conocerle señor. [realice una pequeña reverencia]

-Kakashi: No hay que ser tan educado y no soy tan mayor. Solo tengo 18 años.

[recordé de las palabras de Teuchi, solo habían pasado siete años desde el ataque del Kyubi, claramente el sensei de Naruto tenía que ser más joven.]

-Alastor: No quería llamarle viejo Kakashi-san, solo intentaba mostrarle mis respetos. Es un gran shinobi, hijo del colmillo blanco y discípulo del yondaime.

-Kakashi: Oh vaya... parece que sabes mucho de mí (este chico me parece sospechoso) pero no sé nada de usted.

-Alastor: Discúlpeme, me llamo Alastor Fox. Llegué no hace mucho de la ciudad.

[Kakashi puso una cara sonriente, se notaba a pesar de su máscara]

-Kakashi: Eres un civil interesante, es bueno tener a otra persona con este maravilloso color de pelo.

[Su rostro pareció endurecerse un poco]

-Kakashi. Dime, ¿Que te hizo venir a Konoha?

[Estaba un poco jodido, no me imaginaba que tendría que revelarme tan rápido. Tal vez deba hacer con Teuchi, mentir usando verdades a medias.]

-Alastor: La verdad, conocía al Yondaime cuando era un niño pequeño... conversamos durante mucho tiempo, el me dijo que iba a ser padre con una mujer llamada Kushina. También me dijo que Konoha era un buen lugar para vivir.

Sin embargo un año antes de conocerle, perdí la pista a mis hermanos mayores y no hace mucho escuché el rumor de que uno de ellos estaba en esta aldea. Tras un ataque de bandidos a mi hogar ,decidí aventurarme a buscar la pista, por ahora no he tenido suerte pero mientras lo busco tal vez pueda empezar aquí una nueva vida.

[Y el Oscar es... para mi, parece que Kakashi se lo había tragado, al parecer era cierto que la gente desconocía que Kushina y Minato serían padres y solo un pequeño grupo sabían de el secreto. Mis palabras por mi familia eran sinceras y el engaño ya estaba hecho, realmente nunca fui un shinobi pero parece que mi talento en el engaño era excelente]

-Kakashi: No sé qué decir... (¿realmente conoció a sensei?)

-Alastor: Lo siento mucho Kakashi-san pero debo darme prisa, mi turno en el Ichiraku empieza pronto y no quiero faltar tarde a mi primer día oficial.

[Entonces me dispuse a realizar lo más estúpido y comencé a hablar con un pequeño tono burlón]

-Alastor: No quisiera perderme en el camino de la vida o toparme con un gato negro.

[Y en eso me fui con un paso relajado, dejando a los dos shinobi riéndose y con un Kakashi afectado y con lágrimas de anime]

-Kakashi: (realmente conocía a sensei... eso o me conoce muy bien, como espía... curioso, huele a sangre.)

[Finalmente llegué al puesto de ramen, realmente muchas personas pasaban a comer al puestos, sin duda era por el maravilloso sabor de los fideos. Teuchi estaba muy animado , ahora que tenía un ayudante podía conseguir un servicio más rápido. Durante los pocos momentos que teníamos libres me estuvo enseñando a preparar Ramen... de tal forma, dos cocineros con mejor que uno.

Tanto civiles como shinobi pasaban por el local a disfrutar de un buen cuenco de ramen, se podían escuchar múltiples conversaciones. Si uno lo miraba bien, el local de Ichiraku ramen era un centro para recolectar información sublime.

Haciendo cuentas, personajes con los que me he topado han sido el amable Teuchi y por desgracia Kakashi... no es que sea un mal tipo, pero estar en su radar puede ser un problema. Me lo he encontrado demasiado pronto.

Por fin calló la noche, había cumplido con en horario de tarde del puesto de comida Ichiraku. Me disponía a marchar pero Teuchi me interrumpió]

-Teuchi: Has realizado una buena tarea, creo que te lo has ganado.

[Miré el contenido del sobre y me sorprendió el contenido]

-Alastor: Esto... ¡Equivale a un mes de trabajo!

-Teuchi: Eres nuevo en la ciudad y por lo que veo, dudo que tengas un lugar donde dormir. Con ese dinero podrás alquilar un apartamento y conseguir algo de ropa. Esto no es un adelanto... es un premio por ser mi alumno, no se te da mal hacer ramen.

-Alastor: Gracias Teuchi-san.

[Guardé el dinero en mi bolsillo, este tipo de cosas no pasan en la vida real... este hombre era una buena persona. Mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría que buscar un lugar donde hospedarme, no voy a necesitar mucho espacio. Conque tenga algo con lo que refugiarme del frío me basta, no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré en Konoha, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Podría estar desbaratando el continuo espacio tiempo.

Volvía a mi confortable callejón, me senté al lado de la pared y volví a repetir al igual que la noche anterior, relajarme y dormir, solo eso y nada más.

Apenas pasaron unas horas, seguramente un poco después de medianoche. Un fuerte ruido me despertó, no me moví pero mis sentidos se habían puesto alerta para defenderme de cualquier peligro.

Escuchaba el ruido de la respiración agitada y de los pasos acelerados de alguien, esa persona parecía escapar de algo o de alguien... de casualidad dicha persona giro en mi callejón para intentar refugiarse. Parecía muy asustada esa persona, entonces me fije y me di cuenta de quién era. Un niño pequeño de apena años, rubio con el pelo en punta y con unas 3 marcas de bigote en cada mejilla. Sin duda era la última persona con la que debería toparme, Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze... Jinchuriki de mi hermano mayor Kurama o mas bien conocido como el Kyubi no yoko, Kyubi no Kitsune o simplemente Kyubi.

El se sentó de tal forma que intentaba hacerse no visible, entonces él me vio y su cara estaba con mucho miedo. No muy lejos podía escuchar el sonido de los aldeanos gritando por el "mocoso demonio" y cosas similares que no deberían decirse a un niño. sabía que la infancia de Naruto era mala, pero esto... Me miraba con miedo, como si yo fuera a hacerle también daño. Mi cara estaba llena de seriedad mientras alzaba mi mano derecha, Naruto parecía cada vez mas asustado... con mi mano derecha levanté mi dedo índice para hacerle la señal de que no hiciera ruido. Parece que se calmó a mi gesto, realmente no quería que gritase por mi culpa y que los aldeanos le pillaran. Por desgracia, los aldeanos ya estaban cerca y este callejón no ocultaba bien a Naruto.

Casi no le di tiempo a reaccionar a Naruto, rápidamente me coloqué a su lado para ocultarlo de la vista de los demás mientras usaba mi mano para taparle la boca para que no gritara.

Realmente podría acabar con los aldeanos, pero eso traería problemas.

Aproveché de una botella vacía que había en la papelera para fingir que era un borracho tumbado en un callejón bebiendo. Mi plan resultó con éxito, los aldeanos creyeron lo que yo creía que creyeran.]

-Aldeano : ¡Eh tu!

-Alastor: ¿Yo?

[Fingí hablando con un tono borracho]

-Aldeano: ¿Has visto al mocoso del demonio?

[Di una pequeña pausa pensativa, claro que fingía estar borracho]

-Alastor: Un mocossso?... Sip, lo vi corriendo por esa dirección parecía muy caaansado.

[Los aldeanos sonrieron no por indicarles la dirección, si no por decirles que Naruto estaba cansado y no andaría muy lejos... malditos bastardos. Esperé al menos cinco minutos para quitar la mano de la boca de Naruto, ahora el muchacho me miraba con cara extrañada]

-Naruto: (¿Por qué me ha ayudado?, solo jiji es bueno conmigo)

-Alastor: Chico, ¿No deberías estar con tus padres en casa?

[Me molestó decir esa frase, sabía que Naruto era huérfano, pero realmente si estaba la duda de por qué no estaba en su apartamento o al menos en el orfanato, su cara triste me dolía bastante]

-Naruto: Yo no tengo padres... me echaron del orfanato hace unas semanas.

-Alastor: Lo siento, no lo sabía.

[Malditos aldeanos, tengo ganas de matarlos a todos.]

-Naruto: ¿por qué estas tu aquí?

-Alastor: Soy nuevo en Konoha y no he encontrado un lugar donde dormir... todavía.

-Naruto: (tal vez por eso no me odia) ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki un placer -dattebayo!

[Sonreí, me miró con una gran sonrisa... realmente era inspirador este muchacho.]

-Alastor: Soy llamo Alastor Fox igualmente un placer... descansa, mañana será un nuevo día.

[Poco a poco, Naruto cerró sus ojos lentamente, vi como temblaba un poco debido al frío, aunque era natural. Solo tenía unos pantalones cortos de color naranja y una camisa blanca de manga corta con el símbolo de Uzumaki a la espalda.

Cogí mi chaqueta y se la puse a modo de manta, no debería estar aquí, pero sin embargo... que complicado.]

-Naruto: ( ¿Me está dando su chaqueta? ¿Tal vez pueda ser mi amigo?... esta chaqueta parece tener sangre, ¿Por qué?... da igual he hecho un amigo-ttebayo!)

* * *

.

.

Y fin del primer capítulo... otra vez. De nuevo gracias a AliceUchihaLockwood por subir esta historia que se irá actualizando cada muy poco tiempo (soy malo, lo sé)

Respecto a otros temas, mañana intentaré empezar a escribir el capítulo 14 de legado de la diosa, en un futuro se recuperará la historia de shinobi en tristain en la cuenta de imouto kira taisho. Y tal vez en junio en la cuenta de chivotenkai suba un fragmento del libro que estoy escribiendo (pero a paso muy lento)

Esto es mi plan original... no sé si podré cumplir por que saben que todo puede pasar.

Para todos aquellos que ya leyeron o no... hace un año en el canal de chivotenkai (youtube) hay un spoiler/video animación de este fic

Para aquellos que no han leído esta historia antes me gustaría escuchar vuestra opinión y que tambien (al igual que los que han leido) den una sugerencia para colocar la portada ( la de ahora es provisional, es un dibujo muy antiguo de cuando empecé..)

Eso es todo, un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Has cabreado a la persona equivocada.**

 **.**

 **.**

[El amanecer en Konoha puede ser precioso si lo miras desde un buen lugar como el monumento de los Kage, sin embargo el amanecer en un callejón no es para nada bonito.

Como de costumbre, mi reloj interno me hizo despertar a las siete de la mañana. Hoy es el día en el que tendría que alquilar un lugar al que refugiarme.

Me dispuse a levantarme, pero algo no me permitía realizar la tarea. Miré a mi lado donde se situaba el problema y vi a Naruto durmiendo. Recordé los sucesos de la noche de como esos aldeanos le buscaban para hacer sabe Dios qué.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente usando mi chaqueta como manta, realmente el chico pasaría frío por las noches.. pero debo dejar de pensar en ello, no debo estar con él demasiado, alterar las cosas puede resultar fatal.]

-Alastor: Gaki, despierta.

{silencio}

-Alastor: ¡Naruto!

[Vi como abría los ojos lentamente y daba un gran bostezo]

-Naruto: Buenos días.

-Alastor: Bueno muchacho, es hora de hacer unos recados, espero que hayas dormido bien. Ya nos veremos.

{Y así Alastor se marchó del callejón dejando atrás a un medio dormido Naruto.}

[Que complicado, estaba recorriendo las calles de la villa para tomar un buen desayuno... tal vez fuera todo más fácil mi vida de incógnito si no fuera porque mi principal objetivo a evitar...¡ No paraba de seguirme todo el rato!, giraba una esquina y luego me seguía otra vez... ni una sola vez dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué yo? me fije que Naruto tenía puesta mi chaqueta, por suerte la llevaba de tal forma que la sangre no se podía ver, si con migo era complicado... no me imagino lo que sucedería en su lugar. ]

-Alastor: Chico, para de seguirme.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-Alastor: ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Naruto: No se a donde ir y además... somos amigos ¿no?

[Dios, porque me tiene que mirar con esa cara, es difícil decirle que se pire o cualquier cosa. Tal vez, ¿debería desmoronar la historia original? Solo podía hacer una cosa, suspirar.]

-Alastor: Que seamos amigos no significa que me tengas que seguir todo el tiempo.

{El muchacho rubio bajó la cabeza un poco apenado}

-Naruto: (tal vez lo de ayer fue por compasión)

[Esto cada vez es peor, soy un monstruo por tratarlo así. Vi como el chico comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que le había dado, pero decidí actuar primero]

-Alastor: No hace falta que me devuelvas la chaqueta, puedes devolvérmela cuando tengas algo más de vestuario ¿vale?

{La cara de Naruto se iluminó un poco}

-Alastor: Tengo que realizar unos importantes recados y llevarte conmigo puede ser más complicado, no te preocupes, te buscaré cuando termine... soy bueno buscando a la gente. ¿de acuerdo?

-Naruto: ¡Esta bien- ttebayo!

[Durante esa frase se pudo escuchar el sonido del rugir del estomago del chico, algo que hizo que se sonrojara pero no fue el único a mí también me sucedió, solo se me ocurrió reírme un poco]

-Alastor: tal vez deberíamos tomar algo primero.

[Me adelante primera para comprar unos bollos para el desayuno, realmente había bastante variedad, pero mi tiempo de selección se detuvo cuando escuche el fuerte sonido de algunas personas]

-Vendedor: ¡Largo de esta tienda mocoso!

[El vendedor, le estaba gritando a Naruto... ¿qué diablos pasa en este pueblo? Que yo sepa no eran tan agresivos ¿cierto?]

-Naruto: Yo solo quería tomar el desayuno.

[La voz de Naruto parecía débil ante una bronca que no debería suceder, ni siquiera tenía sentido.]

-Aldeano: ¡Ja! no tienes dinero, seguro que ibas a robar

-Aldeano "b": Mirad esa chaqueta, seguro que también la ha robado

-Naruto: Yo... solo...

-Vendedor: ¡Maldito mocoso!

{El vendedor de la tienda iba a golpear al joven con un palo de madera de una escoba, el Jinchuriki de ojos azules cerró sus ojos esperando recibir el inevitable dolor, se pudo escuchar un extraño sonido, Naruto se estremeció al oír el sonido, sin embargo no sentía ningún dolor.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Para ver las astillas de madera desperdigándose por los alrededores. Delante de él, estaba Alastor con el brazo levantado, de tal forma que el palo impactó en este y rompiéndose en múltiples trozos. Muchas personas se sorprendieron no solo de la velocidad a la que reaccionó, también por defender a ese "maldito demonio zorro"}

-Alastor: No es un ladrón, yo le di esa chaqueta y no es ningún mocoso... ¡Su nombre es Naruto!

{A todo esto, un ambu con máscara de comadreja hizo su aparición}

[Perfecto, lo que me faltaba... no he utilizado "ten" ni chakra y he recibido el golpe de lleno. Ahora viene un ambu, perfecto, me decía: "Soy el nº1 en camuflaje y sigilo"... y una mierda.

Piensa, Alastor piensa... el ambu lleva mascara de comadreja y parece bastante joven... mas o menos de mi edad y por tanto solo hay un ambu que cumpla las expectativas:

Probablemente el Uchiha menos idiota, al que podría llamar el caballero negro de Konoha y su sacrificio al convertirse en un traidor para salvar la aldea de una guerra civil. Itachi Uchiha... aunque también es el responsable de la idiotez de Sasuke.]

-Alastor: Menos mal que ha llegado ambu-san, este hombre se estaba volviendo muy violento.

[Violento, si... violento yo .No estaría mal decapitar al vendedor y clavar su cabeza en su preciado palo de escoba]

-Ambu: Lo sé, lo he visto todo. El señor tendrá una amonestación, ¿Quiere denunciarlo?

[Parece que la voz de Itachi sigue siendo igual de seria, denunciarlo no estaría mal para que aprendiera de su leve pero "terrible" crimen de atacar a un niño. Sin embargo eso requeriría de acudir a la policía Uchiha, lo que implicaría papeleo y revelar mucha información. Voy a intentar fingir el menor enfado posible, hacer como que todo va bien, eso funcionara]

-Alastor: No será necesario... es la primera vez que sucede. Por esta vez puede pasar, si me disculpa, debo dirigirme al hospital. Tal vez tenga alguna astilla en el brazo.

[Naruto y yo caminamos en dirección del ambu para salir lo antes posible del lugar. Sin embargo pude escuchar el susurro de Itachi hacia mi persona.]

-Ambu (Itachi): Gracias por ayudar a Naruto, sin embargo el hospital está en dirección contraria.

[Mierda, mierda y mas mierda.]

-Alastor: Que cabeza la mía je je je... tal vez alguna astilla se fue a mi cabeza también. Gracias comadreja-san.

[Poco a poco nos alejamos del lugar, realmente no era necesario ir al hospital. Coger un local era más importante, aunque aun tenía un poco de hambre.

Naruto continuó siguiéndome, pero esta vez su expresión me daba un poco de cosa, casi se podían ver estrellas en sus ojos]

-Alastor: ¿Estás bien?

[El muchacho movía su cabeza para realizar una afirmación positiva a mi pregunta, sonreía bastante. No sé de dónde sacará este ánimo.]

-Naruto: Gracias por salvarme, estuviste genial... como un héroe. ¡Pensaba que ese hombre me iba a golpear y de repente... ¡PUM! te pusiste en medio para que no me hicieran daño.

[Naruto estaba realizando gestos para expresar mejor lo que había pasado, como una pequeña interpretación, no pude contenerme y solté una ligera pero sincera risa]

-Alastor: No deberían atacar a un niño, además ¿Por qué decir que parecía un héroe?... tal vez ya lo era.

-Naruto: ¿Eres un héroe de verdad?

[Su emoción era contagiosa, simplemente cerré mis ojos, mostrando una sonrisa y levantando el dedo índice hacía arriba... imitando a Ceros de Slayers]

-Alastor: Eso amigo mío, es un... secreto.

-Naruto: (Sea lo que sea es alguien genial) No es justo.

{Naruto puso un ligero mohín en su rostro}

-Alastor: No te pongas así, venga vamos a comer algo pero esta vez no te separes de mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

.

[Esta vez fuimos a un ultramarino, increíble que existan en Konoha los ultramarinos. En fin, tras un fugaz desayuno Naruto y yo nos encaminamos en la búsqueda de lo que podría llegar a ser mi base temporal de operaciones. Tal vez ahorre un poco y le deje el sitio a Naruto cuando me marche, es lo más probable. Pero viendo lo que ha pasado antes, no es justo... Naruto debería tener una mejor vida.

Poco a poco fuimos descartando lugares, hasta que al final encontré el lugar menos esperado. Se parecía mucho a los apartamentos en los que vivía Naruto en el canon original.]

-Alastor: (Bien, no hay mucha gente al rededor y la poca que hay no parece mirar mal a Naruto) Naruto, espérame aquí.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-Alastor: Voy a negociar con el dueño, de cualquier manera, si pasa algo grita con fuerza... cuando vuelva, te daré una sorpresa.

-Naruto: De acuerdo.

[Era obvio, seguramente me habrían denegado el alquiler o incluso me hubieran visto con Naruto... dolía admitirlo pero era la pura realidad, por suerte, Naruto no sabría nada de ello.

Me sorprendía bastante, al parecer no vivía nadie en el lugar más que el dueño en el apartamento central.

Mas sorpresa me llevé al conocer el motivo de por qué nadie vivía allí y por su puesto de su precio increíblemente bajo.

Al parecer, estos apartamentos de baja calidad fueron construidos rápidamente para refugiar a las victimas tras el ataque de mi hermano mayor. Muchas familias vivieron aquí mientras se reconstruía la aldea, el motivo de que no era alquilado era el mismo motivo por el que muchos odian a Naruto, el recuerdo de Kyubi. Muchos rechazaban la idea de vivir en ese lugar porque les traía malos recuerdos, el dueño se alegró de que quisiera alquilarlo... me dispuse a negociar las clausulas del contrato, el precio del alquiler mensual equivalía a 4 días de trabajo en Ichiraku, sumando gastos de luz y agua... una semana y un día. Nunca en mi vida había encontrado un precio tan ridículo, esta era sin duda alguna, la mejor manera de hacer el negocio de mi vida. El dueño se quedó sorprendido cuando le dije el tiempo base en el que estaría alquilando la vivienda. Cualquiera se alegraría por un contrato de siete años, seguramente no esté tanto tiempo, pero así Naruto podrá tener un lugar asequible hasta que sea un shinobi. Luego puse otras dos clausulas de seguridad, una vez hecho el contrato, el dueño no podía realizar una subida anual superior al 8% de la misma. A su vez, podía estar viviendo en el mismo apartamento un máximo de cuatro personas, sean quien sean.

Era una buena medida, Naruto no podría ser echado y se me voy, el dueño no podrá subir el alquiler por las nubes.

Tras firmar el contrato y dar la primera paga, había logrado mi objetivo, un piso... aunque el dueño me ha afirmado que necesita un par de retoques ya que lleva mucho tiempo sin habitar. Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Lentamente fui a buscar a Naruto, el me estaba esperando con una sonrisa... nada mas verme parecía más activo por momentos, seguramente estaba esperando a su sorpresa]

-Naruto: ¡Has vuelto!

-Alastor: Pareces estar muy contento ¿Ha pasado algo?... ya lo sé. ¿Esperas la sorpresa?

[Naruto movía con rapidez su cabeza, realmente podía ser muy activo en su niñez. Me pregunto si ya realiza sus travesuras o si ya quiere ser Hokage... realmente eso no importa ahora mismo, simplemente voy a ver la cara que pondrá con la noticia]

-Alastor: Sígueme.

{Naruto y Alastor comenzaron a subir las escaleras}

-Naruto: (¿Que sorpresa será? ¡No puedo esperar!)

[Realmente fue una buena decisión escoger la primera planta, veamos... el numero 104. Es aquí.]

{Alastor introdujo la llave en la cerradura}

-Alastor: Naruto, puede que por ahora este un poco estropeado pero...

{La puerta se abrió mostrando el interior del recinto}

-Alastor: Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

{Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron ampliamente, a su vez intentaba evitar el lagrimeo)

-Naruto: ( ¿Esto es un sueño? ) ¿De verdad?... pero ¿por qué?

-Alastor: (Es normal que tenga esa duda) Es de verdad, tal vez es porque me recuerdas a alguien o quizá es porque mereces algo mejor.

* * *

.

.

[¿Qué diablos me pasa?, me estoy ablandando y no lleno ni 24 horas cerca de el... realmente mi lado Otaku no puede ser reprimido. Podía ver a Naruto saltar y saltar mientras empezaba a vitorear de alegría. Por desgracia el dueño tenía razón, el piso está en pésimas condiciones, solo hay una cama, una mesilla, y poco más. Todo está lleno de polvo y suciedad. El cuarto de baño tiene una pequeña ducha y un espejo, por suerte hay toma eléctrica y el agua parece potable... necesitaré comprar un frigorífico, microondas, un futon para dormir, gracias a Dios que el alquiler es barato, esto me va a salir por un ojo de la cara... tal vez pueda encontrar algo en el vertedero y restaurarlo. Pero eso tenía que ser mas tarde, ahora tenía una prioridad más importante, mi trabajo en el Ichiraku.]

-Alastor: Naruto.

-Naruto: Dime, dime.

-Alastor: Tengo que ir a trabajar...

-Naruto: Esta bien.

-Alastor: ¿Quieres venir?

-Naruto: ¿No seré una molestia?

-Alastor: En absoluto, seguro que lo pasas bien en el Ichiraku.

-Naruto: ¿Ichiraku?

-Alastor: Ya sabes, el puesto... de Ramen.

-Naruto: ¿Ra...men?

[Si alguien podía ver a mi yo interno, sería a el equivalente a una persona ante la desesperación y la agonía, rayos tétricos en el paisaje y una melodía de un órgano musical. Sin duda un elemento que nunca había imaginado, nunca. ¡Naruto no sabe que es el ramen! Es como decir que Jiraiya es un santo. Poco a poco un rayo de luz iluminó mi mente, algo así como una revelación... mi deber era iniciar a Naruto en el sagrado camino del Ramen. Vivir por y para el delicioso Ramen. Decidí en ese momento de una forma muy teatral]

-Alastor: Ramen es... el alimento de los dioses, solo con un pequeño bocado de los fideos o un sorbo del caldo quedarás enamorado de este maravilloso placer de la vida. ¡Oh Ramen. el maravilloso Ramen! tantos sabores, solo de pensar ya quiero tomar ramen.

[Sin duda, podría ser un publicista excelente.]

-Naruto: ¡Vaya el ramen debe ser impresionante -ttebayo!

[Yo solo mi cruce de brazos mientras confirmaba con mi cabeza. Naruto y yo partimos al local de Ichiraku, podía ver el rostro de las personas... algunas veían de mala forma a Naruto, otras cuchicheaban cosas que por desgracia mi oído no podía oír, a no ser que usara chakra... mejor no usarlo todavía, pueden estar espiándome tras lo de esta mañana. Y otras personas, simplemente no mostraban reacción, sin duda esas personas serán las que no opinan de Naruto como el Kyubi pero ni siquiera lo ayudan, simplemente pasan de él, aunque también sería por miedo a la ley del sandaime. Si duda, el local de Ichiraku no estaba lejos, un punto a favor para el piso.]

-Alastor: Ya he llegado, ¡Teuchi-san!

[cuando entre en el stand, Teuchi no estaba solo... una chica delgada, con un pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel es blanca estaba a su lado, sin duda la apariencia coincidía con la foto que me mostró ayer, su hija Ayame. Como no, tenía que fingir que no la conocía... esto de fingir no conocer a la gente es un asco. Que se le va a hacer]

-Teuchi: Buenas tardes Alastor-san, ¿has encontrado ya un lugar donde dormir?

-Alastor: Si, gracias a su adelanto pude encontrar un lugar bastante asequible... [Miré hacia Ayame] un momento, Usted es la hija de Teuchi boss... ¿Ayame cierto? Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

-Ayame: ¿De verdad? Qué raro que mi padre no hablase de mi.

[Casi no pude aguantar la risa, Ayame miro de forma sarcástica a Teuchi... este solo hizo algo todavía más cómico, simplemente se quedo en una esquina mientras unas nubes grises estaban en su cabeza]

-Teuchi: Yo solo estoy orgulloso de mi hijita...

{De pronto se escuchó una pequeña risa alegre ante la situación, Naruto se estaba riendo}

-Ayame: ¿ Quién es este niño?

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerte.

[Naruto me sorprendió, el chico habló con Ayame con mucha educación y formal]

-Alastor: Hooo, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan educado?

-Naruto: Solo me conoces de un día -ttebayo

[Naruto hizo un mohín mientras le removía el pelo de la cabeza.]

-Ayame: ¡Qué lindo muchacho!... y educado.

-Alastor: Ten cuidado, cuando crezca Naruto se puede convertir en un rompecorazones. ¡Hyo Hyo Hyo!

{Ok, básicamente imagínense el capítulo en el que Shino se puso a reír... algo que nadie se olvidaría fácilmente. Se podría detallar mejor esta risa, pero todo fue interrumpido por la presencia de Teuchi.]

-Teuchi: Nadie saldrá con mi hijita. Es muy joven

[Esto tiene pinta de ser una especie de situación cómica... a juzgar por la apariencia de Ayame y basándome en la probable edad de Naruto en este "pre canon" diría que tiene mi edad, tal vez un año menos.]

-Alastor: Pues con 13 años tu hija se fue a volar fuera del negocio para coger empleo.

-Teuchi: ¿Cómo has acertado su edad?

-Alastor: Soy muy observador.

[Todo esto lo decía mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi barbilla con el dedo índice extendido a su vez un destello parecía salir de mis ojos, tal vez una pose genial... sin embargo, si lo combinas con lo que acababa de decir, bueno, no parecía ser muy decente.

Últimamente estoy metiendo la pata demasiadas veces.

Se generó un incomodo silencio, como si todos estuvieran debatiendo lo que acababa de pasar, solo había una manera de cambiar el rumbo de mi fatídico destino... redirigir la atención al contenedor de mi hermano]

-Alastor: De todas formas, te traigo a un posible cliente en potencia.

-Teuchi: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu sabor de ramen favorito?

-Naruto: No lo sé, nunca he probado ramen.

-Teuchi: Dijiste que era un cliente en potencia y...¿ No ha probado nunca el ramen?

-Alastor: Llámalo corazonada, démosle a probar tu mejor ramen y abrámosle las puertas a un mundo nuevo, un mundo lleno de diferentes y únicos sabores de ramen.

[Todo esto lo estaba diciendo mientras ponía poses melodramáticas, ¿Qué narices me pasa? ¿Me he vuelto idiota? Estoy haciendo el ridículo, pero al menos Naruto se ríe... tal vez hacer el idiota de vez en cuando sea algo bueno.

Teuchi no tardó mucho en preparar su famoso miso ramen, dejando el cuenco en la mesa... ¡oh! Que maravilloso olor, vi como Naruto cogió lentamente los palillos para probar el primer bocado y esperé a su reacción. Naruto parecía paralizado, ¿A caso me he equivocado? No, no puede ser... solo puede haber una resolución posible.]

-Naruto: Realmente, es el alimento de los dioses.

-Teuchi: Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso.

[Todos estábamos con una amplia sonrisa, ahora lo veía claro... había conseguido uno de los objetivos de Naruto en el canon, su buena relación en el Ichiraku junto a su obsesión por el ramen. El ramen es sin duda un maravilloso alimento, pero en esta ocasión me encargaré de que coma más sano. Tal vez debería comprobar más cosas, la tarde fue tranquila, no hubo exceso de clientes y permitió que pudiéramos mantener una agradable charla. Al parecer hoy Ayame tenía el día libre por reformas en el local de Dango y porque una chica amiga suya había agotado las existencias temporalmente, no sé por qué, pero tenía una idea en la cabeza.]

-Alastor: Dime Naruto... ¿tienes algún sueño?

-Naruto: ¿Sueño?

-Alastor: Si, un objetivo... una meta a conseguir.

-Naruto: Ser el próximo Hokage, superando a los anteriores y así el pueblo me reconozca.

-Alastor: ¿Hokage? ¿Qué te hizo pensar en ello?

-Naruto: Jiji es muy fuerte y el pueblo le quiere. Es admirado por todos.

[Parece que Naruto ya tiene en su mente ser Hokage, eso es bueno... me ahorra trabajo]

-Alastor: Es un buen sueño, tal vez lo consigas, pero Naruto... dime, ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder?

-Naruto: ¿Verdadero ...poder?

{Ante la conversación entre estas dos personas, Teuchi y Ayame habían puesto su atención a la conversación, al igual que cierto chunin sensei con una cicatriz que Alastor no se había dado cuenta y eso que trabaja en el local}

-Alastor: Cuando quieres proteger a tus personas importantes, las más preciadas en tu corazón. Da igual que sea un shinobi, un samurái o incluso un civil... en ese momento serás capaz de mostrar todo tu poder, incluso aquel que no sabías que tenías.

Para mí, proteger a mi gente preciosa es mi voluntad... una voluntad de fuego que no se apagará mientras siga existiendo.

{Iruka estaba fascinado con esas palabras, había descrito perfectamente la voluntad de fuego del sandaime... pero de tal forma que es como si realmente viviera bajo ese código. No sabía quién era esa persona, era imposible que fuera un civil normal, pero sin duda no era una amenaza, no parecía desprender malas intenciones y esas palabras eran sinceras. Iruka vio como conversaba con el Uzumaki y no le trataba mal en absoluto, tal vez este "civil" podría ser la excepción a la regla.}

-Naruto: Ne Alastor, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-Alastor: ¿Mi sueño?

[Esto realmente me dejó desconcertado, realmente mi sueño como Albert se había cumplido, estaba en las naciones elementales. Sin embargo en esta vida, lo más parecido a un sueño u verdadero objetivo a parte de ayudar a Naruto es algo imposible]

-Alastor: Mi sueño original ya fue cumplido hace mucho, tengo otro sueño pero es imposible, así que mi objetivo será ayudarte a ser Hokage.

-Naruto: Gracias, seguro que lo lograré.

-Iruka: (¿Que será ese objetivo imposible?)

-Ayame: ¿Cual es ese sueño imposible?

-Iruka: (perfecto)

[Las preguntas que menos quería oír, tal vez deba contar la verdad... omitiendo detalles]

-Alastor: Yo nací huérfano, mi padre me encontró en los bosques. Me crié con mi familia adoptiva junto con 9 hermanos...

Solo la más pequeña me hacía algo de caso, porque ellos tenían una capacidad especial y pensaban que era insignificante. Yo me esforcé cada día, pero un día quede atrapado y me separé lejos de mi familia cuando tenía seis años.

No hace mucho que regresé, sé que mi tou-san esta muerto y también se que me es imposible reunirme con mis hermanos. En un futuro quiero demostrarles que puedo ser igual que ellos y me reconozcan ,pero ahora tal vez es imposible.

-Naruto: (El es como yo) Te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

-Alastor: Lo siento, pero es un caso especial... no se pueden alcanzar por muy cerca que uno este. También quiero descubrir por que aniki hizo actos violentos.

-Iruka: (¿Qué querrá decir? No, serán problemas de familia... me estoy preocupando demasiado.)

.

.

.

* * *

[Tras una tranquila jornada de trabajo fuimos al apartamento a dormir, pero a diferencia de Naruto... esperé a que se durmiera para realizar el Kage Bunshin. Mientras que yo dormía, los clones se encargarían de dejar bien la casa.

Los demás días fueron pasando, aunque a diferencia del primer día, he estado levantándome cuatro horas antes para entrenar en secreto en el bosque de la muerte. Para no levantar sospechas, dejaba un clon en el apartamento de Naruto por si acaso pasaba algo. Dos cosas eran obvias, no podía usar ninjutsu de alto nivel por lo que solo ejercicio físico y ejercicios de control de chakra, evitando llamar la atención de ninjas sensoriales. Puede que no estuviera en guerra como en el otro lado, pero ahora mi chakra había aumentado y debía recuperar mi control ... debo estar listo para cuando llegue el momento de acabar con Madara.

Poco a poco fui comprando elementos para la casa y ropa nueva para mí y Naruto, ahora llevo una ropa similar a la de Utakata y mi largo pelo plateado lo llevo recogido en una coleta. Ya faltaba poco para que acabase mi turno y Naruto vendría a buscarme. Durante estos tres meses, he conseguido hacer una lista de los pocos comercios en los que Naruto podría comprar sin problemas... por desgracia son muy pocos.

Por fin eran las 20:30 y hoy acababa mi turno a esa hora, Naruto ya estaba esperándome con las bolsas de la compra y una gran sonrisa. Más de lo habitual... ¿habrá sucedido algo?]

-Alastor: ¿Ha sido una buena compra?

-Naruto: Si, ¡Pero ha pasado algo increíble!

-Alastor: ¿El qué?

-Naruto: Voy a empezar mañana en la academia shinobi.

[¿Cómo se me había olvidado?, no me había dado cuenta de que Naruto tenía que inscribirse en la academia... entonces ¿Cómo?]

-Alastor: Sorprendente, ¿cómo ha pasado esto?

-Naruto: Jiji me ha dicho que puedo ir.

-Alastor: Jiji... ¿Sandaime-sama?

-Naruto: Si, estuve hablando con el...

* * *

{{Flashback, horas antes en el supermercado}}

{ Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba disfrutando de un día tranquilo por Konoha, hoy se había tomado el día libre para alejarse de su más cruel y temido enemigo... todo ello para terminar haciendo las compras en un ultramarino. Lo que no se esperaba el hokage, era encontrarse a un Naruto muy concentrado comprando comida, Sarutobi estaba pensativo mientras se acercaba al niño rubio}

-Sarutobi: (Que extraño, ¿Desde cuándo los niños tienen que hacer la compra para el orfanato) Buenos días Naruto-kun.

-Naruto: ¡Jiji!

-Sarutobi: ¿Por qué estás haciendo la compra? El orfanato tiene trabajadores para encargarse de eso.

-Naruto: Llevo tres meses viviendo fuera del orfanato... me echaron.

-Sarutobi: ¡Eso es terrible!

-Naruto: En verdad no, gracias a eso vivo en la casa de mi amigo.

-Sandaime: ¿Un amigo? ¿Quién es esa persona?

{En ese momento, Naruto se acordó de las palabras que le dijo su amigo hace dos mese: "Nunca rebeles que vives conmigo a nadie o digas quien soy... a no ser que te diga lo contrario, Naruto, es por tu seguridad"}

-Naruto: (No debería haberle dicho nada, pero jiji es buena persona... ya sé, hablaré sobre el sin decirle su nombre) Lo siento jiji, pero no te puedo decir quién es... pero te puedo decir como es.

-Sarutobi: (Sospechoso, tal vez quieran aprovecharse del Kyubi que está en Naruto) Cuéntame, estoy muy interesado.

-Naruto: ¡Es alguien increíble! El me salvó sin apenas conocerme y me aceptó como su amigo y me contó el secreto de la fuerza para ser hokage

-Sarutobi: (Lo salvo... tal vez Naruto piensa que es buena persona por ayudarlo, tal vez lo quiera usarle como herramienta. ¿Qué será lo que le dijo?) Oh... ¿Cuál es el secreto para ser como yo?

-Naruto: ¡Una voluntad de fuego! Me dijo que da igual que fuera shinobi o civil, si tengo personas importantes a las que quiero proteger, sacaría una fuerza sorprendente.

{Naruto recitaba de una forma muy animada las palabras de Alastor sobre la voluntad de fuego, algo que dejó muy impresionado al viejo Kage}

-Sarutobi: (Esas palabras, no sé si será un espía pero parece que busca el camino recto a Naruto, tal vez debería echarle un ojo encima por si acaso... mañana mandaré a Kakashi o quizás a Itachi para vigilar.) Así que quieres ser hokage, Naruto ¿Te gustaría ser un shinobi?

{Naruto simplemente afirmó}

-Sarutobi: Has tenido suerte, mañana empiezan las clases, te haré un hueco.

-Naruto: ¡Voy a ser un ninja! ¡Pronto seré el mejor Hokage -ttebayo!

{La escena terminaba con un viejo Hokage riéndose con el pequeño}

{{Fin de flashback}}

* * *

[Por lo menos no dijo mi nombre, a partir de ahora tendré que ser cuidadoso de no mostrar habilidades shinobi... aunque a la larga seré descubierto. No importa, las cosas deben fluir a su curso natural... bueno al menos este paseo no resulto aburrido con esta pequeña anécdota.]

-Alastor: Así que el gran Naruto está a punto de comenzar su camino para convertirse en shinobi... estoy muy contento.

-Naruto: Vamos rápido a casa, mañana son las clases geniales -ttebayo

-Alastor: También habrá lecciones normales de historia.

-Naruto: jooo.

-Alastor: Me imagino que mañana solo serán presentaciones.

{Pero todo esta escena fue interrumpida por una piedra que alcanzó la cabeza de Naruto}

[Maldición, había bajado la guardia]

-Alastor: ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

[Me fije en una pequeña herida formada en su cabeza, por suerte era pequeña la herida y el factor curativo de aniki estaba en funcionamiento.]

-Naruto: Duele un poco.

-Aldeano. Parece que no le di lo suficientemente fuerte.

[Me giré para ver quien había sido el responsable de este sacrilegio, detrás de nosotros estaba aquel vendedor que intentó golpear a Naruto con la escoba, junto a otros dos civiles. Que despreciables. Mantuve a Naruto detrás de mí... yo intentaba contener mi ira]

-Alastor: Marcharos por favor, no quiero pelear.

-Naruto: Alastor, vámonos.

-Aldeano "B": Como si te fuéramos a dejar.

[Simplemente pude resoplar antes de ponerme a combatir, los muy idiotas intentan atacar a la vez... simples civiles, no hace falta usar chakra para ganar, tampoco debo matarlos. Un estilo no mortal pero contundente, tal vez use un poco de la filosofía del aikido, usar la fuerza del rival en su contra.

El primero en acatarme es el más robusto, de unos 38 años y alto. Me apuntaba directamente con su puño derecho, análisis rápido. Interceptar el brazo mientras realizo un ligero desplazamiento lateral... usando el centro de gravedad desestabilizo al grandullón y lo arrojo contra mi segundo atacante aprovechando la energía del primero, resultando un movimiento fluido y suave pero a la vez con un resultado potente. El último era ese maldito vendedor, debería usar su propia fuerza en su contra pero debía darle una lección.

Decidí incrementar un poco mi velocidad y pasé a realizar el primer combo de tres golpes que realizó Sirahama kenichi, primero el yamazuki simulando un golpe en la cara para terminar siendo un golpe en el flexo usando mi otro puño, luego el kao loi y para terminar y modificar el combo aprovechado el desequilibrio pasé a usar una llave de Judo. Los tres estaban en el suelo bastante doloridos, sobre todo el vendedor. Simplemente me agache para acercarme y susurrarle al oído con total frialdad]

-Alastor: La próxima vez, no tendré tanta compasión.

{Todo esto había sucedido en dos segundos, una figura misteriosa fue testigo de lo sucedido al igual que Naruto. Ambos estaban impresionados, Alastor se levanto con una expresión feliz y calmada}

-Alastor: Están bien, solo necesitan descansar un poco

-Itachi: (Que curioso estilo de taijutsu, debo de investigar más de cerca... no sé porque... pero no lo veo como una amenaza.)

-Naruto: (Sorprendente, es genial) No sabía que eras un shinobi.

-Alastor: No lo soy.

[En cierta manera es verdad, nunca he servido a ninguna aldea y conocer las técnicas no te hace ser un shinobi... ¿tal vez sea un ronin? Ya estábamos en casa, Naruto parecía no estar preocupado por el ataque de antes, solo estaba impaciente por que mañana empezaba la escuela y me vio dar una paliza a "los tipos malos"]

-Naruto: ¿Podrías enseñarme?

-Alastor: ¿Perdón?

-Naruto: Quiero pelear de esa forma tan chula... he visto a los Konoha nin entrenar y no había visto nada así.

[Si supiera los estilos que conozco, tal vez no estaría mal un poco de artes marciales no le vengan mal, seguramente Mizuki le sabotearía las lecciones y no quiero que sea débil en ese campo. no tengo que enseñarle estilos como en mugen tenshin, tal vez un poco de aikido, karate... muay thai, tal vez no sea muy buena idea. Tal vez debería combinar algunas cosas y crear un estilo que sea fluido, fuerte y aproveche la fuerza del rival. Si una mezcle del estilo Uchiha, Hyuga y el tipo terrorífico de la juventud... aunque alguna técnica del Ansatsuken no esté mal.]

-Alastor: Con unas condiciones, solo usarlo en las clases y no para beneficio personal... si es para salvar a alguien tienes permitido saltarte la primera regla.

-Naruto: De acuerdo

[Tendré que pedir a Teuchi un cambio de horario para ayudar a Naruto, que fastidio... pero al menos podré torturar, quiero decir... entrenar a Naruto]

-Alastor: Muy bien, mañana después de las clases comenzará tu entrenamiento... pero te lo advierto, puedo ser exigente.

[Naruto solo podía afirmar con la cabeza, mientras daba saltos y luego decía que iba a ser el hokage con el mejor estilo de taijutsu... mañana será un día largo, debo de preparar las cosas. Tal vez, compre un regalo a Naruto por su ingreso en la academia y creo que ya sé que comprar]

{Alastor tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido en su futon. Las cosas se estaban a punto de complicarse y para su desconocimiento, no será la última vez que el vendedor intente atacar a Naruto.}

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A los nuevos lectores espero que les guste la historia y aquellos que la leyeron antiguamente, que les hayan traido buenos recuerdos.**

 **.**

 **{narrador}**

 **(pensamiento)**

 **[Pensamiento de alastor]**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Te lo advertí**

[Por fin está amaneciendo, hoy es el gran día de Naruto para iniciar su camino al mundo shinobi. Tal vez deba pedir el día libre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... entre ellas mi preparación para su tortu quiero decir entrenamiento, un tranquilo y pacífico entrenamiento muwahaha]

-Alastor: ¡El desayuno está listo!

-Naruto: ¡Comida!

{Naruto comenzó a comer a toda velocidad, como si no hubiera un mañana}

-Alastor: Come más despacio.

-Naruto: Pero no quiero llegar tarde.

[Solo está nervioso, hasta me responde con un trozo de magdalena aun en la boca... ]

-Alastor: No te preocupes, vamos bien de tiempo, pronto conocerás a tus compañeros de clase

{Naruto parecía tener la expresión con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza}

-Alastor: ¿Qué te pasa?

-Naruto: Los demás chicos, ¿me trataran como si fuera un demonio?

[Todavía le afecta que la gente le trate así, es normal... yo en su caso ya me hubiera roto, tal vez me hubiera largado aunque nunca se sabe, podría haber terminado como Gaara. Simplemente debo estar aquí para apoyarle, como todo buen personaje secundario debe hacer]

-Alastor: No eres un demonio, vas a ser el ninja numero 1, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de Konoha.

-Naruto: No soy cabeza hueca.

-Alastor: Ya lo sé, solo tienes que actuar como siempre lo has hecho seguro que conocerás a muchos amigos.

-Naruto: Ya lo veras, haré grandes amigos- ttebayo!

-Alastor: Pero recuerda, no te esfuerces demasiado. Hoy empiezo tu entrenamiento y me da igual que estés cansado.

.

* * *

{{Sala del sandaime Hokage}}

{El turno del anciano Sarutobi había comenzado, hoy era el primer día en la academia para los nuevos novatos y el rubio Uzumaki estaba ahora entre ellos. Más tarde, tendría que estar en la academia pero ahora mismo desearía estar en cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar menos la oficina. Lugar donde se enfrenta al enemigo más odiado, temido y sin duda alguna termina volviendo loco a cualquiera}

-Sarutobi: ¡Maldito seas Minato! Seguro que usaste el sello de la parca para librarte del papeleo. Debería estar en mi casa, retirado del servicio mientras leo mi preciado Icha Icha versión Kage.

{Sarutobi derramaba lágrimas a causa del papeleo, para aquellos que se pregunten por el libro, es correcto, existen una serie de libros icha icha de Jiraiya que solo lo poseen unos pocos y tienes que ser un Kage o señor feudal para obtenerlo. Mientras tenía ese conflicto, un ambu con máscara de comadreja hizo acto de presencia.}

-Ambu (Itachi): ¿Me había llamado, Hokage-sama?

-Sarutobi: En efecto, puede quitarse la máscara, Itachi. (Kami sama, gracias por tener una excusa para dejar temporalmente el papeleo) Tengo una misión.

-Itachi: ¿Que sucede?

-Sarutobi: Bueno, hoy comienzan las clases y Naruto está en ellas.

-Itachi: Eso es bueno, ¿tengo que protegerlo?

-Sarutobi: No exactamente, al parecer está viviendo con un "amigo".

-Itachi: Creo que ese rumor es cierto.

-Sarutobi: ¿sabes algo?

{Itachi estaba en duda de responder, pero su lealtad a Konoha y su pensamiento de convencer al hokage le hicieron hablar.}

-Itachi: Si, hace tres meses una persona de ojos amarillos y cabello de color plata, probablemente de mi edad, se puso en medio para recibir un golpe dirigido al Uzumaki.

-Sarutobi: ¿Solo se puso en medio? Tal vez solo sea un civil caritativo...

\- Itachi: No estoy seguro.

-Sarutobi: Explícate.

-Itachi: En mi patrulla de ayer, vi a tres aldeanos, de entre los cuales uno era el civil que intentó atacar a Naruto hace tres meses... uno de ellos lanzó una piedra al chico.

-Sarutobi: Me decepciona que los habitantes de Konoha sigan sin distinguir del carcelero y el prisionero. Me supongo que Alastor se volvió a poner en medio e intento defenderse.

-Itachi: No exactamente, los tres civiles atacaron a la vez y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban en el suelo.

-Sarutobi: Entonces es un ninja.

-Itachi: No uso chakra, su taijutsu es un estilo que no había visto nunca... su primer movimiento parecía fluido pero luego arremetió fuerte contra el tercero. Además, Naruto le pregunto si era ninja y el dijo que no.

-Sarutobi: No podemos estar seguros, tal vez sea un shinobi o un artista marcial. ¿algo más?

-Itachi: Si, su nombre es Alastor.

.

* * *

{{Mismo momento, compuesto Uchiha}}

-Sasuke: ¿Donde está Itachi-aniki?

{detrás del pequeño Sasuke se encontraba una mujer un poco alta y de piel blanca, su cabello era largo , le llegaba a la espalda con una tonalidad de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran oscuros y tenía la nariz pequeña. Usaba una sencilla blusa de color púrpura oscuro con una falda roja y un delantal de color amarillo claro sobre ella. esta mujer se trataba de Mikoto la madre de Itachi y Sasuke}

-Mikoto: Se fue hace un rato, el sandaime requería de su presencia.

-Sasuke: No es justo, yo quería que me acompañase a clase.

-Mikoto: Pobre Sasuke.

{Mikoto comenzó a revolver el pelo de Sasuke}

-Mikoto: ¡Mama!

-Sasuke: ¿Cómo crees que serán mis compañeros de clase?

-Mikoto: No lo sé, eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar... seguro que incluso haces amigos.

-Sasuke: ¿de verdad?

-Mikoto: Seguro que al menos unos, pero recuerda que debes ser bueno... si actúas como papa tal vez los alejes.

-Fugaku: ¡Eh! ¡Puedo oírte!

{Fugaku tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros. Vestía un kimono sencillo con el símbolo del clan en la espalda. Tenía el ceño fruncido típico del estilo Uchiha. En esta ocasión Sasuke comenzó a reír, Mikoto puso una leve sonrisa.}

-Mikoto: ¿ves hijo? Solo tienes que ser así y seguro que querrán jugar contigo.

-Sasuke: Muy bien mama, me voy ya.

-Mikoto: ¿No vas a decir nada, cariño?

-Fugaku: Hump.

{Mikoto ante el típico gruñido Uchiha que realizó su marido optó por poner su mirada de "compórtate mejor" o tendremos una larga charla con una sartén. Hay que añadir que, no se sabe cómo ni de donde salió pero, Mikoto tenía en su mano una sartén}

-Fugaku: Esto... pasa un buen día hijo, haz muchos amigos y haznos sentir orgullosos.

{sasuke partió hacia la escuela mientras su madre elevaba su mano en señal de despedida}

-Mikoto: ¡Buen viaje!... ¿sabes? tal vez deberíamos ir.

-Fugaku: Tonterías, es un élite Uchiha , puede cuidarse solo y...

{Se pudo escuchar el ruido hueco de una sartén}

.

* * *

{{Academia Shinobi. Aula de primer curso}}

{Poco a poco todos los niños se fueron sentando para asistir a la presentación del curso por medio de un discurso de nada menos que el mismísimo sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Muchos de ellos estaban animados, bueno, todos no... Shikamaru se estaba echando la siesta y Choji no paraba de comer patatas.

Los instructores que les mostrarían las artes shinobi durante los próximos años serían entre otros Iruka y Mizuki. Una vez dado el discurso, todos fueron dando sus presentaciones para mostrarse al resto de compañeros. Como no, Naruto no paraba de decir que iba a ser el próximo Hokage y que era amante del ramen. Por otro lado unas joven de ojos blancos le miraba fijamente. Exacto, era Hinata Hyuga...

Pasaron un par de horas y era la hora del descanso. Muchos niños estaban jugando, por otro lado había un chico pelinegro al lado del árbol. Estaba muy nervioso.}

-Sasuke: (¿Cómo puedo hacer amigos? Es muy difícil...)

{Recordemos que Sasuke aunque tenga un poco del orgullo Uchiha, aun no lo tiene súper desarrollado y todavía no se había vuelto un "vengador".

-Chivotenkai: ¡Que te he dicho!

-Narrador: ¡Jefe!

-Chivotenkai: Nada de explicaciones de ese tipo.

-Narrador: Pe pero...

-Chivotenkai: Se que muchos no soportan a Sasuke, yo tampoco lo aguanto. Pero así decidí que sería la historia. Así que a narrar como yo te dicto.

-Narrador: Maldito escritor con complejo de Dios, ojala todas las yandere del mundo vayan a por ti.

-Chivotenkai: Puedo oírte.

-Narrador: Vete de una vez, a ver si encuentras novia,

-Chivotenkai: Te odio.

-Narrador: Yo también te quiero

}

-Sasuke: (Que extraño, me ha parecido escuchar una discusión)

{Ejem, ante esto, nuestro rubio protagonista se acercó al solitario emo... quiero decir chibi-Uchiha... dios necesito tomar algo.}

-Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, un placer -ttebayo.

-Sasuke: Uchiha... Sasuke...

{A Sasuke le costaba hablar, le era difícil porque no sabía reaccionar con otras personas que no fueran Uchiha. Kami sama, en estos momentos adoro mi trabajo}

-Naruto: ¿Te gustaría jugar?

-Sasuke: ¿En serio?

{

-Chivotenkai: Lo siento mucho, el narrador se ha tenido que ir temporalmente debido a que no soportaba narrar esta parte. Lo siento deberás, esto me pasa por coger a narradores retirados, aunque el sueldo no es gran cosa. El caso, Naruto y Sasuke pasaron el descanso jugando y forjando una buena, bonita y gran amistad que pronto se convertiría en una rivalidad amistosa con los vínculos de... creo que yo tampoco lo puedo aguantar

-Narrador: Te lo dije, te dije que omitieras esta parte y al final la dejamos a medias.

-Chivotenkai: Cállate. Pasamos directamente a cuando Naruto sale de la academia y se topa con Alastor.

}

* * *

-Naruto: ¡Hola!

-Alastor: ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Naruto: Muy bien, he conocido a mucha gente y creo que he hecho un amigo.

-Alastor: Eso está muy bien.

-Naruto: ¿Por que llevas un neumático?

-Alastor: ¿Esto? Es para tu entrenamiento.

-Naruto: ¿Qué haces?

-Alastor: Muy simple, el entrenamiento de hoy son dos horas, en la primera hora tendrás que recorrer todo Konoha y terminar en el parque. Luego te enseñaré algo de técnicas.

-Naruto: Pero contigo a rastras no lo lograré en una hora.

-Alastor: Por cada minuto que tardes después de dicha hora, un tazón de ramen menos.

{Así como una nube de humo se generó por el impulso de velocidad provocado por el estallido de velocidad de Naruto. Esto causo dos diferentes pensamientos a dos vigilantes ocultos}

-Itachi: (Tendré que seguirles el ritmo)

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun... estará en el parque en una hora}

{Muchas de las personas veían a Naruto recorrer arrastrando con un neumático a su amigo. Alastor y Naruto no sabían la suerte que tenían, dado que cierto jounin con llamas de la juventud estaba en una misión de larga duración.}

-Naruto: ¡No puedo más!

-Alastor: Puede que el ramen no sea suficiente motivación.

{Los ojos de Alastor brillaban con un blanco intenso sacando un látigo y comenzando a atacar a Naruto, con fuerza pero no demasiada... no quería hacerle mucho daño. Exacto, este es el mismo entrenamiento de Akisame para Kenichi.}

-Naruto: ¡Eres malo!

-Alastor: Si tienes fuerzas para quejarte es que puedes ir más rápido.

{Y así pasaron 59 minutos hasta que llegaron al parque}

[Lo ha hecho en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba]

-Alastor: Excelente tiempo Naruto, lo has conseguido 1 minuto antes de lo establecido... te has ganado una ración extra de Ramen para esta noche.

-Naruto: ¡Eso no es excusa! Has sido cruel.

{Naruto derramaba lágrimas}

-Alastor: Te dije que iba a ser duro, de esta forma serás muy fuerte.

-Naruto: Pero es algo cruel.

-Alastor: Para nada, ese era el ejercicio más suave que tenía.

{Naruto se quedo blanco}

-Naruto: Creo que es demasiado para mí.

-Alastor: Mira, vamos a hacer esto por ahora. Entre semana dos horas de entrenamiento, una de ejercicio y otra de técnicas.

-Naruto: Pero...

-Alastor: Naruto, yo seguí un entrenamiento más estricto cuando tenía cuatro años y mírame... venga, te voy a enseñar un par de movimientos como los de ayer. Pero antes una muestra de lo que te enseñaré en el futuro.

{El rostro de Naruto se iluminó y empezó a dar saltos}

[Después de este recorrido todavía tiene tanta energía, este chico va a llegar lejos. Ya conozco el ritmo de Naruto, seguro que esto le gustará]

{Ante todo esto, Hinata estaba detrás de un árbol observando. Mientras adoptaba una postura muy similar al puño suave de los Hyuga, mientras que daba la sensación de haber una cúpula a su alrededor.}

-Alastor: Quiero que me ataques Naruto.

-Hyuga: (esa postura, no puede ser.)

-Naruto: De acuerdo

{Naruto empezó a lanzar golpes a su maestro, este sin ningún esfuerzo bloqueaba todos los ataques sin moverse del sitio usando movimientos suaves y fluidos.}

[Los movimientos de Naruto son bastante torpes, es obvio que no conoce ningún estilo. Sin embargo tiene una gran resistencia, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.]

{Alastor continuo parando todos los golpes hasta que decidió utilizar un golpe suave para alejarle un par de metros con el mínimo daño posible}

-Alastor: Esto era el seikuken, sin embargo solo he mostrado la parte defensiva.

-Naruto: ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a hacer esa técnica?

-Alastor: Eso dependerá de tu progreso, tienes un largo camino que recorrer. recuerda que también tienes que preparar tus clases como shinobi.

-Naruto: Me esforzaré al máximo Alastor-sensei.

-Alastor: Muy bien, comenzaremos por lo básico. Naruto, quiero que me golpees lentamente... así te podré enseñar a realizar el movimiento

-Naruto: ¿De esta forma?

-Alastor: Si, pero relaja un poco los hombros y distribuye mejor el peso para el equilibrio.

{Naruto fue a golpear lentamente a su maestro y este realizó a cámara lenta una serie de movimientos, los cuales consistían en interceptar el ataque del oponente sin alterar el ritmo original y en un giro volver toda la fuerza añadida en ese golpe a su emisor en forma de derribo. Naruto callo con leve fuerza al suelo.}

-Naruto: Esto duele.

-Alastor: Sin dolor, no hay recompensa. ¿Has comprendido como se hace?

-Naruto: Creo que sí.

-Alastor: Entonces, comenzaré a realizar la ofensiva. La primera vez iré lento pero luego iré aumentando el ritmo para determinar tu nivel actual de reflejos. ¿Preparado?

-Naruto: Si sensei.

{Alastor realizó el golpe a la misma velocidad que hizo Naruto y para sorpresa de este, Naruto realizó la técnica a la primera. Alastor fue a caer al suelo, pero en un instante realizo una voltereta en el aire para caer de pie.}

[Maravilloso, lo ha realizado a la primera... sin duda tiene un gran talento sin explotar. A este ritmo, Madara no será ningún problema. Vamos a ver hasta dónde llega.]

-Alastor: ¡Segundo intento!

{Alastor duplicó la velocidad del ataque, Naruto se sorprendió. El golpe era casi a la velocidad de un golpe normal, pero sus reflejos podían ver la trayectoria y logra realizar de nuevo el contra ataque. Sin embargo... en esta ocasión Alastor triplicó la velocidad y atacó con las dos palmas de la manos extendidas. Provocando que Naruto salga disparado a una rápida velocidad contra el árbol donde se escondía Hinata}

-Naruto: ¡Eso no es justo!

-Alastor: No se yo, tal vez deberías preguntárselo a la invitada que está detrás de ti.

{Ante esto Hinata salió de detrás del árbol un poco sonrojada. (Para evitar líos, imaginaros a Hinata tartamudeando en la conversación aunque no salga escrito)

-Hinata: ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?

-Alastor: Lo sabía desde el principio.

[En realidad, sé que hay otro espectador mas, sin embargo dada su posición no puedo hacer nada, si lo hiciese se darían cuenta de que soy algo más que un artista marcial.

Gracias a "Zetsu" puedo ocultar mi presencia de chakra haciendo ver que tengo las reservas de un simple civil]

-Naruto: Hey yo te conozco, vas a mi clase... ¿te llamas Hinata, verdad?

-Hinata: Si.

[tal vez debería tener una charla con Hinata]

-Alastor: Naruto, vamos a tomar un descanso de cinco minutos. Toma estas cantimploras y llénalas de agua por favor.

-Naruto: Si sensei.

[Le ha dado fuerte con lo de sensei, espero que no acabe como Lee o me arrepentiré de esto]

{Naruto se alejó, dejando a Alastor e Hinata solo}

-Alastor: ¿Por qué nos observabas?

-Hinata: Yo... esto... vi que estabais alejados del resto y quería hablar con Naruto-kun.

[¿Ya está interesada en Naruto?]

-Alastor: Vaya ,vaya... ¿acaso le conoces de antes?

-Hinata: El me salvo de unos matones hace unos años.

[Al parecer ya fue un valiente, me alegro mucho.]

-Alastor: Es decir, tienes un flechazo por tu caballero de brillante armadura.

[Solo me puedo reír, solo con decir con un tono picaresco esta frase y ya se pone como un tomate. Sin duda me lo voy a pasar muy bien.]

-Hinata: yo ,yo, yo...

-Alastor: Tranquilízate, no voy a decir nada. El es muy joven para darse cuenta de estas cosas [Solo espero que no le dé por Sakura, aunque por desgracia no puedo evitarlo, tengo que seguir el canon original... aunque tal vez unas clases para cambiar a Hinata en su personalidad no vengan mal. Aunque no sé si yo soy el más indicado, tendré que buscar a alguien] ¿Querías algo más?

-Hinata: tu estilo, se parece mucho al puño suave y esa técnica de antes...

-Alastor: ¿El seikuken?

-Hinata: Se parece mucho al kaiten de kaa-san, pero sin chakra.

[Esto es malo, no sé si con el byakugan podrá ver a través del zetsu]

-Alastor: En el mundo existen cientos de estilos de lucha, es normal que se asemejen.

{a todo esto, Naruto apareció}

-Naruto: He traído el agua.

-Alastor: Muy bien, prosigamos con el entrenamiento. Ahora realizaré una serie de movimientos. Puedes descansar, pero estate atento para observar mis movimientos, los realizaré despacio para que lo puedas memorizar.

{Hinata se comenzó a marcharse}

-Alastor: Hinata ¿Por que te vas?

-Hinata: Estas enseñando a Naruto-kun y no quiero espiar tu estilo de lucha.

{Hubo una pausa}

-Alastor: No tienes por qué irte, puedes quedarte aquí con la condición de que no enseñas a los demás a usar este estilo.

-Hinata: ¿de verdad?

-Alastor: Puedes ser una observadora y ver el progreso de Naruto, si quieres.

-Hinata: Muchas gracias.

-Alastor: Enhorabuena Naruto, cuando no pueda estar, quiero que entrenes con ella.

Es bueno tener diferentes oponentes.

-Naruto: Eso significa... ¿Qué es mi compañera de entrenamiento?

-Alastor: Algo así...

-Naruto: ¡genial! Hinata espero que seamos buenos amigos.

{Ante esto Naruto le dio un inocente abrazo a la Hyuga, sin embargo esto resulto problemático}

-Hinata: (un abrazo de Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun me está abrazando)  
{Y la pobre Hinata Hyuga se desmalló con la cara totalmente roja}

[Ya era divertido ver esto en la televisión, pero en vivo, no tiene precio. Sin duda Hinata tiene un camino a recorrer más largo que Naruto. Me pregunto que les deparara en el futuro]

-Naruto: ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde Hinata!

-Alastor: Déjalo Naruto, tal vez este cansada y haya decidido tomarse una siesta.

-Naruto: Pero está muy roja, tal vez tenga fiebre.

[Si, fiebre producida por un enamoramiento de ti]

-Alastor: Sigamos con el entrenamiento.

{Y así paso el resto de la hora mostrando una serie de movimientos básicos, Hinata se despertó a los poco minutos del final}

-Alastor: La lección de ha sido suave, sin embargo mañana será igual que con el entrenamiento físico por lo que quiero que hagas una cosa por mí.

-Naruto: ¿Cual?

-Alastor: No te mueras.

[Casi no me puedo aguantar la risa al ver la expresión de Naruto, pobrecillo... lo que le espera (insertar risa mental de Light Yagami)]

-Alastor: Bueno Hinata, ya nos veremos. Un placer en conocerte.

-Hinata: El placer ha sido mío, hasta mañana Naruto-kun.

-Naruto: Hasta mañana Hinata-chan.

{Hinata volvió a caer al suelo totalmente como un tomate}

-Hinata. ( Me ha llamado Hinata-chan)

-Naruto: ¡Hay que llamar a un médico!

-Alastor: Seguro que no es nada, venga... llevémosla a su casa.

-Naruto: ¿Sabes donde vive?

[Mierda, es verdad... no tengo ni idea de donde vive. Tal vez tenga que recurrir a un viejo truco. Me preparo para hacer un poco de lagrimeo y exageración teatral]

-Alastor: ¡Oh no! Tienes razón, no sé donde vive. Pero no podemos dejarla sola en el parque, si tan solo hubiera un shinobi que pudiera ayudar.

{Ante esto Itachi estaba dudando de entrar en escena}

-Alastor: Si la niña se queda aquí sola, puede pasarle cualquier cosa... si tan solo hubiera un shinobi dispuesto a ayudar.

-Ambu (Itachi): ¿Tienen algún problema?

{Alastor pasó de una mega dramatización a estar calmado y alegre como Urahara}

-Alastor: ¡Comadreja-san! gracias por aparecer, siempre apareces en el momento adecuado... casi diría que nos espías, pero eso no puede ser Ja ja ja. Por favor, ¿Puedes llevar a Hinata a su casa?

-Ambu (Itachi): (¿será que sabía de mi presencia? Imposible, soy el mejor ocultándome... o tal vez, ¿Es un sensor?) Muy bien, me encargaré de la señorita. ¿Qué le ha pasado para estar así?

-Naruto: No lo sé, me estaba despidiendo de ella y se desmalló.

-Alastor: Que inocente es en algunas ocasiones... ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Ambu (Itachi): Si.

-Naruto: ¿Que estáis diciendo?

-Alastor: Nada importante, bueno comadreja-san. Ya nos veremos.

{Itachi e Hinata desaparecieron en un shunsin de hojas y Alastor junto con Naruto, volvieron al piso}

-Alastor: Bueno Naruto, ayer te prometí que te daría un regalo.

-Naruto: ¿Qué es?

-Alastor: Espero que te guste, tuve alguna que otra dificultad.

.

* * *

{{Flashback (mental), librería}}

[Veamos, el libro debería estar por aquí cerca. ¿Ninjutsu médico para novatos? Tal vez no venga mal, para curar más rápido a Naruto. Pero eso no es lo que busco, tiene que estar por aquí... ¿Qué diablos?]

{Alastor podía escuchar fuertemente sus latidos de su propio corazón. Ante el estaban los libros Icha Icha del legendario Jiraiya , sabio sapo.}

[Esos son, siempre he querido saber su contenido]

{Alastor fue a coger un libro, cuando su otra mano le detuvo}

[No, no debo leer... no soy un pervertido, daría mal ejemplo a Naruto. Pero por otra parte, Kakashi siempre dijo que tenía una trama magnífica. No puedo, está mal... soy menor aunque mental mente tenga 35, físicamente tengo 14. Tal vez, con el tiempo]

-Alastor: Disculpe señorita, estoy buscando un libro escrito por Jiraiya.

-Vendedora: Lo siento joven, pero ese tipo de libros no son para menores y no veo que seas un ninja.

[Es cierto, los shinobi son considerados mayores de edad]

-Alastor: Si me disculpa, el libro que busco es para todos los públicos... el libro que busco fue su primer obra.

-Vendedora: ¿Conoces ese libro?

-Alastor: Si, quiero dárselo a alguien como regalo.

{La vendedora entró en el almacén y tras unos minutos salio con un ejemplar en la mano}

-Vendedora: realmente has tenido suerte, el libro no tuvo mucho éxito y no hay muchas copias en el mercado. Lo he leído y no está mal, aunque el contenido del libro no es más que pura fantasía de un mundo en paz.

-Alastor: tal vez, pero yo creo que algún día se hará realidad.

{{Fin del flashback}}

.

* * *

-Naruto: ¿Por qué te fue difícil?

-Alastor: Nada importante, aquí tienes mi regalo.

-Naruto: ¿Un libro?

-Alastor: Es uno muy especial.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-Alastor: El protagonista de esta historia lleva tu nombre.

{{Despacho del Hokage}}

[Sarutobi estaba relajado leyendo a escondidas su preciado libro naranja con bordes de oro, indicador de que eran la edición especial. Su momento de paz fue interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta. Rápidamente Sarutobi escondió su libro en el cajón.]

-Sarutobi: Adelante.

{Itachi entró sin su máscara de comadreja}

-Itachi: He venido a traerle el informe.

-Sarutobi: Has tardado mucho.

-Itachi: He tenido algunas complicaciones.

-Sarutobi: ¿Que ha pasado con Naruto?

-Itachi: Al parecer Alastor ha comenzado a instruir al muchacho.

-Sarutobi: ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?

-Itachi: Ha sido una sesión de dos horas, compuestas de una hora de ejercicio físico y una hora de técnicas.

-Sarutobi: ¿Que tal fue?

-Itachi: su entrenamiento parece un poco exagerado y las técnicas que presencié eran similares al de los Hyuga.

-Sarutobi: Se que es de mala educación espiar los estilos de los demás, por lo que es mejor que no expliques como son sus técnicas en los informas. No quiero que Danzo se aproveche. ¿Has dicho exagerado?

-Itachi: Ató a Naruto a un Neumático y él se sentó en el. Obligó a Naruto a recorrer toda la aldea y utilizaba un látigo para "motivarlo".

-Sarutobi: ¡Eso es cruel!

-Itachi: Sin embargo, no le golpeaba fuerte... solo lo suficiente para que se asustara.

-Sarutobi: Interesante. Mantenme informado. ¿Algo más?

-Itachi: No.

-Sarutobi: Haz un seguimiento cada dos semanas, a no ser que estés en una misión.

-Itachi: Muy bien, entonces me retiro.

{Itachi salió por la ventana mientras el secretario entraba con una pila de papeles.}

-Sarutobi: ¡Que tarde es! Va siendo hora de volver a casa.

-Secretario: Aunque se vaya, los papeles no se moverán de aquí.

-Sarutobi: (¿Donde está el nicodin?)

{Y así el Hokage abandonó su oficina derramando lágrimas al más puro estilo anime}

.

* * *

{{Compuesto Uchiha, mismo momento}}

{sasuke esperaba en la mesa de la cocina a su hermano Itachi, todavía no había vuelto a casa y ya era la hora de la cena.}

-Sasuke: Aniki no ha vuelto todavía.

-Mikoto: El hokage le habrá mandado a alguna misión. ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la academia?

{Sasuke no podía mostrar una cara más sonriente (Hasta a mí se me hace raro)}

-Sasuke: Fue un poco aburrido pero paso algo genial.

-Fugaku: ¿En serio? ¿Tal vez una chica? Oh que orgulloso estoy.

{Se pudo escuchar el sonido de la sartén golpeando la cabeza del padre Uchiha}

-Mikoto: Perdona hijo, ¿Que decías?

-Sasuke: (Da miedo) ¡Hoy he hecho un amigo!

-Mikoto: ¿Y quién es ese chico?

-Sasuke: Se llama Naruto Uzumaki y es alguien muy alegre y divertido.

{Mikoto y Fugaku se tensaron al oír ese nombre. Esto extrañó a Sasuke.}

-Fugaku: No deberías relacionarte con ese chico.

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué? Es un buen chico.

-Mikoto: Tonterías Fugaku, yo creo que hace bien. Es fantástico que hayas hecho un amigo.

{Tras la cena, Mikoto y Fugaku estaban discutiendo en el dormitorio}

-Mikoto: ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a nuestro hijo?

-Fugaku: Sabes que puede ocasionar problemas.

-Mikoto: ¿A caso tu también lo desprecias por el Kyubi? Por dios es el hijo de Kushina.

-Fugaku: Ya lo sé, Minato era un buen amigo mío.

-Mikoto: ¿Entonces por qué? El chico lo pasa mal, todavía recuerdo lo que paso esa noche.

-Fugaku: No lo digas, Sasuke puede oírnos... tu sabes que aparte de Sarutobi Tsunade y Jiraiya somos los únicos junto a Itachi que conocemos la identidad de sus padres... y sabes que lo que pasó después del Kyubi es considerado como un secreto.

-Mikoto: Ningún niño debería pasarle eso.

-Fugaku: Tu sabes que intentamos adoptarlo, pero el consejo lo prohibió. Hubiera estado bien haberlo criado junto a Sasuke.

-Mikoto: Al menos ahora son amigos.

.

* * *

{Como si fuera un suspiro, 4 meses han pasado desde que Naruto comenzó en la academia. En la propia academia, casi todo el tiempo eran clases teóricas, dado que era el primer año. En las clases de educación física, las primeras semanas Naruto tenía una ligera dificultad debido al cansancio acumulado con Alastor.. pero con el tiempo los esfuerzos en la academia eran cada vez más sencillos.

Habían comenzado a enseñar a usar el taijutsu básico de la academia y tenían para practicar unos maniquís. Naruto no mostro de los estilos que estaba aprendiendo de Alastor, simplemente ejecutaba el estilo de la academia pues esa era la tarea. Sin embargo, el estilo que le impartía Mizuki era bastante torpe, sin saber que en realidad estaba siendo manipulado. no obstante, esto no era de importancia pues el estilo de la academia no era nada comparado a los movimientos de Alastor-sensei.

Estos meses habían mejorado la relación de amistad con Sasuke y también con Hinata que se pasaba muchas veces en el parque viéndolo entrenar.

Respecto al entrenamiento, fue básicamente una tortura brutal... llevándolo a extremos insospechados, aunque los resultados eran evidentes. Aunque gracias al entrenamiento, las sospechas de que Alastor fuera un maestro marcial y no un shinobi fueron aumentando. Un día Naruto fue a clase con unas bolas de hierro en los pies. Iruka se extrañó mucho, pero Naruto le respondió que era parte del entrenamiento.

Ante esta situación, cualquiera diría que era un civil su maestro, ya que un sello de gravedad era más efectivo en cierta manera.

Todos los días fueron iguales, excepto el de hoy... era un domingo muy especial. 10 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto. Al igual que en los fines de semana, tenían una hora adicional de entrenamiento y por fin regresaban a casa, pero a una hora más temprana. Alastor sabía que el cumpleaños de Naruto podía ser un día peligroso teniendo en cuenta la actitud de los aldeanos. Itachi sabía de esto y decidió mantener una distancia segura para vigilar, aunque en los últimos meses había depositado la confianza en Alastor, no era un shinobi pero podía ser capaz de protegerlo sin problemas ante simples civiles.}

-Alastor: Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que soplar las velas de un gran pastel.

-Naruto: ¡Genial!

-Alastor: ¿Cuántos son ya?... ¿ocho años?

-Naruto: Eso era ayer, hoy tengo nueve.

-Alastor: Aun sigues siendo más pequeño que yo.

{Antes de seguir con su camino, los sentidos de Alastor entraron en alerta.}

-Vendedor: Esta vez, me las vais a pagar.

-Alastor: te dije que lo dejaras.

-Vendedor: El kyubi mató a mi familia y hoy se hará justicia.

-Alastor: No aprendiste de la otra vez.

-vendedor: Si, esta vez, no solo vengo yo...

-Alastor: da igual cuantos civiles vengan.

-Vendedor: Pero esta vez traigo a 3 chunin y a un jounin. Ellos están de acuerdo conmigo.

{Detrás del vendedor aparecen los cuatro ninjas, Naruto estaba asustado}

[Parece que lo bueno se ha acabado, esta vez voy a tener que ponerme serio. Pero no puedo dejar que Naruto se ponga en peligro. No hay otra opción]

-Alastor: Comadreja-san, por favor cuida de Naruto... yo me encargo de esto.

-Ambu (Itachi): (¿cómo me ha descubierto? El no puede con ellos, el jounin es un Hyuga y un chunin es un Uchiha... que vergüenza.)

{Itachi se coloca al lado de Naruto}

-Ambu (Itachi): Yo cuidaré de Naruto pero ¿No crees que tendría que ser al revés?

-Alastor: No, hace tiempo que no peleo en serio.

-Ambu (Itachi): ¿Estás seguro? Uno de ellos es un Uchiha y otro un Hyuga.

-Naruto: Alastor, no pelees... son fuertes.

-Alastor: No te preocupes, esto terminará rápido.

-Uchiha: Claro que terminará rápido, un simple civil no puede contra la elite. Simplemente vas a morir junto a ese niño demonio ¡Uggh!

{Todos quedaron asustados y sorprendidos a la velocidad a la que se desplazó Alastor, el joven agarró de la garganta al Uchiha. En su mirada solo había pura furia}

-Alastor: Puedes insultarme, humillarme o despreciarme pero si te metes con Naruto... no tendré piedad.

-Vendedor: ¡Acabad con él!

{Alastor golpeo al Uchiha en el estómago mientras soltaba el agarre. Mandándole con fuerza en dirección del Hyuga, provocando que este tenga que atraparlo. Los otros dos chunin se abalanzaron contra Naruto.}

-Chunin "a": **¡Katon goukakyu no jutsu!**

-chunin "b **": ¡Futon: Gran avance!**

{Los dos ataques se combinaron para formar una bola de fuego mayor}

-Alastor: ¡Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu!

{Un gran dragón de agua surgió de la nada anulando el fuego y con el choque se formó un gran vapor. Aunque se disipó rápido, Alastor surgió del vapor con una esfera brillante en la mano}

-Alastor: **¡Rasengan!**

-Itachi: (¡Es el jutsu del yondaime!)

{El golpe impactó de lleno en el usuario de Katon dejándole con una gran herida en el estómago. Nada mas impactar proporcionó una patada giratoria en el otro chunin con un impacto directo en la cabeza y mandándolo a volar varios metros.}

[Solo quedan el Hyuga y el Uchiha, terminaré rápido con esto]

{Alastor se acercó al Hyuga y este sonrió malignamente}

-Hyuga jounin: Has cometido un error, has entrado en mi rango de adivinación. ¡ **64 palmas hakke!**

-Alastor: Tu también has cometido un error, has entrado en mi rango del **seikuken**.

{Todos los magistrales golpes de Hyuga eran total talmente inutilizados, no pudo asestar ningún golpe de forma satisfactoria. Por el otro lado Alastor comenzó a golpear a una alta velocidad en los puntos de presión del hojiblanco.}

-Hyuga: Imposible...

{El Hyuga cayó rápidamente al suelo. Por otro lado, el Uchiha estaba atemorizado.}

[¿Esta es la élite Uchiha? es el que menos me ha costado ganar.]

{Alastor se acercó al Uchiha con una mirada maniática mientras lamía un kunai que había arrebatado al chunin}

-Alastor: ¡BUH!

{El Uchiha se marchó con el rabo entre las piernas}

[Ahora solo queda un cabo suelto]

{El vendedor estaba paralizado, vio como cuatro ninjas de alto calibre fueron humillados literalmente por un maldito... pero nunca se espero qué supiera usar chakra.}

-vendedor: No quiero morir.

-Alastor: No me gusta decir que te lo advertí pero... te lo advertí.

{Y con un golpe cargado de chakra, Alastor cargó un gancho en la mandíbula del vendedor, mandándolo a volar un par de metros y como la ley de la gravedad lo dicta, todo lo que sube, baja. Sin embargo, Alastor ya esperaba esta ley con su próximo golpe preparado. }

-Alastor **: ¡Futon: Gran avance!**

{Y así, las cinco personas que intentaban atacar al joven Jinchuriki fueron completamente aplastados sin esfuerzo aparente del "civil" de ojos amarillos. Este simplemente se sacudió las manos mientras se dirigía al lugar donde estaban Itachi y Naruto, ambos estaban en shock. La duración total de este combate ha sido de 30 segundos.}

-Alastor: Gracias por cuidar de Naruto comadreja-san.

-Ambu (Itachi) : No hay ningún problema. (Oh kami, debo informar rápido a Hiruzen)

{Y así fue como Itachi salió disparado por medio del shunsin}

[me imagino que esto no va a acabar bien, de todas formas esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Parece que Naruto no reacciona, esto es un poco incomodo]

-Alastor: ¿Naruto?

-Naruto: Me has mentido.

-Alastor: ¿Perdón?

-Naruto: Dijiste que no eras un shinobi y acabas de hacer movimientos geniales de shinobi.

[Comprendo su enfado, pero no le he mentido... técnicamente hablando.]

-Alastor: Naruto, saber usar chakra no me hace un shinobi. No he servido a ninguna aldea, por lo que teóricamente no soy un ninja.

-Naruto: Pero...

-Alastor: No te preocupes Naruto, te lo explicaré todo mas tarde. Aun te falta por soplar las velas y recibir mi regalo.

-Naruto: De acuerdo.

-Alastor: Por desgracia tendrá que esperar, mi actuación ha atraído a un público especial.

{De la nada un escuadrón de 6 ambu rodeo al dúo}

-Ambu: Por orden del Hokage sama, debe acompañarnos.

[Parece que han mandado a 6 ambu de elite en mi búsqueda, que honor... tal vez haya algún conocido... Te encontré, seguro que esta recién incorporada al servicio.]

-Alastor: De acuerdo, iré pero... Neko-chan ¿podrías acompañar a Naruto a casa? Te lo pido, por favor.

-Naruto: No hagan daño a Alastor, ¡no ha hecho nada malo!

-Alastor: No te preocupes Naruto, Yugao cuidara de ti. Solo espérame, volveré pronto. Es una promesa y sabes que siempre cumplo con las promesas.

-Ambu neko (Yugao): (¿cómo sabe quién soy?) Vamos pequeño

.

* * *

{{Oficina del Hokage, momentos más tarde}}

{En un shunsin aparecieron los ambu y Alastor frente al sandaime e Itachi}

-Sarutobi: Conque tu eres Alastor, he estado esperando a conocerte.

[Pase lo que pase no debo cagarla... mas.]

-Alastor: El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Sandaime: Por lo que Itachi me ha dicho, no eres un civil cualquiera. ¿de qué aldea eres? ¿Qué quieres de Naruto? ¿Cómo sabes del Rasengan?

[Al parecer tendré que mezclar realidad con ficción, esto puede ser algo repetitivo, pero cada vez me sale mejor]

-Alastor: Esas son muchas preguntas, intentare responder en orden.

{Alastor tomo aire para dar a conocer un discurso sin pausas largas}

-Alastor: No soy de ninguna aldea shinobi, solo busco el bienestar de Naruto y el Rasengan me lo enseño Minato.

-Sarutobi: Si no eres un shinobi, ¿Quién te enseño? y lo de el bienestar de Naruto, estás seguro de que no lo estas tratando bien para que te sea un arma leal. ¿Pretendes algo contra Konoha?

[Joder, esto es la primera vez a Sarutobi tan enfadado. Pero no debo dejar que me intimide, por el amor de Kami, puedo con los de esta sala y escribir un rap mejor que los de killer Bee... aunque eso no es muy difícil]

-Alastor: Yo solo pretendo honrar la memoria de sus padres. Mientras Naruto quiera proteger a la aldea, yo le apoyaré. Sin embargo, no toleraré que sufra mas del abuso de este pueblo. Por toda la mierda, Naruto es un niño. No debería haber sufrido esta clase de infancia.

{Sarutobi estaba petrificado}

-Sarutobi: Itachi quédate, el resto márchense. Voy a hablar con este joven sobre un tema clasificado "S"

{Todos los ambu se marcharon dejando solos a los tres}

-Alastor: Se que su padre es Minato, es obvio que es su vivo retrato pero con bigotes.

-Sarutobi: Comprendo.

-Alastor: El chico está destinado a ser la luz en el mundo shinobi y debe ser fuerte para futuras amenazas.

[Momento de meter trolas]

-Alastor: Se lo debo a Minato y su madre Kushina. Que en paz descansen.

{Sarutobi alzó una ceja ante esto}

-Sarutobi: Chico, tal vez deberías saber lo que sucedió esa noche.

{pasaron los minutos mientras Alastor escuchaba una historia que provocó toda su ira. En ese momento, dejó de reprimir su instinto asesino haciendo que los dos presentes les cueste respirar.}

-Itachi: (Que cantidad de instinto asesino, me cuesta respirar)

-Sarutobi: ( Su poder es más grande que Hashirama)

[Intolerable, imperdonable... esto no puede haber pasado. Una broma... tiene que ser una broma ¿No?]

-Alastor: Eso que has dicho, ¿Es cierto?

-Sarutobi: Si...

[Esto lo cambia todo, todo el canon de Naruto ha sido arrojado a la basura. En estos siete meses ni me molesté en preguntar lo que pasó hace nueve años. Esto no me lo esperaba, pero esto solo facilita las cosas... voy a hacer que Naruto sea el big boss. Se van a enterar, vaya que sí... o cual justicia poética se cumplirá. Ahora que se que no es el canon, tengo carta blanca (Insertar risa mental de Light Yagami)]

-Alastor: He tomado una decisión, voy a adoptar oficialmente a Naruto.

-Sarutobi: Lo siento, pero el consejo lo prohibió.

-Alastor: No me jodas Hiruzen, eres el Hokage y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¿O es que quieres que arrase Konoha?

-Sarutobi: Esta bien, solo si Naruto quiere.

-Alastor: Esta decidido, sin embargo quiero contratar una misión de rango "S". ¿Podrían traer a el padre de Ino Yamanaka?

-Sarutobi: ¿Para qué lo quieres?

{Sarutobi hizo una señal a Itachi para que fuera a buscarlo}

-Alastor: Quiero que él me introduzca en el paisaje mental de Naruto para despertar a Kyubi. Sera por el bien de Naruto, quiero que todo lo que vea u observe el Yamanaka quede en total secreto. El no podrá revelárselo a usted de ninguna manera o a cualquier persona sin mi autorización, dado que podría tratarse de información de nivel SSS.

-Sarutobi: ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

{Alastor saca un pequeño fajo de billetes, los ahorros de emergencia}

-Sarutobi: Esto ni si quiera paga una misión de rango A.

[Aquí va mi carta de triunfo, esto es un todo o nada.]

{En ese momento Itachi y el Yamanaka aparecieron, el Yamanaka tenía cara de cansancio. Aunque era lógico, era domingo... fiesta de celebración de la derrota del Kyubi y mañana le tocaba madrugar.}

-Alastor: Esta bien, si no me obliga a alistarme en las filas shinobi, me permite entrenar libremente a Naruto, acepta la misión y se encarga del puñetero consejo para que no me joda... yo te entrego el secreto más poderoso: El método para vencer al mismísimo papeleo.

{Si uno pudiera ver la mente del anciano, podría apreciar su propia figura elevándose por una pila de papeles en llamas, riendo como un descosido como si no hubiera mañana}

-Sarutobi: Trato hecho, Inoichi... acompaña al amable caballero hasta su casa para proceder con la misión. Alastor le comentará los detalles por el camino.

-Inoichi: (¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?) De acuerdo Hokage-sama

-Alastor: El pago del secreto te lo entregará el Yamanaka en un papel. Como bono, el podrá decirte el nivel de mi fuerza por medio de las comparaciones y si soy un peligro para la aldea.

.

* * *

{{Piso de Alastor y Naruto}}

-Naruto: Has vuelto.

[A ver como se lo digo. Tal vez deba omitir ese detalle para dentro de unos años.]

-Alastor: Naruto.

{Naruto se preocupó ante la cara seria de Alastor}

-Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

-Alastor: Han pasado siete meses desde que te conocí y quiero decirte una cosa.

{Naruto solo pensó una cosa, lo peor que podía imaginarse}

-Naruto: (¿No me ira a dejar? No por favor, no quiero)

-Alastor: ¿Quieres ser mi hijo?

-Naruto: ¿Qué?

{La cara de Naruto se quedo sin expresión, su cabeza no lograba procesar la pregunta del adolescente de 15 años, si durante esos cuatro meses. Cumplió los 15.}

-Alastor: Uzumaki Naruto, ¿ Quieres que yo sea tu padre adoptivo?

{Cualquiera podría ver como Naruto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad)

-Naruto: Si.

[Eso me gusta más]

-Alastor: Entonces, bienvenido a la familia Fox.

[Solo intentaba no derramar lágrimas, Naruto no paraba de dar saltos y saltos de alegría. Realmente, se lo ha ganado. Inoichi parecía conmovido por la situación, no todos los días pasan este tipo de cosas en Konoha]

-Alastor: Relájate Naruto. Ahora que eres mi hijo, es hora de contarte la verdad.

.

.

* * *

El próximo capítulo saldrá de nuevo en breve


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los comentario, siento las tardanzas pero se me olvidó mandarle a AliceUchihaLockwood el capítulo por que me perdí en el sendero de la vida al luchar contra un gato ninja (nuevamente gracias a AliceUchihaLockwood por resubir la historia)

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

 **Jutsu**

"Hinata tartamudea prácticamente todo el rato"

* * *

.

 ** _Capítulo 4: Familia Fox_**

.

-Alastor: Ahora que eres mi hijo, te contaré la verdad.

{Naruto tenía dudas en la cabeza, muchas. Por qué Alastor le había mentido en ser ninja, porque lo adopta y también se preguntaba que ,más secretos le guardaba}

-Naruto: ¿Qué verdad?

[Debo tomármelo con calma, decir las cosas mal pueden desencadenar consecuencias terribles]

-Alastor: Antes que nada, esto tiene que quedar como un secreto, por motivos de seguridad. Naruto, tu padre era el 4º Hokage... Minato Namikaze.

{Tanto Inoichi como Naruto quedaron en shock ante la revelación}

-Inoichi: (¿ Es el hijo del Yondaime? Porque hokage-sama no dijo nada, podía haber pasado una infancia mejor)

-Naruto: (¿Por qué no me decía nada jiji?)

-Alastor: Sarutobi ha querido evitar revelar tu herencia para evitar que shinobi de otras zonas como Iwa vengan a por ti en venganza contra tu difunto padre, por desgracia no sabía que la gente te trataría de esta forma... bien, ahora dos cosas más importantes pero están relacionadas por eso he traído a este amable señor del clan Yamanaka.

-Inoichi: (Es cierto, todavía no se para que me han traído hasta aquí exactamente) Un placer.

-Alastor: Dime... hijo, ¿Qué sabes del Kyubi?

-Naruto: Fue derrotado a causa del sacrificio del yondaime.

-Alastor: Eso es un error, los biju no pueden morir de esa forma.

-Inoichi: ¿Qué haces? ¡Está prohibido!

-Naruto: ¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Alastor: El motivo por el que muchos te odian es porque tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti y se piensan que eres el.

-Naruto: ¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

[Naruto estaba llorando, era lógico, sabía el motivo del odio de los aldeanos hacia él y no dije nada. Pero todo va a cambiar, es una promesa.]

-Alastor: Sarutobi para evitar que los niños se enterasen, puso una ley para que no se supiera la verdad. Si alguien incumple la ley, debe ser ejecutado. Por suerte, nadie sabe que esa ley va a ser retirada, no te preocupes, he sido autorizado al ser tu padre.

-Naruto: ...

-Alastor: Ahora, queda el último secreto por revelarte. Sin embargo, este secreto quedará como lo es, un secreto. Ni siquiera Sarutobi lo debe saber todavía, ¿Habéis entendido... Naruto, Inoichi?

-Inoichi: Si sandaime-sama no debe saberlo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Alastor: Muy simple, vas a meternos en el paisaje mental de Naruto... para hacer una visita y despertar al Kyubi.

{Naruto se sorprendió y el Yamanaka se quedo en estado de temor}

-Inoichi: Esto es una broma... ¿Quieres hablar con el Kyubi? ¡Puede matarnos!

-Alastor: No pasa nada, para eso estoy aquí

-Inoichi: ¿qué quieres decir?

-Alastor: los sabréis cuando lleguemos al paisaje mental, ¿ preparados ?

-Naruto: de acuerdo

-Inoichi: vamos a comenzar, Naruto tardaremos un poco en aparecer. [el Yamanaka preparo los signos de manos ,realizando la técnica de la transferencia mental. Todos en la sala quedaron inconscientes.]

.

.

* * *

.

.

{{Mindscape de Naruto}}

{La apariencia de la sala mental de Naruto era una sala de tuberías, muy similar a las de las cloacas por las alcantarillas. Naruto estaba en frente de una gran puerta formada por barrotes de metal y en el medio un papel con el kanji de "sello".

En estos momentos, Naruto estaba solo ante los barrotes. Sabía que su nuevo padre estaba por llegar, así que como persona impredecible e hiperactivo que es, decidió adelantar trabajo. Tomo una bocanada de aire y }

\- Naruto: ¡Despierta zorro grande!

{Naruto retrocedió un poco, se podía oír el gruñido de molestia por parte del gran biju. Un par de ojos carmesís del tamaño del cuerpo de Naruto, resplandecieron.}

-Kyubi: **¿Quien osa molestar en mis sueños? Vaya, vaya... parece que el carcelero finalmente me honra con su presencia.**

{La forma de hablar de Kyubi era sarcástica y amenazadora. sin embargo, en esta ocasión Naruto tomo la iniciativa de hablar.}

-Naruto: Calla Kyubi, solo estoy aquí porque Otou-san quiere hablar contigo.

{Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar la garra del Kyubi. Sin duda, su declaración lo había sacado de sus casillas.}

-Kyubi: ¿Cómo? ¡Ese bastardo ha sobrevivido al shiki fujin!... maldigo esta jaula, como me gustaría despedazarte.

-Naruto: No, me refiero a mi nuevo Otou-san, no se por que... pero tiene algo que decir.

-Kyubi: **vas a tener que explicarte maldito mocoso.**

-Alastor: No deberías tratar así a Naruto.

{La voz de Alastor, procedía del final del pasillo. Alastor caminaba de forma tranquila junto a un asustado Yamanaka. En el pensamiento de este último, maldecía a Sarutobi de haber perdido su siesta y tener que estar en una misión que implica entablar al mismísimo Kyubi. Por otro lado, Kyubi o Kurama, estaba extrañado ante la voz de este nuevo invitado. A medida que se acercaba, podía ver a un asustado rubio de unos 29 años de edad y un adolescente con una largo cabello plateado y de ojos amarillos... algo le era familiar.}

-Kyubi: **¿Qué haces aquí ningen?**

-Alastor: Por el amor de Kami, ¿siempre vas a usar ese mote? No cambias, Kurama.

{Hubo dos reacciones en la sala, Naruto y el Inoichi se extrañaron por el uso de la palabra de Kurama. ¿Es que Kyubi no es el nombre del Biju? Por otro lado, Kyubi tenía una mezcla de ira y duda, duda de cómo un simple "ningen" conociera su nombre.}

-Kurama: **¡Explícate! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

[Parece que Kurama no soporta que alguien sepa su nombre, ¿tal vez se ha olvidado de mi? Como debería responder, ¿Serio? ¿Cómico? ¿Enfadado?... tal vez un poco de tono irónico sea lo más adecuado. Qué pena que no pueda sacar una foto de las reacciones de Naruto y el resto]

-Alastor: Me ofendes Kurama. ¿Es que no me recuerdas?... ¿Aniki?

{Y como predijo Alastor, las reacciones de todos en la sala se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante la declaración de ser el hermano pequeño de Kyubi}

-Inoichi: (Esto es malo. ¿Es un biju? ¿Pero cómo?... debo de informar al hokage, pero si lo hago, no sé que puede suceder)

-Naruto: (¿tal vez solo quiere se mi padre por el kyubi?)

{Pero la reacción del Kyubi no fue completamente como él esperaba, tras un instante de sorpresa, su ira estaba a un nivel muy superior.}

 **-Kyubi: ¡Como te atreves a engañarme! ¡El está muerto!... ¡Murió a los seis años de edad!**

{Esta última declaración pronunciada por el biju, produjo un poco de enfado en el hermano pequeño}

-Alastor: Increíble, parece si te importaba... entonces, ¿por qué siempre me despreciabas por ser humano? ¡Kitsune baka!

- **Kyubi: ¿Alastor?**

{Una pequeña lágrima salía de los ojos de Alastor mientras ponía una débil sonrisa}

-Alastor: ¿Quien sino?... ha pasado mucho tiempo.

{Las personas en la sala no se lo podían creer, por un lado Inoichi estaba flipando en colores por las reacciones del biju que ahora parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto seguía en su debate mental y recordó el sueño imposible de Alastor. Alastor parecía un poco ansioso, interiormente aun seguía un poco enfadado por el aislamiento familiar que tuvo con casi todos los biju y Kurama, estaba en un mini ataque de nervios ante la situación. Su hermano pequeño, el que pensaron que murió, estaba vivo... algo imposible por la época en la que se situaban.}

-Inoichi: Se que no debería interrumpir, ¿Pero qué tal una pequeña explicación?

[Es comprensible, voy a tener que resumir rápido... Naruto no parece muy contento. Debe de pensar que solo me he acercado a él para estar con mi hermano, soy idiota de no haber pensado en ello antes... tal vez deba inventar algo, no me gusta pero ayudará]

-Alastor: Bueno, antes de que nada. Naruto, me di cuenta del Kyubi mas tarde. Fue casualidad, supe de Kurama por el tratamiento de la población hacia ti, tu fecha de nacimiento coincidía con la "muerte" de mi hermano.

-Inoichi: Ejem, por favor... responde a mi demanda.

[Al menos Naruto parece haber captado mejor la idea. Es hora de empezar]

-Alastor: Veamos, todos conocéis al sabio de los seis caminos... pues bien, el me encontró en el bosque cuando era un bebe. Nunca supe quien eran mis padres biológicos. El me entrenó desde que tenía tres años y hasta que tenía seis, me crie junto a los nueve biju cuando todavía eran unos "cachorros".

-Inoichi: ¡Te crió Rikudo-sama!

-Naruto: ¿Por eso sabes de jutsu?

-Alastor: En efecto Naruto, prácticamente todos mis hermanos {mirada a Kurama} me ignoraban, no me hacían caso y me despreciaba por ser un simple humano.

Cada día entrenaba duro para demostrarles de mi capacidad... algo parecido a tu sueño de ser Hokage. Como dije antes, solo estuve con ellos durante seis años. De alguna forma, un agujero apareció de la nada y me engulló ... desapareciendo del lugar. En ese momento yo estuve aterrado, me daba miedo la muerte... aunque dudaba si mi familia se preocuparía de mi.

-Kurama: **Lo siento mucho, cuando padre se dio cuenta de que no estabas, se puso a buscarte como loco.**

 **Actuamos contigo como unos idiotas, cuando vimos esa zona destrozada y sangre por todo el suelo... nos dimos cuenta de que perdimos a alguien preciado en nuestra familia. La salud de tou-sama empeoró, todos nos vinimos abajo y Shukaku se llevó la peor parte.**

 **Pensó que podría encontrarte con el olor o sabor de tu sangre y empezó a obsesionarse... pensaba que los humanos te habían atacado y empezó a ir como loca a por todo.**

[No me jodas que la obsesión de Shukaku es por mi culpa, esto no me lo esperaba. Aunque al parecer el resto se dio cuenta de mi existencia tras desaparecer, algo es algo]

-Alastor: Trataremos de resolver las cosas.

-Naruto: Pero, si eso paso hace cientos de años ¿Como estas vivo?

-Alastor: Es verdad, me había saltado la segunda parte de mi historia. El agujero era a un portal a otro mundo donde, en mi opinión, el tiempo fluye de forma diferente ya que para mí pasó menos de una década

. En ese lugar estaban en guerra con los demonios y era un lugar bastante complicado. Hice amigos, enemigos y viví unas grandes aventuras... aunque no sabía que volvería a este lugar después de lo que me pasó.

-Naruto: ¿Que quieres decir?

-Alastor: Estaba a punto de morir y aparecí en aquel callejón de Konoha un día antes de conocerte.

-Todos: ¿Morir?

-Alastor: Que complicado... Inoichi, dado que esto es un paisaje mental, ¿tienes alguna forma de proyectar parte de mi memoria?

{Inoichi todavía estaba un poco alterado por toda la información que recibía}

-Inoichi: Si, tengo una.

-Alastor: Pues, ¿a qué esperas?

{Y así el Yamanaka proyectó la última batalla que tubo Alastor en el otro lado antes de volver. Su lucha para ayudar a los civiles rebeldes, la masiva venida de un ejército, el sacrificio para salvar a su amigo, la increíble habilidad en combate del peli plateado y por último la forma en la que estaba a punto de morir. Todo esto fue visto desde una perspectiva de tercera persona y no atreves de los ojos de Alastor.

Decir que no había emoción era como decir que Las llamas de la juventud eran inexistentes para cierto jounin imitador de Bruce Lee.}

-Naruto: Eras un héroe de verdad.

-Inoichi: Me recuerda mucho a los actos heroicos de Minato y la lucha que tuvo en Iwa, sin embargo una cosa son shinobi... pero derrotar a miles de demonios en una sola batalla.

-Kurama: **¿Te sacrificaste para salvar a los humanos? Lo siento, pero padre tiene el listón más alto... aun así no está mal.**

-Alastor: Cambiando de tema, creo que tu y yo sabemos que no eres tan idiota de atacar a Konoha sin mas... ¿Alguien te engaño?

-Kurama: **¡Nadie me engañó! Madara me puso en un genjutsu con su sharingan... el maldito tenía puesta una máscara espiral, pero esos ojos... nunca los olvidaría.**

-Inoichi: espera, ¿¡Madara está vivo!?

-Alastor: Bueno, esto aclara todo.

-Naruto: Yo me encargaré de patear a Madara por hacer eso a oji-san

-Kurama **: ¿Oji-san? Alastor, que se ha tomado el gaki.**

-Alastor: No se ha tomado nada, ¿no me has oído antes? el muchacho es ahora parte de la familia Fox y por lo tanto es tu sobrino.

-Kurama: ¿Familia Fox? De donde has sacado ese apellido tan raro.

-Alastor: Es una palabra de otro idioma, significa zorro o Kitsune.

-Kurama: **Que gracioso eres.**

-Alastor: Puesto que Naruto debe prepararse contra Madara, necesito que lo entrenes mientras yo estoy ocupado.

-Kurama: **No**

-Alastor: Disculpa, ¿he oído no?

-Kurama: **Mira me alegro de que estés vivo y me arrepiento de haberte tratado mal, puede que sea ahora mi sobrino, pero me niego... después de todo, estoy enjaulado desde Mito Uzumaki y el desciende de ese maldito clan.**

-Alastor: ¿Aunque sea para patear a Madara?

-Kurama: **Exacto.**

-Alastor: Parece que tendré que convencerte por las malas.

-Kurama: **¿Tu? ja ja ja ¿Crees que puedes contra mí? He visto que eras muy fuerte, pero te olvidas de que soy un biju y no uno cualquiera, ¡soy el gran Kyubi!**

-Alastor: Como quieras, Inoichi cierra los ojos de Naruto. Lo que va a pasar es algo que no se tiene que hacerse en casa o seres con queridos.

-Inoichi:¿Pero no sois hermanos?

-Alastor: Claro que si, sin embargo... llevamos tiempo sin vernos y hay que demostrar nuestro "amor fraternal"

{Naruto pudo ver como Alastor entraba en la jaula, tal como se pidió, el Yamanaka cerró los ojos del niño. Tuvo suerte de solo escuchar los ruidos, no sabía lo que pasaba a diferencia del padre de Ino, que ahora estaba viendo algo inhumano. Un humano dándose de palos contra nada menos que el Kyubi.

Tras un rato "de amor", Alastor salió tambaleándose de la jaula lleno de heridas profundas y cortes profundos... dando gracias al cielo que era un paisaje mental y su cuerpo real estaba bien. Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver a un destrozado Alastor, al cual se abalanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo}

-Alastor: Naruto, me haces daño.

[Menos mal que estamos en la mente de Naruto... si no, estaría muerto.]

-Kyubi **: No está mal... hermanito.**

{Naruto, vio de reojo al Kyubi, tenía un fuerte chichón en la cabeza y múltiples magulladuras.}

-Alastor: Bueno, podría decir lo mismo... diciendo que solo tienes la mitad, Sin embargo...

[Alastor se quitó la parte superior de la ropa que vestía revelando en su espalda un sello]

-Kyubi: **¿Qué diablos?**

-Alastor: Este sello contiene la mitad de mi chakra... lo que se podía decir que tengo tanto chakra como tu al ...100%.

-Inoichi: (Esto es malo, muy malo... por Kami que nadie lo cabree) ¿Por qué tienes sellado la mitad de tu chakra?

-Alastor: Tengo demasiado y me he visto obligado a sellarlo para que mi control no se vaya al garete. Tardaré unos cuantos años en dominar todas mis reservas a la vez.

-Naruto: ¿Puedo ser tan fuerte como tú?

-Alastor: Pues claro, tal vez mas. Sin embargo...

-Naruto: ¿Sin embargo?

-Alastor: Tendríamos que pasar al nivel dos de entrenamiento.

-Naruto: ¿Que es el nivel dos?

-Alastor: ¿Qué tal si hacemos una comparación?

{Todos en la sala asintieron para saber de qué se trataba el nivel}

-Alastor: Hijo, quiero que imagines los momentos más duros en tu entrenamiento hasta la fecha.

{Naruto comenzó a tener flashback de los momentos más dolorosos, para sorpresa de todos, al tratarse de la Mindcape de Naruto, múltiples escenas de video aparecían en la sala para mostrar los eventos. Provocando una enorme gota de sudor en Kyubi e Inoichi}

-Naruto: Ya está.

-Alastor: ¿Seguro? Pues debes atesorarlo, porque hijo mío, a partir de hoy, para ti...

{Todos estaban ansiosos de la respuesta, precisamente la cara de Alastor parecía en total calma y serenidad... recalco parecía}

-Alastor: Para ti, eso era el paraíso.

{Múltiples estruendos y rayos se formaron el paisaje de la mente, Kyubi e Inoichi estaban rezando por la vida del rubio, sobre todo Kurama ya que no quería que su nuevo sobrino muera dado que implica su propia muerte.

Por otro lado, a Naruto casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, cuerpo que parecía estar en un color completamente blanco}

-Naruto: No quiero morir.

-Alastor: Tranquilo, voy a aprender algo de medicina jutsu y sumado a mi conocimiento en la guerra, llegaré a poder ser capaz de arreglar huesos igual de bien como lo haría rompiéndolos.

-Inoichi: Esto da más miedo.

-Kurama: **Estoy muy orgulloso, cuanta maldad.**

-Alastor: Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.

-Kurama **: ¿Ya os vais? ¿Por qué no retira Naruto un poco el sello? Podría comunicarme mentalmente con él**.

-Alastor: Naruto todavía es muy joven para eso, apenas has despertado. Por ahora, Naruto tendrá que aprender a entrar aquí y si es posible... remodelar el lugar.

-Naruto: Yo no sabía que tendría esta forma mi mente.

-Kurama: **Es una pena que no nos volvamos a ver.**

-Inoichi: Tal vez podamos repetir, ¿Podría decir a Sandaime-sama?

-Alastor: Déjamelo pensar, tal vez el mes que viene. Pero la información se le dará aquí, no quiero espías... aunque estaría bien que no tendrías que llevarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí constantemente.

[realmente quería darle las gracias por darme la capacidad de hablar más a menudo con mi hermano ahora que hemos hecho las paces. Sin embargo, si quiero entrenar a Naruto con Kurama, el estaría observando y no es bueno.]

-Kurama: **Al menos no me aburriré tanto, ¿Al menos podrías poner un visor para poder ver lo que pasa en el exterior?**

-Naruto: Haré lo que pueda.

-Kurama: **Me cae bien el gaki.**

-Naruto: Hump, ku-ojisan

-Kurama: **¿Que has dicho?**

-Alastor: ¡Quietos ya! Naruto, puede que sea tu cumpleaños, pero mañana tienes escuela y ya es muy tarde, así que a dormir. Hermano, haz una lista de lo que necesites para que Naruto mejore tu estancia... Inoichi sácanos de aquí.

-Inoichi: De.. de acuerdo.

.

.

* * *

{{Apartamento familia Fox}}

-Alastor: Bueno, ¿Qué te parece tu familia? Nadie puede presumir de tener al Kyubi de oji-san?

-Naruto: ¡Es sorprendente! En clase van a alucinar.

-Alastor: Naruto, por ahora no deben saber del Kyubi, recuerda lo que te he dicho antes..

{Alastor miró fijamente al Inoichi}

-Alastor: Toma, entrega esta nota a Sarutobi. Es el pago por esta misión, por ahora puede decirle solo dos cosas: Mi nivel y si represento una amenaza.

-Inoichi: ¿La representas?

-Alastor: No mientras Naruto este con Konoha, así que tratadlo bien.

{Y así en un remolino de hojas, el Yamanaka abandonó escena}

-Naruto: ¡Hora de Ramen nocturno!

-Alastor: ¡A dormir he dicho!

-Naruto: Vaya, me ha tocado un padre gruñón.

{La respuesta fue dada con un pequeño mohín seguido de una sonrisa la cual provocó que ambos comenzasen a reír}

.

* * *

{{Oficina de Sarutobi}}

.

-Sarutobi: ¿Por qué tengo que seguir en la oficina?

-Itachi: Estamos esperando al señor Yamanaka, ¿Recuerda la misión?

-Sarutobi: Si, no han pasado ni dos horas... ¿Por qué estás aquí? (Al menos si estuviera solo podría leer mi preciado libro)

-Itachi: Curiosidad y asegurarme de que te comportas.

-Sarutobi: (Es muy seco...)

{Se oye el sonido de la puerta}

-Sarutobi: Adelante... me alegro que hayas regresado tan pronto.

-Yamanaka: Hokage-sama, vengo a reportar la misión.

-Sarutobi: ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido.

-Inoichi: No es nada... es solo un poco complicado.

-Itachi: ¿Que es complicado?

-Inoichi: Nada, solo ser despertado a la noche para una misión secreta en la que consiste... ¡En ver al mismo Kyubi dentro de Naruto!

-Sarutobi: En ese caso, resultó un éxito.

-Itachi: ¿Esto es una broma?

-Sarutobi: Para nada. ¿Alguna información?

-Inoichi: Si, Naruto tomo la información bastante bien. Digamos que Kyubi va a entrenar a Naruto.

-Sarutobi/Itachi: ¿¡QUE!?

-Aldeano (en la lejanía): ¡Baja la voz... que mañana madrugo!

-Sarutobi (Tos): ¿Cómo es posible esto?

-Inoichi: Alastor le convenció.

-Itachi: ¿me estás diciendo que el más fuerte de los biju ,ha aceptado sin más?

-Inoichi: Aceptar, aceptar... bueno, entre otras cosas... tuvieron una pelea y empataron

-Itachi: Ya veo... ¿QUE?

-Sarutobi: Dime que me he tomado demasiada medicación.

-Inoichi: Además, pude ver que tenía un limitador de chakra activo a la espalda... negaba el 50% de sus reservas.

-Sarutobi: Pase lo que pase, que no se entere el consejo de el alcance de su verdadera fuerza... todo esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza si él se pone en contra de Konoha. ¿Algo más?

-Inoichi: El mes que viene puede obtener el resto de la información, pero dentro de la mente de Naruto... dijo que así nadie molestaría.

-Sarutobi: Me refería al pago de la misión.

-Inoichi: Cierto, aquí tienes... no sé por qué tanta importancia por un trozo de papel.

{Como si el papel nunca estuvo en las manos del Inoichi, el hokage anciano tomo el papel a una velocidad superior a la de la luz}

-Sarutobi: El secreto para vencer al papeleo es...

{Sarutobi quedó en silencio, casi se podía ver un tic nervioso en su rostro}

-Sarutobi: Todos aquellos que saben del sufrimiento del papeleo, salgan ahora mismo de aquí.

{Lo único que se supo de esa noche, es que los vecinos de los alrededores no pudieron dormir. Primero, fue el sonido de golpes contra la pared, seguido de una voz... que se transformaron en varias voces iguales. Riendo de forma simultánea como unos locos}

.

* * *

{{Día siguiente, academia shinobi}}

{Todos los alumnos estaban ahora en la academia, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados en la misma fila. Detrás de ellos se situaban el perezoso Nara Shikamaru junto a Kiba Inuzuka y Choji Akimichi. En cambio en un lateral estaban Sakura e Ino, chicas que por gracia de Kami aun no estaban en su etapa fangirl... todavía no, solo un poco observadoras. Sin embargo, hoy Naruto tenía una sonrisa esplendida, más de lo normal.}

-Hinata(tartamudeo) : Na-naruto-kun. Te ves muy feliz hoy, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sasuke: Es cierto dobe.

-Naruto: Es una sorpresa. ¿Vas a venir luego?

-Hinata: Si. ¿En el parque?

-Naruto: claro, ¿donde si no para entrenar?

{Iruka entro en clase y comenzó a pasar lista. Justo iba a pronunciar el nombre de Naruto cuando sonó la puerta... todos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron al Hokage. Sin embargo, su rostro parecía más joven y alegre.}

-Iruka: ¡Hokage-sama! ¿Cómo está aquí? (¿No debería estar con el papeleo?)

-Sarutobi: Venía a entregar el dinero que me dio Alastor ayer por una misión.

-Naruto: Pero si fue una misión, ¿Por qué devuelves el dinero?

-Sarutobi: Porque para mi... el secreto del papeleo es más que suficiente.

{En la mente de Iruka, pasaban miles de rayos y melodía de órgano musical. El papeleo , el enemigo que Madara y Hashirama siempre intentaron evitar, había sido derrotado}

-Iruka: ¿Cómo?... Por favor Hokage-sama, ilumíname con tu sabiduría.

-Sarutobi: Lo siento Iruka, pero eso depende de Alastor... hablando de él, toma... la nueva documentación.

-Iruka: ¿Qué es esto?

-Sarutobi: Algo interesante.

{Iruka comenzó a leer y tras un minuto, puso una alegre sonrisa mientras miraba a Naruto}

-Iruka: Muy bien, el próximo en la lista es... Naruto Uzumaki Fox.

{Muchos en la clase tenían dudas en la cabeza, mientras que Naruto estaba sonriendo e Hinata se sorprendía y rápidamente también sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.}

-Sasuke: ¿Fox? ¿De dónde has sacado ese apellido?

-Naruto: Alastor me ha adoptado y ahora soy legalmente su hijo.

-Hinata: Eso es una buena noticia, tal vez te enseñe algún nuevo estilo.

{Hinata quiso decir esto con la menor malicia en su mente, sin embargo esto le hizo recordar a Naruto las palabras del nivel 2 de su entrenamiento... algo que le hizo temblar de miedo y a soltar palabras a un volumen apenas audibles en busca de auxilio, terminando en una acción desesperada: Naruto agarró los hombreo de Hinata y soltó su súplica en voz suficientemente alta }

-Naruto: ¡Hinata, ocúltame en tu casa! ¡Te lo ruego!... tal vez debajo del colchón no me encuentre.

{Esto provocó muchas reacciones, Sarutobi sabía perfectamente el motivo del susto de Naruto aunque no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción que estaba produciéndose en la mente de Hinata en estos momentos}

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun me ha pedido que lo lleve a mi casa... y también a mi... mi...)

{La mente de Hinata no pudo terminar su propia frase, su rojez estaba cada vez mayor hasta que se desmayo mientras se veía una pequeña nube de humo}

-Naruto: ¡Alguien llame a un médico!

{Todos miraban de forma con cara de palo ante la situación}

-Naruto: Debe estar sin oxigeno, que era eso que me dijo tou-san... ¿Respiración cardiovascular?

{Naruto se dispuso a realizar dicha operación de "salvamento", en otro lugar, uno muy lejano el gran escritor Jiraiya, el sabio sapo y creador del Icha Icha, sentía por un instante como un nuevo miembro de la comunidad estaba a punto de ser creado si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención del Hokage, diciendo de que se recuperaría por sí sola. Lo que nadie sabía es que de forma medio inconsciente Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder aunque fuera interrumpido, provocando una faceta nueva en su personalidad... por suerte la timidez de Hinata mantendría a esa faceta oculta en su mente... de momento}

.

.

* * *

{{Después de clases}}

{Sasuke Uchiha se reunía ahora con sus padres}

-Sasuke: He vuelto.

-Mikoto: bienvenido cariño. Justo vamos a dar un paseo por el parque.

-Sasuke: ¿Puedo ir?

-Fugaku: En realidad se suponía que iba a ser un paseo roman...

-Mikoto: Por supuesto, me sorprende que quieras venir.

-Fugaku: (Maldita sea)

-Sasuke: Bueno, es que quiero ver a Naruto entrenar.

-Fugaku: ¿entrenar? ¿Quién le entrena?

{A esto, Sasuke recordó lo fundamental}

-Sasuke: Su padre.

{Las caras de Mikoto y Fugaku se quedaron blancas}

-Fugaku: Hijo, ¿Me estás diciendo de que lo entrena un Fantasma?

-Sasuke: No, Alastor le ha adoptado... ¿no es genial?

-Mikoto: (Ese maldito Sarutobi no nos dejo adoptarlo)

{Mikoto tenía entre sus manos un GRAN cuchillo con una extraña sonrisa}

-Mikoto: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Sasuke: No lo se... escuche algo de un secreto de vencer al papeleo, no sé por qué tendría tanta importancia.

{Para todos los presentes, la taza de café de Fugaku cayó al suelo, la cara del jefe del clan Uchiha estaba en shock total. Claro que al ser el jefe de policía, tenía mucho papeleo. Su cara de sorpresa, paso a una determinada mirada}

-Fugaku: Sasuke, quiero que seas un buen amigo de Naruto.

-Sasuke: Esto... ya lo soy.

-Fugaku: Perfecto, como sois amigos... no está de más que hable con su padre ¿No crees? ja ja ja.

{En la cabeza de Sasuke se formó una gota de sudor y en la cabeza de Mikoto una marca de furia, por la forma de actuar con su marido y de saber qué clase de persona es Alastor para que Sarutobi le dejase adoptar. No es como si lo hubiera hecho únicamente por el papeleo. Este pensamiento hizo estornudar al hokage durante su preciada lectura junto a dos Kage bunshin realizando el papeleo a escondidas. En esos momentos el hokage pensaba en una cosa: "muérete de envidia Danzo"

.

.

* * *

{{Momentos antes, calles de Konoha. Inserte la música eye of the tiger}}

{En el horizonte poco a poco, se podían apreciar dos grandes rocas moviéndose... ¿moviéndose? En efecto, a medida que las rocas estaban más cerca, los aldeanos podía ver a dos personas bajo dichas piedras. Una de ellas, era Alastor el cual parecía hacer footing como si nada y a su lado un agotado Naruto, dado que le tenía en sus pies unos grilletes a unas bolas de acero.}

-Naruto: Tou, no puedo mas... esto es demasiado.

-Alastor: Ya falta poco, solo hay que cruzar el horizonte dos veces más.

{Una cara de terror apareció en Naruto}

-Alastor: Es broma, solo tenemos que llegar al parque.

[Tal vez me estoy pasando un poco... aun es muy joven para entrenar a este nivel. Puede que reduzca un poco el ritmo a partir de mañana... o tal vez debería duplicar. No, debo de reducir.]

-Naruto: Menos mal, no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar.

-Alastor: Tonterías, nada va a... oh mierda.

[De todas las personas que no quería encontrarme, me tiene que ver usando este entrenamiento... que Kami me asista. Por favor, no te acerques... no nos mires con esas cara. Es demasiado tarde, mi felicidad, mi felicidad y tranquilidad mental peligran]

-Gai: ¡Yosh! ¡Veo arder las llamas de la juventud en vosotros! ¿No crees Lee?

-Lee: ¡Si Gai-sensei!

[¿Por qué yo?... un momento, ese es Lee. Esta sin la cinta ninja, sin traje ridículo y con el pelo largo... ¿Tal vez empezó a entrenar hace poco con Maito Gai sin ser un genin oficial?]

{Naruto y Alastor se pararon en frente de los grandes seguidores de las llamas de la juventud. Naruto aprovecho para tomar aire mientras que Alastor estaba tranquilo mientras levanto la mano

-Alastor: Hola.

-Gai: Soy la gran bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai y este es mi aprendiz.

-Rock Lee: Soy Rock Lee un placer.

{Ambos lucían la pose de Nice Guy mientras en sus sonrisas, aparecía un destello de brillo en la dentadura}

[Siniestro]

-Alastor: Un placer, soy Alastor Fox y este es mi discípulo e hijo.

-Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki Fox y seré el próximo Hokage-ttebayo!

-Gai: (¿El consejo ha dejado adoptarlo?) Me alegra que un civil realice un buen ejercicio.

-Alastor: Hay que mantenerse en forma, ahora mismo nos dirigíamos al parque a practicar un poco de taijutsu.

-Rock Lee: ¿Podemos unirnos? Gai-sensei es el mejor shinobi en taijutsu del mundo.

-Naruto: Tou-sensei tiene muchos estilos y es el más fuerte.

-Rock Lee: Gai-sensei es mejor

-Naruto: No, lo es Alastor-sensei.

{Y así empezó un extraño debate entre los dos discípulos hasta que Naruto decidió llevar el curioso debate a otro nivel. }

-Naruto: ¡Ya lo sé! Un mástil para ver quién es mejor.

-Rock Lee: ¡Yosh! Estoy de acuerdo. Las llamas de la juventud brillaran más que nunca.

-Alastor: Esto, no sé si...

-Gai: Magnífica idea niños. ¡Vamos con pasión al parque!

[ ¿Por qué yo? ¿Kami por que?]

{Gai utilizó su dedo índice para señalar la dirección, este dedo de forma curiosa mostro un resplandor al señalar la ubicación. No paso ni un instante hasta que se marcho a toda velocidad en dirección al parque}

-Alastor: Vamos hijo, un sprint final.

-Naruto: Jo.

.

* * *

{{Parque de Konoha}}

.

.

{Parque de Konoha, lugar donde todo es tranquilo... ¿tranquilo? en realidad no del todo. Hinata estaba todavía roja pensando en la frase desesperada de Naruto, le preocupaba mucho el bienestar del rubio, sin embargo una pequeña parte de ella, deseaba que Alastor incrementara aun más el entrenamiento.}

-Hinata: (Tal vez quiera fugarse conmigo...¿Qué estoy diciendo? Solo tengo 9, tal vez en un par de años. ¿Pero qué digo?)

{Esperemos que siga siendo tímida, Hinata estaba sentada en la hierba del parque, sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una presencia familiar la sacó de sus planes de futuro}

-Sasuke: ¡Hinata-san!

-Hinata: Sasuke-san, que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Sasuke: Bueno, sentía un poco de seguridad.

-Hinata: ¿Has venido a ver entrenar a Naruto-kun?

{Antes de que pudieran seguir, Fugaku interrumpió}

-Fugaku: Hola Hyuga-san, me alegro que se lleve bien con mi hijo. Disculpa pero ¿Conoces a Alastor?

-Hinata: Esto... si, Viene con Naruto todos los días a practicar.

-Fugaku: ¿Y cómo ...¡auch!

{El Uchiha no logró terminar la frase, Mikoto agarro de la oreja a su marido y tomando una distancia prudencial, empezó con una regañina.}

-Mikoto: ¿A que viene esa actitud?

-Fugaku: cariño, ¿Has oído como llama a Naruto? Tal vez, si caigo bien a esa chica, pueda acercarme a Naruto, lo que me acerca a Alastor y por consiguiente estaría más cerca de lograr el secreto del pápelo.

-Mikoto: ¿Por qué tanto problema con el papeleo? Es tu trabajo.

-Fugaku: (Busca una excusa) Así tendría más tiempo libre para acompañarte en las tiendas.

-Mikoto: ¿De verdad?

{Obviamente Mikoto tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras que su marido se da cuenta de lo que había dicho, cometer el error más grande conocido, acompañar a la mujer de "comprar"}

-Fugaku: Eh.. claro je je je (Dios que he hecho).

-Sasuke: ¿Hay una tormenta de arena?

-Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sasuke: Se acerca una nube muy grande.

{delante de ellos apareció el gran Maito Gai con una gran emoción en sus ojos. No tardo mucho tiempo a que llegase Lee}

-Gai: ¡Yosh! El combate juvenil va a comenzar, este es un buen sitio.

-Fugaku: (¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí? Debería estar molestando a Kakashi)

{{Un Kakashi en la lejanía estornudó}}

{No pasaron ni dos minutos en los que Maito empezó a calentar, Alastor y Naruto entraron en escena. Las reacciones fueron un poco diferentes, Hinata no parecía muy sorprendida y ese estado era al opuesto al de los Uchiha, ahora Fugaku temía por que hubiera otro Maito Gai en Konoha y al ser un civil, nunca estaría fuera de misión}

-Naruto: ¡Ahora veremos quién es el mejor!

-Alastor: Cálmate Naruto, voy a aprovechar de la situación, el entrenamiento de hoy en observar el combate y tomar observaciones... si haces bien el trabajo, bajaré tu nivel de entrenamiento físico al de ayer.

{Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras sacaba un bolígrafo junto a un blog de notas, lo que fuera para no sufrir el infierno}

-Sasuke: ¿Qué está pasando?

-Rock lee: ¡Alastor y Gai-sensei van a tener un mástil! Sensei va ganar fácilmente.

-Naruto: eso no es verdad, tou san es más fuerte.

-Fugaku: Lo siento Naruto, pero Gai es el más fuerte en taijutsu y Alastor es un civil... aunque parece bien entrenado.

-Mikoto: Además, el señor Maito Gai lleva también un riguroso entrenamiento.

-Itachi: Va a estar muy reñido.

{todos pegaron un susto mientras Itachi aparecía de entre los arbustos}

-Mikoto: Itachi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Itachi: Mi tarea mientras no estaba en misiones era vigilar a Alastor y Naruto, pero ahora que le ha adoptado, mi misión ha terminado... no veo el por qué debo ocultarme.

-Sasuke: ¿estabas espiando en vez de ayudarme? No es justo.

-Fugaku: ¿cómo que reñido?

-Itachi: es mejor observar.

[Bueno, se acabo, oficialmente es la hora de divertirse un poco. Si no cuento lo de ayer con aniki, llevó mucho tiempo sin una buena pelea.]

-Alastor: Estoy listo, pero... ¿Empezamos con o sin los pesos?

-Gai: ¿Como dices? a te has quitado la roca.

-Alastor: También llevó pesos extra.

-Gai: ¡Yosh! Esta práctica va a ser llameante.

{Tanto Alastor como Maito Gai se quitaron los pesos y el contacto de estos con el suelo, fue la señal de comenzar. Ambos empezaron a desplegar una gran destreza de habilidades, al principio ambos tenían una cara de seriedad pero a medida que avanzaba el combate, esa seriedad era sustituida por una sonrisa. Estaban disfrutando del combate. Cada patada era bloqueada y contrarrestada con un puño, este a su vez, también era bloqueado o evitado, era un intercambio constante de golpes que... comenzó por un nivel básico hasta llegar a velocidades increíbles. tras varios minutos, ambos estaban sudando, a su vez, mas personas curiosas se pusieron a observar el combate mientras que las ya presentes estaban preguntándose si el contrincante de Gai era un shinobi. Otros miraban de mala gana, ya que lo reconocieron como la persona que siempre estaba al lado del niño demonio.}

-Naruto: ¡Ánimo, le falta poco!

-Rock Lee: ¡Demuestra que tus llamas de la juventud pueden con todo!

-Alastor: Parece que los muchachos están emocionados.

-Gai: El poder de la juventud está al máximo.

-Alastor: ¿Qué tal si decidimos el resultado en el próximo golpe?

-Gai: Por mi está bien... ¡Sexta puerta abierta!

[¿Qué diablos? Puede que sea bueno en taijutsu, pero soy un civil y el usa la técnica de las ocho puertas... este no sabe contenerse. Tal vez deba usar una técnica interesante, no puedo usar cosmos pero tal vez pueda hacer algo parecido. Solo tengo que incrementar la velocidad con Raiton en mis nervios y concentrar chakra en mis manos... pero de todas formas, hay que seguir el protocolo si quiero imitar esa técnica]

{Mientras que Gai pasaba al estado de la sexta puerta, Alastor comenzó a realizar unos extraños movimientos mientras acumulaba lentamente el chakra... imitando los puntos de una constelación en particular, para terminar en una posición con el puño preparado y haciendo un estallido de chakra en forma de aura}

-Alastor: ¡Arde cosmos!

{Alastor no sabía lo que acababa de hacer, las palabras de arder han hecho un efecto positivo en Gai. Había encontrado un nuevo rival de la juventud, dado que arder y llamas entran para él en la misma categoría.

En la lejanía, un Kakashi que estaba en una misión, sintió como si su carga fuera reducida.

Por otro lado, muchos de los presentes se estaban asustando y otros emocionando. Gai estaba yendo en serio abriendo el Hachimon, por otro lado el personaje de cabellos plateados no paraba de aumentar en nivel de chakra, superando las reservas de nivel Kage. Naruto estaba ansioso de ver la próxima técnica}

-Gai/Alastor :¡Asa Kujaku!/ ¡Pegasus Ryuseiken!

{Ambas técnicas fueron liberadas en el combate, múltiples puños de fuego por parte de Maito y destellos de unos golpes de Alastor, Si uno hubiera usado el sharingan, podrían ver en ese instante 100 golpes habían sido realizados. Cada uno con el puño extendido, había cruzado al otro lado, un fuerte silencio se generó en la multitud. Ambos contrincantes estaban cansados}

-Alastor: Tal vez deberíamos ... dejarlo aquí... si seguimos ... puede ser fatal para la aldea.

-Gai: Creo... que... tienes... razón. No Estuvieron mal tus 70 puñetazos.

{Gai escupió un poco de sangre, se podían ver los puños marcados en su cuerpo}

-Alastor: En realidad fueron 100, pero he de admitir que tus puños eran ardientes como un viejo amigo mío.

{La ropa de Alastor estaba bastante chamuscada, los golpes realmente llevaban fuego}

[Era mi atuendo favorito, lastima... aunque no es mal momento para un cambio de look]

-Rock Lee/Naruto: ¡Fantástico!

{Los discípulos se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivos maestros}

-Alastor: Un poco de cuidado por favor.

-Naruto: ¿Cuándo podré hacer esa técnica?

-Alastor: Aun eres muy pequeño, Naruto.

{Alastor puso la mano sobre el cabello de Naruto, dando una cálida sonrisa. Una mandíbula caída es decir poco para el estado de los espectadores, habían presenciado un combate de taijutsu impresionante y han parado para no destrozar la aldea, sin duda eran un par de monstruos.

Por otro lado Fugaku estaba buscando una forma de conseguir el secreto del papeleo, pero ahora, se preguntaba de donde había salido alguien tan fuerte de la nada. Era algo difícil de creer que un civil coincida con un shinobi del calibre de Maito Gai.}

-Mikoto: Increíble.

-Itachi: todavía no has visto nada

-Mikoto: ¿Que quieres decir?

{Itachi se acercó a su madre para decirle una cosa sin que el resto pudiera oír, no debería, pero internamente quería ver su reacción}

-Itachi: Tiene más potencia, en la espalda lleva un sello que limita el 50% dFe chakra.

{Los ojos de mikoto se ampliaron en sorpresa, aunque era lógico tener un sello. Un cuerpo humano normal no debería ser capaz de almacenar tanto chakra, a no ser que sea un jinchuriki}

-Fugaku: ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos un poco? (Por fin estaré cerca del secreto del papeleo muwahaha)

.

* * *

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que amable soy al dar a nuestra amable bestia verde de Konoha un compañero de juegos ¿Cierto?

Siguiente capítulo : Uchihas, serpientes y zorros.

Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola a todos, otra actualización de la resubida del fic:_**

jordan3 : Lo mas gracioso es que si no leíste en su día el fic, te sorprenderas con el tema de Hinata

DarkKayser :

Es lo que tiene Alastor, cae a casi todos tan bien que se podría convertir en un virus por fanfiction, capaz de aparecer en fics de otros autores (y eso ya ha sucedido ja ja) Tienes toda la razón, fliparás con lo que pasará con Hinata y quien sabe que hará Anko ha ha

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul : Intento quitar las locuras de Ciela de mi mente, por favor no me lo recuerdes CCSakuraforever : gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo recordaré

Zafir09 : Si, sin duda el vencer el papeleo es lo que todos deseamos

Nota de AliceUchihaLockwood: Gracias por avisar que lo subí mal Zafir09, estoy haciendolo todo desde el móvil ya que me da flojera entrar al computador xD ya decía que hice algo mal...

 ** _{Narrador}_**

 ** _[Pensamiento alastor]_**

 ** _(pensamiento)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Uchihas, serpientes y zorros._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

[Tendré que marcharme rápido, mis ropas están carbonizadas y dudo que se mantengan en su sitio mucho más tiempo]

{Las personas del lugar se fueron dispersando poco a poco, todavía intentaban borrar de sus mentes la aparición de un nuevo "loco" del taijutsu. Digo loco por qué ahora en Konoha tendrían que soportar los constantes desafíos de la juventud por parte de Gai}

-Gai: No olvidaré este día, ha sido glorioso tener este primer mástil contigo Alastor-san.

-Alastor: me alegra que disfrutaras del combate, un momento... ¿Has dicho primer mástil?

[No por el amor de Kami, que no sea lo que pienso que va a decir]

-Gai: ¡A partir de hoy eres mi rival! Por lo que tendremos muchos desafíos

[¡NOOOO! (insertar lagrimas anime mentales) ¿Por qué el universo me trata así? ¿Es por el entrenamiento infernal de Naruto? No merezco esto, piensa cabeza, piensa...]

-Alastor: Esto... ¿No era Kakashi tu rival?

{{Kakashi tubo por un momento las ganas de matar a alguien que le negaba la liberación de una carga}}

-Gai: Por supuesto que lo es, pero ahora tu también.

[No es justo, yo solo quería vivir alguna aventura en el mundo de Naruto... pero terminar así, a veces uno tiene que tener cuidado con lo que desea]

-Naruto: Así podré ver más en acción a tou-san.

-Alastor: ¿Gracias?

[¿Por que tenías que decir eso? Solo das mas combustible]

-Rock Lee: Muy pronto mi sensei ganará al tuyo.

-Naruto: ¡JA! Necesitará mucho entrenamiento.

-Gai: Tienes razón muchacho, ¡demos 100 vueltas a Konoha, mi querido discípulo.!

-Rock Lee: Gai-Sensei.

-Gai: Lee

-Rock Lee: Gai-Sensei.

-Gai: Lee

-Rock Lee: Gai-Sensei.

-Gai: Lee

[Una gran puesta de sol se formaba en el horizonte, mientras que los dos locos del taijutsu marchaban hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Atrás quedaron la chica Hyuga, los Uchiha y los Fox. Algunos de ellos tenían una expresión de terror y otros una gran gota de sudor]

-Fugaku: ( ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar esto?)

-Naruto: (¡Como destacan! son geniales-ttebayo... me pregunto si hoy tendré ramen para cenar)

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun, no seas como ellos)

-Mikoto: ( Pobre Alastor, le espera lo mismo que a Kakashi)

-Alastor: (Creo que no me acostumbraré nunca)

-Sasuke: ( Menos mal que no estoy en el lugar de esos dos)

-Itachi: (esto va a provocar muchos problemas)

[Ahora que ya se han marchado, no hay nada que me impida marcharme.]

{Como no, se volvía a equivocar. Fugaku se había recuperado rápidamente del terrible genjutsu en desarrollo de los amantes del arte del taijutsu. Su determinación para lograr su objetivo eran obvias. Se sabía la verdad de Madara (oculta para los de Konoha). Era muy fuerte, pero el motivo era simple. Dejaba casi todo el papeleo a su hermano mientras el entrenaba. Cuando su hermano ya no pudo sustituirle en su labor, se volvió loco e intento conquistar Konoha para crear una villa donde no existiera el papeleo... entre otras cosas. Muchos Uchiha piensan que si ese era su único motivo, incluso los mismos de Konoha se hubieran rendido por tan noble causa}

-Fugaku: ¡Espera un momento!

[¿Quién es...? Un momento, ese es el padre de Sasuke, esa cara alegre me da muy mala espina.]

-Alastor: ¿Si?

-Fugaku: Soy Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha y jefe de policía de Konoha. Un placer en conocerle.

[Esto es muy raro]

-Alastor: Un placer, me llamo Alastor Fox. Técnicamente somos 11 por lo que no se si podría llamarlo clan.

{Todo esto dicho con unas risas}

-Fugaku: ¿11? Aun que no sea un clan, tenéis una familia muy pequeña si incluyes a Naruto en ese número.

-Alastor: En verdad, el resto de ese número son mis hermanos mayores... por cierto, creo que en clase de Naruto hay un Uchiha.

-Fugaku: (esta es mi oportunidad) Si, es mi hijo Sasuke. ¡Sasuke ven aquí!

[desde cuando son TAN sociales, algo pasa aquí]

-Sasuke: ¡ya voy!

{Ahora estaban todos reunidos, Itachi tenía la cara serie de siempre, Hinata y Naruto estaban a la izquierda de Alastor y sasuke a la derecha de Fugaku. Mikoto estaba a la izquierda de sus esposo con una sonrisa siniestra dirigida a su marido.}

[Esto da un poco de miedo]

-Fugaku: Por lo que he oído, Sasuke es buen amigo de Naruto.

-Naruto: ¡Es verdad-ttebayo!

-Alastor: Me alegro que se lleven bien.

-Mikoto: ¿Sabes? Quisimos adoptar a Naruto, pero Hokage sama no nos dejo... ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

{Todo esto mientras ponía la sonrisa siniestra comparable a la capitana Unohana}

-Alastor: bueno, tras una breve charla... y enterarme de ciertas cosas, decidí adoptarlo.

-Mikoto: acaso te refieres...

-Alastor: Espera, ¿vosotros lo sabéis?

{Fugaku y Mikoto se sorprendieron}

-Fugaku: Se suponía que nadie lo sabía excepto el otro secreto.

{Sasuke e Hinata miraron extrañados}

-Hinata: Esto, ¿Que es ese secreto?

-Alastor: Ese secreto es un secreto {Tono burlón a lo ceros}

-Mikoto: ¿Y qué piensas?

-Alastor: Pues que aniki y yo vamos a enseñar a Naruto para cuando llegue el momento.

-Hinata: ¿Aniki? Naruto-kun, ¿dijiste que vivíais solos vosotros dos?

{Itachi no era un capitán ambu por nada, cuando el pelo plata dijo aniki, pudo ver a Naruto tocarse el estómago durante unos momentos. Los engranajes en su cabeza funcionaban a toda máquina.}

-Itachi: Un momento, ¿Acaso tu hermano es kyubi...?

[Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Por qué tenía que ser listo? tenía que haberme callado. Al menos no hay mas testigos. Ahora solo tengo que encargarme de los Uchiha y de Hinata. ]

{Todos vieron como Alastor hizo un "facepalm" por lo que la pregunta de Itachi era correcta. Esto provocó que todos los presentes se pusieran un tanto asustados. Nunca habían oído de un biju con forma humana. Alastor tuvo que recurrir a una imitación de la cara terrorífica de Yamato }

-Alastor: Esto no puede salir de aquí.

-Hinata: ¿Entonces eres su hermano?

-Naruto: El lo es, pero también es humano.

-Fugaku: Pero eso no es posible... espera un momento... Mikoto, ¿te acuerdas de la piedra?

[Se referirán a la que está escondida en su clan y muestra la historia pasada. es curioso que cuanto más desarrollado tengan el sharingan, mas información puedas obtener]

-Mikoto: ¿Que sucede?

-Fugaku: Mi abuelo me contó lo que pudo ver con el mangekyo sharingan, ¿Te acuerdas de aquella leyenda?

[Esto parece interesante]

-Mikoto: Pero eso sería un cuento. Es algo poco creíble.

-Sasuke: ¿Qué cuento?

-Fugaku: El día que los 9 biju fueron creado, el Rikudou Sennin encontró a un joven en el bosque. Cuenta la leyenda que tenía un talento natural para las artes en el chakra, pero el niño desapareció sin dejar rastro, tras muchos años de búsqueda, formó una familia y surgieron los clanes Senju y Uchiha.

-Alastor: Ahora que recuerdo, abrí mis vías de chakra a los tres años. Siento que tou-san se preocupara tanto por mí.

{Alastor puso una cara triste y pensativo, sumergido en sus recuerdos de la infancia}

-Mikoto: ¿Y como estas aquí? Han pasado cientos de años.

{Naruto estaba emocionado y no podía contenerse}

-Naruto: ¡Yo lo sé!

-Itachi: Sorpréndenos.

{Y Naruto se puso a contar de forma entusiasta lo poco que le contó Alastor de su pasado y de sus últimos momentos en el otro lado}

-Fugaku: Podrías escribir un buen libro, aunque tal vez deberías poner un final feliz.

-Alastor: Claro y que pondría ¿Que una elfa salida de la nada me devuelve a la vida y se enamora de mi?... humm no es mala idea.

{En la frente de Mikoto aparece una marca de enfado, mientras en el país del hierro Jiraiya tenía la sensación de que en un futuro no muy lejano, surgiría un compañero de "investigación"}

-Itachi: Pero eso no quita que estés de buenas con Kyubi, el casi destruye la aldea, a parte mato a...

{Itachi no pudo continuar, un cartel que solo podían leer las personas que medían más de 1.5 metros diciendo "no sabe todo lo de esa noche" eso sumado a la cara sonriente a la vez de siniestra del adolescente de ojos amarillos, el mensaje era claro.}

-Alastor: Bueno, esto es información clasificada, pero Kyubi no atacó por voluntad propia. Fue obligado por un genjutsu provocado por el sharingan.

{esto preocupó a los Uchiha}

-Fugaku: eso quiere decir...

-Alastor: ¿Que un Uchiha provoco el ataque de Kyubi? Si. No estaría mal seguir con la conversación, sin embargo, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí sin que nos espíen.

-Mikoto: ¿Qué tal si vienen mañana a cenar?

-Alastor; No queremos molestar.

{Un aura siniestra envolvió a la matriarca Uchiha}

-Mikoto: Insisto.

{Todos los varones tragaron saliva ante tal presión, nunca decir que no a una mujer con sonrisa siniestra}

[Nota mental: No enfadarla nunca]

-Naruto/Alastor: De acuerdo

-Naruto: (Las madres dan mucho miedo)

-Itachi: (Siempre se sale con la suya)

-Fugaku: (Mi mujer es una excelente líder, digna de un élite.)

-Hinata: (Ojala pudiera convencer así de fácil a Naruto-kun)

-Alastor: Bueno, creo que se hace tarde. Naruto, ¿Qué tal si acompañas a Hinata a casa?

-Naruto: ¡Ok jefe! Vamos Hinata, vamos juntos a tu casa-ttebayo.

{Hinata se puso roja y se desmayó. Naruto se preocupo mucho agarrándola en brazos}

-Naruto: ¡Hinata-chan! tienes una salud muy delicada, tienes que ser fuerte, resiste Hinata-chan.

-Hinata: (Me está llamando Hinata-chan, esto es el paraíso, quiero estar así mas rato)

-Itachi: Naruto, vamos juntos a llevar a Hinata

{Itachi cargó a Hinata en la espalda, mientras los adultos y Sasuke se reían. Naruto no estaba contento}

-Naruto: No está bien reírse, Hinata está mal de salud.

-Mikoto: Que inocente muchacho.

-Sasuke: Es obvio lo que sucede.

{Alastor le costaba no reírse, pero sintió como empezaba a haber un poco de viento}

-Alastor: Debo darme prisa y llegar a casa antes de que se empiece a desintegrar la parte superior de mi ropa.

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué? No veo que pasa de malo.

-Alastor: Sasuke, si se va la parte quemada de mi ropa en medio de la calle, voy a tener una cosa que probablemente tengas tu en el futuro y es algo peor que el papeleo...

{Fugaku se tensó al oír que había algo peor que el papeleo, sin embargo su mente bloqueaba la respuesta a tal enemigo que superaba a dicha monstruosidad. Sasuke estaba empezando a asustarse, él sabía que su padre tenía pánico al papeleo y si había una cosa peor...}

-sasuke: ¿Qu-que ?

-Alastor: Fangirls.

{Tanto Itachi como Fugaku tragaron saliva mientras Mikoto se reían un poco. Fugaku realizó un movimiento, mostrando una seña hacia el horizonte}

-Fugaku: ¡Debes partir, antes de que sea tarde!

-Alastor: No te preocupes, lo conseguiré.

{Todo esto mientras realizaba la pose de nice guy, Alastor se marchó a gran velocidad, algunas de las parte carbonizadas se desprendieron. Por suerte, a la velocidad que iba, ninguna chica pudo verle. Mientras que Fugaku le despedía con lágrimas de anime y un saludo a lo militar}

-Mikoto: cariño.

-Fugaku: ¿Si Mikoto-chan?

-Mikoto: ¿se te ha olvidado el motivo de hablar con Alastor?

{En efecto en toda la conversación, se olvidó de preguntar el secreto del papeleo}

-Fugaku: ¡FUCKKKK!

.

.

* * *

.

{Y así los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en años.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Naruto fue adoptado. Sin duda, esos dos años fueron extraños. Por un lado, el nuevo padre de Naruto había cambiado un poco su estilo desde su primer combate con Maito Gai aunque le fue complicado ya que pidió que le diseñasen la ropa. Ahora viste una camiseta grisácea de manga corta, pantalones de pitillo negros, guantes negros, botas de combate cafés, una cinta roja en el pelo y chaleco negro con bordes blancos que a su espalda estaba dibujado un Kitsune. Atrás quedó su largo cabello y ahora lo lleva mas corto (Imagínese un Orphen con pelo blanco y ojos amarillos.)

Durante este tiempo, ha conseguido pasar más por inadvertido de lo que se imaginaba. Gracias a Sarutobi que ahora conocía la verdad, no había nadie fuera del circulo de confianza que supiera que sabe más que simple taijutsu avanzado... quiero decir monstruosidad de taijutsu

El joven de pelo plateado estuvo aprendiendo algo de jutsu médico así como también ayudó a Naruto con los jutsu básicos de academia. Algo gracioso para Alastor pues él nunca había aprendido a realizar un Henge. Increíblemente, durante ese tiempo, tuvo que soportar los múltiples desafíos de Gai.

De todas formas, durante este periodo, prosiguió entrenando a Naruto aunque con un Kage bunshin, algo que nadie sabía. El verdadero se pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el bosque de la muerte creando técnicas inspiradas en el anime, tarea que no fue nada fácil. Casi le explota en la cara un intento de crear un hadoken mezclando chakra futon y Raiton en una esfera similar al Rasengan. Al final tardó dos semanas en completarlo.

Algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso, era que había evitado o al menos pospuesto la masacre Uchiha. Gracias a la amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto, la familia Fox y los Uchiha solían reunirse para cenar al menos dos veces por semana, llegando a ser todos muy buenos amigos, el joven nunca se imaginó que Fugaku fuese tan cómico en ciertas ocasiones.

Gracias a las ganancias en el Ichiraku y a la buena relación con el casero junto con la ayuda de Sarutobi, lograron obtener el piso de al lado del apartamento y debido a unas obras autorizadas ,el hogar era más grande y ya no tenía que dormir en un futon en el suelo... todo va bien, sin problemas para el niño de 11 años y el padre de ahora 17. Sin embargo, lo bueno siempre se acaba.}

[Qué día más tranquilo, aquí cocinando en el Ichiraku mientras el real está entrenando.]

{En efecto, el Alastor que estaba trabajando era un clon del original. Gracias al manejo del shunsin combinado a el elemento Raiton. Alastor podía llegar desde su campo de entrenamiento hasta el puesto de Ramen en dos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para fingir que estaba en el servicio y realizar un cambio.}

-Teuchi: Hoy mi hijita vendrá a visitarnos. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña cena de empresa?

[¿Cena de empresa? Si somos un grupo muy reducido, ¿a qué viene esa sonrisa? ]

-Alastor: No me gusta nada esa sonrisa, estas ocultando algo. ¿Qué es?

-Teuchi: Mi querida hijita abandona el puesto de dango y por fin vendrá a trabajar a este local.

{Teuchi no podía mantener la alegría, casi parecía dar saltos como una niña colegiala}

-Naruto: Me alegro mucho Teuchi.

-Alastor Igualmente Naruto... ¿Naruto? ¡Deberías estar en clase!

-Naruto: Es que estaba muy aburrido y quería tomar algo de Ramen con mis amigos.

{Detrás de Naruto estaban Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba y sorprendentemente Sasuke. Aunque faltaba alguien }

-Alastor: ¿Donde está Hinata?

{Naruto se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía}

-Naruto: Se me olvidó preguntarle.

-Alastor: Eso no se hace.

-Sasuke: Debería de haber preguntado yo, si hubiera sido Naruto , se hubiera desmallado.

-Shikamaru: Evidente.

{Naruto no pudo dar un pequeño sollozo }

-Naruto: ¿Es que tengo algo mal?

[Mucha inocencia, tal vez un Icha Icha... no, el es muy joven y yo tengo que esperar un poco para cumplir los 18. Es la única ventaja de ser ninja.]

-Alastor: Al menos, no habrás hecho ninguna broma...

{A penas se podían oír unos murmullos por parte de Naruto}

-Alastor: Habla más alto.

-Sasuke: Dice que ha pintado de naranja el vestuario de ambu con todo su equipamiento.

-Naruto: ¡Traidor!

-Sasuke: ¿Qué? Solo he repetido lo que decías en voz baja.

-Alastor: En todo caso, ¿Tienes el informe?

-Naruto: Si papa.

{En efecto, durante los últimos años. Alastor decidió sacar provecho a la actitud bromista de Naruto. Ahora todas las bromas tenían que estar en parte justificadas, planificadas y escritas en un informe para dar al Hokage. Después de todo, si un niño de casi 12 años podía colarse y pintar todo de Naranja, escapando sin ser pillado... ¿Quien dice que en vez de pintura, hubiera sido una bomba? Gracias a las bromas de Naruto y este método, la seguridad en Konoha mejoró y las bromas eran cada vez más difíciles de ejecutar, sin embargo, siempre salían a pedir de boca.}

-Alastor: Puesto que ya habéis echo novillos, ¿Os pongo un poco de Ramen? Por cierto, Naruto, no me esperes... hoy me quedo hasta tarde.

-Alastor: Asuntos importantes.

-Naruto: ¿en serio? ¿No estás intentando comprar esos libros raros?

{Alastor se puso nervioso, muchas veces estuvo con la tentación de comprar esos libros y lo más gracioso de todo. A pesar de su habilidad, nunca pensó en usar Henge para comprar los libros

-Alastor: No miento- ttebayo

{El lugar se congeló, todos miraron incrédulos a un rojo Alastor}

-Alastor: He dicho... ¿Lo que creo que he dicho?

{Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de afirmación}

-Alastor: Esto queda entre nosotros.

-Naruto: Solo si nos invitas a una ración de ramen.

{Todos se sorprendieron de que Naruto hiciera chantaje. Alastor empezó a actuar de forma cómica y depresiva }

-Alastor: ¡Mi hijo me chantajea! ... {Alastor suspiró mientras derramaba lágrimas} no tengo otra que aceptar.

-Naruto: ¡Ramen!

-Kurama: **Alimento celestial**

{Si, Kurama adora el ramen... se le ha contagiado el sabor.}

.

.

* * *

.

{{Noche, puesto de Ichiraku}}

-Ayame: ¡He vuelto papa!

{ La hija del dueño Ichiraku se paró al entrar en el local, una gota de sudor se formó en su cabeza mientras veía un mega cartel de "has vuelto al Ramen".}

-Teuchi: Has vuelto a el negocio, estoy tan feliz. ¡Mira, mira! Te hemos preparado una cena especial.

-Ayame: Muchas gracias papa, esto veras... ¿Te importa que haya traído a una amiga? Hasta ahora ha sido mi mejor cliente.

-Teuchi: Por supuesto que no hay problema, las amigas de mi hija son bienvenidas (siempre y cuando no sean jovenzuelos)

[Algo me dice que no va a salir bien esto, creo que a sé a quién se refieren]

?: ¡Ya estoy aquí!

[Creo que me merezco un premio por adivinarlo]

-Ayame: Anko-san, me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-Anko: Por supuesto que no me iba a perder una cena con la mejor cocinera de dango de Konoha... es una lástima que bajes de categoría y cocines simple ramen.

{Ante esta afirmación de Anko, Teuchi estaba en furia pero se contenía por ser una amiga de Anko, sin embargo, Alastor era otro caso. Nadie y recalco nadie se mete con el ramen}

-Alastor: ¡Como que el ramen es inferior!

{Anko se sorprendió ante esa actitud, normalmente los civiles nunca la habían hablado así. Teniendo en cuenta de que trabajaba en I&T y fue discípula de Orochimaru. Eso provocó una sonrisa demente en la dama serpiente, tenía alguien con quien "jugar"}

-Anko: Como lo oyes.

{Alastor se puso en modo discurso épico teatral}

-Alastor: El ramen es una explosión de sabores, con gran variedad y en definitiva se puede considerar un alimento celestial.

-Anko: El dango es mil veces mejor.

{Un choque de rayos de miradas salían de los dos}

-Alastor: ¿Eso crees?

-Anko: Si

-Alastor: ¿realmente?

-Anko: Si.

-Alastor: ¿Segura?

-Anko: Si

{Teuchi y Ayame no pararon de observar como Alastor no paraba de preguntar, con cada pregunta, Anko daba un Si ... pero cada vez más rápido y con mas énfasis. Hasta que al final...}

-Alastor: ¿te equivocas?

-Anko: ¡He dicho que si!.

Alastor: Gano.

{Levanto los dedos en forma de "v" de victoria}

-Anko: ¿Que dices?... oh mierda.

-Teuchi: Interesante debate, buena jugada Alastor.

-Alastor: A sus ordenes ¡Teuchi-taicho!

{Alastor comenzó a reírse mientras Anko recordaba el nombre de Alastor. Ayame le había hablado sobre él y de cómo trabajaba para el viejo Teuchi}

-Anko: Así que tu eres el chico que ayuda al padre de Ayame... esta me la pagas.

-Alastor: Me gustaría verlo.

-Ayame/Teuchi: (Esto no va a terminar bien)

{La cena fue medianamente tranquila, hubo algunos ratos normales de conversación. Pero durante ese rato, Anko y Alastor se miraban con miradas frenéticas de desafío. Como si fueran polos opuestos, Anko parecía desprender un aura con forma de dango y Alastor parecía emitir un aura con forma de ramen.

Hasta que al final todo los que pensaban que no empeoraría, empeoró.}

-Anko: ¡Te reto!

{Alastor puso una sonrisa desafiante}

-Alastor: No se que será, pero seguro que te gano.

-Anko: Solo para hacerlo más interesante...¿Qué tal si apostamos?

{La sonrisa de Alastor se ensancho como un zorro}

-Alastor: El que pierda, deberá comprar una ración diaria al vencedor durante un mes.

-Anko: Acepto, vas a perder.

-Alastor: Sorpréndeme.

-Anko:¡El que aguante mas gana!.

{Anko sacó de la nada un gran barril de alcohol, de donde salió... ni idea. El pelo plata se cortó ante la situación}

-Alastor: Esto... se supone que no tengo edad para beber alcohol.

-Anko: Es verdad, un civil con esa edad no se considera un adulto total.

{Anko empezó a hablar de forma infantil y ridiculizando de tal forma que el rival de ojos amarillos no lo aguantase mas}

-Alastor: A la mierda, trae aquí una jarra.

{Y esto es una valiosa lección que nunca sería olvidada, los desafíos de alcohol no terminan bien}

.

.

* * *

.

{{Mañana siguiente. 9:00 am}}

[Ugg, mi cabeza... no debería haber bebido tanto, siendo mi primera vez.

Qué raro, no puedo moverme... ¿Por qué mi mano derecha nota algo suave?]

{Se oye un gemido, Alastor abre los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que sucede}

[Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Cómo he terminado así? Tou-san, ¿Estas orgulloso?... Si despierta es mi fin.

Rápido, debo comprobar el entorno. De acuerdo, estoy en mi habitación, segundo, ¿comprobar ropa? Parece que Anko ni si quiera se ha quitado la gabardina... ¿Qué ha pasado? debo recordar... recordar]

{{Alcohol flashback no jutsu}}

{Puesto de Ichiraku, 20 copas de alcohol mas tarde de comenzar la competición}

[Estúpida y sexi Anko, se piensa que me puede ganar "Hip", ya verá "Hic". Me siento un poco mareado...]

-Anko: "Hic" Mírate, no puedes mas... admite que yo gano.

-Alastor: Nunca.

-Anko: Hay que intentarlo.

{Tanto Teuchi como Ayame no podían creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, los autoproclamados sabios del ramen y dango estaban teniendo una brutal competición de beber mientras daban absurdos discursos que claramente era producido por el alcoholismo. Ayame sabía que Anko solía tomar una copa o dos tras las misiones y había desarrollado un buen aguante pero al ritmo que iba, tendrían que llamar a los medic nin para sacarles de un probable coma etílico. Teuchi por otra parte, estaba rezando por la salud de su trabajador. No solo porque estaba defendiendo el maravilloso ramen, al no ser oficialmente un adulto... sabía que era la primera vez que el muchacho tomaba alcohol y sin embargo tomaba una copa tras otra. Cabe destacar que estas copas eran el doble de tamaño de lo normal.

Esto sin duda, terminaría mal. Sin embargo, el resultado llegó a ser diferente de los esperado}

-Ayame: Esto... se ha acabado el barril, no queda más bebida.

-Ichiraku: además, ya es hora de cerrar.

{recalcando para evitar un trágico accidente}

-Anko/Alastor: ¿Un empate?

-Ayame: Me temo que sí.

-Alastor: Yo he tomado 25 "hic"

{El pelo plata anunciaba con una risa tonta mientras que Anko miró su copa y sonrió}

-Anko: ¡He ganado! "hic" 26

{Anko tomó un rápido trago a su copa}

-Anko: Me debes 31 raciones de daaango.

{Anko cayó redonda al suelo por exceso de alcohol}

[Me siento muy mareado, apenas puedo levantarme, je je je... ¿Por qué "hic" me rio?]

-Ayame: ¿Te importa llevar a Anko a su casa?

{Alastor le costó coger la pregunta, tenía una ligera cara de sonrisa estúpida. Recogió torpemente a Anko y la colocó en su espalda. La mentalidad interna de Alastor sonrió como Jiraiya al notar la "presencia" de Mitarashi en su espalda.}

-Alastor: A sus ordenes compañera

{Alastor partió del lugar del puesto de ramen con dirección fija. caminando casi en zigzag. Mientras se podía oír tatarear a Anko mientras dormía. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el pelo plata se detuvo.}

[¿Dónde queda la casa de Anko? Se me olvidó preguntar "hic"... estoy cerca de mi casa. Estoy cansado, mejor busco otro día.]

{Alastor partió rumbo a su casa olvidándose de que tenía a Anko encima, solo recuerda quedarse dormido y nada mas}

{{Fin del flashback resaca}}

.

.

* * *

.

[Esto ha pasado muy rápido, no puedo hacer una sustitución sin despertarla, Dios no, se está despertando... Naruto, Internet... ramen de mi alma, os querré hasta el final]

{Anko abrió sus ojos lentamente, a diferencia del varón, no parecía estar con demasiada resaca... ella no tardó mucho en asimilar donde estaba y seguramente recordaba todo lo que pasó y lo que no pasó. Por lo que era un buen momento de gastar una buena.}

-Anko: ¿Que son esas caras?  
-Alastor: Yo esto... yo... decir... [voy a morir, voy a morir]  
{Anko mostró una cara divertida}

-Anko: ¿No quieres seguir con lo de antes?  
{Mostrando el escote con una extraña expresión en la cara.}  
-Alastor: ¿JA?  
{No pasaron ni 5 milisegundos para que Alastor quedara inconsciente por hemorragia nasal masiva, la sala quedo impregnada de Sangre. Anko cogió un poco de sangre y la probó dando un ligero gemido. En la lejanía Jiraiya sintió el despertar completo de un nuevo camarada}  
-Anko: Deliciosa.  
-Alastor:{Voz apenas audible mientras echa humo} Veo el paraíso.  
{A todo esto, Naruto entra con fuerza en la habitación tras escuchar un ruido fuerte}  
-Naruto: ¿Papa?  
{Naruto se encuentra una habitación con mucha sangre y a Anko lamiendo la sangre de Alastor. Algo que afectaría ligeramente a la mente del rubio.}  
-Anko: Hola niño

{La dama serpiente decía estas palabras con la cabeza ladeada mientras que terminaba de probar la sangre del semi inconsciente.}  
-Naruto: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Se está comiendo a Tou-san!

{La semana transcurrió de forma muy curiosa, tal como fue prometido, Alastor tuvo que comprar una ración diaria de dango para Mitarashi.

Casi siempre discutían de formas absurdas, en ocasiones ganaba Anko y en otras, Alastor. Sin embargo, muchas de las veces en las que ganaba el muchacho, Anko utilizaba su "forma de bromear" dejando KO al amante de ramen aunque poco a poco había desarrollado una resistencia a no quedar inconsciente como Hinata. Durante esos periodos Naruto pensó que su padre había contraído la misma enfermedad que Hinata, muchos de los conocidos de la familia Fox no paraban de reírse. Algunos de ellos, sabían cómo terminarían las cosas y no paran de imaginarse el resultado final. Sin embargo otros varones, solo oraban para que el cabeza de la familia Fox no hiciera ninguna estupidez si termina con Anko. Todos la conocen por su habilidad en tortura y es mejor no enfadarla.

Por otro lado, algo que ellos desconocen, era que Anko tenía recuerdos bloqueados de cuando estuvo fuera con las enseñanzas de Orochimaru. Si no fuera por ese bloqueo, la familia Fox descubriría que los problemas aumentarían en poco tiempo.

Después de una jornada de trabajo y diez minutos más tarde de la marcha de sasuke. Alastor empezó a sentirse incomodo.}

[Algo extraño pasa, he notado una gran actividad de chakra, creo que era... ¡No es posible! Sasuke se fue hace poco, espero equivocarme.]

-Alastor: Naruto vuelvo enseguida.

-Naruto: ¿A dónde vas?

-Alastor: A comprobar una cosa.

-Naruto: Vuelve pronto. {Naruto vio como su padre abandonaba rápidamente el lugar sin despedirse} No parece que sea algo bueno...

{Alastor tardo unos minutos en llegar, gracias a su velocidad punta. Delante de él, estaban múltiples cadáveres de los Uchiha. Su plan de evitar la masacre solo había logrado atrasarlo un par de años. Algo no va bien.}

[Lo había evitado, esto no debía de pasar]

-Alastor: ¡Itachi!

{en la sala, el pelo plata se encontró con una escena muy similar a la del canon original. Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto de miedo, sin embargo había dos cosas que no estaban en su memoria Otaku. Itachi estaba llorando y los padres de los Uchiha...}

-Itachi: ...

[Fugaku y Mikoto emiten señales de vida, tal vez pueda salvarlos.]

-Alastor: ¿Por qué?

-Itachi: Para medir mi fuerza.

-Alastor: ¡No digas tonterías! La rebelión Uchiha fue cancelada.

-Itachi: ¿Como lo sabías?

{Se suponía que solo el consejo de ancianos lo sabía}

-Alastor: Estuve hablando con tus padres, les convencí para dar marcha atrás.

{Itachi estaba feliz de saber el motivo por el que no estaban en la rebelión, sin embargo no podía dejar esto así. Estaba obligado a terminar el trabajo si le era posible.}

-Itachi: Ellos abandonaron el plan... el clan no. Ellos actuaron a espaldas del patriarca.

{Alastor estaba en confusión y al borde de la ira, durante estos dos años, había formado una buena amistad con los padres de Sasuke y no le gustaba la idea de sus muertes}

-Alastor: ¿Entonces por qué atacas a tu familia?

-Itachi: Antes de matar a Shisui, me metió en un genjutsu especial.

-Alastor: Sabes que no te permitiré que termines.

-Itachi: Lo sé.

{Sasuke todavía estaba acurrucado en el suelo, lleno de miedo a causa del Tsukiyomi. No era consciente de la conversación, no del todo. Solo escuchó las palabras de rebelión}

-Alastor: ¿Que has hecho a Sasuke?

-Itachi: Prepararle para que venga a por mí.

-Alastor: Es probable que te salga mal el plan.

-Itachi: No te entiendo.

-Alastor: Si Sasuke escoge el camino de la venganza, será consumido por ella.

[Algo me dice que puedo cambiar las cosas, sin embargo...]

-Itachi: Lo comprendo. Espero que puedas evitarlo, cuida de ellos por favor.

-Alastor: ¿No los vas a matar?

-Itachi: El genjutsu me obliga a huir como renegado, se que una vez que me marche el genjutsu desaparecerá. Sé que si me enfrento a ti, no tendría posibilidad por lo que eso me permite no matarlos y dejarlos en este estado.

-Alastor: Esto es un adiós, espero que nunca tengamos que enfrentarnos.

-Itachi: Eso no se puede saber.

-Alastor: Si tu madre se entera, me daría una paliza y luego a ti.

{Itachi no pudo contener la risa al igual que Alastor. Itachi se marchó en un shunsin de hojas y Alastor usó un Henge para llevar a Sasuke y dejarlo en la puerta del hospital. Al igual que a sus padres. El decidió usar un Henge para evitar llamar demasiadas sospechas, rápidamente, volvió a su apartamento pensando en los futuros sucesos y como actuar de forma correcta.}

[Evitar que Sasuke no se convierta en un Emo vengador, creo que es más fácil obtener los 151 pokemon en una game boy jugando al pokemon rojo y sin cable Link.

Va a ser un largo día... ¿Qué pensará Naruto?]


	6. Chapter 6

ya se solucionó lo del capítulo anterior, ahora disfruten de este

.

.

* * *

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

 **Jutsu**

"Hinata tartamudea prácticamente todo el rato"

"recordad que por ahora, Naruto no puede oír a Kurama a no ser que entre en el Mindscape, esto será así hasta la graduación de genin"

 ** _Capítulo 6: Equipo 7_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

{Es un nuevo día en Konoha, muy pocos en Konoha saben lo que ha sucedido durante la noche. Un suceso que afectaría severamente a la hoja. Naruto se despertó alegre, había pasado una buena noche. Se levantó de la cama para tomar el desayuno, cuando llego, Alastor ya estaba preparando los alimentos, sin embargo.}

-Alastor: Buenos días.

-Naruto: ¡Un zombi!

-Alastor: Tranquilo, ¡no soy un zombi! No he dormido bien.

{Alastor tenía una cara horrible, se notaban bolsas en los ojos. Resultado de no haber dormido y haber pasado por mucho estrés. }

-Naruto: ¿Que te ha pasado?

-Alastor: Naruto, hoy no vas a clase.

{Naruto se puso a dar saltos de alegría, gritando "bien" y otras cosas. Por otro lado, su padre mantenía una cara seria}

-Alastor: Naruto, nos vamos al hospital.

{Naruto dejó de correr y se preocupó, recordando la actitud de Alastor en la noche anterior y su aspecto actual.}

-Naruto: ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿que pasó ayer?

[Esto va a ser difícil de explicar]

-Alastor: Naruto, ayer... llegué tarde. Itachi mato a todo el clan Uchiha, solo pude sacar a Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke. Sin embargo no sé si los padres de Sasuke están bien.

-Naruto: No... {lagrimas} ¡No puede ser!

-Kurama: **Gaki..**

{El pelo plata abraza al joven Naruto}

-Alastor: Debemos ser fuertes Naruto, tenemos que apoyar a Sasuke en estos momentos. Así que intenta poner una sonrisa ¿De acuerdo?

-Naruto: Si

.

* * *

{Naruto y Alastor caminaban directos al hospital mientras algunos vecinos cuchicheaban el rumor de los sucesos de la masacre del gran clan Uchiha. Interiormente estaba molesto, había logrado convencer a los padres de Sasuke de echarse atrás en los planes y sin embargo el resto del clan seguía con la ambición del golpe de estado. Era evidente que la forma para evitar una guerra civil y no dañar la imagen de los Uchiha era con este método pero obviamente había mucho mas detrás de estas acciones.

Tras avanzar media villa, llegaron al hospital de Konoha. }

-Alastor: Buenos días señorita, ¿Podría indicarme la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha?

{La enfermera vio de quien se trataban las personas, el chico kyubi y la persona que lo adopto. Según su punto de vista, ambos eran un par de demonios indeseables.}

-Enfermera: ¿Para que intentéis terminar el trabajo del traidor? Ni loca, malditos demonios.

{Esta forma de hablar, entristeció a Naruto. Sin embargo, esto no quedaría así.

Alastor empezó a emitir una intención brutal de asesinato aunque todo ello con una bonita y tenebrosa sonrisa}

-Alastor: no me gusta repetirme enfermera-san. ¿Podría responder a mi pregunta?

-Naruto: (Creo que Anko y Mikoto le están influenciando)

-Kurama: **Ja,ja,ja me encanta su actitud... venga ototo ¡Quema el hospital!**

-Enfermera: {aterrada} Por supuesto, la habitación 307.

-Alastor: Así me gusta, muchas gracias... ¿Cómo es el estado de Fugaku y Mikoto?

-Enfermera: Presentaban daños serios, se recuperaran pero estarán en coma durante mucho tiempo.

-Alastor: Lamento escuchar eso. Naruto, vámonos... Sasuke necesita nuestro apoyo.

{ambos miembros de la familia Fox parten rumbo a la habitación del Uchiha, sin embargo mientras marchaban Alastor dio una última mirada hacia la enfermera, el pelo plata centro su aura asesina en ella, la enfermera tembló de miedo y le pareció ver la imagen de un dragón. }

-Enfermera: (Son... monstruos)

.

* * *

{{Habitación 307}}

{En la cama del hospital estaba un Sasuke semi inconsciente, al no haber sufrido heridas, no tenía puesto ningún vendaje.}

* * *

{Sasuke (sueño)}:

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué aniki?

-Itachi: Para poner a prueba mis habilidades.

-Sasuke: ¿Has matado a papa y mama para ponerte a prueba?

-Itachi: No solo a ellos, también al resto del clan.

-Sasuke: No es posible.

-Itachi: **Tsukiyomi**

{Sasuke cae en el genjutsu del Tsukiyomi y ve varias veces los actos cometidos por Itachi. Al terminar, el niño estaba llorando y aterrado}

-Sasuke: ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero morir!

-Itachi: Estúpido hermano pequeño, ódiame, hazte fuerte y sobrevive... cuando tengas estos ojos ven a por mí.

{Sasuke cayó al suelo, pero aun seguía un poco consciente, no pudo distinguir a la persona que entró. sin embargo, pudo escuchar palabras como golpe de estado}

{{fin del sueño}}

.

* * *

{Sasuke se despertó de la cama agitado y lleno de sudor, en su mente estaba rezando para que todo hubiera sido un sueño.}

-Alastor: Veo que has despertado.

-Naruto: Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

{sasuke se da cuenta de que está en un hospital, pudo ver a su amigo y al padre de este sentados en una silla. Se les veía preocupados, esto demostraba que no fue un mal sueño.}

-Sasuke: Todos... están... muertos.

{Las lágrimas fluían por sus ojos, Naruto no podía permitir que su amigo sufriera}

-Naruto: ¡Mikoto y Fugaku están vivos!

{Un atisbo pequeño de felicidad se veía en la cara del muchacho}

-Alastor: Sin embargo, están en coma, no sabemos cuándo despertaran.

-Sasuke: ¿Puedo verlos?

-Alastor: Todavía no, están en cuidados intensivos y necesitas descansar.

-Sasuke: No debo descansar, tengo que matar a Itachi...¡ Tengo que vengar a mi clan!

[Ni hablar, no pienso dejar que el Emo Uchiha entren en escena]

{Alastor dio una bofetada a Sasuke, Naruto se sorprendió}

-Naruto: ¿Pero qué haces?

-Alastor: ¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! No debes dejarte llevar a la venganza, una vez que empiezas no podrás salir. ¡Te consumirá y te convertirás en lo que odias!

-Sasuke: ¡Cállate! Tu no estabas allí.

-Alastor: ¡Si no fuera por mí, tus padres estarían muertos!

{Sasuke recordó la otra figura en la sala y las palabras confusas que escuchó}

-Sasuke: ¿Tu los salvaste? ¿Que estabas hablando con Itachi? ¡Dímelo por favor!

-Alastor: Todo a su tiempo Sasuke, todo a su tiempo.

-Naruto: Ten esperanza, tus padres despertaran, estoy seguro-ttebayo.

{Las lágrimas de Sasuke iban con más fuerza}

-Sasuke: No debo llorar...

-Alastor: Esta bien llorar... incluso para un Uchiha.

{Sasuke agarró con fuerza a Naruto y Alastor derramando mas lágrimas, Naruto tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas, todos estaban tristes.}

-Naruto: Esta bien Sasuke, estamos aquí.

-Sasuke: Debo encontrar a Itachi y llevarlo a la justicia.

[Al menos es un avance]

.

.

* * *

{Decir que fue fácil el paso de los años, sería para darle una patada en las joyas reales. La idea de convertirse en un Emo vengador por parte de Sasuke fue eliminada por Alastor y Naruto, aunque algún rastro de idiotez sí que se le quedó. Casi siempre después de la escuela, permitían a Sasuke entrenar en la parte física y aunque Sasuke se quejara por querer las técnicas, tuvo que aguantarse. Sin embargo, en cumpleaños y celebraciones similares, le enseñaban alguna técnica.

Tras los entrenamientos, casi siempre acompañaban al Uchiha al hospital para ver el estado de los padres de Sasuke. Seguramente, el coma duraría muchos años y los efectos de quedarse en la cama serían malos. Sin embargo, gracias a los especialistas, lograron dejar en un estado de hibernación... de tal forma que los músculos no se atrofiarían. Para cuando despertaran, notarían como mucho el desgaste de haber estado un mes, algo que se podía recuperar sin mucha dificultad.

El último año de la academia, Naruto comenzó a entrenar en el poder de Kyubi, sin embargo hubo algo que sorprendió tanto padre e hijo. Al parecer Kurama tenía el contrato de convocatoria de zorros y había decidido que Naruto era el adecuado para ser el primer invocador oficial. También le dijo a Naruto que cuando estaría preparado le ayudaría con las artes del senjutsu Kitsune, Alastor se sentía orgulloso sin embargo, se planteaba si eso provocaría repercusiones respecto al contrato de los sapos... aunque realmente, molan mas los zorros. Una cosa que no se había puesto a pensar era en los aspectos físicos que provocaba el senjutsu, aunque eso sería algo que no tendría que preocuparse, al menos de momento.

El negocio del ramen iba a las mil maravillas, para que Sasuke estuviera mas abierto a las personas... estuvieron varias semanas desarrollando lo que se conoce "ramen Uchiha" el cual contenía jugo de tomate para contentar el paladar de Sasuke. realmente esa receta fue un dolor de cabeza.

Por otro lado, Alastor nunca se fijó en las calificaciones de Naruto. Con lo que le enseñaba fuera del aula, era evidente que saldría de la academia con un rango de chunin medio... esa motivación hizo que Alastor prosiguiera con su entrenamiento secreto aunque ese entrenamiento fue interrumpido en repetidas ocasiones por cierta princesa serpiente.

Resulta que tanto Fox y Mitarashi proseguían con sus apuestas, casi se había vuelto un hábito. Había ocasiones en las que uno juraría en que uno de ellos se dejaba ganar a posta, como si las apuestas fueran simples excusas para estar más tiempo juntos... aunque muchas de las veces lo hacían por un pique tremendo.

Una de las veces en las que se arrepentiría el varón, cuatro meses antes de la graduación de Naruto, se formó la apuesta absurda de trabajar gratis para el otro durante una semana. Obviamente, Anko gano utilizando "sus trucos" y en ese momento lamentando su derrota, Alastor interiormente se animo a si mismo diciéndose "al menos no he apostado por ser esclavo" o "solo es trabajar gratis una semana"

Sin embargo, al despertar, recordó cual era la profesión de la señorita Anko: I&T, también conocido como tortura e interrogatorio. Algo realmente molesto, sin embargo daría su mejor esfuerzo. La mayor sorpresa fue para Anko, tenían a un Iwa shinobi que no soltaba prenda alguna y eso que había aplicado muchos genjutsu y torturas físicas, claramente Anko no se había encargado todavía de él, sin embargo encargó a Alastor intentar conseguir la tarea que no había sido completada por Ibiki.

Anko no podía parar de reír pensando en lo mal que lo haría Alastor, ella sabía que era un civil que le apasionaba el taijutsu, teniendo un nivel que rivalizaba con Gai... sin embargo, cuando Alastor salió de la sala de interrogatorio con un papel... las risas cesaron. En la hoja estaba toda la información que precisaban, Anko entro rápidamente para ver la obra que había dejado su "amigo" , quería ver la masacre que ocasiono para que el shinobi hablase. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna macha nueva de sangre, en su lugar podía ver en una esquina a una persona rota mentalmente con lo que parecía pis a su alrededor suplicando "quiero ir con mi mama"

Cuando Anko pregunto que había hecho, el joven simplemente respondió: "no soy bueno en genjutsu sin embargo, vosotros intentasteis asustarle con sus mayores miedos... pero el está entrenado para ello, yo simplemente le mostré algo que hacía empequeñecer sus mayores temores... nada mejor para sacar información que un poco de instinto asesino y una horrible visión que no había presenciado antes."

Decir que Anko no se sorprendió, fue como decir que Kakashi odiaba los libros de Jiraiya. Esta nueva faceta que vio la hebi-hime, fue probablemente la que marcó definitivamente a Alastor como su objetivo. Tal vez podían tener diferencias culinarias enfrentadas, pero eso tendría solución con el tiempo. Además Anko tenía al pequeño Naruto en estima, cosa que mejoraría todavía más. Para más presión para el padre fox, tuvo la amable intención de invitar a Anko a su casa, muchas veces la señorita de las serpientes bromeaba a Alastor con lo que pasó aquel día durante su primera apuesta. Para ser cortes, Alastor preparó en casa un platillo de Dango. El no quería admitirlo pero sentía algo por Anko y para preparar esa comida estuvo practicando durante una semana utilizando una cantidad exagerada de Kage bunshin.

Un mes antes de la graduación, tras probar el plato de Dango... oficialmente Anko decidió no dejar escapar al pobre hombre. Al final se declararon mutuamente, muchos de los conocidos ya lo veían venir. Otros decían que teniendo en cuenta como era Anko, ya habían tardado mucho. Naruto estaba feliz de que Alastor saliera con alguien , aunque tenía un poco de miedo de que Anko probablemente se convierta en su futura kaa-san. }

.

* * *

{{Día de la graduación, compuesto familia Fox}}

-Alastor: ¡Arriba todo el mundo!

{Fue un pequeño grito, no era a alto volumen, pero lo ejecutó el los oídos de sus destinatarios. Estos se despertaron intentando gritar, sin embargo no pudieron. El mayor de 19 años utilizó sus manos para evitar que dieran un grito}

-Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Ughhh! (traducción: pequeño ruido de intento de grito frustrado debido a tapar la boca)

-Alastor: No hagáis ruido, puede despertar.

{el par de jóvenes de ahora trece años lograron quitarse las manos de Alastor que obstaculizaban su medio para hablar y quejarse. Ambos jóvenes captaron el mensaje y empezaron a hablar a un nivel bastante bajo}

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué nos despiertas así? Nos puedes matar del susto.

{Si, el Uchiha solía quedarse de vez en cuando en casa de Alastor y Naruto, estar solo en una casa muy grande no mola nada y eso provocaría que su modo Emo creciera.

Por suerte, este hecho no lo sabía Hinata. Alastor le pidió a su hijo que no dijera nada y Sasuke entendía el motivo de Hinata, es mas agradecía que ocultara el segundo motivo de que Sasuke se "refugiara" en esa casa. Si las personas en Konoha se enteran de que el último niño Uchiha leal dormía en esa zona, su último refugio contra su temor sería inutilizado.}

-Naruto: No entiendo porque no podemos hablar alto, estamos en casa-ttebayo.

-Alastor: ¿Acaso quieres despertarla? Sabes que eso es malo para todos.

{El par de muchachos tragó saliva, en las últimas semanas, Anko solía quedarse en la casa y no porque estaba borracha. Poco después de la declaración, Sasuke y Naruto entraron para ver a Alastor y darle un desayuno por su cumpleaños... sin embargo, Anko se había enterado que era su cumpleaños. Resulta que Alastor al despertar se había olvidado de la declaración que tuvieron hace poco y mientras despertaba ,pudo ver a Anko mientras ella se preparaba para dar su "regalo". Al verla, Alastor tuvo la misma reacción de la primera vez que sucedió este tipo de escena pero a un nivel superior.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto entraron para ver que sucedía, Naruto tuvo esa terrible escena otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión había más sangre, Anko tenía puesta menos ropa mientras lamía la sangre y Sasuke estaba al lado gritando como una chica. Poco después descubrieron que gran parte de las veces, despertarla era una mala decisión.}

-Naruto: Tou-san eres fuerte... ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Alastor: Hijo, da igual cuán grande sea tu poder, nunca... nunca jamás enojes a una chica... sobre todo si estas saliendo con esa chica o tiene sentimientos hacia ti. Casi preferiría que Aniki fuera liberado y acabara el trabajo de hace trece años.

 **-Kurama: Todavía estamos a tiempo, venga rompe ese sello sobrinito.**

-Sasuke: (estoy jodido)

{Alastor pudo ver la cara de Sasuke y comprendió que el chico se había dado cuenta de la situación}

-Alastor: De todas formas, hoy es vuestro gran día. Recordad que estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros dos y que espero que saquéis buenas calificaciones-ttebayo.

-Naruto: Seguro que pasamos-ttebayo.

-Sasuke: (desde que Naruto le pego el tic verbal, parecen realmente familia) Sera fácil.

-Naruto: Seguro que nos ponen en el mismo equipo.

-Alastor: Espero que así sea.

[maldita sea, no va a poder ser. Naruto no será el último muerto y por tanto no formaran equipo. tal vez haya metido la pata.]

{Naruto y sasuke salen por la puerta con el almuerzo, sin embargo Naruto mira con malicia a su padre y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Esto provoca un gemido/rugido. La puerta del dormitorio se abre lentamente con el sonido de un chirrido y se ven unos ojos brillantes con un aura asesina. Alastor solo pudo derramar lágrimas de terror}

-Alastor: Anko-hime, yo no he sido, te lo juro... por favor no me hagas daño.

{Se podía oír una risa siniestra, de la puerta salieron varias serpientes que parecían tener la función de cuerda. Estas ataron a Alastor y lo comenzaron a llevar con fuerza a la habitación}

-Alastor: ¡No por favor, todavía es muy temprano, déjame, te lo suplico-ttebayo!

{El cuerpo de un doblegado Alastor entro en la habitación, la puerta de cerró a un ritmo vertiginoso. Solo se pudo escuchar una risa maléfica}

.

* * *

{{Calles de Konoha}}

-Sasuke: ¿no crees que te has pasado?

-Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?

{Naruto tenía una cara de inocencia, como si no hubiera echo nada malo}

-Sasuke: No se... tal vez hacer ruido a propósito al cerrar la puerta.

-Naruto: ¡Qué va! Seguro que luego me lo agradece.

-sasuke: ¿Esto es una venganza por su entrenamiento?

-Naruto: ...

-Sasuke: Ese silencio no ayuda.

-Naruto: No me arrepiento de nada

 **-Kurama: Por fin mi sobrino aprende las artes de la maldad, estoy tan orgulloso. Se nota que soy una buena influencia**

-Sasuke: Seguramente te duplicara el entrenamiento.

-Naruto: Lo dudo mucho, una vez que seamos genin estaremos entrenando con un sensei... lo que significa que recibiremos menos entrenamientos.

-Sasuke: Deberías estar contento de que te entrene.

-Naruto: ¿Así que debería estar contento? No lo niego, pero dime... si tou-san fuera un shinobi y el sería nuestro sensei... significaría que nos entrenaría las 24 horas del día.

{Sasuke se detuvo ante esa frase, recordaba el día en el que le permitieron entrenar, al menos en la parte física... el no los había visto entrenar antes, pero fue ver la habilidad de Alastor contra Gai y supo que se haría muy fuerte. Naruto en su malvada intención le dijo a Sasuke que Alastor era un profesor amable y que sus lecciones eran muy suaves. El pobre de Sasuke se lo creyó, Naruto recuerda la cara que puso cuando el Uchiha conoció el infierno a tal punto que casi no quería salir de casa.}

-Sasuke: Creo que es hora de cambiar de sensei...

-Naruto: Ya falta poco para llegar a la academia.

-Sasuke: Menos mal que es el último día... un momento, ¿Notas un temblor?

-Naruto: Es cierto, maldición, pensaba que hoy no sucedería otra vez.

-sasuke: Hay que acelerar, maldición ya estan aquí.

{Detrás de ellos, estaba una gran concentración de chicas con corazones en los ojos}

-Chicas: ¡Sasuke-kun!

-Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Fangirls!

{En efecto, desde hace un tiempo, Sasuke conoció la amenaza que Alastor le dijo aquella vez en el parque cuando las familias se conocieron. Fangirls, el elemento más terrorífico que el papeleo.

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron por su vida, a pesar del entrenamiento masivo, las fangirls podían igualar esa súper velocidad. El cómo era posible, era un misterio, por eso son tan peligrosas. Aprovechando un callejón, Naruto ejecutó un par de Kage bunshin y uno de los clones hizo un Henge de Sasuke. Los clones salieron del callejón para ser el cebo de las chicas y así los originales pudieran salir intactos.}

-Sasuke: Menos mal que te enseñaron esa técnica.

-Naruto: Tou san me la enseñó por que el Henge normal me es imposible de hacer debido a mis reservas de chakra, además esta técnica tiene muchas utilidades.

-Sasuke: Es verdad, pero mejor apresurémonos antes de que descubran que eran unos clones.

.

* * *

{{Academia shinobi}}

{Todos los alumnos estaban en el aula para realizar su examen, con el obtendrían su protector de frente con el símbolo de Konoha. dándoles así el status oficial de shinobi con el rango de genin. Legalmente, también son considerados adultos.

Una gran parte de los alumnos de este año, son miembros de los clanes de Konoha en gran parte y una pequeña porción de civiles. De los miembros de los clanes, contamos con el durmiente Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka jugaba con su perro fiel Akamaru, Choji estaba comiendo de su bolsa de patatas, Shino estaba tranquilamente ¿hablando con sus insectos? ... luego teníamos al inseparable grupo formado por Hinata Hyuga , Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki Fox. Por último podíamos destacar a Sakura Haruno, hija de unos comerciantes de los cuales su madre tenía asiento en el consejo e Ino Yamanaka planeando con Sakura la forma de acercarse a Sasuke y alejarla de Hinata.

Aunque Hinata no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, muchas fangirls pensaban lo contrario y la veían como un amenaza.}

 **-Hinata (inner): (Podéis quedaros con Sasuke, pero nadie me quita mi foxy-kun!)**

{Si, Hinata sigue siendo la misma chica un poco tímida. Sin embargo, con la influencia de Anko durante estos años, se ha formado una personalidad interna bastante preocupante.}

-Iruka: Bueno chicos, hoy es el examen que tanto habéis estado esperando.

{La clase hacía caso omiso al profesor, una vena de mal humor se formó en su frente mientras realizaba su jutsu firma: Big head no jutsu}

-Iruka: ¡Prestad atención!

{La clase dejó de hacer lo que hacían y prestaron atención}

-Iruka: Muy bien, comenzaremos con la parte de lanzamiento de shuriken, voy a pasar lista...

-Naruto: Buena suerte, Hinata-chan.

{Mientras agarra el hombro de Hinata}

-Hinata: Gr-gracias Na-Naruto-kun. (Como me gustaría decir lo que siento)

 **-Hinata (inner): Menos hablar y mas acción. Agarra a Naruto-kun y no lo sueltes nunca**

-Hinata: (Pe-pero)

{Hinata se estaba poniendo roja con sus propios pensamientos}

 **-Hinata (Inner): Y cuando lo tengas, quítale todo y empieza con eso {empezaba a babear la mentalidad interna alternativa} ... luego con aquello y... Aghh ¡quiero agárralo!**

{Si, las sesiones de Anko habían creado una nueva faceta que por suerte solo habita en la mente de Hinata.

Todos los alumnos salieron felices, habían pasado sus diademas y ahora eran oficialmente genin. Pero sobre todo, había tres nuevos genin especialmente felices... Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, su planificación parecía haber funcionado. Los tres nuevos genin sabían de sus propias capacidades y sin embargo como querían seguir en el mismo equipo, tuvieron que hacer ciertas cosas.}

-Sasuke: Ya es oficial, estamos shinobi.

-Naruto: Ahora podremos hacer misiones increíbles.

-Hinata: Si.

 **-Hinata (inner): Como Naruto este en mi quipo, puede que lo tome en las misiones ku,ku,ku.**

{Hinata se puso roja por la declaración de su contraparte}

-Naruto: Entonces mañana es la selección de equipos, espero que todo salga según lo esperado.

-Sasuke: Ha sido mi plan, no puede fallar... después de todo soy un ...

{se ve como Naruto da un golpe en la cabeza de Sasuke}

-Naruto: Recuerda lo que tou-san dijo.

-Sasuke: Ya lo sé, pero es difícil.

.

* * *

{{Esa misma noche}}

[Diablos, ¿Dónde narices esta Naruto? El debería haber vuelto hace horas. Hoy era su examen de genin... no puede ser, su habilidad es de chunin es imposible que no haya aprobado. ¿Tal vez esté sucediendo lo de Mizuki de otra forma?]

{Se oyen golpes en la puerta, al abrir se encuentra con Yugao Uzuki}

-Alastor: Yugao-san, ¿A que se debe esta visita?

[Esa cara que tiene, no me dice nada bueno]

-Yugao: ¡Naruto ha robado el pergamino prohibido!

{Alastor se quedó de piedra}

-Alastor: Eso no es posible, Naruto ha tenido que aprobar el examen de genin... no hay motivos para que Naruto quisiera robar el pergamino. Ese maldito Mizuki, tiene que haber sido él.

-Yugao: ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Alastor: Ese maldito de Mizuki, le he visto en ocasiones. Nunca le agradó Naruto y las pocas veces que les vi en la academia, no le enseñaba bien en absoluto. Seguramente, le habrá dicho alguna artimaña.

-Yugao: Eso es una acusación seria, recuerda que eres solo un civil.

-Alastor: Estoy arto de que siempre me digan esa estúpida cosa de que soy un civil, como si fuera algo malo... ¿sabes qué? Voy a buscar a mi hijo y sacar la verdad a la luz.

-Yugao: Esto es una operación oficial, puede que estés saliendo con Anko sin embargo, no tienes autorización para.

{Yugao retrocedió un paso, Alastor mostró una cantidad inhumana de instinto asesino y energía.}

-Alastor: Nada ni nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, en estos momentos mi familia me necesita, así que apártate o te quitaré del camino.

{Yugao se hizo a un lado en señal de rendición}

[Aguanta Naruto, voy para allá... no hagas ninguna estupidez]

{Alastor cargó a una alta velocidad, equivalente a la de cierto loco por el taijutsu y las llamas de la juventud}

-Yugao: ( Anko, ¿Con quién narices estas saliendo? Este hombre no es ni de lejos un simple civil... creo que ya sé porque te gusta, da un poco de miedo)

* * *

{{Bosque de la muerte}}

-Naruto: ¡Si tocas a Iruka sensei, acabaré contigo!

{Mizuki no podía parar de reír, con una simple artimaña había convencido de que Naruto robase el pergamino prohibido. sin embargo Iruka, había llegado a tiempo para evitar que el traidor adquiriera el pergamino.

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, matar al demonio y a Iruka , por último inventarse una historia para quedar como un héroe.}

-Mizuki: Me sorprende que lo protejas, después de todo. El te debe odiar. todo el pueblo de odia y ¿sabes por qué?

-Iruka: No lo digas, ¡Esta prohibido!

-Mizuki: el yondaime no pudo matar al zorro de nueve colas, el selló con su último aliento al demonio en un recién nacido...tú. ¡Tú eres el nueve colas.! ¡Tu eres un monstruo!

{Mizuki no paraba de sonreír mientras Iruka pensaba en lo afectado que estaría Naruto por esa revelación, sin embargo Naruto no parecía afectado y eso preocupaba aun mas}

-Mizuki: ¿Sorprendido?

-Iruka: Naruto...

-Naruto: ... ya lo sabía.

-Iruka/Mizuki: ¿Qué?

-Naruto: Cuando tou-san me adoptó, me contó toda la verdad y ¿sabéis que?

{Mizuki estaba furioso, no pensaba que esto era posible}

-Naruto: soy Naruto Uzumaki Fox y soy el sobrino de Kyubi y no podría estar más orgulloso por ello.

 **-Kyubi: Me alagan esa palabras gaki.**

-Mizuki: ¡Entonces eres un demonio! ¡Vais a morir!

-Naruto: **¡Tajuu Kage bunshin!**

{Cientos de clones aparecieron para dar una golpiza al traidor de Mizuki, después de eso... el Naruto real se mostró delante de Iruka. Naruto estaba sonriente e Iruka confuso}

-Naruto: Sensei, ¿Estas bien?

-Iruka: Gracias Naruto, me recuperaré... ¿Por que has dicho eso?

-Naruto:¿El qué?

-Iruka: Lo de Kyubi.

-Naruto: (¿pensara que ahora soy un demonio?) Yo...

-Alastor: Kyubi es mi hermano mayor.

-Naruto/Iruka: Tou-san / ¿Alastor?

-Alastor: Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo has luchado Naruto-ttebayo.

-Naruto; ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí?

-Alastor: Solo un rato, pero te vi con esa determinación y pensé que era mejor dejarte actuar.

-Iruka: ¡Irresponsable, Naruto podría haber muerto!

-Naruto: ( Iruka-sensei)

-Alastor: No pasa nada, estaba preparado por si acaso... de todas formas, hay que tratar esa herida tuya.

-Naruto: ¿Estas enfadado por lo que he hecho?

-Alastor: Un poco, sin embargo lo hiciste pensando que era lo correcto. La culpa es de Mizuki, además tus acciones para corregir el error han sido suficiente para que no este enojado.

-Iruka: Quien iba a decir, casi tenemos la misma edad y pareces ser mas adulto que yo.

[técnicamente, debería estar cerca de la crisis de los cuarenta.. maldita sea la reencarnación o lo que sea que me pasó]

-Alastor: A veces la vida puede enseñar muchas cosas.

-Iruka: ¿Por qué ha dicho que Kyubi es su tío?

-Naruto: Yo...

-Alastor: No pasa nada Naruto, ya te dije que podías decirlo una vez que estuvieras preparado y ya es el momento... kyubi es su tío por que... yo soy el hermano pequeño de kyubi.

-Iruka: ¡¿Qué?!

-Alastor: Es una larga historia, sin embargo los ambu deberían llegar de un momento a otro. Naruto, nos vamos.

-Naruto: Si, tou-san.

-Iruka: ¡Naruto!

-Naruto: ¿Si?

-Iruka: Recuerda la selección de equipos y... gracias.

{Naruto e Iruka sonríen mientras comenzaba a amanecer, sin embargo el único que se dio cuenta era Alastor.}

-Alastor: Naruto, te recomiendo que descanses un poco... solo faltan tres horas y media para la selección de equipos.

{Tanto Iruka Naruto se quedaron en blanco}

-Naruto: ¡No quiero parecer cansado en la selección-ttebayo!

-Iruka: ¡Tengo que preparar las cosas!

{Los ojos de Alastor se iluminaron con maldad, una idea malévola se pasó por su mente}

-Alastor: No te preocupes Naruto, podrás estar a tiempo para la selección y podrás descansar rápidamente.

-Naruto: ¿Cómo?

{Una sonrisa maléfica, cortesía de Anko y mucho Anime surgió del padre loco.}

-Alastor: Hora de dormir.

{La mandíbula de Iruka cayó por el suelo, como si fuera algo normal. Alastor realizó un golpe en el cuello de Naruto dejándole inconsciente en el acto.}

-Iruka: ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estás loco?

-Alastor: Un poco si, voy a llevar a Naruto al aula... así estará a tiempo para la selección. Es más, será el primero en llegar {insertar risas}.

-Iruka: (Esto me supera, tal vez necesite unas vacaciones)

.

.

* * *

{{Academia shinobi, momentos previos a la selección de equipos}}

{Algunos de los alumnos fueron llegando al aula, sin embargo hubo dos que se apresuraron. Eran Sasuke e Hinata, habían quedado con Naruto para ir juntos a tomar algo para desayunar y marchar a la selección. Sin embargo al no aparecer nadie por casa, decidieron ir rápidamente al aula. Sin embargo no se esperaban lo que había en el lugar: Un Naruto dormido... indefenso.}

-Sasuke: ¿Pero que hace ahí durmiendo?

-Hinata: No lo se... ¿Deberíamos despertarle?

 **-Hinata (inner) : ¿Despertarle? ¡NO! noquea a Sasuke, coge a Naruto y huye con él... nadie podrá detenernos.**

-Hinata: (Pero hay muchos guardias)

 **-Hinata (inner): Es verdad... un momento, ¿no niegas la idea? Ku, ku, ku... ya te estoy influenciando.**

-Sasuke: Tal vez, lo dejamos dormir hasta que venga el sensei.

-Hinata: Si.

 **-Hinata (inner): Al menos podré verlo dormir... ¡es tan mono!**

{{Minutos más tarde}}

{Ya habían aparecido casi todos los alumnos, sin embargo un gran ruido empezó a surgir, como si de una competición se tratase, Ino y Sakura luchaban por quien entraba primero.}

-Sakura: ¡Toma esa, he llegado primero!

-Ino: No, he sido yo.

{tras una breve discusión absurda de quien llegó primero, las dos fueron a donde Sasuke. Que en estos momentos estaba sentado en medio de Hinata (A su derecha) y Naruto (a su izquierda)}

-Sakura: ¡Apartaros de esos asientos, queremos estar con nuestro Sasuke-kun!

-Ino: ¡Eso! Apártate Hinata-baka y... ¡despierta vago!

{Los ruidos estaban empezando a afectar a Naruto, entonces empezó a murmurar de forma inconsciente}

-Naruto: Quiero mas... Hinata-chan.

{Las palabras de Naruto, tendrán serias repercusiones. En realidad, Naruto estaba soñando que Hinata había aprendido a cocinar Ramen y le estaba pidiendo más alimento. Sin embargo, para algunas mentes... pensaban en otras cosas. Dejando a una Hinata muy roja y a dos fangirls impactadas}

-Ino/Sakura: ¿¡Qué!?

{Todos los alumnos se taparon los oídos, cualquiera diría que tienen la línea de sangre para que sus voces fueran armas mortales. Este chirrido despertó a Naruto de golpe, con un grito}

-Naruto: ¡¿Dónde estoy?!... ¿Hinata, Sasuke?... ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Sasuke: Te encontramos aquí.

-Naruto: Tou-san debía dejarme inconsciente y traerme aquí..

-Ino: No se de que hablas, pero marcharos de aquí... queremos estar con sasuke-kun.

{Kiba no pudo aguantar más}

-Kiba: ¿Que tiene el que no tengamos nosotros? ¡Todas quieren ir a por Sasuke!

{Kiba se puso de cuclillas encima de la mesa delante de Sasuke, mirándole fijamente. Sin embargo un par de chicos que estaban hablando, se movió un poco más de la cuenta. Provocando que Kiba perdiese el equilibrio y besándose por accidente con Sasuke. Esto provocó nuevas reacciones, Naruto al igual que muchos casi no podía mantener la risa apagada. Sakura e Ino al igual que otras fangirls estaban hechas un hervidero y rápidamente dieron una paliza al pobre Inuzuka y para el caso más grave, algunas fangirls fantasearon con la escena que habían visto. Por suerte, Iruka llegó a tiempo para calmar la situación con su jutsu de cabeza gigante.}

-Iruka: Primeramente, felicitaciones a todos por aprobar. Voy a comenzar con la asignación de equipos. Equipo 1:

* * *

{{...}}

-Iruka: Equipo 7, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

{Esto provocó la mala reacción de muchas fangirls, en cambio los tres genin del equipo siete no parecían sorprendidos, solo tenían una ligera sonrisa}

-Sakura: ¿Por qué están esos dos con sasuke-kun? ¡No es justo!

-Iruka: Los equipos están hechos de forma equilibrada, además el equipo siete siempre suele firmarse con el novato del año, el peor alumno y la mejor Kunoichi de la promoción.

-Sakura: Entonces yo debería estar con sasuke-kun, soy la número 1.

-Iruka: Siento decirte esto, pero Hinata te superó en el examen. Así que deja de quejarte. (aunque no se por qué Naruto es el peor de clase, sin embargo no le ha afectado decir que es el por y esta sonriendo... ¿será que? je, muy inteligente Naruto.)

Como iba diciendo, equipo 8: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, y Shino aburame. Vuestra sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.

-Sakura: ¿Por qué me tiene que tocar con el chico perro?

-Iruka: ¡Que te calles o te expulso!

{Por fin, Sakura desistió}

-Iruka: Como el equipo nueve sigue en activo, equipo 10: Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame e Ino Yamanaka. vuestro sensei será Asuma Sarutobi. Eso es todo, los sensei se pasaran para recogerlos.

{Poco a poco los nuevos maestros recogieron a sus alumnos, sin embargo... tras unas horas el equipo siete seguía esperando a su sensei. Naruto había colocado un borrador en la puerta en venganza por la tardanza y había apostado con sasuke que el "tonto del sensei" caería en la trampa. Tras una larga espera, Kakashi entró por la puerta y cayendo den lleno en la trampa}

-Naruto: {Risas} Te lo tienes merecido por llegar tarde. {risas}

-Kakashi: Mi primera reacción... es que os odio. Os espero en la azotea.

* * *

{Kakashi desapareció en un shunsin de hojas. Se iba a disponer a leer su maravilloso libro cuando al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió}

-Kakashi: (Que rápido han llegado) Bueno, ahora que estamos todos. ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? Gustos, aficiones, sueños para el futuro...

-Sasuke: Ya que eres nuestro sensei ¿Qué tal si empiezas tu?

-Kakashi: Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, tengo algunas cosas me gustan y otras que me desagradan. ¿Sueños para el futuro?... sois muy jóvenes para saberlo.

-Hinata/Sasuke/Naruto: ¡Solo has dicho tu nombre!

-Kakashi: Calmaros un poco, bueno... qué tal si prosigue la señorita.

-Hinata: Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, me gustan los bollos de canela. Pasar tiempo con Sasuke y Naruto-kun {mira a Naruto totalmente roja}... y la formación. No me gustan los pervertidos y que exijan a las personas por encima de sus poibilidades. Mi sueño para el futuro es quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado y estar con una persona {mirando a Naruto}

 **-Hinata (inner): Foxy-kun sera mio y solo mio**

-Kakashi: (Genial, una enamorada tímida) Tu turno, chico del pelo pato.

{Sasuke tuvo una marca de enfado por el comentario}

-Sasuke: Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta la formación, el jugo de tomate y pasar tiempo con mis amigos. No me gustan los traidores y las fangirls {escalofríos} Mi sueño no, mi objetivo es restaurar mi clan y traer cierta persona ante la justicia.

-Kakashi: (perfecto, un semi vengador... al menos no parece muy Emo.) Ahora queda el bigotes.

-Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Fox, me gusta el ramen, pasar tiempo con mis amigos, la formación con Alastor tou-san y kyu-oujisan. No me gustan las personas que juzgan sin conocer. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser el próximo Hokage y así todos me reconocerán-ttebayo .

-Kakashi: (¿Kyu-ojuisan? ¿Acaso habla con el demonio? ¿Tou-san? Es verdad, Naruto fue adoptado aunque no sé por qué me suena ese nombre) Bueno, de todas formas. Mañana tendremos el examen real de genin. Venid mañana a las siete y media en el campo de entrenamiento siete y os sugiero que no toméis desayuno... podrías vomitar.

{Y así Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo}

-Sasuke: Bueno, tal vez debamos prepararnos para mañana.

-Hinata: Si, no podemos fallar.

-Naruto: Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a cenar a mi casa para planificarlo de mañana y celebrar que estamos en el mismo equipo..

-Sasuke: Naruto no da buenas ideas ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Naruto?

-Naruto: ¿Qué dices Sasuke-teme?

-Sasuke: Nada, dobe.

{Ambos se miraban como si fueran a luchar a muerte pero al poco, los dos comenzaron a reírse sin parar}

-Naruto: Ha sido gracioso, no me imagino hablándonos así todo el día.

-Sasuke: tienes razón.

.

* * *

{{Casa Fox}}

-Alastor: ¡Qué sorpresa veros!

-Sasuke/Hinata: Bunas noches.

-Alastor: ¿Que tal el día?

-Naruto: Genial, vamos a planificar el examen de mañana.

-Alastor: ¿Planificar? ¿Estáis en el mismo equipo?

-Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata: Si, somos el equipo 7 ¿no es maravilloso?

[¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Qué ha pasado? He alterado el equipo de Naruto... bueno, teniendo en cuenta... no, esto dejó de ser un anime para mi desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta es mi vida ahora y pienso apoyarlos, sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra...]

-Alastor: Estoy muy contento de que estéis en el mismo equipo, pero si mal no recuerdo, el equipo siete consta del mejor shinobi, la mejor Kunoichi y el peor de clase... ¿O me equivoco?

{La cara de Alastor parecía la de un santo con un aura diabólica}

-Naruto: Esto... soy el peor de la clase.

-Alastor: Conque eres el peor de la clase... ¡Pero qué diablos!.. tendremos que triplicar el entrenamiento, te va a encantar-ttebayo

{Los ojos del padre brillaban con un blanco potente, Hinata y Sasuke temían por Naruto}

-Naruto: Espera un momento por favor...¡ puedo explicarlo-ttebayo!

-Alastor: tienes cinco segundos.

-Naruto: Lo hice a posta.

{Alastor se quedo con cara de pez}

-Sasuke: Nos enteramos de las características del equipo siete, por lo que Naruto realizó mal las pruebas para que pudiéramos estar en el mismo equipo.

[Naruto, eres un genio.]

{El mayor de la sala comenzó a reírse}

-Alastor: Os felicito a todos, ya habéis comenzado con las artes del engaño. Eso vendrá muy bien, los demás subestimaran a Naruto y no se darán cuenta de su verdadera capacidad. Buen trabajo, así que el equipo siete... me supongo que vuestro sensei es un jounin llamado Kakashi.

{Todos asistieron con la cabeza}

[Tal vez les dé un pequeño castigo, aunque tal vez pueda funcionar.]

-Alastor: En primer lugar, por lo que he oído, siempre llega un par de horas tarde excepto para empezar una misión. Por lo que podéis aprovechar para desayunar primero... luego para el examen...

.

.

* * *

{{Día siguiente, campo de entrenamiento 7. 09:00 Am}}

{El equipo de genin estaba esperando tranquilamente, Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo, sin embargo se molestó al ver a sus alumnos tranquilos y con buen aspecto.

Dado que se suponía que no soportarían estar con hambre y hartos de esperar}

-Kakashi: Hola, siento el retraso. Me tope con un gato negro y tuve que tomar un desvió.

-Sasuke: No hay problema.

-Naruto: De hecho hemos llegado hace poco.

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo?

-Sasuke: no lo sé tal vez...

-Hinata: ...nos perdimos...

-Naruto: ... en el camino de la vida.

{Kakashi se quedó helado, no era posible. ¿había encontrado a los alumnos ideales? Una especie de chibi-Kakashi se formó en su mente, celebrando la victoria.}

-Kakashi: Bu-bueno, ya que estamos todos. Vamos a empezar con la prueba.

{Kakashi sacó dos cascabeles. Todos miraron extrañados}

-Kakashi: La prueba consiste en obtener un cascabel. Si no lo obtenéis, volveréis a la academia.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué solo hay dos?

-Kakashi: Eso es porque solo dos pasareis mi prueba, podéis usar cualquier método de lucha: Cuerpo a cuerpo, armas, jutsus... pero tendréis que atacar con intención de matar... si no, no lo lograreis.

{Los tres genin se miraron entre sí fijamente, Kakashi sonrió... pensaba que los tres se miraban en competencia para obtener las campanas. Sin embargo, era al contrario. Alastor sabía el verdadero objetivo pero no dijo en qué consistía, sin embargo les dio una pista: Todos los equipos constan de cuatro miembros.

todos se dieron cuenta con las palabras de Kakashi el significado de la prueba, trabajo en equipo... lo de ahora era para ponerse a prueba como tal}

-Naruto: Voy a obtener esa cascabel-ttebayo.

-Hinata: No pienso perder.

 **-Hinata (inner): ¡Mostraremos a Naruto-kun que no somos débiles.!**

-Sasuke: Naruto, voy a ser el primero en pasar.

-Naruto: Eso ni hablar.

-Sasuke: ¿Apostamos?

-Naruto: Ni loco, luego te quejas de que siempre pierdes.

{una gota de sudor se muestra en la cabeza de Kakashi}

-Kakashi: (Esto no sé si es bueno o malo) ¡Empezad!

{tanto Hinata y Sasuke se ocultaron rápidamente, Kakashi asintió en aprobación. Apenas podía sentirlos, sin embargo se sorprendió de que Naruto no se había movido todavía.}

-Kakashi: Naruto... la prueba ya ha comenzado.

-Naruto: ¡Lo sé y te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida!

-Kakashi: Como quieras, primera lección: Taijutsu.

{Kakashi saca su preciado libro naranja y se pone a leer}

-Naruto: ¡Ese es el raro libro de tou-san! ¿No deberías estar al combate?

-Kakashi: Incluso leyendo esta maravilla, no tendré problemas en ganarte.

{Naruto se enfadó por ser subestimado, sin embargo para sorpresa de Kakashi, Naruto se calmó}

-Naruto: (No sé cómo sabía tou-san que pasaría esto, pero... ¿realmente funcionara?)

{Para desconocimiento de todos, Alastor estaba escondido observando el examen. El único que tenía conocimiento era Sarutobi el cual estaba espiando a través de su bola de cristal. Naruto fue a dar un puñetazo a Kakashi a una alta velocidad}

-Kakashi: (es rápido, sin embargo puedo ver su trayectoria)

{Kakashi acertó a medias, Naruto era rápido pero su objetivo no era Kakashi. cuando Kakashi se deslizó para esquivar el golpe, Naruto realizó un rápido movimiento para separar el libro de Kakashi.}

-Kakashi: ¿pero qué?

{Naruto sonrió, saco un kunai explosivo y lo arrojó al libro. El arma se incrustó en la obra de literatura}

-Naruto: Di adiós.

-Kakasi: ¡Nooooo!

{El sello explosivo hizo efecto y el libro quedo echo cenizas. Kakashi empezó a llorar, como si hubiera muerto un ser querido. No era el único, Sarutobi y Kyubi también lloraban la perdida de tal valioso ejemplar. Alastor se sintió un poco mal, sin embargo existían cientos de copias que podían reemplazarlo.

Poco a poco las lágrimas exageradas de Kakashi cesaron, ahora sus lágrimas eran convertidas en furia pura}

-Kakashi: Mi querido Icha icha... yo... yo ¡te vengaré!

[Esto se pone divertido]

-Naruto: (tou-san me dijo que se deprimiría, no que tomaría venganza)

{Naruto empezó a esquivar golpes lo mejor posible, Kakashi estaría feliz de tener un hábil estudiante capaz de evadir...sin embargo el copy nin solo pensaba en una cosa: retribución}

-Naruto: ¿Ahora?

{La pregunta de Naruto fue lo suficientemente alta, aprovechando un punto ciego Sasuke realizó una serie de handsings}

-Sasuke: **¡Katon, gogyaku no jutsu!**

{Una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca de Sasuke, sin embargo Kakashi realizó un kawamiri en el último momento. Ahora Kakashi estaba oculto entre los arboles bastante tenso}

-Kakashi: (Increíble, están bien sincronizados. Los movimientos de Naruto son excelentes y Sasuke ha realizado una técnica ígnea a pesar de su edad. Sin embargo estoy furioso, tal vez deba usar el sharingan y darles una lección}

-Hinata: ¡Te tengo!

{Los pensamientos de Kakashi fueron interrumpidos por el último genin que no había hecho nada, la señorita Hyuga con la ayuda del byakugan localizó fácilmente a Kakashi. En el último instante, Kakashi logró evitar el golpe sin embargo, tuvo que salir al descubierto para evitarlo. Lo que no se esperaba era que en el campo había varios Naruto esperándole}

-Kakashi: ¿Kage bunshin?

{Kakashi había logrado sacar a relucir su sharingan, sin embargo parecía estar luchando con un ejército de mini Gai, los movimientos eran demasiado potentes para un genin y utilizaba un extraño taijutsu...¡Se suponía que era el peor de la clase! Para colmo, si conseguía alejarse por un lado, Sasuke entraba en acción y ya no podía ocultarse. Hinata poseía el byakugan, por lo que literalmente estaba siendo sometido por una panda de novatos}

-Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

-Sasuke: ¡Toma esta!

{Los kunai acertaron, iban directos a los cascabeles de Kakashi. Naruto aprovechó para recogerlos con éxito. }

-Kakashi: (Sin duda, es el mejor equipo de genin que he visto. Están perfectamente sincronizados) Muy bien Naruto, pero ¿A quién vas a darle el otro cascabel?

{Naruto sonrió, lanzó ambos cascabeles a sus dos compañeros. Kakashi sonrió, mas aun tras ver lo que pasó a continuación: tanto Sasuke como Hinata dieron los cascabeles a Kakashi.}

-Kakashi: Sin los cascabeles no podréis aprobar.

-Sasuke: Si para aprobar debo dejar a un compañero atrás...

-Hinata: Prefiero pasar otro año en la academia.

-Naruto: Porque nosotros somos...

-Hinata/Sasuke/Naruto: ¡Un equipo!

{El chibi Kakashi estaba feliz, le había tocado un excelente equipo genin, con altas habilidades de inicio y un excelente trabajo en equipo. Sin duda le había tocado la lotería, antes de la selección temía por que le tocara alguna estúpida fangirl, un súper Emo con un ego tremendo o algún hiperactivo loco... bueno al menos parte.}

-Kakashi: Solo puedo decir una cosa...estáis aprobados. La prueba de este examen era el trabajo en equipo y lo habéis echo a la primera... ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

-Sasuke: Entrenamos juntos de vez en cuando.

-Naruto: Manipule mis notas para coincidir en el mismo equipo

-Kakashi:...

{Hinata se dio la vuelta para sorpresa de todos y empezó a saludar con la mano.}

-Hinata: ¿has oído? ¡Hemos pasado la prueba!

-Kakashi: ¿A quién hablas?

{De los arbustos sale Alastor, estaba con una sonrisa avergonzada}

-Alastor: Parece que por mucho que lo intente, el Byakugan puede llegar a detectarme.

-Hinata: Incluso con el activado, me costó localizarte.

-Alastor: Es un placer oír eso.

-Naruto: ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-Alastor: ¿Acaso no puedo ver como mi hijo hace su examen? Estoy muy orgulloso.

-Naruto: Me estas avergonzando viejo.

{Alastor empezó a dramatizar por que su hijo le había llamado viejo, todo esto se decía mientras Sasuke se reía (raro) y Kakashi estaba paralizado. El había sido capitán ambu y no había notado su presencia. La cara de esa persona le sonaba}

-Kakashi: ¿Tu eres?

-Alastor: ¿No te acuerdas? bueno, fue hace tiempo. Soy Alastor, el padre de Naruto.

-Kakashi: Un momento... ¡eres aquel de cuando el monumento!

-Alastor: Si, además tenemos un "rival" en común.

-Kakashi: ¿eres tu el "otro" rival de Gai?

-Alastor: Culpable... de todas formas. Naruto, puedes traer al resto para cenar, os preparare algo especial por pasar la prueba... también vendrá Anko. Y Naruto, si no hubieras pasado la prueba, tenía un as en la manga.

-Naruto: ¿Cual?

-Alastor: Destruir todos los libros de Icha Icha de Konoha... el sacrificio es aceptable.

-Kakashi: (Menos mal que les he aprobado).

-Alastor: Bueno, yo me voy.. está a punto de empezar mi turno en el Ichiraku y me gusta estar a tiempo, no quiero que Ayame-chan hable mal de mí a cierta persona.

{Y así Alastor se marchó tranquilamente, dejando al equipo 7 un poco asustado, Kakashi por lo sucedido y acusado de tardón de forma indirecta. Naruto y Sasuke por que aparecería Anko y rezaban para que Alastor no hiciera ninguna tontería e Hinata era la más tranquila, estaba pensando en pedir nuevos consejos para pedir a Anko, gracias a ella... ya casi no tartamudeaba}

-Kakashi: Me alegra decir que mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento y las misiones. Creo que por hoy, es suficiente.

{Sasuke e Hinata comenzaron a moverse}

-Kakashi: Naruto, se me olvidaba una cosa.

-Naruto: ¿Que es Kakashi-sensei?

{Kakashi desapareció en un borrón de velocidad}

-Kakashi: **¡Técnica prohibida de Konoha, mil años de dolor!**

{Naruto salió volando gritando de dolor, Kakashi derramaba una lágrima}

-Kakashi: (Icha Icha, la venganza se ha completado. Descansa en paz... debo ir a informar del examen, tal vez una visita rápida a la librería no haga daño a nadie.)

.

.

* * *

{{Torre Hokage, oficina de Sarutobi}}

{todos los jounin estaban informando de los resultados del examen, estaban todos menos Kakashi. Los equipos del uno al seis habían fallado la prueba}

-Kurenai: El equipo 8 ha pasado por los pelos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con Sakura... (Kami-sama, ¿cómo puede existir alguien con tanta voz de banshee? )

-Asuma: El equipo 10 ha pasado correctamente, es un poco flojo pero mejorará pronto.

{A esto, Kakashi llega con el uniforme un poco maltratado}

-Kakashi: Siento llegar tarde, me perdí en la esquina de al lado.

-Sarutobi: ¿En la librería?

-Kakashi: ¿Como lo...?

-Sarutobi: Yo también he llorado la perdida.

{tanto Sarutobi como Kakashi lloraban, los demás estaban un poco perplejos por la situación}

-Kakashi: El equipo 7... pasa con excesivo éxito.

-Kurenai: ¿En serio? Nunca antes habías aprobado, ¿cómo son?

-Kakashi: Todos parecen ser de un nivel chunin por lo menos... un poco mas y no lo cuento.

-Asuma: ¿en serio? Puede que Sasuke e Hinata.. ¿También Naruto? he leído que era el peor de clase.

-Kakashi: Naruto se saboteó a si mismo para estar los tres juntos... tal vez sea el miembro más fuerte.

-Sarutobi: Me alegro de que Naruto esté con sus amigos, hacen un buen equipo.

-Anko: ¿Pero como son tan buenos?

-Kakashi: Creo que Alastor les ha estado entrenando.

-Asuma: ¿El padre adoptivo de Naruto? He oído que suele tener competiciones con Gai, puede que no sea muy normal... ¿Pero no crees que es raro?

-Iruka: Tal vez sea porque no muestra su fuerza.

-Sarutobi: Iruka, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Iruka: Naruto me lo contó, ya no es necesario ocultarlo... aunque tampoco vamos a empezar a divulgarlo por el pueblo como si fuera pólvora.

-Kakashi: ¿Que estáis ocultando?

-Sarutobi: es sobre el día que Alastor adoptó a Naruto oficialmente, solo lo diré una vez... así que no me interrumpáis.

-Kurenai: esto me suena a telenovela.

-Sarutobi: Alastor convenció a Kyubi para que ayudara en el entrenamiento de Naruto. Hay dos razones...

-Kakashi: ¿estáis locos? ¡No se puede confiar en Kyubi!

-Sarutobi: No me interrumpas Kakashi, kyubi no es tan malo... es un buen compañero de lectura. El caso, Alastor tuvo una pequeña pelea para convencerle.

-Asuma: Papa, ¿me estás diciendo que se enfrentó a Kyubi?

-Sarutobi: Por lo que Inoichi me dijo, fue una extraña pelea exagerada entre hermanos.

{La sala se quedó en silencio, Sarutobi se tapo los oídos dado que ya se esperaba la respuesta. El "que" retumbaba por la habitación.}

-Sarutobi: No voy a responder a ninguna pregunta, si tenéis dudas... ya sabéis a donde ir. Podéis marcharos.

{{Local de Ichiraku}}

-Alastor: Naruto ¿sabes que luego te espera una buena cena?

-Naruto: Lo se, pero ahora tengo ganas de ramen... mi estomago aguanta mucha comida-ttebayo.

-Alastor: Bueno, aprovecha. Ahora que vas a tener misiones, esto saldrá de tu bolsillo.

-Naruto: ¿Eso significa que no tengo restricción para comer ramen?

-Alastor: Eso ni pensarlo Naruto, puede que para el negocio sea bueno, pero no pienso permitir que te gastes todo el salario en Ramen.

-Naruto: ¡No es justo!

-Alastor: Si lo es, lo hago por tu salud. Además, las misiones serán difíciles.

-Naruto: Las haré fácilmente. Para el próximo hokage, no será difícil.

-Alastor: como digas.

[Tal vez tengas tenga que complicar las cosas, puede que inflar a esteroides a Tora sea una buena idea. Ku, ku ,ku ya verás que divertido... un Tora con exceso de dopaje, será un verdadero gato del infierno {Risa loca}]

{Y así pasó el día, los sucesos que pasaron en la cena y en la noche, es otra historia}


	7. Chapter 7

**-chivotenkai: Gracias nuevamente a los lectores por dedicar su tiempo a leerlo o que lo han vuelto a leer y sobretodo gracias a** AliceUchihaLockwood por alojar esta historia en su cuenta

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Capítulo 7: Misión de la onda**

* * *

[]Narración principalmente de Alastor

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

 **Jutsu**

"Hinata tartamudea menos"

* * *

.

.

-Naruto: En posición, ¿justiciero?

-Sasuke: Preparado... ¿cazadora?

-Hinata: Justiciero, Foxy... el objetivo se acerca... ¡Ahora!

{Sasuke y Naruto se abalanzaron contra un borrón negro. Lográndolo atrapar}

-Kakashi: Enhorabuena, habéis capturado a Tora...¿chicos?

{Naruto y Sasuke apenas podían sujetar a Tora, el gato intentaba moverse con tal fuerza que estaba arrastrando a los dos muchachos}

-Naruto: ¿Qué diablos come este gato?

-Kakashi: (Este gato es peor que antes)

-Sasuke: ¡Es imposible, que un gato nos gane!

-Hinata: ¡dejad que os ayude!

{{Diez minutos más tarde, oficina del hokage}}

-Hiruzen: 4 horas y media en capturar a Tora, no está mal.

{El gato parecía tener una fuerza diabólica, era como si fuera un demonio}

 **-Kurama: Casi te diría que es pariente de Matatabi.**

-Kakashi: Esto no es normal, Hokage-sama. Ahora Tora parece más rápido y más fuerte.

-Hiruzen: es cierto, ahora mismo, vuestro equipo es el único capaz de capturarlo... A parte del equipo 9.

{Todos suspiraron.}

.

* * *

{{Casa Fox. Más tarde}}

-Naruto: ¡Ya he vuelto!

-Alastor: Me alegra que vengas tan rápido, la cena esta casi lista. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Naruto: Horrible, el gato Tora se escapó dos veces. Parece una fuerza de la naturaleza.

{Naruto vio una imperceptible risa malévola en la cara de Alastor}

-Alastor: Ya veo, prepárate por que en cinco minutos está la cena.

-Naruto:¡Muy bien!

{Naruto fue a su habitación a cambiarse, sin embargo vio la puerta del cuarto de su padre abierta. Su curiosidad le llevó a entrar y vio lo que parecía un libro abierto.

Cuándo empezó a leer, su rabia casi libera el manto de Kyubi}

-Naruto: (¿Qué significa esto? Papa está entrenando a Tora... maldito seas)

- **Kurama: Por su culpa hemos sufrido a manos de un maldito felino.**

-Naruto: (esto no quedará así)

 **-Kurama: ¿Que planeas?**

-Naruto: {Sonrisa de Anko} bueno, ahora que me preguntas...

{Sonidos de cuchicheo entre Kurama y Naruto. Kurama no paraba de reír}

 **-Kurama: Veo que el discípulo ha alcanzado al maestro.**

-Alastor: Naruto, ¡La cena esta lista!

-Naruto: ¡Ya voy tou-san!

{Naruto ahora con una risa malévola se dirigía a la cena a esperas de preparar su "justicia"}

.

* * *

{{A la mañana siguiente}}

{Los pájaros cantaban mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban el cuarto de Alastor.

El ya se había acostumbrado a cierta rutina, tomar una ducha rápida, tomar algo rápido para desayunar y dar una vuelta antes de realizar las actividades diarias.

Sin embargo, alguien había saboteado su pacífica rutina. Sin mirarse al espejo, Alastor salió a la calle muy tranquilo. Lo extraño, era que la gente le mirara de forma extraña.

Algunos incluso se reían. Ignoró las miradas y se fue a buscar a Anko. Tras el bombazo de la verdad sobre su familia, Alastor casi no sobrevive a la ira de Anko... fue necesario un gran esfuerzo para que se le pasara.

Tras un largo paseo, al fin llegó a la casa de Anko y llamó a la puerta.}

-Kurenai: ¡Ya voy!

{En efecto, Kurenai y Anko compartían piso. Kurenai abrió la puerta y se quedó en shock al ver a Alastor, no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que empezó a reír locamente.}

-Anko: ¿Que son esas risas?... que... ¿Alastor-kun?

{Cuando Anko vio a Alastor empezó a reírse a un gran nivel}

-Alastor: ¡No os riais! ¿Es que tengo algo raro en la cara?

{Anko señaló el espejo que estaba en el pasillo sin parar de reír, Alastor indignado fue a ver su propio reflejo. Se quedó paralizado, su preciado pelo color plata había sido remplazado por un color rubio brillante y tenía tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla, seguramente realizadas con un rotulador permanente mejorado con chakra para que fuera más difícil quitarlo. .

Seguramente, alguien le cambio el champú por tinte y solo había una persona que podía haberlo hecho. Con todos sus pulmones gritó fuertemente al cielo.}

-Alastor: ¡NARUTOOOO!

{En la casa de Naruto se despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro}

-Naruto: Oh ,dulce venganza.

 **-Kurama: Me alegro que seas mi sobrino**  
{Alastor abandonó rápidamente el hogar de las kunoichi para tomar la retribución... sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Anko parecía tener un poco de mareos}  
-Kurenai: ¿Estás bien?  
-Anko: Si... creo que tengo que ir al servicio...  
-Kurenai: Espero que este bien, un momento... ¿no será que..?

{{Casa de Naruto y Alastor, minuto y medio tras el grito de venganza}}

-Alastor: ¡NO PUEDES HUIR!

{Naruto se levantó del susto de la cama, la puerta casi había sido destrozada debido a que el padre la había abierto con una patada. Mientras entraba como si fuera Godzila}

-Naruto: (No me esperaba que llegara tan rápido) Hola papa... ¿Qué buen día no?

{Naruto comenzó a reír de forma despreocupada como si nada pasase o más bien reía por mas bien no llorar. Los ojos de su padre brillaban en un blanco puro e irradiaba un aura de temor. Si este tipo miedo daba un padre, no quiere imaginarse lo que da una madre cabreada}

-Alastor: ¡No te hagas el inocente! tu me has hecho esto... agggh, necesitaré de un Henge.

{Alastor intenta hacer un Henge para cambiar el color de pelo, pero se mantiene el amarillo. Este hecho provocó lagrimas de anime en el pobre adulto}

[Mi preciado pelo, tal vez me alegra que Naruto use fuinjutsu pero esto no tiene perdón]

-Naruto: Bueno... así parecemos mas padre e hijo... yo lo hacía como algo bueno. Los efectos solo duran un día.

{Naruto puso su sonrisa zorruna...}

-Alastor: Me estas ocultando algo. ¿cierto?

{Naruto no aguantó más la presión y estallo en mal humor}

-Naruto: ¡Es por tu culpa que Tora es casi imposible de capturar!

-Alastor: Mira el lado positivo, ahora es una misión de rango C. ¿No querías una misión de rango C?

-Naruto: ¡Entonces confiesas tus actos!

-Alastor: Tranquilo, tranquilo... venga hoy te acompaño a ver cuál será tu próxima misión... tengo que asegurarme que no intentas nada raro.

-Naruto: No iba a hacer nada más. (adiós a mis otros trucos)

 **-Kurama: algo es algo y el día acaba de empezar... quedan muchos más para ver su aspecto.**

-Alastor: Puesto que el pelo no cambia de color... tendré que tomar medidas. **¡Henge no jutsu!**

{Hubo una nube de humo, Naruto se extraño ya que el Henge no sirve con el fuinjutsu que había usado para el tinte de pelo. cuando se disipó el humo, la figura de Alastor dio un pequeño cambio. El pelo era ahora mas rebelde, las marcas del rotulador permanente se habían convertido en marcas Naturales y los ojos habían cambiado a un color azul claro. Naruto quedó asombrado por el repentino cambio.}

-Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Alastor: No queda muy bien combinar pelo rubio con ojos amarillos... ¿No es esto lo que querías?

{Naruto se fija en el reloj y se asusta}

-Naruto: ¡Llego tarde!

-Alastor: Pues habrá que darse prisa, por cierto... no vale quitarse los pesos.

{Naruto resopla, su excusa no había funcionado.}

.

* * *

{{Torre Hokage, siete minutos de camino y risas más tarde}}

{un avergonzado y malhumorado Alastor junto con Naruto llamarón a la puerta del despacho.}

-Hiruzen: Adelante.

{Dentro de la sala, estaba Iruka, Hiruzen y el resto del equipo 7}

-Sasuke: Llegas más tarde que Kakashi. dobe... ¿quién es...

{La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos, el pincel de Hiruzen cayó al suelo, al igual que el Icha Icha de Kakashi y los pergaminos de misiones que mantenía Iruka. Pasado esos momentos de silencio sepulcral la sala estallo en risas mientras Alastor se volvía cada vez mas rojo}

-Alastor: ¡No tiene gracia-ttebayo!

-Kakashi: (Risas) Hasta tiene el mismo tic verbal (más risas)

[incluso Hinata se está riendo... esto es caer muy bajo... esto tiene que acabar ya]

-Alastor: Niños, si siguen riendo os llevaré a un desierto y os daré un entrenamiento tan infernal que haría que Maito Gai abandonara su ideal de las llamas de la juventud.

{Todos callaron, esta vez de terror. Alastor sonrió de forma macabra}

-Alastor: Mucho mejor. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

{Hiruzen retomó la compostura}

-Hiruzen: bueno, estábamos a punto de asignar una nueva misión al equipo 7... veamos: trabajo de jardinería... pasear y recoger excrementos de los perros...

{Naruto no pudo aguantar más}

-Naruto: ¡Ni hablar! Llevamos más de un mes realizando misiones absurdas.

-Sasuke: (bien dicho)

-Hinata inner: (Ese es mi Naruto YEAH)

{de repente un shinobi entró con un pergamino de misión}

-Hiruzen: Oh vaya, Tora se ha vuelto a escapar.

-Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata (si, también Hinata): ¡Otra vez No!

-Hiruzen: Bueno, creo que tengo por aquí una misión de escolta de rango C... pero lo de Tora.

[Esa misión de escolta, ¿País de las olas?]

-Alastor: Que se encarguen de la misión de escolta... yo me encargo de Tora.

-Naruto: Gracias papa, pero...¿ No lo estarás haciendo con otros propósitos?

{Naruto miraba a Alastor de forma acusadora}

-Hiruzen: A parte de que tu padre no es shinobi y por tanto no podría tomar una misión, ¿Que quieres decir con "otros propósitos"?

-Naruto: ¡El es el responsable de que tora sea más difícil de coger!

{Todos comenzaron a ver al señor Fox con una mirada mortal, todos lo querían ver suplicar como una *****]

-Sasuke: Por tu culpa...

-Kakashi: Esto no tiene perdón, has condenado a todos los genin.

-Alastor: Eh, eh...eh! Solo le he dado una mejor alimentación y un par de consejos...

{El pobre hombre empezó a reír para salvar su trasero}

-Alastor: Mirad el lado bueno, los genin mejoraran en velocidad y colocación de trampas.

-Todos: (Esta nos la guardas)

{Entonces comprendieron el motivo del color de pelo ahora rubio. Naruto se estaba vengando, el Hokage le daría más tarde una recompensa. }

-Naruto: ¿A quién vamos a proteger? ¿Una princesa?

-Hiruzen: bueno, bueno. Mejor que pase el cliente.

{La puerta se abrió, rebelando a un señor mayor con gafas y una botella de sake en una mano. El hombre estaba un poco borracho. es sin duda Tazuna, el súper constructor de puentes}

-Hiruzen: Os presento a nuestro cliente, Tazuna del país de las olas.

{Tazuna dio una mala mirada al grupo de genin}

-Tazuna: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso he contratado una panda de mocosos?... ¿Qué pasa rubito, es que tienes que venir a las misiones con tu papaíto?

{Es lógico que notara a Alastor como padre de Naruto debido al tinte combinado con el Henge}

-Naruto: ¡Yo me lo cargo!

{Alastor agarró del hombro a Naruto para que no avanzase}

-Alastor: Naruto, muestra un poco de madurez... ¡ME LO CARGO YO!

{El hombre miró al público asustado, se detuvo un momento y empezó a sonreír avergonzado}

-Alastor: He dicho lo último en voz alta ¿no es así?

{todos asintieron en afirmación}

-Kakashi: No se preocupe Tazuna-san, estos chicos son muy fiables.

-Tazuna: Eso espero.

-Kakashi: Preparad las cosas, nos vamos de la aldea en una hora.

{Tazuna se fue al bar a esperar mientras Kakashi marchó en un shunsin al igual que el resto de equipo siete. Solo Alastor y Hiruzen estaban en la habitación. Alastor cambió su habitual cara sonriente por una seria, una verdadera que solo la había mostrado unas pocas veces}

-Alastor: ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Hiruzen: Ninguna. Es como si ellas hubieran desaparecido de la tierra.

-Alastor: Han sido más de trece años Hiruzen-san, puede que le haya metido ideas erróneas en la cabeza.

-Hiruzen: Todavía no comprendo su idiotez. Es demasiado testaruda

-Alastor: Parece que la testarudez es cosa de familia. ¿Sabes que la misión no va a ser fácil?

-Hiruzen: he oído de gato, para algo están las redes de espionaje.

-Alastor: Solo espero que no tengan ningún problema.

{Alastor volvió a su clásico estilo cómico}

-Alastor: Va siendo hora de que me prepare para darles una buena despedida y desearles suerte.

{el pobre hombre fue a abrir la puerta, sin embargo noto un ruido lo que lo obligo a apartarse rápidamente}

 **-Gai: ¡Entrada dinámica!**

{Un gran choque y una vez pasado el humo}

-Gai: ¿Alguien habló de las llamas de la juventud?

-Alastor/Hiruzen: Kakashi se acaba de marchar...

-Gai: ¡No puede ser!

-Alastor: Además dijo que cuando volviera de la misión te retaría a un como dijo el... ¿"Un juvenil desafío llameante"? tal vez deberías entrenar.

-Gai: YOSH! debo dar 500 vueltas a Konoha y si no lo logro daré 1000 flexiones...

{Gai se marchó por la ventana usando una entrada dinámica}

-Hiruzen: ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Alastor: ¿Pasar el muerto a Kakashi? Si. Van a ser unos días pacíficos.

-Hiruzen: A veces me gustaría que fueras un shinobi, todo sería más fácil.

-Alastor: ¿por qué dices eso? Yo solo soy un simple cocinero de Ramen.

-Hiruzen: (Claro, también te criaste con Kyubi y eres una persona categoría Madara)

{Hiruzen puso una cara alegre}

-Hiruzen: ¿Qué tal con Anko-chan?

-Alastor: Bien, pero aun tengo recuerdos de hace un mes... no sé si catalogar ese día de excelente o terrorífico.

-Hiruzen: Bueno, enterarse de cosas que no sabía de esa forma nunca resulta bien.

{Como todos recuerdan, Anko estaba con los otros jounin cuando se enteró de que Alastor era "hermano" de Kyubi y se enfrento con el para qué entrenara a Naruto... claro que el Kage no quiso dar detalles, por lo que fue directamente a la fuente.

Tras una sesión de tortura, seguida de confesiones... pasaron una larga noche}

-Alastor: Fue algo que nunca olvidaré.

-Hiruzen: Teniendo en cuenta lo de esa noche, me sorprende que no haya un ejército de mini Anko correteando por Konoha.

{Alastor empezó a reír de preocupación}

-Alastor: ¡Que cosas dices! Un par de sesiones no son nada. Creo que tome suficiente precaución.

[Creo]

{Hiruzen levanto una ceja}

-Hiruzen: tuvimos que rodear el recinto con sellos de silencio... creo que duró ese "par" de sesiones ¿ocho horas? Por cierto, un ambu me ha dicho que se fue al hospital.

{Alastor estaba ahora en un dilema muy serio}

[Alastor cálmate, Naruto se marcha al país de las olas donde se enfrentará a Zabuza y Haku... pero por otro lado está mi querida Anko-hime, si lo que dice Sarutobi cosa que no niego, es cierto... bien, me despido rápido de Naruto y voy a ver a mi querida Anko... ¿tal vez tenga cambios de humor? Esperemos que solo sea una jaqueca, si Anko da miedo ahora, no sé cómo será después]

{{Puerta de Konoha, momento de la partida}}

-Sasuke: todavía no me explico como Kakashi es puntual.

-Kakashi: ¡Yo he cambiado!

-Naruto: claro, no será con una amenaza de quemar todos los Icha Icha

-Kakashi: (Me tienen pillado)

 **-Kurama: Naruto, ¿cuándo me dejaras leer esos libros?**

-Naruto: (No soy un pervertido, además es peligroso.)

- **Kurama: Si mi hermano los lee...**

-Naruto: (Y por eso los lee a escondidas, porque si no...)

 **-Kurama: Pobre, no debiste enseñarle el orioke no jutsu.**

{La conversación fue interrumpida}

-Kakashi: creo que va siendo hora de marcharse.

-Alastor: ¡Esperad!

-Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alastor: Quería despedirme de ustedes y desear un buen viaje.

{Naruto se puso rojo}

-Naruto: Tou-san, ya soy mayor para que hagas estas cosas... es vergonzoso.

-Alastor: ¿En serio? Y yo que te traía un especial de Ramen, mejor me lo quedo yo...

-Naruto: Espera, espera... ¡No te lo lleves!

{Kakashi se reía un poco por la situación desesperante de Naruto, sin embargo desde hace un mes, está en alerta respecto al individuo. Como el hokage dijo, solo podría saber más si conversaba con él, sin embargo se ponía nervioso al ver a alguien que básicamente es familia de Kyubi... y se enfrenta de forma "amistosa"}

-Kakashi: (Se comporta casi siempre como un payaso y sin embargo puede ser la mayor amenaza del mundo... ¿es algo normal?)

* * *

{En ese mismo momento Obito Uchiha alias Tobi estornudó}

* * *

-Sasuke: No hagamos esperar más.

-Hinata: El tiene razón.

-Hinata Inner: ¡ **HA! El plan acampada con Naruto está a punto de comenzar.**

-Tazuna: (No sé si podrán con los hombres de gato)

-Alastor: Bueno, creo que voy a dar una visita a Anko-chan.

{Alastor empezó a marchar, empezó a caminar en dirección a Tazuna, el cual era el único capaz de verle la expresión de la cara. había cambiado totalmente de un idiota feliz a una que es capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Cuando ya estaba al lado, simplemente le susurro de tal forma que solo el viejo constructor de puentes pudiera oírle}

-Alastor: Si les pasa algo, haré que cierto gato sea el menor de tus problemas.

{Esta última parte fue cargada con intención asesina antes de volver a su cara feliz e idiota y a caminar como si fuera un día normal en "felizonia" Cualquier signo de resaca o borrachera. desapareció mientras aparecía una pequeña mancha en los pantalones}

[¿Me habré pasado? Lo dudo, tal vez debería ser menos protector y no haber colocado esa baliza de chakra...tonterías, Cuando se topen con Zabuza la señal me alertará y podré calcular cuando tendré que ir a observar. Además, puede que hubiera sido en mi vida como Otaku pero quiero **ganar esa apuesta** ]

* * *

{{Tres días más tarde, camino a Nami no Kuni (país de las olas)}}

{Los tres jóvenes genin, junto a su sensei y el cliente Tazuna caminaban a un ritmo tranquilo con destino a el hogar del cliente. por el momento no habían tenido ningún percance. Para desgracia de Hinata, las tiendas de campaña eran individuales y no tuvo el valor para colarse.

Sasuke parecía pensativo mientras caminaba, Tazuna tenía una botella en la mano, Hinata planeaba sus próximos planes que acabarían en intentos y por último Kakashi y Naruto... ambos estaban leyendo. Algo que Kakashi estaba sorprendido, sin embargo quiso sacar algo de información. }

-Kakashi: Naruto, si lees mientras caminas te puedes tropezar.

-Naruto: Lo mismo se puede decir de ti.

-Sasuke: ¿Otra vez con ese libro?

-Kakashi:¿Otra... vez?

-Naruto: Este libro está genial.

{Dijo Naruto con enojo, para él, ese libro era lo mejor en el mundo seguido en el ramen}

-Sasuke: ¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya?

-Hinata: 652 veces, esta es la 653.

-Naruto: ¡Increíble! ¿cómo lo has adivinado?

-Hyuga: Llevo la cuenta.

{Hinata colocó los dedos tal como lo hace en la serie original, sin embargo la zona de los ojos estaba sombreada y con un brillo extraño}

-Naruto: Sorprendente, aunque es raro ya que lo leí varias veces en casa antes de ir a dormir... da igual.

{Naruto siguió caminando tranquilamente como si no se hubiera dicho nada raro, Hinata siguió con su camino detrás de Naruto. Sin embargo, los otros tres varones estaban un poco petrificados}

-Kakashi / Sasuke / Tazuna: (Acosadora)

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo se titula?

-Naruto: Dokonjō Ninden

-Kakashi: ¿De qué trata?

{Para aquellos que sepan de Omake del anime, básicamente Naruto realiza una explicación del tema del libro, sin embargo lo cuenta con la misma emoción que Kakashi con sus preciados libros}

-Kakashi: (El escritor tenía un sueño muy difícil de alcanzar) ¿Quien es el autor?

-Naruto: Deberías saberlo, estás leyendo una de sus obras.

{Kakashi dio un mini salto de la sorpresa, no se esperaba que un libro así fuera escrito por el gran Jiraiya}

-Kakashi: ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Naruto: Fue, su primer escrito.

-Kakashi: ¿podrías dejarme leerlo algún día?

-Naruto: Claro Kakas...

{De un charco que acababan de pasar, dos ninjas vestidos de negro y con garras de metal y cadenas surgieron con fiereza con el objetivo de destrozar a Kakashi. Todos vieron como el cuerpo del sensei era destrozado en el ataque sorpresa. Una vez que Kakashi fue abatido, se dispusieron a atacar a su siguiente víctima: Tazuna. Sin embargo, no contaban con una cosa... un equipo genin bastante fuerte.}

-Sasuke: ¡Hinata, protege a Tazuna!

-Naruto: ¡Pagareis por atacar a Kakashi!

{Los pobres hermanos demonio, Kiri shinobi de rango chunin no tuvieron mucha oportunidad. Hinata quería ayudar mas, sin embargo gracias a su Byakugan tenía una mejor visión de la zona por lo que era la más indicada para proteger al constructor de puentes.

Sasuke interceptó el ataque dirigido a Tazuna con un kunai. Naruto realizó tres clones, uno para apoyar al Uchiha y otro para que le ayudase a tomar al otro shinobi.

No hubo tiempo de mas jutsu por parte de Meizu y Gouzu, la habilidad obtenida durante estos años fueron buenos. Como diría cierto loco del Karate, el entrenamiento nunca te traiciona. Cuando los dos asesinos estaban inconscientes, Naruto y Sasuke estaban un poco tristes }

-Naruto: Lástima que Kakashi sensei ya no este.

-Sasuke: Pensar que me empezaban a gustar sus excusas.

{En cambio Hinata tenía una expresión más alegre y relajada. era obvio que con el Byakugan activo sabía lo que pasaba}

-Kakashi: Ma, ma.. parece que tendré que aumentar mi repertorio de excusas.

{Sasuke miro extrañado hacia su espalda de forma relajada, en cambio Naruto se giró como un robot... vio como Kakashi estaba sonriendo a través de esa condenada máscara. Para Naruto solo había una frase posible}

-Naruto: ¡Un FANTASMA!

-Sasuke: ¿Cómo estás vivo?

-Kakashi: Un kawamiri, ¿Cierto Hinata.?

{Hinata asintió, miraron donde Kakashi había sido "destrozado" y ahora solo había troncos.}

-Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Eres idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

{Naruto y Sasuke entraron en cólera. Kakashi solo intentaba calmarlos}

 **-Hinata inner: (mira que furia tiene Naruto-kun, como impone.)**

-Kakashi: Solo era para probaros en batalla... estoy sorprendido, estos son Meizu y Gouzu , un par de Chunin de Kiri.

-Sasuke: Eso no es excusa... pero gracias, aunque es normal porque soy un ...

{Se oye en el porqué un ruido fuerte, ahora vemos a Sasuke con un gran chichón en la cabeza y un poco avergonzado. Kakashi estaba confundido.}

-Sasuke: Gracias Naruto, pensaba que no lo iba a decir nunca más.

-Naruto: No te preocupes, de todas formas es un nuevo record. Seguro que lo conseguirás-ttebayo!

-Kakashi: También quería comprobar cuál era el objetivo de estos shinobi... Tazuna-san, tal vez deba darnos unas explicaciones

{Mientras Tazuna contaba la verdad sobre la misión y de cómo era en realidad era de una mayor dificultad. El mayor de la familia Fox, marchaba a casa de Anko para darle un pequeño regalo. Una caja rellena de dango, un conejo blanco y algo más.}

-Alastor: Hola Kurenai-san, ¿Está Anko por aquí?

-Kurenai: Si, enseguida sale... veo que le has traído cosas.

-Alastor: Nada mejor que dango para que Anko este feliz... ¿Qué tal tu equipo genin?

{Una nube de depresión se cernía sobre la genjutsu Kunoichi}

-Kurenai: Todavía me pregunto cómo se mantiene el equipo. Shino y Kiba son decentes pero Sakura...

-Alastor: ¿Fangirl?

-Kurenai: Si y grita demasiado fuerte. Me pregunto si tiene una línea de sangre.

-Alastor: Tal vez debas quitarle su idiotez hacia Sasuke, tal vez deberías dar alguna excusa para que se centre en sus deberes como shinobi y no como una fangirl.

-Kurenai: Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

{Anko salió al pasillo, parecía un poco nerviosa al ver a Alastor}

-Anko: Alastor-kun.

-Alastor: Hola Anko-chan... ¿te encentras mejor? Mira te he traído mucho dango.

{Los ojos de Anko se iluminaron fuertemente mientras agarraba la caja llena de dando como si fuera Gollum con el anillo único. Tras ese acto impulsivo su cara se avergonzó un poco. Alastor estaba extrañado, Anko no parecía actuar así desde... nunca}

-Anko: Gra... gracias.

-Alastor: ¿estás bien?

-Anko: Si... esto... tengo que decirte algo.

-Alastor: Yo también...{nervioso} ¿Qué tal si lo decimos a la vez?

{Ambos asintieron, ambos cogieron aire, ambos estaban nerviosos por la posible respuesta}

-Alastor/Anko:...

{Ante ambas frases, Kurenai se desmayó. Cuando venga Naruto, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes.

Volviendo al grupo formado por el equipo 7 y su cliente. Caminaban por el bosque tras haber visto el impresionante puente en construcción y haber viajado en balsa.

Naruto notó algo moviéndose por los arbusto, pensando por instinto y porque estaba muy activo con la idea de frustrar los planes de un magnate villano, lanzó un kunai}

-Naruto: ¿Un conejo?

-Kakashi: (Que extraño, este conejo es blanco y sin embargo, no estamos en invierno. A no ser...)

{Kakashi escuchó un curioso ruido}

-Kakashi: ¡Al suelo!

{Una espada salía disparada en dirección a nuestro grupo de shinobi, todos lograron evitar ser rebanados. Una vez que la espada se clavó en la pared, una figura se posó encima de esta: un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. lleva vendas como una máscara

con el torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda, con pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas típicas de Kirigakure y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.}

-?: Vaya, vaya si es el famoso Kakashi Hatake de la hoja.

-Kakashi: Momochi... Zabuza. El demonio de la niebla

-Zabuza: Es increíble que Kakashi haya oído hablar de mi...ninja copia

-Kakashi: Estas en el libro bingo, intentaste dar un golpe de estado y eres un renegado shinobi de clase A.

-Zabuza: Me alegra que te leas el libro bingo, ¿Qué tal si me dejas terminar con mi misión y todos contentos?

-Kakashi: Me temo que no.

{Kakashi se levantó la cinta revelando su sharingan en el ojo izquierdo}

-Sasuke: (Aun no me acostumbro a verle con el sharingan de los Uchiha)

-Zabuza: El legendario sharingan... sin embargo... **Kirikakure no jutsu**

{El terreno se llenó de una densa niebla. Kakashi apenas podía ver}

-Kakashi: En formación, protejan a Zabuza.

-Hinata: ¡Esta a la izquierda!

{Hinata lanzó un par de shuriken a la dirección mencionada, se pudo escuchar el ruido del metal chocando con una espada}

-Zabuza: ¿cómo puedes verme a través de la niebla?... ya veo, el Byakugan.

-Naruto: ¡Buen trabajo Hinata!

-Hinata inner: **Un punto para Hinata YEAH**

-Kakashi: No os distraigáis.

-Sasuke: **¡Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!**

{La bola de fuego impactó en la zona donde Hinata indicaba la posición de Zabuza. Por desgracia, era un clon de agua. Naruto realizó un clon para atacar a otro Zabuza, sin embargo también era un clon.}

-Zabuza: Parece que los pequeños no lo hacen mal. Y yo pensaba que el nivel de esta generación era unos blandengues.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué creías que éramos uno blandengues?

-Zabuza: Por vuestra educación, seguramente tuvisteis alguna prueba ridículamente sencilla... nosotros teníamos que matar al resto de la clase para graduarnos.

{Los tres jóvenes genin y Tazuna quedaron horrorizados ante la declaración}

-Tazuna: (Que cosa más horrible)

-Hinata: Yo no podría matar a mis amigos.

-Hinata Inner: **Pero podríamos matar a fangirls rivales.**

-Kakashi: Por eso, la aldea de Kiri también es conocida como la niebla sangrienta.

{Kakashi y Zabuza empezaron con el intercambio de golpes, por mala fortuna para Zabuza, Naruto y Sasuke estaban dando soporte al ninja copia. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, con el sharingan Kakashi estaba imitando las técnicas del espadachín e incluso adelantándose a los jutsu como el dragón de agua.

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban cansados, Kakashi se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, unos sembon fueron incrustados en el cuello de Zabuza dejándolo en el suelo sin pulso.}

-?: Gracias, llevaba buscando una oportunidad para cazarlo desde hace mucho.

-Sasuke: ¿Quién eres?

{La figura tiene el cabello largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza, viste con un kimono de color café y cian. Pero destacaba la máscara que cubría toda la cara con el símbolo de Kiri}

-Kakashi: Es un cazador ambu... ¿puedo comprobar su pulso? es para asegurarme.

-?: adelante.

{Kakashi tomó el pulso de Zabuza, al ver satisfecha su duda, se retiró del supuesto cadáver.}

-Kakashi: Parece que está muerto.

-?: Ahora me retiro, adiós.

{El misterioso ambu cazador, desapareció en un remolino de hojas con el cuerpo de Zabuza}

-Kakashi: Tazuna, ¿está lejos tu casa?

-Tazuna: No ¿Por qué?

-Kakashi: He gastado mucha energía y me voy a desmayar.

* * *

{Tal como dijo el sensei esas palabras, calló exhausto al suelo. Por suerte, la casa de Tazuna no estaba lejos. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de cómo un pequeño sello en la ropa de Naruto emitió una pequeña señal de aviso para cierto adorador de ramen

Cuando llegaron a la casa, les abrió la puerta una mujer de estatura media, con el cabello azul oscuro, que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color negro, tiene la nariz y la boca pequeña, usa una camiseta principalmente rosada, esta era tsunami la hija del constructor de puentes Tazuna.

Rápidamente dejaron a Kakashi en la cama para que se recuperara. Naruto y el resto de los compañeros. Estuvieron sentados hablando con Tsunami sobre la situación. Tras unas horas Kakashi parecía despertarse}

-Hinata: Naruto-kun, parece que Kakashi sensei se está despertando.

{Sasuke y Naruto fueron rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba reposando su sensei. Kakashi parecía muy pensativo}

-Naruto: ¡Por fin despiertas-ttebayo!

-Kurama: **Podrías haber aprovechado para coger un rato su libro... (haber si nota más las intenciones de Hinata, esto es aburrido)**

-Sasuke: Has estado casi medio día inconsciente. Al menos acabamos con Zabuza.

{Kakashi negó con la parecían confundidos por la respuesta del sensei}

-Kakashi: Zabuza sigue vivo.

-Todos: ¿Qué?

-Kakashi: El cazador era falso, uno autentico hubiera quemado el cuerpo inmediatamente.

-Sasuke: Pero si tomaste el pulso.

-Hinata: Los sembon en una zona correcta pueden dar una sensación de falsa muerte.

-Naruto: eso significa que va a volver.

-Kakashi: el debe estar tan debilitado como yo, por lo que debería estar casi una semana en reposo para poder volver a luchar.

-Hinata: La próxima vez, tendrá el apoyo de ese cazador y no sabemos si tienen más cómplices.

-Kakashi: Por eso hay que prepararse.

-Sasuke: No te ofendas, pero debes descansar.

-Kakashi: Pero nada me impide daros lecciones. Por lo que hay que entrenar.

* * *

{Un escalofrío surgió de las espaldas de los tres genin, todavía recuerdan de primera mano los entrenamientos de Alastor, ellos creen que el entrenamiento de ahora será similar.

Se dirigieron al bosque para realizar el entrenamiento}

-Kakashi: Muy bien mis secuaces, hoy os voy a dar una lección importante. Escalar árboles.

-Naruto: ¡Somos tus discípulos, no tus secuaces! Además ya sabemos escalar árboles.

-Kakashi: Pero yo lo digo sin manos.

-Naruto/ Sasuke/ Hinata: Sabemos escalar con chakra en los pies desde hace cinco meses.

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo?

-Naruto: Tou-san, es muy cruel en los entrenamientos.

{Lo expresaba con cara de medio muerto}

-Kakashi: (Ese maldito se me adelanta, ¿qué les enseño ahora?) Seguro que no sabéis caminar sobre el agua.

-Grupo genin: También lo sabemos.

{Kakashi parecía estar en una depresión mental con nubes grises rondando por su cabeza... hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una última posibilidad}

-Kakashi: ¿Sabéis vuestras afinidad elemental de chakra?

{Los tres jóvenes negaron con la cabeza. Kakashi se alegro de tener algo que poder enseñar a los tres, seguramente no tendrían ningún problema con Zabuza y el otro shinobi pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Kakashi sacó cuatro trozos de papel.}

-Kakashi: Lo único que hay que hacer es concentrar el chakra en el papel.

{Kakashi concentro su chakra en el papel, este primero se arrugó y luego una parte se desintegró}

-Kakashi: Al arrugarse significa que mi chakra tiene como principal afinidad las técnicas de Raiton y también tengo algo de preferencia de Doton. Esto significa que tengo mejor dominio sobre estos elementos. Normalmente las personas tienen una afinidad principal y con el esfuerzo se puede llegar a desarrollar una segunda afinidad e incluso una tercera. Ahora es vuestro turno.

{Hinata cogió un trozo de papel y concentró su chakra, este se mojó y luego se desintegró. Sasuke fue el siguiente, el papel primero se arrugó y luego se quemó}

-Kakashi: Sorprendente, Hinata tienes un buen dominio del Doton y Suiton. Sasuke, tú tienes afinidad sobre el Raiton y el Katon. Naruto, cuando...

{Kakashi se fijó cuando Naruto empezó a concentrar el chakra en el papel. El papel se dividió en dos con un corte perfecto, una mitad se quemó rápidamente y la otra se desintegró a causa de la humedad.}

-Kakashi: (es imposible) ¡Na..Naruto, tienes tres afinidades!

-Naruto: ¡genial, un paso más cerca de ser hokage-ttebayo!

{sasuke tuvo una sonrisa cruel cuándo una idea se le paso por la cabeza}

-Sasuke: Eso significa más entrenamiento cuando vuelvas.

{Era la pura verdad, si su padre se entera de que tiene tres afinidades, no parará hasta que las domine perfectamente y más vale rezar a Kami que no tenga nuevos métodos de toru... quiero decir entrenar. Naruto solo pudo hacer una cosa, coger aire con todo el poder de sus pulmones y mejorar sus actos con chakra por puro instinto de pánico}

-Naruto: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

{En esos momentos, en la base de Akatsuki. Un Pein abría los ojos de forma extraña y parecía un poco feliz}

-Pein: Parece que alguien ha conocido el significado del dolor... la paz está un poco más cerca.

-Konan: ¿Como lo sabes?

-Pein: Porque yo soy... **un dios**

{Konan solo suspiró y cogió su cuaderno mientras anotaba una marca. El cuaderno parecía estar en sus últimas páginas...¿El nombre del cuaderno? "veces que responde : yo soy un dios"}

* * *

{Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegaron a casa de Tazuna. sasuke ha estado entrenando para poder aplicar chakra Raiton a sus kunai, Hinata estaba mejorando en el control de suiton e intentaba hacer algo que los miembros del clan Hyuga no hacían, usar técnicas que no sean únicamente Hyuga.

Naruto también estaba practicando a mejorar su control de chakra al igual que intentaba dominar su afinidad Futon. Aun estaba un poco preocupado por el posible entrenamiento pero al tener tres afinidades, seguro que coincidía con la que tuviera Alastor y así le diera consejos o jutsus impresionantes. Además, en secreto para sus compañeros estaba practicando con un jutsu que su padre le había mostrado: el Rasengan. Ahora Naruto y sasuke estaban comiendo a toda velocidad, como si de una competición se tratase.

Tras terminar el segundo plato, el hijo de Tsunami, Inari bajó por las escaleras con una expresión de pocos amigos}

-Inari: no se por qué lo intentáis... ¡solo vais a conseguir que Gato os mate!

-Naruto: Somos muy capaces de ganarle, pronto este lugar estará mejor.

{Naruto mostraba una pose muy similar al nice guy del dúo de los locos de la juventud. Algo que sin duda había influenciado un poco a Naruto}

-Inari: Hablas como si fuera todo fácil, ¿Te crees un héroe?... ¡Los héroes no existen!

{Naruto actuó violentamente ante esa declaración}

-Naruto: Por supuesto que existen, el cuarto Hokage, Tou-san son héroes que han salvado a muchas personas.

{Tanto Hinata como Sasuke asintieron apoyando la respuesta de Naruto, al igual que Kakashi, desconocía que Naruto era el hijo biológico de Minato sin embargo a diferencia de el sensei, conocían un poco de la historia del hermano pequeño de Kurama. Kakashi pensaba que tal vez cuando llegase a Konoha pediría al señor Fox que le contara su historia... no se le ocurrió preguntar a Naruto}

-Inari: Héroes, héroes, habláis así porque venís de un lugar idílico y feliz. ¡ No sabéis del sufrimiento!

{Hinata miró preocupada a Naruto como al igual que Sasuke tenían una mirada sombría en su rostro. Inner Hinata quería arrancar la cabeza a Inari por lo que acababa de decir}

-Naruto: Tú no sabes nada.

-Sasuke: Te crees que eres el único que lo pasa mal.

-Sasuke/Naruto:¡ Eres un niño ignorante!

{Tsunami se disculpó por la actitud de su hijo y contó el motivo de su comportamiento. De la misma manera, contaron una versión un poco edulcorada de los sucesos que habían vivido, el coma de los padres de Sasuke y el exterminio de todo el clan a manos de su hermano mayor y la vida de Naruto hasta que conoció a su padre adoptivo. Dicho esto, Naruto y Sasuke se marcharon a desahogarse con el entrenamiento. Al día siguiente, el par de genin estaban en el durmiendo en el suelo en medio del bosque. cuando cierta persona con un Kimono rosa y pelo largo de color oscuro se les acercó}

* * *

-Haku: (están indefensos, tal vez debería acabar con ellos... parecen tan pacíficos)

{En el momento que Haku se acercaba, Naruto comenzó a despertarse}

-Naruto: ummm... ramen matutino. ¿?

{Naruto se fijó en la figura que había aparecido}

-Haku: ¿Que hacíais durmiendo aquí? podríais haber pescado un resfriado.

{Naruto se sonrojó un poco}

-Naruto: (Es linda aunque creo que Hinata lo es mas.. ¿Por qué pienso esto?)

 **-Kurama: La juventud~.**

-Naruto: Solo estábamos entrenando, no es así ¿sasuke?...¿Sasuke?...¡DESPIERTA DORMILON?

{Sasuke se despertó de golpe mientras decía una frase aun más absurda}

-Sasuke: ¡ELITE UCHIHA POWER!

{Un golpe en la cabeza más tarde, Sasuke miró a la persona que tenía delante. Al igual que Naruto, también se sonrojó aunque a un nivel superior al de Naruto.}

-Haku: Entonces sois ninjas...¿Por qué queréis ser fuertes?

-Sasuke: Para traer a mi hermano a mi justicia y proteger a los que considero a mi familia. (Que linda es, tal vez deba conseguir su dirección)

-Naruto: Para convertirme en el mejor Hokage y proteger a mi gente preciosa.

-Haku: realmente cuando se quiere proteger a alguien, uno se hace realmente fuerte.

{Tras una larga conversación, llegó el momento de separarse. Habían estado charlando amigablemente mientras recogían plantas medicinales para un "amigo"}

-Haku: Por cierto, soy un chico.

{Orochimaru podía morirse de envidia por cómo estaban de pálidos Naruto y Sasuke aunque mayoritariamente Sasuke. En el sello, Kurama se reía por otros motivos. Por otro lado, cierta persona se ponía en camino a el país de la olas}

* * *

.

{{Séptimo día tras el primer encuentro con Zabuza}}

{Naruto avanzaba rápidamente para ayudar a sus compañeros, se había quedado dormido debido al excesivo entrenamiento en chakra futon y en realidad había sido una suerte ya que Inari y Tsunami iban a ser atacados por unos maleantes de Gato y el estaba ahí para poder protegerlos.

Cuando llegó al puente, pudo ver a Hinata encargándose de proteger a Tazuna y como apoyo visual. Kakashi se enfrentaba a Zabuza y Sasuke se estaba enfrentando a el cazador nin falso pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la técnica que utilizaba. Rápidamente fue al interior de la cúpula para ayudar a su amigo}

-Sasuke: ¡Idiota! podías haber ayudado mas si estabas fuera.

-Naruto: Sasuke, ten cuidado. No son ilusiones ni clones, el cazador se desplaza rápidamente entre espejos.

-Haku: Me sorprende que sepas el funcionamiento de mi espejo de hielo diabólico.

-Naruto: Je, se parece mucho al espejo del juicio helado de tou-san.

-Haku: (¿Otro usuario de Hyoton?) Lo siento pero como herramienta de Zabuza, debo acabar con vosotros.

{Desconocido para todos, alguien estaba observando en la lejanía el flujo del combate}

[He llegado a tiempo para ver la batalla, parece que Sasuke ha despertado por fin el sharingan. Se nota que ambos han tenido un entrenamiento físico más riguroso.

Sin embargo, no me explico cómo terminará esto. Naruto es mucho más fuerte que antes y además esta a buenas con aniki... por otro lado Zabuza y Kakashi van igual que en el canon e Hinata parece realizar la función de Sakura aunque por culpa de su Byakugan debo permanecer lejos y enfocarme en usar **Zetsu** para ocultarme lo máximo posible de su visión.]

{De vuelta al combate, Sasuke y Naruto estaban cansados sin embargo Haku también. La técnica de Katon no había servido, sin embargo Naruto pensó que era hora de usar su nuevo jutsu, eliminó los pesos que llevaba y sacó un Kage bunshin y empezaron a preparar la técnica}

-Naruto: **Rasengan**

{Naruto Había fijado el patrón de movimiento de Haku y ahora que estaba más cansado el cazador nin, sumado a su incremento de velocidad debido a que no tenía pesas la técnica dio de lleno, deshaciendo la técnica de hielo. Aprovechando la falta de balance en Haku, Naruto prosiguió su ataque con un golpe en la máscara. Cuando esta se rompió, Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver quien era la persona tras la máscara , el chico con el que estuvieron conversando.}

-Naruto/sasuke: ¡Haku!

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

{Haku comenzó a contar el drama de su vida y de cómo es la herramienta de Zabuza y que su sueño es ayudar a cumplir las metas de su maestro. Iba seguir hablando hasta que notó que su maestro iba a ser asesinado con el raikiri de Kakashi. Aprovechando los espejos de hielo, Haku se puso en medio para interceptar la técnica, recibiendo está muy cerca del corazón. Sin embargo, poco antes de que Zabuza hiciera nada, una flecha le atravesó el pecho. Gato no parecía estar dispuesto a pagarles la cuota e iba a destruir a todos los presentes con los matones.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Zabuza hizo una tregua con los Konoha nin para acabar con el bastardo tirano. Sumado a la cooperación del pueblo, gato no duro menos de lo que tarda Tsunade en tomar un trago de Sake.

Zabuza, utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para abrirse paso hasta llegar a gato al cual lo apuñaló y lo arrojó al agua. Los pocos que quedaron huyeron debido a la intimidación del pueblo sumado a los Konoha shinobi.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban triste por Haku, sin embargo Hinata les gritó que seguía con vida.

Tras eso, cierto espectador decidió intervenir.}

-Alastor: Parece que llego tarde a la fiesta.

-Naruto: Tou-san, por favor ayuda a Haku.

-Sasuke: El se está muriendo, date prisa.

[con que es un chico, bueno debo darme prisa, no soy tan bueno como un profesional pero podré aplicar los primeros auxilios para estabilizarlo.]

{Alastor se dispuso rápidamente a cerrar la herida, por lo que de un golpe seco, arrancó lo que quedaba de ropa de la parte superior de la ropa de Haku. No tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse rojo al igual que Sasuke, Hinata y muchos otros... Resulta que el chico, era una chica. Por un momento sintió como su vida correría peligro una vez que llegase a Konoha de vuelta... cuando la herida estaba casi cerrada Haku recuperaba lentamente la consciencia y al darse cuenta de cómo estaba solo pudo haber una respuesta posible}

-Haku: ¡Kya!

{Un montón de estacas cayeron al pobre padre adoptivo de Naruto}

{{Un par de horas y disculpas más tarde}}

{El equipo siete estaba partiendo hacia Konoha, esta vez con un nuevo integrante al grupo, Haku. Estaba llena de vendajes y aun estaba roja por lo sucedido. Naruto y Sasuke estaban también con vendas y chichones en la cabeza... debido a su mala información sobre el "estado" de Haku.

Ahora Alastor pensaba detenidamente en los sucesos que estaban próximos, algunos de ellos eran conocidos: Los exámenes de chunin junto a la aparición de Orochimaru y otros elementos que no estaban planificados: Haku y su situación con Anko.

Alastor pensaba que no podían complicarse más las cosas, como se equivocaba.

.

.

* * *

.

Aviso: El día 12 de junio se subirá una sorpresa en la cuenta de Chivotenkai


	8. Chapter 8

**. Hola aquí chivotenkai con un capítulo doble gracias a** AliceUchihaLockwood y su amabilidad de alojar en su cuenta esta historia. espero que Disfruten de los capítulos, gracias a aquellos que dejan su opinión (a pesar de haberlo leído anteriormente, muchas gracias)

 **Nota de AliceUL: No voy a estar disponible desde este Viernes 10 de Julio hasta el 24, voy a salir de viaje, así que si a Chivo se le ocurre enviarme un docX no lo abriré hasta que vuelva. Y perdón por la tardanza, muchas cosas que hacer...**

 **Capítulo 8: La segunda muerte roja**

* * *

{El viaje de vuelta a Konoha fue realmente un poco caótico, por suerte la travesía duro dos días dado que en esta occisión no tenían que andar a ritmo civil.

Haku no estaba recuperada del todo por lo que tuvo que viajar en la espalda de Alastor.

Naruto y el resto le contaron a el mayor Fox lo que habían estado practicando. cuando se enteró de los elementos que poseían, solo pudo reaccionar de la forma que ellos rezaban que no lo hiciera: Una risa malévola que implica nuevas formas de tortura... quiero decir.. entrenamiento.

Naruto se ofreció a que Haku se quedara en su casa pero Alastor dijo que era mejor alojarla en otro lugar debido a que no había espacio... esa discusión se daba en la entrada de Konoha}

-Naruto: ¿Por qué no se queda Haku en nuestra casa? No tiene sitio donde quedarse.

-Alastor: No tenemos sitio Naruto, Haku se quedará en casa de Sasuke y listo.

-Haku: ¿Acaso están decidiendo de nuestras vidas?

-Sasuke: Eso parece, un momento... ¿Por qué en mi casa?

-Naruto: Eso.

-Alastor: Bueno, no puede a la nuestra porque vamos a estar muy apretados y la casa de Sasuke está vacía. De esta forma evitaras mas fangirls

{Sasuke se quedo maravillado ante esa posibilidad sin saber el por qué sucedería eso si Haku se quedara en la casa}

-Naruto: Pero si Sasuke no se quedara a dormir hay sitio para dos personas más.

-Alastor: Tu te lo has buscado, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Naruto: ¿Una sorpresa?

-Alastor: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que hay un mes de descanso para la segunda fase de los exámenes de chunin? Pues va a suceder algo importante, además hay otra cosa...

-Kakashi: (Un momento, cosa importante... dos sitios libres ocupados... eso significa...)

-Naruto: ¡Dímelo ya-ttebayo!

-Alastor: Vas a tener una hermanita... Anko es la madre y nos vamos a casar.

{Momento de silencio, no solo el equipo siete estaba en silencio, Izumo y Kotetsu junto a los que estaban aburridos en la puerta se quedaron petrificados, todos menos Haku.}

-Todos (menos Haku): ¡¿QUE?!

{Naruto se había emocionado de que iba a convertirse en un hermano mayor, Hinata se alegro por el padre de Naruto pero sintió un escalofrío y miedo a que prestase más atención a la niña aun no nacida. Para el resto de Konoha, estaban en pánico... se alegraban de que se casaran pero la idea de que Anko tendría una niña con Alastor podría ser señal del apocalipsis.

Kakashi se estaba imaginando a una niña con cantidades absurdamente elevadas de chakra y una actitud como la de Anko, sin duda se convertiría en algo aterrador.}

-Naruto: ¡Voy a ser un hermano mayor! (me pregunto cómo es posible)

 **-Kurama: Si leyeras los libros de Icha Icha lo entenderías.**

-Naruto: Eso es para pervertidos, todos los que lo leen les sangra la nariz.

 **-Kurama: Pero describen muy bien el proceso y además se evita el momento de la "charla" de cómo nacen los niños...**

{Naruto cometería el mayor error en su vida al hablar ahora en voz alta}

-Naruto: ¿Que es la "charla"?

{de nuevo todos se congelaron, Alastor y Kakashi se quedaron rojos. Hinata y Haku ya sabían lo que significaba a diferencia de Naruto y Sasuke}

-Kakashi: ¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho! Mejor voy yendo con Haku e Hinata a informar al sandaime... Adiós.

{Kakashi junto con las chicas partieron a toda velocidad dejando un rastro de humo y dejando a un Alastor llorando}

[Kakashi, maldito traidor]

-Sasuke/Naruto: ¿Que es la "charla"?

-Alastor: bueno... veréis... cuando un chico y una chica...

{Y así fue como Alastor fue el encargado de realizar una de las tareas más complicadas y extrañas que se podrían hacer, daba gracias que no eran niñas ya que le hubiera costado mucho mas. Así que tras una rápida explicación con la que no les dio tiempo a procesar la información les pasó uno de los libros de Jiraiya abierto en una página específica y decidió que era mejor marcharse del lugar y no hacerse responsable de las posibles consecuencias}

.

.

* * *

{{Compuesto Uchiha, un par de traumas más tarde}}

{Haku y sasuke estaban terminando de cenar, tras un pequeño dolor de cabeza por parte del Hokage para dar la nueva documentación de Haku. esta estaría en Konoha como miembro extra del equipo siete para algunas misiones y aprendiendo para ser un nin médico.}

-Haku: Gracias de nuevo por acogerme, la comida estaba muy buena.

-Sasuke: (Esto fue idea de Alastor, al menos aprecia mi esfuerzo) Bueno, debido a que mis padres están en coma, tenía que aprender a llevar las cosas.

La familia de Naruto era amiga de la nuestra y Alastor me enseñó a cocinar un poco.

-Haku: Lo siento, ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

{La cara de Sasuke cambio a una más sombría mientras sus manos temblaban un poco. Haku se dio cuenta de que tal vez era un tema delicado}

-Haku: No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

-Sasuke: No, te lo contaré. Hace un par de años, mi hermano exterminó a todo mi clan... el me hizo caer en un genjutsu con el que vi morir a todos una y otra vez durante 72 horas aunque en realidad fueron unos segundos . Si no hubiera llegado Alastor, Tou y Kaa-san estarían muertos también.

-Haku: Eso es horrible, no entiendo como alguien puede hacer algo así.

-Sasuke: El me dijo que era para probar su poder... pero no estoy seguro que esa sea la verdad. Un día lo encontraré, lo traeré ante la justicia y obtendré la verdad. Solo necesito ser más fuerte.

-Haku: Con la ayuda de tus amigos lo lograras.

-Sasuke: Recuerda que también son tus amigos.

.

* * *

{{Mas tarde}}

-Sasuke: (Que cansancio, nada mejor para dormir que estar un rato antes en las termas Uchiha)

{Una de las ventajas de su gran casa era sin duda su preciada fuente termal, era un hábito que tras una larga jornada y los días en los que no se escondía de las fangirls en la casa Fox... sin duda era un maravilloso y relajante baño en las termas.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, el no estaba solo, no había contado con que las termas ya estaban ocupadas. Al abrir las puertas con fuerza sin la toalla, pudo ver a Haku tomando el relajante baño que tanto quería.}

-Sasuke/Haku: ...

{Fueron los tres segundos en pausa más largos de la historia, Haku se puso totalmente roja y Sasuke se quedó rojo y paralizado hasta que rápidamente se tapo los ojos con las manos pero dejando "aperturas" Solo queda una resolución posible}

-Haku: Kya!

{Una gran ejército de sembon de hielo fueron directamente hacia sasuke, todavía no se sabe como salió de esta.

Mientras en la ciudad de Tanzaku...}

-Jiraiya: Parece que un nuevo aliado se ha unido a la noble causa.

-Chica: ¡Alguien nos está espiando!

-Jiraiya: Mierda, lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Chica b: ¡A por él!

{Y así Jiraiya corría por su vida una vez mas bajo la luz de la luna solo que esta vez, no era el único con el mismo dolor, las chicas le perseguían lanzando todo lo que tenían por desgracia, Jiraiya no sabía que ese lugar eran unas termas especiales para kunoichis. Por lo que no paraba de recibir lanzamientos de Kunai, técnicas de Katon e incluso le perseguían con espadas laser que a saber de dónde Kami habían salido.}

.

.

* * *

{{Al día siguiente}}

-Naruto: ¿Qué te ha pasó? Te ves horrible.

{Naruto estaba asustado, no todos los días te encontrabas a tu mejor amigo lleno de vendajes y con una cara de dolor e incredulidad.}

-Sasuke: Yo... me resbalé.

{Mirando hacia otro lado con la cara roja}

-Naruto: Claro y yo me lo creo.

-Sasuke: Fui un accidente, no pasó a propósito.

{Lo que ambos no sabían es que cierta fangirl rubia estaba escuchando la conversación ya que quería saber porque su Sasuke-Kun estaba en ese estado}

-Ino: (No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo te cuidaré)

-Sasuke: el caso es que me dirigía a mi preciado baño nocturno en mis termas de la forma habitual.

-Naruto: Desnudo.

{Ino ya estaba babeando en la esquina haciéndose una imagen mental}

-Sasuke: Si... el caso es que abrí la puerta de golpe y...

-Naruto: ¿Qué pasó?

-Sasuke: Haku ... ella estaba ocupando las termas, puedes imaginar el resto.

-Naruto: Ohhh.

{A trabes de la frase de el pelo pato, hay dos conclusiones: La primera y la correcta es pensada por Naruto, aunque parezca mentira. Sin duda en su pensamiento es que Haku se avergonzó, llamaría a sasuke pervertido y le atacaría con todo lo que tuviera.

Sin embargo, otra teoría se formo, por parte de Ino en la que en su mente solo estaba la información de Sasuke desnudo en termas con una chica Haku. Solo su rabia podía compararse a la de Itachi cuando le robaban sus galletitas de chocolate}

-Ino: (Esa maldita perra, me las va a pagar... todas deben saberlo. Esa mujer no se puede quedar con nuestro Sasuke.)

{Ino desapareció de entre las sombras}

-sasuke: ¿Qué tal tu? Vas a tener una hermana pequeña.

-Naruto: Me esforzaré para ser un buen hermano mayor... ahora que lo pienso...

-sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Por que cuando algo se pasa por tu cabeza no es nada bueno.

-Naruto: tal vez, mi hermanita te llame "tío Sasuke"

{Un tic nervioso aparición en el ojo del Uchiha. Aunque intentó calmarse}

-Sasuke: No soy tan viejo (aunque no esté de más, que malcríe un poco a su hermana je jeje).

-Naruto: Hablando de viejos... ¿Vamos a ver qué tal están tus padres?

-Sasuke: Si, pero hay que ir al Ichiraku primero.

-Naruto: No me digas que por fin te has rendido a las maravillas del ramen.

-Sasuke: No idiota.

{Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por la calle, a algunos de los aldeanos tenían una mirada neutra. Todavía estaban los aldeanos que odiaban a Naruto pero a la vez alababan otros al "último Uchiha leal" (en buena salud) por lo que se debatían si dar buenas o malas caras, respecto a los adoradores del Uchiha... Alastor tuvo que dar a Sasuke unas "lecciones" especiales para que los halagos no se le subieran a la cabeza..

Después de unas cuantas miradas extrañas por parte de las fangirls lograron llegar al stand del Ichiraku donde Alastor estaba sirviendo un par de tazas de ramen, mientras tenía una leve discusión.}

-Alastor: ¿Y cómo sabes que es una niña?

-Anko: Porque me lo dicen mis instintos.

-Alastor: ¿Cómo la llamamos si es "niña"?

-Anko: Tal vez podríamos llamarla Hikari.

-Alastor: interesante nombre... aunque yo tengo otro nombre.

-Anko: ¿Mejor que Hikari? ¿La luz que nos guía? ¿tienes algo mejor?

-Alastor: ¿Kurumi?

-Anko: ¿En serio? ¿Eso es mejor que Hikari?

{Ambos se veían con rayos en los ojos}

-Alastor: Entonces no hay otra opción.

-Anko: esto solo tiene una forma de resolverse.

-Alastor/Anko: ¡Duelo!

{Naruto y Sasuke estaban viendo al par de adultos como realizaban una extraña competición para decidir el nombre de la niña no nacida, Naruto estaba molesto porque el también quería seleccionar un nombre. Mientras Haku y Konohamaru tomaban un tazón de ramen tranquilamente aunque con una gota de sudor.}

-Haku: ¿Son siempre así?

-Konohamaru: Si.

{Aquellos que no lo sabían, Konohamaru había oído historias de que el padre de Naruto tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba, tras encontrarse con Naruto empezó a llamarlo jefe y tratándolo como su "sensei" (similar al canon original). Para Naruto, solo decir que Kurama se sentía orgulloso por que el muchacho había desarrollado una personalidad sádica para cuándo se trata de enseñar a la gente.}

-Naruto: Que sorpresa que estéis los dos aquí.

-Haku: estaba poniéndome un poco al día, parece que los futuros marido y mujer ya tienen sus clásicas riñas.

-Sasuke: Siento lo de ayer... un momento ese olor (¿ella está tomando ramen de tomate?)

-Haku: Si es ramen de tomate ¿algún problema?

-Sasuke: Para nada, a mi me encanta el...

{Su espalda sintió un escalofrío, una congregación de fangirls se reunieron cerca para acabar con la amenaza. Entre el barullo de chicas se podían escuchar frases como:

"maldita perra", "Que le has hecho a Sasuke-kun" ,"Como osa vivir en casa de Sasuke-sama" entre otras muchas frases.}

-Fangirls: ¡A la carga!

{Un buen instinto asesino surgió de Haku cortesía de su tiempo bajo las enseñanzas de Zabuza, no sabía muy bien porque estaban atacándola pero no toleraría que una molestas niñas interrumpieran su tazón de ramen de tomate.}

-Haku: ¿Decíais algo?

-Ino: No nada.

-Sakura: En absoluto.. eh... pasa un bue día ¿vale?

{Las fangirls se escaparon de forma humillante, Sasuke se quedó maravillado: No mas fangirls molestándole las 24 horas... de momento, aunque también se sonrojó al ver su autoridad y recordando lo sucedido a noche.}

-Konohamaru: Jefe, ¿cuándo es la boda de Haku y Sasuke?

-Haku/sasuke: ¡No somos novios!

 **-Kurama: Naruto, si aprecias tu vida no digas nada.**

{Naruto siguió el consejo de Kurama y cerró su bica para no decir ninguna insensatez}

-Konohamaru: Si hasta habláis sincronizado, cogedme si podéis... PAREJITA

-Naruto: (Le voy que tener que salvar el trasero)

-Haku: ¡Ven aquí mocoso!

-Sasuke: ¡Vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno!

{El grupo abandonó el local para que a los pocos minutos se podía ver a Alastor realizando el baile "bingo" y a Anko con una señal de depresión}

-Alastor: ¡Ja! sabía que esta vez ganaría.

-Anko: No es justo, tenías ventaja... estoy embarazada.

-Alastor:¿ Vas a examinar a los chicos en la segunda ronda de exámenes y te quejas de esto? Si es eso, es un excusa pésima.

-Anko: (Maldición, me ha pillado) Nunca haría eso cariño.

{Esa frase la dijo con una postura de inocencia, de no ser porque él conocía a Anko, se lo hubiera tragado}

.

.

* * *

{{Volviendo al grupo con Konohamaru}

}

-Sasuke: ¡ven aquí maldito mocoso!

-Naruto: (Konohamaru es mi discípulo, tal vez debería defenderlo de Sasuke... no... Alastor consideraría esto como un entrenamiento de supervivencia jeje, ahora lo entiendo, esto es adictivo)

 **-Kurama: Realmente eres cruel en ocasiones.. . (no puedo esperar a ver cómo será mi futura sobrina, una mente joven a corromper)**

-Konohamaru: Nunca me atrapareis... ¡Ouch!

-Kankuro: ¡Maldito mocoso!

-Naruto: ¡Soltadlo!

-Kankuro: Le voy a dar una lección a este mocoso.

{Dos ninjas desconocidos, el varón que tenía preso a Konohamaru iba vestido de negro, con pintura de guerra y con un objeto envuelto en vendas en su espalda. La joven, tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos verdes azulado . Su vestimenta consta de un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas con una cinta roja en la cintura sobre una camisa de rejilla y lleva rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda. Ambos llevan diademas de Suna}

-Temari: Déjalo Kankuro, antes de que Gaara aparezca.

{Como si hubiera sido llamado, el sujeto, Gaara, apareció en una rama}

-Gaara: Kankuro, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

{Gaara tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles. No tiene cejas. Tiene dos características muy notables en su apariencia externa :Párpados ennegrecidos y el kanji "amor" en su frente. Kankuro soltó al chico.}

-Kankuro: Gaara yo solo...

-Gaara{con tono amenazador}: Cállate ahora mismo, o te mato. No estamos aquí para juegos.

-Sasuke: ¿qué quieres decir?

-Naruto: Seguro que han venido a los exámenes de chunin-ttebayo

-Sasuke: ¿Como lo sabes?

-Naruto: ¿recuerda que tou-san se casa en la mitad de los exámenes?

-Sasuke: Cierto.

-Kankuro/Temari: (¿Nos están ignorando?)

{Gaara se puso detrás de sus hermanos mediante un shunsin de arena}

-Gaara: ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke: Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha.

{Intentando parecer molón, sin embargo el hacer eso logró un coscorrón por parte de Naruto}

-Naruto: ¿Que te dije?

-Sasuke: Pero no he dicho nada de élite.

-Naruto: Pues lo sonaba.

-Sasuke: Pensé que quedaría cool decirlo de esa manera.

-Naruto: No hay remedio, algo es algo... me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Fox.

-Gaara: Interesante, madre querrá vuestra sangre.

 **-Kurama: ¿Sangre? ¿Madre?... Naruto ese chico es el Jinchuriki... de Shukaku.**

-Naruto: (¿en serio? tal vez pueda jugar un poco)

{Naruto puso una sonrisa, claramente es algo raro hacer eso tras oír la declaración de Gaara. Eso o es que es sadomasoquista. En realidad había escuchado alguna que otra historia de su padre adoptivo}

-Naruto: ¿Gaara no? Dime, ¿Tu madre ha mejorado en sus castillos de arena? ¿O sigue sin añadir salidas de emergencia?

{Todo ello con un tono burlón, sin embargo Temari y Kankuro al igual que el resto menos Naruto se asustaron al ver como Gaara se sostenía la cabeza en una mezcla de ira y dolor. Sin duda "madre" estaba gritando a todo volumen}

-Gaara: ¡Madre exige saber cómo sabes eso!

{Naruto simplemente alzó sus hombros en señal de despreocupado}

-Naruto: tal vez en el puesto de ramen encuentres las respuestas... si nos disculpas tenemos que hacer una visita al hospital.

{Naruto y su grupo se alejaron del grupo de Gaara lentamente para hacer sus tareas programadas}

-Gaara: Naruto... recordaré ese nombre cuando tenga tu sangre...

-Kankuro: Gaara

-Gaara: Vamos al puesto de ramen.

-Temari: Pero tenemos que ir a ver a Baki-sensei.

{Los hermanos mayores retrocedieron ante la mezcla de mirada e instinto asesino que desprendía el pelirrojo}

-Gaara: Iré cuando quiera, primero el puesto de ramen.

-Kankuro: (no hay remedio)

{Sin embargo, una persona estaba escondida entre los árboles. Lucía una diadema del sonido, tenía un pañuelo que ocultaba su pelo mayoritariamente aunque se notaban mechones de color rojo. Para ocultar sus ojos, tenía unas gafas de sol. debido a esto no se podía ver su mirada pero sin duda era una de odio}

-? ?: Así que el demonio se ha topado con los de Suna... Kaa-san, pronto nos vengaremos.

{Entonces recordó las palabras del "demonio"}

-? ?: Puede que no esté de más ir a recoger un poco de información al puesto de ramen... me pregunto si el local de Ichiraku es tan bueno como decía Kaa-san

.

.

* * *

{La visita regular a la familia Uchiha fue prácticamente igual que siempre, ambos seguían en coma aunque en esta ocasión habían tenido a dos nuevos visitantes: Haku y Konohamaru. Estos últimos se sorprendieron al ver que los cuerpos no parecían en mal estado y era debido a que les habían puesto en un estado de hibernación experimental hasta que sus mentes despertasen.

Pero lo novedoso del día fue la visita no de una si no de 4 nuevos clientes al local de ramen de Ichiraku.}

-Gaara: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-? ? ?: También estoy en los exámenes, es natural que este paseando por esta condenada aldea.

-Kankuro: Recuerda que debemos actuar normal Gaara.

-Gaara: No me agrada, madre quiere su sangre y aunque quiera no debo... todavía.

-? ? ?: Tu y yo sabemos que no me puedes ganar.

{Llegado a la conversación, recién habían parado en el local de ramen. Anko ya se había marchado a preparar unas cosas mientras que Ayame y el señor Fox estaban de espaldas al público limpiando el material usado. Teuchi se había fijado en la llegada de las cuatro personas al local, pudo ver que eran personas de otras aldeas pero decidió tratarlos igual de bien ya que son clientes después de todo}

-Teuchi: Buenos días. ¿Tenéis en mente lo que queréis tomar?

{El equipo de Suna había ido al local simplemente por el capricho de Gaara pero pensándolo bien, era una buena oportunidad para llenar el estómago.}

-Temari: Yo tomaré... un miso ramen.

-Kankuro: Lo mismo que ella.

-? ?: Yo tomaré de cerdo.

 **-Shukaku: Quiero repuestas aunque... ¿Hay ramen de sangre?**

-Gaara: (no lo creo madre) Quiero respuestas.

-Teuchi: Disculpa joven pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

{Temari y Kankuro estaban un poco tensos, sabían que Gaara podía ir a locura en cualquier momento.}

-Gaara: Un chico llamado Naruto me dijo que aquí encontraría lo que busco.

-Teuchi: ¿Naruto?... ¡Hey preguntan por tu hijo!

{Ante esa frase, el cuerpo de la desconocida se tensó.}

-? ? ?: (¿Padre? Ese demonio me arrebató al mío, no tiene derecho a tener uno)

-Alastor: ¡Voy jefe!

[veamos quien pregunta por mi hijo... ¿Tal vez unas admiradoras? a este paso Hinata tendrá que esforzarse más]

{En cuanto se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Tanto que casi decidió taparse la cara con la cacerola para no mostrar mucho su rostro.}

[Lo que faltaba, aunque era de esperarse que este día llegaría. veamos, tenemos a Gaara y sus hermanos... ¿Quién es esa? Lleva una diadema del sonido y parece tener el pelo de color rojo... lleva gafas de sol. descarto la posibilidad de que sea Tayuya y no recuerdo como era Karin antes de shippuden... hace más de 20 años que no veo el anime, maldita sea.]

-Alastor: nuevos clientes de ramen... no se preocupen, pronto estarán vuestros pedidos.

-? ? ?: (¿Este es el padre del demonio? No parece tener apenas siete u ocho años mas que él)

-Gaara: ¿cómo sabía su hijo lo de los castillos de arena?

-Alastor: Directo al grano, ¿sabes que es de mala educación exigir cosas sin presentarse primero?

[sé que aun está en su fase psicótica pero no puede contra mí, no pasa nada por ir un poco atrevido... pero ahora que lo pienso no debo poner en peligro a la aldea.]

{Kankuro y Temari estaban sudando balas, nadie hablaba así a Gaara y vivía para contarlo, extrañamente Shukaku no parecía exigir su sangre, como si le resultara familiar.}

-Gaara: Sabaku no Gaara... ahora responde o probaré mi existencia y madre tendrá tu sangre.

{Ante esto, el cocinero de ramen simplemente resopló. Parecía que su tono era alegre, sin embargo en sus palabras se notaba la seriedad y la honestidad.}

-Alastor: Es mejor que comas algo, lo vas a necesitar primero

{Ayame le pasó a los clientes sus respectivos cuencos. Teuchi estaba un poco interesado en lo que parecía una interesante conversación sobre el pasado de Alastor, en realidad nunca escuchó mucho sobre quienes eran sus hermanos adoptivos.

Tras unos minutos de disfrute de ramen, la misteriosa chica con su cuenco medio vacío decidió empezar a interrogar. Para la desconocida, en realidad le encantaría tomar un centenar de esa maravillosa comida pero el hecho de que en parte estaban preparados por parte del padre del demonio era suficiente para cortarle ,en parte, su ansia por el ramen y al igual que Gaara quería respuestas pero más que nada, información para matar al Kyubi.}

-? ? ?: Así que tu eres el padre del demonio.

[Maldita mocosa, ¿cómo se atreve a decir esas palabras?]

-Alastor: En primer lugar jovencita, no es un demonio y en segundo lugar se llama Naruto.

-? ? ?: El es el Kyubi, es un demonio y un monstruo.

{Teuchi y Ayame estaban empezando a molestarse por la declaración de la molesta chica, sin duda se extrañaban de que su trabajador nº1 no se estuviera abalanzando para dar una lección a la shinobi, pero se dieron cuenta de que era por eso mismo. La chica era una shinobi, pero de otra aldea y tal vez podían beneficiarse de la pelea como una excusa y podía estallar una guerra o incluso tal vez en señal de disculpan el consejo se vería obligado a cerrar el local para evitar la batalla.

Sin embargo, la palabra Kyubi hizo reaccionar al trío de arena, el cual no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto era un Jinchuriki al igual que Gaara}

-Gaara: (¿ese niño también es un monstruo?)

 **-Shukaku: Maldito Kurama, por su culpa y del resto de hermanos le perdí.**

-Gaara: (¿Madre?)

{Sin embargo Alastor ya estaba casi al límite de no darles una paliza}

-Alastor: Mira niñata, Naruto no es un demonio... he matado a más de mil demonios y se distinguirlos. Kyubi es un biju no un demonio ni tampoco un monstruo. ¿Entendiste?

eres una kunoichi y si no entiendes el concepto de pergamino/kunai... realmente eres un fracaso.

{Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta... ¿Es un cazador de demonios? ¿Por que defiende al Kyubi?}

-? ? ?: El Kyubi casi destrozó esta patética aldea ¿A caso no es un monstruo?

-Alastor: El no es tan malo, fue obligado por un genjutsu y si mal no recuerdo antes de Naruto habitaba en otro cuerpo... el de una perra llamada Kushina.

{Alastor no pudo contenerse casi en si furias, sin querer había revelado una de las cosas que no quería revelar todavía a Naruto, por suerte él no estaba aquí. Gaara estaba en duda si empezar a exigir sus ansiadas respuestas, sin embargo al igual que Shukaku querían ver si esa discusión terminaba en sangre. Aunque para Shukaku era muy extraño que alguien apoye al Kyubi.

Por otro lado Ichiraku estaba sacando mas información de lo que se había imaginado y tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar. Sin embargo el no sabía que el ataque de Kyubi fue provocado por alguien o que esposa del yondaime fuera un Jinchuriki... sin duda esa información causaría un gran revuelo en la aldea y por último esa última frase de Alastor había hecho mella en la chica.}

-? ? ?: (¿Cómo se atreve?) ¡Kyubi es un maldito demonio que debe ser erradicado!

-Alastor: Estoy harto, ¡Vuelve a insultar a mi hermano y acabaré con tu vida-ttebayo!

{Decir que la reacción fue pacífica y lograr que lo creyerais, me ganaría el óscar al mejor mentiroso. A Teuchi se le cayó el cazo, a Ayame el cuenco de ramen que Kankuro había pedido para repetir. Gaara y la chica misteriosa eran parecidas, ambas estaban en blanco. Dentro de Gaara, el biju de arena estaba totalmente con la mente alterada. Sin embargo como si fuera un acto de salvación, un nuevo personaje favorito entró en escena}

-Maito Gai: **¡Entrada dinámica!**

{Como si fuera un acto reflejo, Alastor se agachó haciendo que Gai aterrice en el suelo sin dañar a nadie causando una nube de humo y varias gotas de sudor}

[El no, ya tengo suficiente... aunque le debería de dar las gracias por el cambio de tema]

-Maito Gai: ¡Yosh! Esplendido esquive, era de esperar de mi rival número dos.

-Alastor: ¿El número dos? ¿desde cuándo Kakashi es el número 1?

{Fingiendo lágrimas falsas, sin duda agradecía la intervención del loco del taijutsu. Sin duda la cosa se hubiera pasado de la raya.}

-Maito Gai: Lo hago por antigüedad, Alastor.

 **-Shukaku: ¿Alastor?**

-Gaara: Madre esta confusa.

{Kankuro y Temari estaban aun mas asustados cuando Gaara comenzó a hablar de forma desorientada}

-Alastor: Gai, enseguida tendremos nuestro habitual "desafío" pero ahora mismo estoy conversando. ¿Por qué no vas yendo al parque y tendremos nuestro...

{El pobre Fox le costaba articular las palabras que diría a continuación, sin embargo sabía que eran perfectas para que le dejara un rato en paz}

-Alastor: ..."juvenil y llameante reto"?

-Gai: YOSH!

{Y de una estela de velocidad el taijutsu obsesivo se marchó a esperas de su ansiado desafío}

-Alastor: Teuchi-san, me temo que tendré que satisfacer las demandas del loco de la juventud.

-Teuchi: No hay problema, mejor en el parque que aquí (Menos mal, si la bestia de Konoha no hubiera venido no se qué habría pasado. Nunca me imagine que sería el hermano de Kyubi, tal vez deba hablar más tarde con él)

-Alastor: Gaara, dile a nee-chan que el exceso de sangre es malo y tu jovencita... mas te vale no meterte con mi familia de nuevo o ni siquiera tu madre o Orochimaru ... tu Kage podrá reconocer tu rostro.

{Alastor caminó a un ritmo tranquilo en dirección a su fatídico destino de su habitual desafío con su "rival" Dejando a unos hermanos de la arena conmocionados y una Shukaku eufórica que parecía repetir a gritos que su hermano estaba vivo y que Gaara siguiera a Alastor. Por otro lado la misteriosa chica estaba enfadada y extrañada}

-? ? ?: (Esto es malo, ¿Como sabe que Orochimaru es el Otokage?... ¿por qué decía que no era un demonio? Naruto es el Kyubi... ¿no?... ¿Será verdad lo que Kyubi estuvo sellado anteriormente?... Kaa-san)

{Entonces la niña misteriosa terminó su plato de ramen y se dispuso a marchar para resolver sus nuevas dudas.}

-Temari: ¿Ya te marchas, Mito?

{La chica identificada como Mito simplemente ignoró a Temari y prosiguió con su camino, sin embargo el cuerpo de Gaara parecía temblar y eso no era bueno}

 **-Shukaku: ¡Alastor está vivo!**

-Gaara: ¿Por qué es importante madre?¿Debo probar mi existencia con su sangre?

{Gaara estaba hablando en voz alta, Teuchi se pensaba que estaba loco pero Kankuro y Temari sabían lo que pasaba, estaba hablando con el Shukaku}

- **Shukaku: Mi querido sochi, el es mi hermano pequeño... es tu tío.**

-Gaara: ¿Tío?... ¿el padre de ese niño es mi tío?

 **-Shukaku: No sé cómo está vivo pero el está aquí... ha crecido mucho desde la última vez. Soy feliz**

-Gaara: ¿Madre feliz?

-Kankuro: esto es raro, nunca he oído eso de Gaara.

-Temari: ¿tal vez vaya a loco...más aun?

{Shukaku quería saber más sobre Alastor y el dueño del local era su jefe, solo tenía que sacarle la información}

 **-Shukaku: Gaara-kun, pregúntale al cocinero sobre Alastor... pero no le hagas daño es el jefe de Alastor si le pasa algo él se pondría triste y yo me pondría triste.**

-Gaara: Si madre... tu.

{Teuchi sintió miedo por su vida y mas por que Ayame podría estar en peligro}

Teuchi: ¿Si?

-Gaara: Dime lo que sepas de su empleado.

-Teuchi: Bueno... qué tal si coméis mientras os lo cuento.

{Hubo unos segundos de pausa, Teuchi sabía que con la comida, tal vez podría apaciguar al muchacho. Su mente estaba atando cabos, el niño al parecer era un Jinchuriki y su biju debía de haber reconocido a Alastor como su hermano perdido...

Teuchi recordó el "sueño imposible" de su empleado y ahora lo veía claro, no podía reunirse con todos de nuevo por que estaban sellados. Tal vez el muchacho quería satisfacer la necesidad de saber de la vida de un familiar perdido.. tal vez el hubiera actuado de forma similar si se hubiera dado el caso. Sin duda, si Mito se hubiera quedado, tendría una valiosa información que haría cambiar la operación "destrucción de Konoha"}

-Teuchi: Por dónde empezar...Creo que fue hace seis años cuando el vino a este local, el muchacho tenía hambre pero no dinero para pagar aunque con determinación se ofreció a trabajar para poder comer un poco... fue gracioso, al perecer era la primera vez que tomó ramen y quedó enganchado para siempre. El muchacho era un misterio, estaba buscando a su familia y la traducción de su apellido a nuestro idioma era Kitsune

{Tanto Temari como Kankuro se pasaron horas escuchando las historias sobre el "supuesto hermano de Shukaku" Acogió al Jinchuriki del Kyubi "sin saber" que Naruto tenía a Kyubi dentro del. Su esfuerzo diario en el Ichiraku, la adopción del muchacho y el talento extraordinario que tenía en el taijutsu. Luego las cosas con Anko y el tratamiento con otras personas. Sin duda era un buena historia pero notaban como si faltara algo, alguien que parecía tan fuerte trabajando como cocinero y no como shinobi, aun así de forma increíble Gaara parecía sonriente. Al parecer "madre" era feliz y con eso le bastaba aunque el admitía sentir un poco de envidia, Alastor parecía mucho a Yashamaru pero sin intentos de matarle.}

-Ayame: y en cosa de un mes estará casado. ¿No es genial?

{Ayame estaba emocionada}

-Teuchi: estás así porque ten han nombrado dama de honor .

-Ayame: Culpable.

-Temari: Todavía no me creo que exista alguien a la altura del famoso Maito Gai en el tema de Taijutsu.

-Gaara:...

 **-Shukaku: Es raro que solo digan que sabe taijutsu, el era como una esponja con las de padre.**

-Gaara: ¿Alastor no debería ser un shinobi?

-Teuchi: Bueno, el es un civil que sabe mucho de taijutsu... no sé si sería adecuado que se convirtiera en shinobi.

-Gaara: El está ocultando su habilidad, madre dice que era muy bueno con el ninjutsu.

-Kankuro: Luego está lo que dijo, ¿ de verdad a matado a más de 1000 demonios? Porque yo no he visto ninguno.

 **-Shukaku: ¿Donde habrá estado todos estos años?**

-Gaara: Necesito saber más.

{Sin embargo un conocido personaje entro en el local}

-Hinata: Teuchi-san, ¿Está por aquí Naruto-kun?

-Teuchi: Hinata, lo siento... creo que se fue con Sasuke a ver a Mikoto y Fugaku.

-Gaara: ¿Conoces a Naruto?

-Hinata: Por supuesto el es de mi equipo.

-Gaara: ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre su padre?

-Hinata: ¿Alastor? ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

-Gaara: ¿Donde estuvo antes de estar en Konoha?... madre quiere saber.

-Hinata: Si quieres saber, debes preguntárselo a el... sin embargo te puedo decir que luchó en otro mundo en una guerra contra los demonios. Teuchi-san, nos vemos.

-Todos: ¿Guerra contra demonio?

-Kankuro: ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?

-Gaara: No digáis nada a Baki-sensei.

.

.

* * *

{{Exámenes de chunin}}

{El equipo siete se disponía a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala 301, sin embargo sucedía algo que no esperaban. Había una gran cantidad de shinobi intentando entrar en una sala, marcaba el "301" pero estaban en el segundo piso... obviamente era un genjutsu.}

-Sasuke: Que estupidez, se nota claramente que esto es una ilusión.

-Naruto: Sasuke, estaba hecho para echar a los débiles, acabas de darnos más competencia.

-Sasuke: ¿Importa?

-Naruto: No, en absoluto... así será más divertido-ttebayo.

 **-Hinata Inner: (¡Aplastaremos a la competencia!)**

-Lee: ¡Naruto!

{Ahí estaba lee con su equipo, el estoico Neji Hyuga y Tenten Higurashi}

-Naruto: Lee ¿Tu también participas?

-Lee: Si, mis llamas de la juventud me han impulsado a participar este año... ¡sasuke Uchiha te demostraré que el esfuerzo supera a los prodigios! Nos vemos Naruto y cuando nos veamos.

-Naruto: Veras que mi taijutsu es mejor.

-Lee: ¡Ni hablar!

-Naruto: Lo veremos en el examen... rival.

{Eso encendió completamente a Lee para la desesperación de sus compañeros}

-Lee: YOSH! si no logro ganarte daré mil vueltas a Konoha y si no lo logro ¡daré tres mil puñetazos!

-Tenten: (¿Por qué tienen que echar leña al fuego)

-Neji: (¿Por qué el destino me puso a Lee como compañero?)

{Minutos más tarde, el equipo siete entra por fin a la sala donde ya estaban unos cuantos genin. Nada más entrar Naruto tomó aire.}

-Naruto: ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki Fox ha llegado para patearles el trasero en los exámenes ttebayo!

{Sasuke hizo un facepalm ante la declaración de Naruto, el mismo se había puesto una diana. Todo el mundo de otras aldeas miraba con un gran instinto asesino al muchacho, sorprendentemente no se veía afectado}

-Naruto: (comparado con el entrenamiento de tou-san es pan comido)

 **-Kurama: No sé cómo puede cambiar tanto de actitud... aunque ahora que entrenas en ocasiones a Konohamaru, le comprendes mejor ¿me equivoco?**

-Naruto: (Si, es algo maravilloso)

{De pronto Sasuke notó un escalofrió, su sentido de supervivencia estaba activado}

-Sakura/ Ino: ¡Sasuke-kun!

{Ambas parecían llegar al mismo tiempo para idolatrar a sasuke. Sin ningún conflicto entre ellas y eso asustaba a Sasuke. Lo que él no sabía, es que muchas fangirls habían hecho una tregua temporal para alejar a Sasuke de esa "perra" llamada Haku.}

-Naruto: ¿hola?

-Sakura: ¡No hablo contigo Naruto-baka!

{Sakura dio un impacto directo a la mandíbula del rubio, gracias al entrenamiento masivo no le dolió en exceso sin embargo el puño de Sakura parecía más fuerte de lo habitual. Al parecer el entrenamiento de Kurenai mostraba algunos avances}

-Hinata: ¡Naruto!

 **-Hinata Inner: (¡Mata a la peli rosa, quiero ver destripada a esa pelo chicle!**

-Hinata: (pero sería difícil limpiar la ropa)

-Naruto: Eso molesta maldita sea.

-Sakura: Pe.. pero si te he dado con fuerza. Ese golpe debería haberte estampado con la pared

{Por suerte, el resto del novato 12 había entrado en escena y tras una pequeña charla, se encontraron con un muchacho con gafas llamado Kabuto. sasuke pidió información sobre los hermanos de la arena y Rock Lee.

Para el asombro de todos cuando escuchó el archivo de Gaara de cómo no había sufrido ni un rasguño en una misión. Todo estaba bien hasta que Kabuto menospreció a la aldea del sonido. Una persona en vendas fue a realizar un ataque el cual parecía haber fallado de no ser porque era un ataque sónico}

-Kabuto: ¡Agggh!

-Dosu: Eso es por meterte con nuestra villa.

-Zaku: Es suficiente, déjanos algo para luego.

-Naruto: Sois unos malditos.

-Mito: Estúpido mocoso, no durareis mucho.

{A lo lejos, Gaara sentía la necesidad de matar a la chica del sonido. Lo mismo pensaba su inquilina sin embargo ambos tenían algo de temor por esa chica}

 **-Kurama: Naruto, ten cuidado... noto un chakra familiar en ella, es muy potente (Espero que no sea ella, hermano... si es así estamos en problemas)**

-Naruto: ¿Quien te crees que eres?

-Mito: Recuerda mi nombre pues es el que te llevará a la tumba yo soy...

* * *

{{Momentos más tarde, zona destrozada del parque de Konoha}}

-Gai: ¡No me esperaba menos de mi joven rival!

-Alastor: ¿ No podemos resolver esto con piedra, papel o tijeras?

-Gai: Estas distraído ¿Qué te pasa?

-Alastor: No es nada... creo.

[Mierda, si que pasa. Para los exámenes de chunin solo se mandó un equipo, el tipo de las vendas, el de los cañones de aire y la chica del pelo negro... Karin estaba participando para otra aldea. Mierda, que yo recuerde solo Tayuya Uzumaki estaba en el sonido pero ella no es Tayuya. Un momento, Uzumaki es por el pelo rojo... su nivel de chakra parecía alto... mierda ¿Acaso es? Debo avisar al viejo]

-Alastor: Tengo que marcharme ya.

-Gai: Pero todavía no hemos terminado.

{en esta ocasión Alastor estaba al borde de nervios, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza para quedarse a jugar}

-Alastor: Yo creo que estamos a punto de terminar.

[No debo poner demasiada potencia... no quiero matarlo]

-Alastor: **¡Pegasus dai sei ken!**

{Gai se maravilló ante la técnica aun siendo arrastrado por lo que parecía un meteoro de energía algo equivalente...como si fuera su elefante del atardecer. Sin duda su rival juvenil no había sacado todo su arsenal y eso significaba mas entrenamiento... pero primero una visita al hospital era urgentemente necesaria.}

[debo darme prisa en ver a Hiruzen. si la hija está aquí, significa que ella también ha venido... si sumas a Orochimaru esto puede resultar muy mal]

* * *

{{Una hora tras él la entrada de la primera parte de los exámenes.}}

{Si duda Naruto estaba hecho un lío, primero se encuentra a otro Uzumaki. Lo más extraño es que Kurama está tenso muy tenso, Naruto dudaba si Kurama sabía algo.

Luego estaba una extraña prueba en la que no había logrado a penas contestar una miserable respuesta, casi estaba agradecido de que con la última pregunta había logrado pasar. Desde luego era algo irritante.}

-Ibiki: Y por eso solo me queda por decir...

{Ibiki no pudo terminar su frase, la ventana fue rota por lo que parecía una bola de tela que al desplegarse mostro a una Anko con un cartel que literalmente ponía "la genial examinadora"}

-Anko: Mis felicitaciones, soy la examinadora de la segunda ronda de estos exámenes. ¡La única y encantadora Anko Mitarashi!

{todos estaban con una gota de sudor menos Naruto el cual parecía enfadado}

-Naruto: ¡¿Estás loca?! Puedes hacer daño a mi imouto.

{esa frase molesto de forma inconsciente a Mito}

-Anko: Oh ¿Te preocupas por tu hermanita y no por tu futura madre?

-Naruto: tu eres fuerte, no te pasará nada.

-Anko: Me alegra que pienses que soy fuerte pero podrías preocuparte un poco mas por mí.

{Todo ello con lágrimas falsas}

-Naruto: Lo siento, pero eres del bando del dango y mi tarea es que Imouto sea del lado del ramen.

-Anko: Eso habrá que verlo Foxy-kun.

-Naruto: Ramen

-Anko: Dango.

{Varias repeticiones mas tarde y cada vez de forma más rápida}

-Naruto: ¿Que odias más?

-Anko: Dango... mierda otra vez.

-Naruto: ¡Gané!

-Ibiki: Se supone que debes presentar la segunda mitad, no jugar.

{La hebi-hime se sonrojó de la vergüenza de olvidarse del motivo por el que estaba en la sala, aunque primero tomó un buen vistazo de la habitación}

-Anko: Parece que este año hay mas concursantes. Te has vuelto un poco blando.

-Ibiki: Todo por culpa del rubiales.

-Naruto: ¿Qué? Así habrá más diversión.

{Naruto puso una sonrisa un poco sádica. los años de entrenamiento con Alastor sumado a la influencia que se ha ido incrementando por parte de Anko estaban haciendo algo de meya en Naruto}

-Anko: ¡Qué orgullosa estoy! {revolviendo el pelo del "bigotes" } bueno mocosos, seguidme a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento número 44.

{En unos minutos la sala terminó vaciándose, Ibiki estaba recogiendo los exámenes de la prueba... aun siendo inútiles quería saber quien había conseguido acertar. La ceja del interrogador se crispó cuando vio la hoja en blanco de Naruto y casi se empezó a reír del muchacho. Sin embargo su sonrisa estaba a punto de desaparecer.}

-Ibiki: (¿Otro Uzumaki?... ¿Mito?... un momento esa es la hija de... es imposible)

.

* * *

{{Casa de los Fox}}

[Debo prepararme para actuar rápidamente, he avisado a Hiruzen que ella puede estar en Konoha sin embargo no podía decirle de Orochimaru.

Esto es malo, se qué Orochimaru atacaría a Naruto y compañía pero le sería difícil ya que son mucho más fuertes de lo que deberían, sin embargo si ella interviene. Maldición, esto es malo ¿Cómo reaccionará Naruto?]

{Alastor se mira al espejo antes de salir}

[¿Qué diablos?... tal vez pueda usar esto a mi favor, esto requiere preparación extra]

* * *

{{Entrada al campo de entrenamiento numero 44}}

-Anko: Muy bien mocosos, bienvenidos al campo número 44 o como casi todos conocen como el bosque de la muerte. cada grupo tendrá un pergamino, cielo o tierra... vuestro objetivo es obtener el otro rollo. tenéis un máximo de cuatro días para conseguirlo.

-Sasuke: Esto será pan comido.

{Un kunai salió disparado por cortesía de Anko, rozando la mejilla de Sasuke y esta comenzó a sangrar}

-Anko: Sasuke-chan deberías ser más precavido, me pregunto cómo sabrá tu sangre.

{Shukaku había oído hablar de Anko por parte de Teuchi, era la kunoichi con la que se iba a casar su hermano pequeño, esta última acción era claramente un aprobado para Shukaku.

Por otra parte Naruto parecía estar un poco decepcionado.}

-Naruto: Anko... No deberías tomar la sangre de otros. Pensaba que tou-san era el único.

-Anko: ¿Qué tal si le digo que intensifique tu entrenamiento?

-Naruto: No he visto nada.

{De pronto sintió una presencia a su espalda, un shinobi de kusagakure tenía el kunai que había lanzado sujetado con la lengua}

-? ?: Esto es tuyo.

-Anko: Gracias shinobi de kusa, sin embargo... yo que tu tendría cuidado acercándose así, podría haberte matado.

-? ?: El lo recordará.

{Otro shinobi de kusa, está era una kunoichi con el color de pelo rojo , vestía similar al otro shinobi}

-Anko: bueno, estos son unos formularios de renuncia de responsabilidad. Una vez que los firméis vuestro equipo recibirá el rollo y se os asignará la puerta por donde comenzareis la prueba. Buena suerte y ni muráis... demasiado pronto

{{Una hora más tarde}}

{Los dos shinobi de Kusagakure parecían reírse, al parecer Naruto había sobrevivido a la serpiente que habían mandado para matarle.

Ahora los tres genin estaban en lo que parecía en posición defensiva y lo sorprendente es que el shinobi había lanzado su intención asesina y parecían soportarla a un nivel considerable.

sin duda el nivel de los niños no era de genin en absoluto}

-Kusa ninja: Kukuku, parece que los niños quieren jugar.

-Kusa Kunoichi: Incluso el pequeño demonio sobrevivió a la serpiente.

-Naruto: (Quiénes son estos dos, el varón tiene una maldad increíble y la mujer parece tener odio y resentimiento... pero sobretodo son fuertes)

 **-Kurama: Ten cuidado Naruto, esos no son genin... ambos huelen a serpientes.**

-Naruto: (es vedad huelen como Anko)

-Sasuke: **Katon** **Goukakyuu no jutsu**

{Los dos misteriosos shinobi se quedaron en el lugar, la técnica no pareció afectarles demasiado. La piel parecía derretida, no... en realidad era como una segunda piel.

El varón tenía la piel totalmente pálida con una extraña sombra de ojos de color morado que avanza hasta la nariz. La kunoichi tenía la piel pálida pero en menor medida y una pequeña sombra de ojos morada. Uno tenía el pelo negro y la otra el pelo rojo aunque ambos tenían los ojos amarillos.}

 **-Kurama: ¡Es ella!... pero esta cambiada.**

-Naruto: ¿de qué hablas?

-Kurama: Estate alerta, el de la derecha es Orochimaru.

-Naruto: ¡Orochimaru!

{Esto asustó un poco a los compañeros, uno de los enemigos era un legendario sannin que traicionó a la hoja.

Orochimaru parecía feliz, sigue siendo famoso después de todo}

-Orochimaru: Me alegro que los niños me recuerden, ¿no lo crees? Aunque me parece extraño que el mocoso no sepa de ti.

-Kunoichi: Ese mocoso no es Naruto, es el Kyubi que se llevó a mi hijo y a mi esposo.

-Hinata: (¿Quien es ella?)

-Naruto: ¡Yo no soy mi tío, el está sellado dentro de mí! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Orochimaru: Bueno, ella es Kushina Uzumaki... tu madre

* * *

..

. Por la tardanza... capítulo extra!

* * *

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

 **Jutsu**

.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9_** : doble marca de la maldición (parece que la b va a ganar esta semana y la próxima)

.

.

-Orochimaru: Ella es Kushina Uzumaki... tu madre.

-Naruto: ¿Qué?

{Kushina frunció el ceño}

-Kushina: Te lo dije Orochimaru, ese demonio no es mi hijo.

-Hinata: Esto no puede ser.

{Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto comenzaba a temblar}

-Sasuke: Naruto...

 **-Kurama: gaki..**

-Naruto: (¿Es cierto oji-san?)

 **-Kurama: Si.**

-Naruto: (¿Lo sabía Alastor?)

 **-Kurama: Lo descubrió el día que te lo adoptó... el no quiso decirte nada hasta que fueras chunin o lo suficiente mente maduro para soportarlo.**

-Naruto: (Podría...)

 **-Kurama: Naruto, imagina que mi hermano te lo hubiera contado cuándo eras un niño... estarías traumatizado.**

-Orochimaru: Creo que es hora de terminar con este juego (pronto tendré el sharingan)

.

* * *

{{En la lejanía}}

-Alastor: (Aguanta Naruto, no tardaré demasiado)

{Alastor empezó a correr en dirección al bosque de la muerte con su nuevo conjunto. Muchos aldeanos parecían totalmente desconcertados}

-Aldeano: ¡Nos es posible!

-Shinobi: ¡Está vivo!

* * *

{{Vuelta al bosque de la muerte}}

-Sasuke: Reacciona Naruto, tenemos que sobrevivir.

-Kushina: Quien sabe, puede que hoy solo tenga que morir uno y ese será el demonio.

-Naruto: No... no soy... ¡No soy un demonio!

-Orochimaru: Ku,ku, ku (estúpida Kushina, su idiotez me está beneficiando de forma inimaginable )

-Sasuke: **¡Katon, gogyaku no jutsu!**

-Kushina: Otra vez no, jovencito.

{Kushina desenvainó una katana y con un tajo dividió la bola de fuego en dos antes de que esta se expirara}

-Orochimaru: **Serpientes ocultas.**

{De la manga de Orochimaru salieron disparadas centenares de serpientes dirigidas al grupo de genin. Naruto y Sasuke se separaron de Hinata en el momento exacto}

-Hinata: **Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou**

{Hinata empezó a mover las manos a una alta velocidad con concentración del puño suave. Logrando evitar el contacto y la destrucción de las serpientes de Orochimaru. Sin embargo Kushina repitió la técnica de Orochimaru, pero esta vez enfocado exclusivamente en Naruto que había logrado aterrizar en una rama}

-Kushina: es tu fin, ¡están envenenadas!

{Naruto tuvo en ese instante un flasback:

* * *

/ flashback/

-Alastor: Recuerda hijo, la clave está en el ritmo del oponente.

-Naruto: ¿Ritmo?

-Alastor: Casi todos los golpes tienen un patrón, un ritmo e incluso tienen su propia "resonancia". Si puedes sentir un golpe en cualquier zona de tu alrededor demostraras que la técnica funciona.

-Naruto: ¿Y si aprendo del ritmo del oponente?

-Alastor: esta técnica se vuelve prácticamente invencible.

{Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos}

-Naruto: Genial.

{La mirada de Alastor se ensombreció}

-Alastor: hora de la verdad, voy a ir con todo... por lo que o aciertas o si no...

{Naruto empezó a sudar}

-Naruto: ¿o si no?

-Alastor: Mejor no saberlo.

{De fondo solo se podía oír una risa macabra y unos gritos de agonía}

/fin del flashback}}

* * *

-Naruto: (puedo sentirlo) **¡Seikuken!**

{Naruto empezó a realizar la técnica que era muy similar a la de Hinata, logrando neutralizar a todas las serpientes que entraban en su rango. Kushina se enfadó más de la cuenta}

-Kushina: Parece que el demonio sabe defenderse.

{Naruto no aguanto más estar a la defensiva}

-Naruto: ¡Deja de llamarme así!

{Naruto cargó en un estallido de velocidad hacia el sannin y Kushina con una andanada de golpes y un Kage bunshin}

-Orochimaru: Nada mal para un mocoso, casi a la par de un alto chunin (menudo taijutsu para alguien tan joven, casi me recuerda a Maito Gai)

-Hinata/Sasuke: ¡allí vamos Naruto!

{Hinata y sasuke se unieron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo los dos adultos parecían más enfadados}

-Kushina: **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**

{La técnica del dragón de agua alcanzó a Naruto de lleno, al igual que Hinata y Sasuke, esto enfadó un poco a Orochimaru}

-Orochimaru: ten cuidado.

-Kushina: Lo sé, no podemos dañarlos... no demasiado.

{Naruto aun se intentaba levantar, se había chocado duramente con el árbol. Hinata y Sasuke estaban aun de pie, pero con dificultad. Sin duda habían sufrido a quemarropa un jutsu de alto calibre.}

-Sasuke: Esto es difícil.

-Hinata: No permitiremos que hagan daño a Naruto-kun.

-Kushina:(Así que está enamorada del demonio, que divertido será cuando llegue el momento)

{Orochimaru y Kushina realizaron señales con las manos. Sus cuellos se alargaron hasta llegar a la posición de los dos genin y ambos mordieron los cuellos: Orochimaru a Sasuke y Kushina a Hinata. En el cuello de Sasuke se formó un patrón muy similar al sharingan y en Hinata uno muy parecido a un triángulo con el símbolo Uzumaki en el centro.

cuando los cuellos volvieron a sus dimensiones habituales, Naruto consiguió salir de su aturdimiento para ver a sus dos compañeros en dolor}

-Naruto: Hinata... Sasuke!

-Kurama: Kit, creo que les han hecho algo raro, sus chakra parecen alterados.

-Naruto: ¡Malditos!

{Kushina lanzó otro dragón de agua, sin embargo Naruto logró esquivarlo en esta ocasión. Estaba a punto de conectar un golpe en la cara de Kushina cuando Orochimaru agarró del cuello del genin rubio. Los ojos de este cambiaban a rojos mientras intentaba salir del agarre}

-Orochimaru: Parece que puede usar la influencia del zorro...tsk, tsk, eso no está bien.

{La lengua de Orochimaru utilizó un Kunai para abrir la chaqueta de Naruto dejando expuesto el sello, en la mano libre de Orochimaru, una serie de símbolos comenzaron a formarse en la zona de los dedos}

-Orochimaru: **Gogyō Fūin!**

{La mano del sabio de la serpiente impactó en la zona del sello de Naruto dejando un nuevo dibujo sobre el sello ya existente, provocando un dolor inmenso y una sensación extraña}

 **-Kurama: Naruto la conexión..an..mal.. te es..y...per..iendo**

{Naruto estaba cada vez más débil y apenas podía conservar la consciencia, intentaba comunicarse con el zorro pero solo había estática.}

-Kushina: Ahora el zorro está sin poder.

-Naruto: ...

{Orochimaru soltó el cuerpo de Naruto para que cayera al vacio}

-Naruto: (Este es el fin...)

.

.

* * *

{{Insertar música: Code geass madder sky}}

.

.

-Kushina: **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

{una serpiente del tamaño similar a la que había intentado comer anteriormente a Naruto fue invocada al lado de Kushina y se lanzó para tomar su aperitivo}

-Kushina: (mi hijo será vengado al fin, muere maldito Kyubi)

{Naruto había cerrado sus ojos esperando su fin, su cuerpo ya no respondía. la muerte le aguardaba, la duda era si sería por la caída o por la serpiente. Mientras descendía podía ver fragmentos de su vida.

En el momento en el que sería víctima de la serpiente un borrón de velocidad amarillo apareció de la nada con una esfera de chakra cargada en su mano derecha}

-?: **¡Rasengan!**

{La figura misteriosa agarró a Naruto con su brazo libre y dio un giro sobre sí mismo para golpear a la serpiente dejándola hecha trizas.

Orochimaru estaba presa del terror y Kushina estaba en pánico absoluto, ante ellos una figura rubia estaba de espalda de ellos, con un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" (四代目火影) escrito verticalmente. Solo conocían a dos hombres capaces de usar esa técnica : uno de ellos es Jiraiya... el otro debería estar muerto.}

-Naruto: Tou..-san...

{Naruto perdió la consciencia, la figura misteriosa sonrió cálidamente al cuerpo de Naruto mientras lo dejaba con suavidad en el suelo}

-Kushina: Es imposible.

-Orochimaru: El usó la técnica del shinigami, debería estar muerto.

-?: Me decepcionas, Kushina.

-Kushina: ¡Minato!

-Minato?: (Parece que esto funciona, Naruto, he de reconocer que tus bromas son buenas)

{Al darse la vuelta, lo que vieron fue a una persona con una máscara de ambu idéntica a la que usaba Minato en sus misiones secretas y debajo de la máscara de podía ver el destello de unos ojos azules. cualquiera pensaría que era un Henge, pero en realidad era un tinte especial de pelo con unas lentillas de color azul. Una estrategia para poder vencer psicológicamente al enemigo.

Alastor se fijó en la zona del combate, Naruto tenía puesto el sello de los cinco elementos y él no sabía cómo anularlo... había llegado tarde. También se sorprendió con la escena, no solo Sasuke, Hinata parecía tener la marca maldita.}

-Minato (Alastor): Vaya, un Gogyō Fūin en Naruto y una marca maldita que aprovecha la energía de la naturaleza con algo de tu esencia en sasuke para conseguir el sharingan en un futuro ... impresionante pero predecible.

-Orochimaru: No me sorprende que hayas averiguado el sello en Naruto, ¿Pero el funcionamiento del sello de sasuke? veo que no has perdido tu toque en fuinjutsu.

-Alastor: (Mas bien doy gracias a mi conocimiento Otaku) Puedo comprender lo de Sasuke... pero Hinata ¿por qué?

-Kushina: Quiero el byakugan.

-Minato(Alastor): Kushi-chan, no pensé que fueras pervertida sin embargo... {decía en plan broma mientras se cubría el cuerpo para pasar a una voz seria} no puedo permitir que sigáis con esto.

-Kushina: ¡El debe morir! ¡Mato nuestro hijo!

{Minato desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y reapareció frente a los dos shinobi}

-Orochimaru: (¡Que velocidad... pero eso no era el Hiraishin!)

{Alastor dio una patada giratoria en Orochimaru mandándolo varios metros al fondo del bosque y rompiendo múltiples árboles, para acto seguido aprovechar el impulso del golpe para dar un puñetazo a Kushina. Aun con el factor de velocidad, Kushina logró evitar el primer golpe pero con un movimiento de taijutsu que Kushina desconocía...el enmascarado conectó su intento fallido con un nuevo ataque con el que acertó perfectamente, sin embargo un pequeño detalle que él desconocía provocaría muchos problemas.}

-Minato(Alastor): He terminado.

{{Fin música}}

.

.

.

* * *

{Alastor se fijó en los cuerpos, cuando se acercó a la zona donde estaba Kushina solo pudo ver un tronco y en la zona donde estaba Orochimaru... un cuerpo estaba derritiéndose en barro. Un clon de tierra como reemplazo.}

-Alastor: (Maldición, han escapado... debo guarecer a los chicos en un lugar seguro)

{Alastor colocó a Hinata en su espalda y agarró con cada brazo a uno de los varones, marchándose en gran velocidad buscando un área donde pudieran descansar. Después de asegurarse de que tuvieran ambos pergaminos, se alejó rápidamente del escenario para que nadie dijera que el equipo 7 obtuvo ayuda en el examen. Sin duda, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles.

Para su desconocimiento cierta pelirroja kunoichi estaba ardiendo de furia, a su lado estaba un magullado Orochimaru}

* * *

-Kushina: Ese maldito.

-Orochimaru: Y pensar que está vivo, ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades físicas.¡ AHH!

{Orochimaru gritó como una niña, Kushina había clavado su puño en la pared dejando un amplio agujero mientras sus pelos parecían simular a las colas del Kyubi}

-Kushina: Ese bastardo estaba jugando con nosotros... el no era mi querido esposo.

-Orochimaru: ¿En serio? Su aspecto no parecía un genjutsu y sabía utilizar el Rasengan.

-Kushina: Lo que es un copión, cuando me golpeó en su segundo intento pude ver por debajo de su manga derecha... Minato-kun tenía una marca de nacimiento y el no la tenía.

-Orochimaru: Inteligente, el quiso usar la guerra psicológica para que fuéramos más débiles o que el pareciera mas fuerte... aunque he de reconocer que parece tener conocimientos similares a Minato, un buen imitador... interesante, es como si quisiera usar a un muerto.

{La cara de sonrisa parecía diabólica mientras brillaban sus ojos amarillos de serpiente}

-Kushina: Conque quieren un fantasma del yondaime... la van a tener... ku,ku,ku... si... esto ayudará a la invasión.

{Kushina empezó a reír maniáticamente, Orochimaru tenía un ligero escalofrío ante su discípula}

-Orochimaru: ¿Cómo crees que le irá a tu hija?

-Kushina: Yo no me preocuparía por ella, seguro que mata a ese demonio.

-Orochimaru: ¿Por qué la engañaste? Le dijiste que el niño era el primer Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

-Kushina: Porque ella tendría dudas si lo supiera.

-Orochimaru: (No sé si debería seguir hablando, tal vez se arrepiente si continuo) ¿Por qué crees que es un demonio?

-Kushina: es simple, Naruto no nació con la características especiales de un Uzumaki para neutralizar biju y además el sellado de Minato no era del estilo Uzumaki común, estaba prohibido... no se puede fiar en ese tipo de sellos.

-Orochimaru: (¿esta mujer no se fiaba de su propio marido que era un experto? )

-Kushina: Y en el momento que se selló la bestia en Naruto, dejó de respirar... los ojos del niño tornaron en rojo por unos momentos y luego volvieron a azules. Mi hijo murió y la bestia tomo su lugar.

* * *

{{Afueras del bosque de la muerte}}

-Alastor: (Pensar que Kushina esté en el bando de Orochimaru, realmente odia Konoha y a Naruto... es una lástima. Ha aprendido del pedófilo, sin embargo Anko-chan es más sexy... ¿Por qué narices pienso en esas cosas? Debería preocuparme por la inminente invasión ,de mi experimento, de la boda y... ¡AGGGH!... Necesito un trago.)

{Alastor se cambió para dejar de parecerse al difunto Kage}

-Alastor: (Así que Hinata ha sido marcada también, ¿irá a loca? Nah, conociéndola no pasará nada malo... o no)

* * *

{{Momentos más tarde, bosque de la muerte}}

-Zaku: Para, por favor... te lo suplico...aggggh!

-Hinata: Quiero que te disculpes por intentar matar a mi Naruto-kun.

-Zaku: yo lo... ahhhhhg!

-Hinata: No te oigo ku ku ku

{el sonido nin estaba siendo totalmente dominado por una... criatura si se podría decir la cual reía de forma maniática. Ese ser, era Hyuga Hinata.

Su cara era de total sadismo haciendo que el sadismo de Anko fuera alguna rabieta de niños de preescolar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas negras. Al igual que Sasuke, la única diferencia es que Sasuke solo había dejado inconsciente a Dosu, para luego las marcas volver a su lugar. A lo lejos una pelirroja observaba la situación, el equipo siete que estaba inconsciente recibió apoyo del trió Ino-Shika-Cho y de rock Lee}

-Mito: (Mis débiles compañeros no sirven, pero al menos puedo ver por qué Kaa-san se interesó en ella... es tan hermosa... tan fuerte...bueno, tendré que sacarlos de ahí)

{Volviendo al campo de exterminio, de alguna manera, una bomba de humo apareció en el lugar, cuando se disipó, los sonido nin ya no estaban e Hinata tenía torturando un osito de peluche en lugar de Zaku. Ahora era el momento de despertar de Naruto}

-Naruto: (Mi cabeza...) ¿chicos?

{Hinata soltó el peluche, ahora destripado... aun seguía con las marcas de la maldición y su mirada estaba llena de perversidad y malas intenciones}

-Hinata: Naruto-kun

-Naruto: Hinata-chan me alegro de que estés a salvo... ¿por qué tienes marcas raras en el cuerpo?... ¿Por qué te acercas de esa forma?... ¿Qué es esa mirada?... no, no te acerques por favor...

{{Fuera del bosque, lejos}}

-Naruto: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-Alastor: ¿esa era la voz de Naruto?... no, imaginaciones mías.

-Gai: ¡Prepárate mi juvenil rival para la segunda ronda!

{{Todos en el bosque de la muerte y en Konoha pudieron oír también el grito de desesperación de Alastor}}

-Alastor: ¡NOOO!

-Naruto: ¿Esa fue la voz de tou-san?... no, serán imaginaciones mías... pero... ¿Qué carajos ha pasado?

{frente a ellos estaba una Hinata desmallada, todos tenían una cara de terror}

-Rock Lee: He tenido que golpearla en el cuello, parecía estar loca.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke: Creo que esos dos nos hicieron algo raro... por un momento me sentí invencible y estaba a punto de decir las palabras tabú.

{Naruto comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido, estaba apretando los puños. su propia madre lo quería muerto y lo trataba como el resto de los aldeanos.}

-Naruto: No es justo...

-Sasuke: Tranquilízate Naruto, ella es una idiota. Después de todo, nosotros somos como tu familia...dobe

-Naruto: Gracias Sasuke... ¿cómo estamos vivos?

-Shikamaru: ¿Nuestra ayuda?

-Sasuke: Lo último que recuerdo es que Orochimaru y tu madre...

-Naruto: Ella no es mi madre {Naruto bajo su voz}...un madre no quiere ver muerto a su hijo

{Todos se asombraron ante la revelación}

-Choji: espera un momento, ¿su madre está viva?

-Naruto: Kushina Uzumaki.

-Ino: ¿esa no es la esposa del cuarto Hokage? No puede ser, ella solo tiene una hija.

-Naruto/Sasuke: ¡¿Qué?!

-Ino: Kushina tuvo una hija el día del ataque del Kyubi, al poco dejó la aldea... según mi padre, se marchó por qué no "soportaba la muerte de su marido". ¿En serio es tu madre?

-Naruto: (Kurama, todavía no lo puedo comprender)

{Pasaron unos momentos sin respuesta, solo había estática}

-Naruto: (¿Kurama?... estas ahí?)

{Seguía sin respuesta}

-Naruto: No oigo a Kurama y me siento raro... esos bastardos me hicieron algo.

-Sasuke: Esto es grave.

-Shikamaru: (Aquí hay demasiada información) ¿nos estamos perdiendo algo?

-Ino: Déjalo Shikamaru, tenemos que conseguir un pergamino tierra lo antes posible.

{sasuke se acordó de revisar si aun mantenían su pergamino cielo, pero para su sorpresa, había otro pergamino... uno de tierra.}

-Naruto: Ahora que recuerdo, alguien nos salvó... estaba borroso... no recuerdo bien.

-Rock Lee: espero verte en la siguiente ronda, mi eterno rival.

-Naruto: Claro.

{Los genin de Konoha se dispersaron para proseguir con la prueba, Naruto cargó con una inconsciente Hinata y marchó directo a la torre junto con Sasuke pensando en lo sucedido}

.

.

* * *

{{Interior de la torre}}

{Dentro de la torre había una gran puerta con un antiguo cartel con un grabado:

Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa".  
"Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza".  
"Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura"."Es el secreto de un chunin. Usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás".}

-Naruto: ¿Qué puede significar?

-Sasuke: Ni idea, pone algo de tierra y cielo... así que ¿Abrimos los pergaminos?

{Ambos abrieron los pergaminos a la vez, cuando lo hicieron una gran nube de humo apareció rebelando a Iruka}

-Iruka: felicidades por pasar de prueba, chicos.

-Sasuke/ Naruto: ¡Iruka-sensei!

-Iruka: Muy bien chicos, solo habéis tardado poco más de un día en completar la prueba... ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

{Iruka se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba a la espalda de Naruto}

-Naruto: ehhh... (Mierda ,no le puedo decir la verdad) Sufrió de agotamiento, se pondrá bien.

-Iruka: está bien, podéis descansar hasta que lleguen los demás participantes que terminen la prueba.

.

* * *

{{Salto de tiempo, inicios de las rondas de batalla chunin. Recinto Uchiha}}

{Alastor estaba organizando un poco la casa de Sasuke, llevando algunas cosas para Haku. Ahora ambos estaban tranquilos tomando una taza de té}

-Alastor: ¿Qué tal tus heridas?

-Haku: Están curando bastante bien.

-Alastor: eso es bueno, espero que sasuke no se comporte de mala manera. es un poco duro cuidar a un niño hiperactivo y a uno con instintos de súper ego... al menos con este último ya casi no tiene. (Quien lo diría, un Sasuke sin el ego Uchiha, merezco una medalla)

{Haku se sonrojó un poco}

-Haku: Para nada, sasuke se porta muy bien conmigo.

-Alastor: ¿Estás bien?

-Haku: la verdad es que...

{Haku le cuenta lo sucedido del otro día sobre el tema de las temas, Alastor luchaba seriamente por mantener la risa}

-Haku: Me siento mal, es su casa y usé las termas sin avisar... y le ataqué duramente.

-Alastor: Ese tipo de cosas pasan, la próxima vez... avísale de que las vas a usar y ya está.

-Haku: Por cierto te veo un poco tenso... ¿es por la boda?

{Alastor empezó a reír de forma forzada, obviamente no le podía soltar la "bomba" de Kushina}

-Alastor: Dejémoslo en un cúmulo de cosas. espero que les vaya bien en los exámenes de chunin, es increíble que Hiruzen te haya dado ese rango directamente... menos mal que Sasuke aun no lo sabe ja ja ja... tal vez un poco de entrenamiento le suba el ánimo.

{Entonces Haku recordó la pelea que tuvo con Naruto y Sasuke, específicamente las palabras que fueron la explicación de por qué esquivaba tan bien los ataques que ella realizaba}

-Haku: ¿Puedes usar Hyoton?

-Alastor: Si.

-Haku: ¿Entonces eres un superviviente de las purgas de líneas de sangre de Kiri? ¿Un miembro del clan Yuki?

-Alastor: Lo siento Haku, pero no tengo una línea de sangre.

-Haku: Pero puedes usar Hyoton.

-Alastor: Haku, hay dos formas de manejar un subelemento: Línea de sangre y... dominar la combinación de las afinidades que componen dicho elemento.

-Haku: Comprendo...

{Alastor comprendía que Haku tenía la esperanza que fueran parientes}

-Alastor: No te preocupes tanto por eso Haku, de todas formas este es un buen hogar y quien sabe... tal vez tu clan aumente con muchos mini Sasukes-ttebayo!

{Alastor copió la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto mientras Haku se ponía roja como un tomate}

-Haku: ¡No somos novios!

{Haku empezó a lanzar múltiples sembon al adulto el cual los esquivaba con relativa facilidad y de forma cómica}

-Alastor: Pero si tuvisteis un buen acercamiento en las termas, de ahí solo queda un paso.

{Aclaración, Alastor estaba imitando la postura de Ceros de Slayers cuando decía "es un secreto"}

-Haku: Maldito PERVERTIDO!

{Haku concentró una gran andanada de sembon en dirección a Alastor, para ver como rápidamente hacía una serie rápida de sellos y se formase un muro de hielo que repelía los sembon}

-Alastor: ¿Pervertido? ¿Es así la forma de tratar a tu sensei? (bueno, así tengo otro buen alumno... de todas formas, mi Kage bunshin sigue preparando la contra medida para vencer a la invasión durante las finales... todos conocerán la verdadera desesperación Muhahaha)

{Haku aun roja, se paró en seco con la expresión de pez en la cara al escuchar que Alastor sería su sensei aunque no se dio cuenta de la cara de maldad que tenía Alastor debido a sus pensamientos.}

-Haku: ¿Sensei?

-Alastor: Es bueno que alguien te enseñe a mejorar en tu Hyoton... ¿cierto?

-Haku: Gracias...

{Haku recordó la discusión previa, simplemente hizo un mohín y habló en voz baja}

-Haku: Ero-sensei.

{Alastor se quedó en stop con las palabras de su nueva alumna, por un momento lágrimas de anime fluían por su rostro, ahora conocía el sentimiento de Jiraiya al ser llamado de esa forma. Sin embargo...}

-Alastor: Hora de entrenar...

{Los ojos de Alastor brillaron incluso a la luz del sol, Haku se aprendería que Zabuza era un negrero en cuanto a la formación pero comparado al padre de Naruto... Zabuza era como la reencarnación de buda}.

.

* * *

{{Mismos momentos, habitación del hospital de Konoha}}

{dos cuerpos estaban conectados a una serie de máquinas complejas que no solo mantenían con vida a las personas que estaban conectadas. También evitaban en un 90% el deterioro por estar en estado de coma. El estado de los dos pacientes había sido igual desde el día que llegaron. Sin embargo, las cosas serían diferentes: Las máquinas empezaron a pitar}

.

* * *

{{Mismos momentos, torre de los exámenes de chunin en el bosque de la muerte}}

{Tras una larga charla, los combates siguieron su curso. Kabuto había renunciado debido a su agotamiento y lesiones. Sasuke venció copiando una de las técnicas de Lee y dándole su propio nombre, eso no le gustó mucho a Lee ya que él había trabajado duro para realizar la técnica y Sasuke la había copiado de forma sencilla. desgraciadamente el sello maldito casi se apodera del cuerpo de Sasuke y sumado al agotamiento de chakra debido a la habilidad de absorción de su rival, tuvo que marchar a la enfermería.

El segundo combate no duró mucho, Shino ganó a Zaku colocando insectos en los conductos de los cañones de aire/chakra, básicamente fue como intentar disparar un arma de presión con un corcho en la salida... los resultados no fueron buenos para los brazos de Zaku.

El tercer combate fue un poco más interesante, Tsurugi utilizó sus habilidades para enrollarse a Kankuro y dejarlo fuera de combate sin embargo, cuando el combate iba a ser llamado a su favor, fue derrotado estrepitosamente... al parecer el Kankuro derrotado era una marioneta y el original estaba escondido en el capullo de vendas.

El cuarto combate fue algo realmente aburrido, había que destaca la mejora en Sakura... al parecer Kurenai se había propuesto hacer fuerte a Sakura y lo estaba logrando, sin embargo el combate termino como una pelea de chicas fan haciendo que Sasuke tuviera inconscientemente una escalofrío en la espalda estando él en la enfermería.

Después de los insultos entre ellas, deciden llevar la batalla en serio. Sakura e Ino están enojadas en la batalla. Con la estrategia por medio del pelo cortado, Ino trata una medida desesperada: su Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes. Ella tiene éxito y toma el control sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Mientras se preparaba para forzar a renunciar a Sakura, sin embargo su defensa fangirl despierta : Sakura interior, que obliga a Ino a irse de su cuerpo. Ambas, casi sin chakra, se golpean la una a la otra, noqueándose a las dos, lo que resulta en empate... aunque el golpe que recibió Ino fue más potente.

El quinto combate fue el que por ahora mas promesa dio: Tenten comenzó la pelea lanzando varias ráfagas de armas con su perfecta puntería manteniendo la mejor distancia para el ataque y la defensa mientras que Temari desvía fácilmente las armas con su abanico. El Tercer Hokage felicitó a la estrategia de Tenten, aunque Temari aparentemente provocaba de manera extraña y misteriosa que todas las armas que Tenten lanzaba, ni la rozaran. Temari le tiende un juego mental a Tenten que consistía en hacerla sentir insegura, que cuando Temari abriera su abanico a la tercera luna, el partido estaría fuera de su alcance.

Como un último esfuerzo, y sin ánimos de darse por vencida Tenten utiliza un jutsu final que estaba ahorrando para la fase final.

El jutsu de Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes resultó ser una técnica muy impresionante para los testigos y por un momento Temari se mostró algo preocupada. Esta técnica sincronizaba la aparición de armas con el perfecto apunte de Tenten desde lo alto pero todo parecía en vano porque Temari arrasaba con su abanico lo que vendría. Aún cuando Tenten no termina su técnica, conecta las numerosas armas que quedaban en el suelo con unas redes, las levanta a considerable altura e intenta una vez más dejar a Temari sin escapatoria, pero como pasó antes... nada funcionaba, además esta vez fue golpeada duramente.

Temari derrota a Tenten con su técnica de Jutsu Viento Guadaña, dejando a Tenten mal y dejándola caer en la punta de su abanico haciendo que esta escupa una cantidad notable de sangre.

Una vez anunciada su victoria la misma sonrío y arrojo a Tenten burlonamente. Lee consiguió atraparla antes de que cayera sobre la alfombra de armas. Naruto y el resto de los compañeros menos Neji se enfurecieron bastante.

Pero a continuación vendría unos de los combates más esperados por el Uzumaki, de no ser por el bloqueo de Orochimaru... Kurama le estaría gritando advertencias de peligro de forma constante}

* * *

Combate seis: Shikamaru Nara contra Mito Uzumaki.

{de los pocos shinobi examinadores en la zona, empezaron a murmurar aunque sus murmullos eran perfectamente audibles}

-Hiruzen: (Esto es malo, nunca pensé que pasaría esto)

-Kurenai: Esa no es...

-Asuma: La hija del cuarto... ¿qué hace con el sonido?

-Kakashi: No lo sé , tal vez Kushina es ahora de Oto.

{Los sensei que estaban cerca del Fox rubio notaron una pequeña intención asesina, al volverse para verle, parecía tener una expresión de amargura, tristeza e ira. Hinata sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando e hizo acto para poder tocar el hombro de derecho de Naruto e intentar consolarlo}

-Hinata: Naruto-kun... déjalo ir.

-Naruto: No es justo... ella me dijo que me iba a matar antes de empezar los exámenes...

{Kakashi se estremeció ante la idea, jamás se pensaría que la familia del yondaime querría atacar a un Jinchuriki y tener el pensamiento de los aldeanos, teniendo en cuenta que Kushina era una experta en sellos y debería de saber la diferencia entre un Kunai y un pergamino }

-Kakashi: Tranquilízate Naruto.

{Naruto tenía su tono de voz bajo, sin embargo en sus palabras se notaba el dolor}

-Naruto: ¿tranquilizarme?... no solo mi madre... ahora me entero que incluso mi hermana quiere matarme.

-Kakashi: ¿Qué estás diciendo Naruto?

-Naruto: ¿Necesitas una foto?... mi padre biológico era Minato, ¿no ves mi parecido?

{Por suerte, solo Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai y los pocos novatos que quedaban... bueno, eran unos cuantos aunque algunos ya habían oído antes en el bosque de la muerte, pero ahora era oficial.

Naruto era hijo del yondaime y nadie se dio cuenta}

-Kakashi: (¿El era hijo de mi sensei? Kushina...has caído muy bajo, lo siento por Mito... seguramente su mente ha sido contaminada por mentiras)

-Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo estoy contigo.

-Naruto: Gracias Hinata-chan.

{Mito ya estaba preparada en su lado del campo de batalla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que desprende un ego tan grande que rivalizaría con un Uchiha mimado/emo.

Por el otro lado del campo, Shikamaru había bajado lentamente las escaleras con signos de sueño. al llegar a su lugar, simplemente bostezó y se rascó la cabeza}

-Shikamaru: Luchar contra la hija del yondaime... que molesto.

-Ino: ¡No hagas el vago Shikamaru!

-Choji: ¡Vamos Shikamaru!

-Shikamaru: vale, vale... como me gustaría descansar un rato (esto va a ser muy difícil)

-Mito: Me ha tocado con un vago, menuda decepción (kaa-san dijo que los Nara eran peligrosos... seguro que me ha tocado la oveja negra)

-Hayate Gekko: ¡Comenzad!

{Shikamaru se alejó de su oponente y comenzó a lanzar Kunais de forma despreocupante, los lanzamientos eran tan simples que Mito no sentía casi la necesidad de hacer esfuerzo para esquivar }

-Mito: ¿Eso es todo? Menuda decepción.

-Shikamaru: (Por ahora el plan va bien, si no fuera por sus gafas podría ver su expresión ocular y saber si finge estar despreocupada... tendré que fiarme de mi instinto) Problemático.

-Mito: en ese caso... ¡yo iré a por ti!

{Mito comenzó a impulsarse en dirección a donde estaba el Nara, sin embargo hubo algo que no se esperaba, dos kunai estaban más cerca de Shikamaru respecto a la posición original de Mito, era extraño por la forma en la que estaban colocados.}

-Mito: ¡Ya eres mío!

{Mito iba a dar un último impulso para golpear a Shikamaru con fuerza, pero fue inútil. misteriosamente, su cuerpo tropezó y se desplomó contra el suelo.}

-Shikamaru: (Es mi oportunidad) **¡kagemane no jutsu!**

-Mito: (Maldición, ¿cómo he tropezado?... esos kunai... tenían un hilo conectado entre ellos y eso ha provocado mi caída. ¡He caído en una trampa de novato!)

{La sombra fue a conectar con el cuerpo de Mito y la tarea fue un éxito}

-Shikamaru: Kagemane no jutsu, éxito.

-Mito: ¿Que pasa aquí?

-Shikamaru: Con mi técnica, ahora eres como mi sombra y copias todo lo que yo hago.

{Shikamaru empezó a hacer ver como cogía un kunai imaginario, sin embargo para Mito , ella cogió el kunai que estaba en la zona imaginaria donde Shikamaru lo cogió}

-Shikamaru: Si no te rindes, puedes morir.

{En las gradas, Asuma Sarutobi estaba contento}

-Kurenai: es increíble que Mito cayera en una trampa así.

-Kakashi: Se confió, o eso ha hecho ver.

-Hinata: ¿Que quieres decir sensei?

{Shikamaru estaba nervioso, no podía leer los ojos de la Uzumaki debido a las gafas de sol que llevaba y la sonrisa que estaba dibujando en su rostro a pesar de estar en peligro era algo realmente preocupante}

-Mito: ¿de verdad crees que era tan tonta?

{Mito desapareció en una nube de humo}

-Naruto: ¡Era un Kage bunshin! ¿Cuándo?

-Kakashi: Ella debió hacerlo antes de empezar el combate.

-Shikamaru: Que pena... estaba tan cerca.

{Mito se disponía a atacar por la espalda a Shikamaru y su golpe fue contundente, empujando a Shikamaru una buena distancia y con un hilo de sangre en la boca.}

-Mito: La primera andanada de kunai desperdiciados fueron para ocultar esa trampa tuya, por muy vago que seas, no creo que lo sigas haciendo en un combate.

-Shikamaru: Yo no soy vago...

.

.

.

.

-Shikamaru: Soy un súper vago perezoso.

{Los compañeros de equipo del Nara casi se caen y Asuma solo pudo hacer un amago de face palm, ganándose una marca de enfado por parte de la pelirroja con gafas de sol}

-Mito: Eres basura.

-Shikamaru: (parece que la he enfadado, genial.)

{Mito se lanzó de nuevo para golpear al perezoso Nara con más violencia que antes, al parecer a la niña no le gustaban que la subestimasen y el autodenominado súper vago estaba subestimándola. Shikamaru no paraba de intentar esquivar aunque realmente su cuerpo recibió la mayor parte de sus golpes}

-Mito: Estas acabado.

{Shikamaru a pesar de estar exhausto y dolorido por los golpes hizo lo último que se esperaba la hija del difunto yondaime, sonrió y despareció en una nube de humo en la que había un tronco en su lugar. Una buena ejecución del kawamiri.}

-Shikamaru: Plan A... completado.

-Mito: Mierda.

{Mito reconoció el sonido que escuchaba y era tarde para evitarlo, sin saberlo, Shikamaru había conducido a mito al campo de Kunais que había lanzado torpemente al principio para poder realizar la trampa del hilo entre Kunais. Sin embargo la verdadera trampa era esos kunai los cuales estaban recubiertos con papeles de sellos explosivos.}

-Shikamaru: yippie kay yay mtfucker

{Una gran cadena de explosiones se sucedieron en el punto en el que se encontraba Mito. todos se quedaron mirando a Shikamaru que claramente había matado a la hija del cuarto... con algo de estilo. Deidara sempai estaría muy orgulloso }

-Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! Todo lo había planeado?

-Asuma: ¿No lo dije? Shikamaru tiene un CI superior a 200, el preparo varias jugadas antes de empezar.

-Kurenai: Muy buena la habilidad de Shikamaru pero... ¡Acaba de matar a la hija del cuarto!

{Sin embargo, nadie se espero lo que vendría a continuación. Una risa, una risa que indicaba algo de inestabilidad mental o que realmente se "partía" de la risa... dicha risa procedía del epicentro de la explosión.

En el centro del cráter estaba Mito con la ropa un poco chamuscada y la mitad de sus gafas rotas, ella estaba prácticamente intacta. El único ojo que era visible estaba casi cerrado...

Ninguno en el área se imaginó que Mito sobreviviría a aquella explosión, pero ahí estaba}

-Mito: Creo que ganarte no será suficiente.

-Shikamaru: Mierda... (debo rendirme no puedo hacer nada contra ella).. yo...

{Del cuerpo de Mito salieron disparadas un montón de cadenas que rodearon el cuerpo de Shikamaru, incluyendo la boca impidiéndole la rendición y lo arrastraron a donde estaba Mito.

Lo último que pudo ver Shikamaru fue la cara de Mito, aun conservaba las gafas puestas a pesar de que uno de los cristales estaba rajado y el otro ausente en el cual tenía un ojo prácticamente cerrado y podría haber jurado de que era de color morado. No pudo pensar más, los golpes estaban cargados con chakra haciéndolos casi tan fuertes como los golpes de Tsunade. Sin duda era un espectáculo que nadie quería ver, básicamente Shikamaru estaba completamente inmovilizado y no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Hayate vio esto como una clara señal de que no podría continuar y a este paso moriría}

Hayate: Ganador: Mito Uzumaki

{Mito seguía golpeando}

Hayate: ¡El combate terminó! ¡si sigue golpeando a su oponente será descalificada!

{Mito se detuvo en medio de su último golpe que estaba dirigido a la tráquea. Ella simplemente dio un bufido y soltó a Shikamaru lanzándolo contra una pared.

Los médicos acudieron rápidamente a sanar a Shikamaru... su aspecto ahora era casi irreconocible, la cara estaba bañada en sangre, sus parpados completamente hinchados y múltiples fracturas en su cuerpo. Mito se quitó las gafas rotas y sacó un nuevo par (no se sabe de donde salieron) tras colocarse las gafas nuevas... subió tranquilamente al piso superior}

-Kakashi: Es mucho más peligrosa que Kushina cuando tenía su edad.

-Naruto: (No pienso rendirme, Kurama no se si puedes oírme... pero no pienso rendirme, Tu y yo somos un equipo.)

.

.

* * *

-Hayate: Combate siete: Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka.

-Kiba: Yahoo! nos ha tocado la lotería.

-Akamaru: Wof!

-Hinata: Suerte Naruto-kun.

-Naruto: gracias Hinata-chan, ganaré-ttebayo!

-Hinata (Inner): ¿Qué haces? deberías dejarme salir de nuevo y así darle un besito de suerte a Naruto-kun.

-Hinata: (Seré yo la que le dé el beso)

-Hinata(Inner): Oh parece que la reina intenta defender su trono ku ku ku. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?

-Hinata: ( ¿Que dices?)

-Hinata(inner): Yo soy tu.

{vuelta a las gradas, Naruto y Kiba ya estaban es posición para la pelea}

-Hayate Gekko: ¿Estáis preparados?

-Kiba: Esto va a ser pan comido. Después de todo eras peor de clase.

{Kakashi sonrió ante esa frase, al igual que Naruto}

-Kakashi: Kiba va a pasar un mal rato.

-Kurenai: ¿Qué dices? No te acuerdas de sus calificaciones.

-Kakashi: bueno, el caso es que...

-Hayate: ¡Empezad!

-Kakashi: El fingió.

-Kiba: ¡Vamos Akamaru!

{Kiba y Akamaru cargaron directos contra Naruto en un golpe directo dirigido a la cara, Naruto no se movía ni un solo milímetro, solo mantenía una ligera sonrisa}

-Naruto: (Esperar el momento, esperar el momento...¡Ahora!)

{en el instante que el puñetazo de Kiba daría de lleno en su destino, Naruto desapareció de su campo de visión}

-Kiba: ¿Qué diablos?

-Naruto: **Kouho**

{Naruto estaba situado en el costado de Kiba, exactamente en el punto ciego, preparado para golpear}

-Naruto **:¡Taiho!**

{El puñetazo de Naruto dio un fuerte impacto en las costillas de Kiba, haciéndole retroceder metro y medio de distancia.}

-Rock Lee: YOSH! el taijutsu de mi rival es increíble!

-Kurenai: Es imposible, en un solo movimiento a inclinado la balanza a su favor.

-Gai: Se nota que su maestro es un buen luchador.

-Mito: (Mas fuerte el demonio, mas fuerte será su caída)

-Hinata inner: (Demuestra quien es el alfa!)

-Akamaru: Waff!

{Akamaru mordió con fuerza en el trasero de Naruto y este no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor}

-Naruto: ¡Maldito chucho!

{Naruto corría en círculos mientras tenía a Akamaru con la mandíbula clavada en el trasero, mientras Kiba reponía sus fuerzas}

-Kiba: Buen trabajo Akamaru.

{Akamaru se acercó a Kiba, dejando atrás al dolorido Naruto, Akamaru se colocó en una postura encima de Kiba}

-Kiba: **¡Multiplicación bestial!**

-Naruto: Yo también puedo jugar a eso. **Kage bunshin!**

{Tres clones aparecieron, todos se sorprendían de que Naruto pudiera usar una técnica prohibida de rango A}

-Naruto: (Que raro, yo quería sacar seis clones) ¡Al ataque!

-Kiba: **¡Gatsuga!**

{tanto Kiba como Akamaru empezaron a girar en el aire como si fueran taladros, perforando a los clones de Naruto. Sin embargo, cuando golpearon al original...}

-Kiba: Se acabó... ¿Pero qué?!

{En lugar de un cuerpo maltrecho de Naruto, había una gran cantidad de madera rota. Un kawamiri}

-Naruto: ¡Te hará falta más para poder ganar-ttebayo!

{Kiba estaba furioso, utilizó la píldora del soldado y se dispuso a hacer un gatsuga combinado con Akamaru. Naruto había convocado un único clon}

-Kiba: **Gatsuga**

-Naruto: **Rasengan.**

{Las técnicas colisionaron salvajemente, sin embargo parecía que el centro de giro de las técnicas eran inversas respecto a las otras. Esto provocó que el gatsuga de Kiba y Akamaru invirtieran de giro mientras eran fuertemente empujados contra la pared.

Toda la sala se había quedado en silencio}

-Kakashi: Esa es la técnica de sensei ¿Cómo?

-Mito: (Maldito demonio ,usando la técnica de Tousan)

-Hinata: Naruto-kun

.

.

Hayate Gekko: Ganador... Naruto Uzumaki.

{La sala seguía en silencio, los médicos fueron a recoger a Kiba. Naruto subía las escaleras, Mito estaba apretando sus puños hasta tal punto que casi sangraban.}

-Hinata: felicidades Naruto-kun.

-Naruto: Gracias Hinata-chan, si no hubiera ganado tou-san me hubiera aumentado el entrenamiento y no lo podía permitir.

{Kakashi decidió intervenir en las felicitaciones de su estudiante}

-Kakashi: Mi enhorabuena por ganar Naruto, pero... ¿Cómo o donde has aprendido esa técnica? Es uno de los jutsu firma del yondaime Hokage.

-Naruto: Tou-san me la enseño, pero me dijo que aunque era potente estaba incompleta. Puedo crearlo por mi mismo pero si uso un clon puedo crearlo más rápido.

-Kakashi: (¿Cómo es posible que supiera hacer el Rasengan, sin duda, Minato no se la pudo haber enseñado) ¿Cómo la aprendió?

{Naruto se quedó pensando intentando recordar, muchos en la sala querían saber cómo}

-Naruto: Me dijo que fue él quien la inventó primero.

-Sakura: Naruto Baka! Esa técnica la invento el yondaime.

{Todos se taparon los odios ante el grito de la peli chicle, muchos pensaron que si hubiera usado su voz en el combate... tal vez hubiera ganado}

-Mito: (¿Está llamando a mi padre copión, maldito demonio?)

-Naruto: Tou-san creo esa técnica inspirándose en la biju dama, en realidad el Rasengan es el prototipo de su verdadera técnica... {Naruto se tapó la boca debido a su error}...creo que no debí decir eso.

{Nadie se lo creía, no solo decía el genin que otra persona creó un Rasengan... también decía que era el prototipo de otra técnica}

-Hinata: ¿Como se llama? ¿Cómo es?

-Naruto: No me lo quiso mostrar. El Rasengan, me dijo que no le dio un nombre al principio, pero cuando supo de la técnica del cuarto Hokage, utilizó el mismo nombre ya que son lo mismo.

-Kakashi: (Definitivamente tengo que hablar con él)

{El panel volvió a girar, nadie se esperaba la siguiente combinación}

.

.

* * *

Combate ocho: Hinata Hyūga contra Neji Hyūga.

{Hinata bajo lentamente a diferencia de Neji el cual bajó directamente, ahora estaba esperando a Hinata con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados}

-Neji: Ríndete Hinata-sama, el destino ha decidido que seré yo el que gane.

-Hinata: Neji..

-Naruto: ¡Animo!... Hinata-chan!

{Un ligero fuego en los ojos apareció en Hinata}

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun nos da ánimos)

-Hinata inner: ( aplasta a ese idiota!)

-Hayate Gekko : ¡Comenzad!

{Tanto Neji como Hinata adoptaron sus posturas del puño suave, sin duda los entrenamientos a lo largo de estos años con Naruto habían convertido a Hinata en una buena usuaria de taijutsu. Sin embargo, parecía estar a la par de Neji.

Ambos peleadores estaban en un constante ataque/bloqueo en intentos de acertar en los puntos de chakra}

-Neji: No durarás mucho tiempo.

{Uno de los brazos de Hinata parecía funcionar a menor ritmo}

-Sakura: Sensei, ¿Qué es este estilo?

-Kurenai: Es el puño suave de los Hyuga, su estilo se basa en atacar los puntos tenketsu del rival de tal forma que pueden abrir o cerrar con aplicar un ligero golpe de presión con chakra. Sin duda un estilo terrible.

-Sakura: Pero es imposible saber donde atacar con tanta precisión.

-Kakashi: Ahí es donde entra su doujutsu: El Byakugan. Con ello no pueden fallar.

-Kurenai: ejem Kakashi... se supone que soy yo su sensei, la que lo tiene que explicar.

{Neji estaba algo cansado, no se imaginaba que costaría tanto ganar a Hinata. Sin duda la odiaba y ahí estaba la diferencia: Hinata no quería luchar contra su primo Neji y por lo general es tímida y le cuesta atacar en un combate real a sus compañeros. Neji por otro lado, sin incluir su ideología del "destino" odiaba mucho a la rama principal de los Hyuga, Neji no quería ganar a Hinata... quería matarla. Esa es la diferencia.}

-Hinata: No puedo... rendirme.

-Mito: (Es linda, pero no parece mostrar su verdadera habilidad...una lástima)

-Kakashi: A este ritmo perderá.

-Naruto: ¡Hinata! ¡Tú puedes lograrlo!

-Hinata: (Naruto-kun)

-Neji: Patético, tu y ese perdedor rubio estáis destinados al fracaso absoluto.

{La sala se quedo fría, un pequeño aura asesina salía del cuerpo de Hinata}

-Hinata: ¿Qué... has... dicho?

{Neji no se sentía amenazado, estaba en postura de combate con una actitud arrogante pensando que tenía el combate ganado y en vez de atacar se limitó a responder}

-Neji: ¿El qué? ¿Sobre ti? ¿O sobre ese bicho raro? Da igual, los dos vas a perder, no sois nada.

-Hinata: Ya veo.

{Poco a poco el cuerpo de Hinata parecía relajarse, poco a poco... de pronto Hinata pronto empezó a reír de una forma un tanto retorcida. Todos en la sala se asustaron un poco, todos no... Mito parecía con los ojos brillantes.}

-Hinata: Si yo soy nada, tu eres menos que nada.

{Las marcas de la maldición empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Hinata mientras esta activaba de nuevo el Byakugan. Su expresión era de alguien psicótico, más de lo que había estado Gaara alguna vez.}

-Hinata: Metete con Naruto-kun y eres escoria muerta.

-Neji: Unas marcas no...

{Hinata desapareció del punto en el que estaba Hinata, exactamente a 6 metros de distancia de Neji... sin embargo, todos podían ver dónde estaba en el momento en el que había desaparecido, estaba justo en frente de Neji con la palma extendida y causando un gran impacto de chakra }

-Asuma: ¿esa es... Hinata?

-Rock Lee: Es como en el bosque.

-Neji: (Tos, tos)

-Hinata: Huy, creo que te he causado una hemorragia internita ku,ku ku... wa ha ha ha!.

-Kakashi: (Ese es el sello de Orochimaru)

-Mito: (Hinata-sama...¡Hinata-sama!)

-Naruto: Hinata... {susurro en voz baja}

{Neji se levantó con dificultad, sin duda el golpe había sido potente}

-Neji: El destino ha determinado que voy a ganar, esto solo ha sido suerte.

{La cara de Hinata parecía totalmente la de una persona sedienta de sangre y diversión}

-Hinata: Destino, destino... si tanto quieres saber sobre el destino... el tuyo sea la enfermería... {De repente paso a una pose infantil tocándose sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano como si fuera una niña inocente} ...si tienes suerte.

{Neji colocó su postura de defensa a tiempo, los golpes de Hinata tenían una velocidad alarmante y el puño suave parecía tener la fuerza de impacto diez veces mayor que antes.}

-Neji: Esto no puede pasar...

-Hinata: Nadie...

{Hinata aceleró el ritmo de los golpes y sus puños parecían imbuidos cada vez con más y más chakra}

-Hinata: ... se mete...

{Neji comenzó a escupir bastante sangre, su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de puntos oscurecidos}

-Hinata:... ¡Con MI Naruto!

{Hinata cargo una doble palma en la mandíbula de Neji, lanzándolo por los aires}

-Kurenai: Por Kami... ¿Kakashi, que has hecho a tus alumnos? Son unos bestias.

-Kakashi: Hinata no actuaba así... desde nunca.

{Hayate tenía que parar el partido, Neji estaba por los suelos apenas consciente e Hinata parecía estar cada vez mas "activa".}

Hayate: Ganador: Hinata Hyūga.

{Toda la sala seguía en silencio al igual que paso con Naruto, salvo que en esta ocasión con miedo la mayoría, fue entonces cuando cierta persona decidió romper el hielo}

-Naruto: ¡Buen trabajo Hinata-chan!

{Nunca debió de decir esas palabras, Hinata escaló la pared a una velocidad anormal para situarse delante de nuestro pobre protagonista}

-Hinata: Gracias... ¿Me das un abrazo Na-ru-to-kun?

{Hinata seguía con las marcas de la maldición y su expresión facial no generaba mucha confianza, sin embargo se tenían aprecio y no podía negarse a algo tan simple, ya que solo sería un abrazo}

-Naruto: Claro, ¿Por qué no?  
{Hinata y Naruto se abrazaron. Algunos de los concursantes vieron eso al principio como un gesto de ternura, otros con miedo de la chica... Mito con ganas de asesinar a Naruto aun mas ya que estaba abrazando a su Hinata... Shukaku daba el aprobado de la pareja de Naruto sin embargo tras ver su acto sangriento le daba pena que no se quedase con Gaara.  
Todo parecía en paz... parecía, inner Hinata planeaba en realidad agarrar a Naruto y escapar lo más lejos posible. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado del todo a la marca de la maldición provocando que se desmayase en los brazos de Naruto}

-Naruto: (Kurama, si estás ahí... quiero que si puedes volver a hablarme me recuerdes que nunca, jamás enfade a Hinata-chan)

{El tablero comenzó a girar los nombres aunque ahora solo quedaban cuatro y uno de ellos estaba con ganas de empezar, otro con ganas de matar, otro con ganas de comer sus patatas y un último que estaba pensando que su vida se iba al garete si le tocaba con Gaara. Por suerte, este último tubo la gracia divina de no ser seleccionado}

.

.

* * *

Combate nueve: Gaara contra Rock Lee.

.

{Tras la larga espera, Rock Lee se preparó para luchar contra Gaara.

Al principio parecía que el fuerte taijutsu de Lee era inútil debido al escudo de arena, un muro de arena que se eleva automáticamente para proteger a Gaara, independientemente de su voluntad.

Lee mostró que antes llevaba pesas de entrenamiento en las piernas y se las quita provocando una reacción de "ostia virgen santa" en los presentes al provocar unos cráteres con la caída de los pesos... el único que no estaba afectado era Naruto pues él tenía lágrimas de entendimiento y recordando que el aun no se había quitado sus propias pesas, Lee tenía una nueva velocidad lo que le permite moverse aún más rápido que antes y sobrepasar en última instancia la velocidad de la arena permitiéndole golpear una patada directa a la cabeza de Gaara y desquebrajando un poco su armadura..

Luego de algunos ataques, Lee intenta su Omote renge contra Gaara.

El ataque de Lee falla, ya que su objetivo era un clon hueco de arena con la forma de Gaara. Este vuelve a aparecer y golpea a Lee, que ahora está más débil debido al uso del Omote renge. Lee rápidamente se recupera de esta desventaja, demostrando su capacidad de abrir la segunda puerta. Luego, este logra abrir la tercera y la cuarta puerta, incluso logra aterrar a Gaara. La velocidad de Rock Lee es demasiada para Gaara, y su arena ya no es capaz de formar un escudo lo suficientemente rápido como para serle útil. Lee abrió la Quinta puerta, y utilizó su más poderoso ataque, el Ura renge.

Por desgracia para Lee, Gaara sobrevivió a este golpe final ya que pudo convertir su calabaza en arena, Gaara en el suelo, utiliza su arena para aplastar el brazo y la pierna izquierda de Lee. Gaara trató de usar su arena para matar a Lee, pero Gai saltó para proteger a su alumno.

Lee, aunque inconsciente debido al dolor, se levantó para continuar la batalla, debido su deseo de ganar estaba por encima su cuerpo prácticamente roto. Gai lloró la dedicación de Lee, pero este fue llevado a recuperarse. El ninja médico que atendía a Lee, dijo que sus lesiones eran tan graves que no pueden ser sanadas por completo, y que nunca más sería capaz de luchar de nuevo. Gai se lamentó haberle enseñado a Lee esas técnicas tan peligrosas}

.

-Naruto: ¡Maldita sea!

{Naruto tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, debido a su preocupación forzó a sus oídos con chakra para escuchar el diagnostico del médico. Lee era un buen amigo y un buen rival. Sin duda, Naruto ganaría por Lee y demostrar al mundo que el poder del esfuerzo y dedicación supera a los prodigios.}

-Gaara: (Madre, Naruto está llorando... ¿he hecho algo malo?)

-Shukaku: (tal vez ese niño era importante para él o igual está contento de que demuestres tu existencia pero no lo lograras por ese hombre raro)

.

* * *

Combate diez: Dosu Kinuta contra Chōji Akimichi.

{Solo se pudo resumir en un corto combate, Choji utilizó su técnica del hinchazón para al final ser derrotado fácilmente por el ataque sónico de Dosu}

-Hayate: Ganador: Dosu Kinuta.

.

.

* * *

{{Tiempo de salto: salida del bosque de la muerte}}

-Naruto: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad.

-Sasuke tienes razón, estas finales del mes que viene van a convertirse en un verdadero desafío.

-Hinata: Sin embargo, creo que es increíble que los tres hayamos pasado.

-Alastor: ¡Chicos!

{Alastor se acercaba con una gran preocupación en la cara, parecía estar cansado}

-Naruto: ¿Que pasa Tou-san?

-Sasuke: Te ves nervioso. ¿Anko te ha dejado?

{Alastor ignoró la última frase para no matarlo}

-Alastor: Sasuke... tus padres... han despertado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo re-** **subido**

 **Nota de Alice: Perdón por la tardanza, pero creo que a nuestro querido amigo se le estuvo olvidando pasarme el archivo xd**

* * *

.

{} Narración 3º persona.

()Pensamiento

 **Jutsu**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Ellos tienen un ejército, nosotros a ****_**

.

.

{Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, todo a su alrededor se desvanecía en su mente y solo pudo articular dos palabras}

-Sasuke: ¿Que dijiste?

{Alastor ya había recuperado el aliento, cualquiera diría que era algo anormal pero el motivo es debido a que antes de enterarse... el estaba preparando su "defensa" contra la invasión}

-Alastor: Tus padres están despertando.

{Hinata y Naruto sonrieron de forma instantánea, para Naruto, el tiempo que había pasado con los Uchiha había creado una relación de tal forma que parecían ser sus tíos. Pero sin duda Sasuke era el más afectado... positivamente, claro. El solo pudo hacer una cosa que nadie esperaría de un Uchiha: llorar. Llorar de alegría

Si no fuera por la situación todos pensarían que era un doble de Sasuke y si no fuera por lo dedicado de la situación y por tanto no romper el momento, más de uno en ese lugar hubiera intentado disipar un posible genjutsu en la sala}

-Naruto: ¡Es genial-ttebayo!

-Alastor: Sasuke... ¿Quieres...

-Sasuke: Si, vamos juntos.

{Cuando todos iban a marchar, Hinata se quedó en el camino}

-Hinata: lo siento, padre exigía mi presencia en el recinto del clan.

-Alastor: Maldita sea, no te deja ni una... si tienes un rato luego, seguramente estaremos en el recinto Hyuga. **¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**

{Alastor realizó un total de tres clones. Todos le miraron con cara de pez}

-Alastor: Tu acompaña a Hinata-san, tu avisa a Anko-hime y tu dile por que no puedo ir a trabajar... mejor dicho, cubre mi puesto.

-Clones: ¡Si jefe!

{El menos animado era el que tenía que ir a trabajar y el más animado era el que hablaría con Anko, todos seguían mirándole}

-Alastor: ¿Qué?

-Naruto: estas usando el Kage bunshin.

-Alastor: ¿Y? Te recuerdo, que fui yo el que te enseñó.

{Parecía como si a Naruto le cayera una roca encima mientras había un cuervo gritando "baka"}

-Sasuke: ¿Vamos ya al hospital?

-Alastor: Por supuesto Sasuke-chan y si no llegamos en menos de cinco minutos... tendremos un entrenamiento infernal... quiero decir "Especial para morirse"

{Sasuke y Naruto palidecieron a un nivel que dejarían a Orochimaru en vergüenza. Ni si quiera tardaron cuatro minutos en llegar al hospital}

* * *

.

.

.

{Momentos previos. Hospital de Konoha, habitación Uchiha}

-Doctor: Enfermera, los pacientes parece que están recobrando la consciencia,

-Enfermara: Afirmativo doctor, los niveles de las ondas cerebrales parecen estar correctamente. Desactivo la maquinaria de soporte vital.

{Los uchiha abrían lentamente los ojos, para ellos es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde la noche de la masacre en la que su hijo Itachi masacró a todo el clan. Ellos no sabían nada, solo vieron llegar a su primogénito y luego se quedó negro.}

-Mikoto: ¡Itachi!

-Doctor: ¡Relájese Uchiha-sama! Está en el hospital de Konoha.

{Mikoto estaba totalmente alterada, Fugaku también estaba despertándose aunque se comportaba de una forma más tranquila}

-Fugaku: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Doctor: Soy el doctor House Yagami.

-Fugaku: No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-Mikoto: ¿Donde están mis hijos?

-Dr. House: Han estado en coma una temporada. Por favor no se alteren.

-Mikoto: ¡COMO QUE EN COMA! ¿CUANTO TIEMPO?

-Fugaku: ¿Que ha sucedido?

-Dr. House: Por favor, acaban de despertar de un profundo coma. Deben relajarse para no sufrir ningún shock. Por favor, respiren... expiren. Repitan conmigo.

{tras una terapia rápida de relajación más tarde, por fin habían logrado calmar los nervios}

-Mikoto: Ahora que estamos "calmado" ¿puede responder a nuestras preguntas?

-Dr. House:(Vamos a echar la bomba) Resulta que...

{No pudo terminar la frase, un gran estruendo en la puerta surgió por el repentino choque de dos jóvenes adolescentes provocando un gran susto en los recién recuperados del largo sueño}

-Sasuke: ¡Mama! ¡Papa!

{Mikoto y Fugaku se quedaron por un momento desconcertados entre el susto por el estruendo de la entrada y por que al ver a esa persona vieron por un instante una silueta de su hijo más joven}

-Mikoto: ¿Sa..su...ke?

{Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a ambos padres a la vez, por un momento los propios padre quisieron activar el sharingan por si acaso era un genjutsu pero se dieron cuenta de que tal vez llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera de juego y les echaba mucho de menos}

-Naruto: Me alegro de que despertaríais.

-Mikoto: Naruto-chan, has crecido mucho ¿Has comido bien?

-Naruto: Por supuesto que sí, he tomado todo tipo de ramen.

-Fugaku: Nunca cambia.

{Alastor entró en la sala con una cesta de frutas}

-Alastor: me alegro de que estéis de vuelta, Fugaku... Mikoto.

{El doctor casi no aguantaba más por la indignación}

-Dr. House:¡Maldita sea! Esto es un hospital y no es horario de visitas!

{Alastor iba a tomar cartas en el asunto para callar al doctor, sin embargo un aura asesina inundó toda la zona. Un aura que daba más miedo que Orochimaru}

-Mikoto: ¿Te atreves.. a no dejarme estar... con mi Sasu-chan?

{Todos se quedaron aterrorizados, Mikoto emitía un aura terrible y cualquiera podría jurar que el sharingan que había dibujado había un patrón diferente al de los tres tomoes de un sharingan madurado. El médico junto a la enfermera huyeron por pánico y cuando cerraron la puerta, Mikoto pasó a su modo madre feliz.}

-Fugaku: (Otra vez no...)

-Alastor: (¿Eso es lo que me espera?)

-Sasuke: (No enfadar a kaa-san)

-Naruto: (tengo miedo. )

{Mikoto soltó lentamente el abrazo de Sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada al resto de la habitación}

-Mikoto: ¿Podrías contarme que ha pasado... Alastor-kun?

{Mikoto estaba poniendo su sonrisa shinigami, todos los que miraron en la sala tragaron saliva y oraron gracias a Kami de que no estaban en el pellejo de Alastor. Alastor, básicamente maldecía a Kami.}

-Alastor: Bueno... han pasado varios años desde que sucedió "aquello"

-Sasuke: Itachi mató a todos los Uchiha.

-Fugaku: ¡¿por qué?! Lo habíamos parado.

{Eso dejó a Sasuke en duda}

-Alastor: Puede que fueras el jefe del clan, pero su ansia de élite les hizo desobedecer y seguir adelante con su plan.

-Mikoto: Al final la testarudez se les hizo caro... entonces, ¿nos dejo vivir por que nos opusimos?

-Fugaku: de ser así no nos hubiera dejado en coma.

-Alastor: Fue culpa de Shisui, le metió en un genjutsu y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, estaríais muertos.

{Sasuke no aguantaba más la incertidumbre de saber de que estaban hablando}

-Sasuke: ¿Por qué pasó todo?

{Alastor suspiró}

-Fugaku: Sasuke... el resto del clan Uchiha... quería tomar Konoha con un golpe de estado.

-Alastor: Eso provocaría la bajada de las defensas en Konoha y una aldea enemiga aprovecharía para atacar, alguna aldea aliada nos ayudaría y por acto en cadena... sería el inicio de una nueva gran guerra shinobi.

{Sasuke estaba en shock, su preciado clan en realidad eran unos hambrientos de poder, entonces comprendió los motivos de su hermano. era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas y escogió matar a unos pocos para salvar millones. Era duro decirlo, pero si no hubiera matado a los niños los muertos se lo hubieran merecido en parte}

-Sasuke: ¿Y los niños?

-Alastor: Creo que Itachi dejaría a los inocentes con vida... pero el genjutsu... fue horrible. Pensé que si los líderes del clan se negarían, la locura pararía... me equivoqué.

-Fugaku: ¿Qué ha sido de Itachi?

-Alastor: El huyó de Konoha y está catalogado como un ninja renegado de rango "s"... tengo una teoría de su ubicación y por el momento está más o menos bien.

-Sasuke: ¿sabes donde esta?

-Alastor: No exactamente, podría estar en una afiliado en una organización pero tengo que investigar un poco mas... ¿Crees que no saco nada de información en mi puesto de ramen?

-Naruto: El ramen te alimenta y te informa...

-Alastor/Naruto: Adorado sea el ramen-ttebayo.

{Ambos lo recitaron como oración o un mantra}

-Resto: tenebroso...

-Fugaku: ¿Y que mas pasó estos años?

-Alastor: Bueno, las cosas fueron un tanto complicadas pero junto a Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke están en el equipo 7 bajo la supervisión de Kakashi.

-Mikoto: ¿Pero no es el equipo siete dónde se reúnen el peor del año junto con el mejor shinobi y kunoichi?

-Naruto: Sasuke fue nombrado novato del año.

{Fugaku se llenó de orgullo}

-Fugaku: Estoy orgulloso aunque es normal después de todo tu eres un...

{Fugaku no pudo terminar la frase, un sartenazo procedente de Sasuke (no se sabe de dónde saco la sartén fue estampada en la cabeza del mayor Uchiha}

-Sasuke: ¡No digas eso!

{Mikoto no se lo creía, tenía que confirmarlo}

-Mikoto: ¿Que sucede?

-Alastor: digamos que le "reeduqué" para quitar cierto elemento potencial en su mentalidad. De esta forma, no solo es mejor persona si no que podrá ser más fuerte.

-Sasuke: Es cierto, fui nombrado novato del año gracias a el compañerismo y el trabajo duro y Naruto se saboteó así mismo para que pudiéramos estar juntos en el mismo equipo y trabajar codo con codo.

{Mikoto parecía ver a la familia Fox en un altar, habían logrado lo imposible. Eliminar el ego Uchiha en un Uchiha con signos de "elititis aguda"

Con un tono y expresión que reflejaban una total "inocencia" se dispuso a hacer una pacífica pregunta}

-Mikoto: ¿Qué método usaste?

{Tras esto, Mikoto dio una mirada a Fugaku y este captó el mensaje con el acto de tragar saliva sabiendo lo que le esperaba}

-Alastor: No te preocupes, he escrito un manual. Puede que también sirva para los Hyuga. Por suerte, Sasuke es joven y se podía corregir de forma más sencilla... pero en el libro hay un capítulo para los "casos difíciles"

{Ahora Fugaku temía mas y mas por su vida. ahora solo tenía que buscar un cambio de tema}

-Fugaku: Parece como si hubierais salido de una batalla hace poco. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sasuke: Hemos pasado a las últimas ronda de los exámenes de chunin y tenemos un mes de preparación .

-Mikoto: Estoy muy feliz hijo de que hayas llegado tan lejos... ¿tú que tal Naruto? ¿Algo interesante en los exámenes de chunin?

{Los tres visitantes se quedaron un poco en secó tras esa pregunta mientras Naruto miraba al suelo formándose una sombra en sus ojos y apretando sus puños con fuerza. Alastor posó su mano en el hombro de Naruto y Mikoto se dio cuenta de que tal vez había tocado un tema delicado}

-Mikoto: Lo siento si he dicho algo...

-Alastor: Kushina... eso es lo que ha pasado.

{Mikoto y Fugaku reaccionaron en el acto}

-Fugaku/Mikoto: ¡Oh dios mío!

-Mikoto: No me digas que...

-Alastor: Es por aun... se ha unido al bando de Orochimaru bajo sus enseñanzas.

-Naruto: Y mi hermana {Lagrimas} me llama demonio... y quiere matarme.

{Los Uchiha adultos estaban furiosos con la pelirroja Uzumaki}

-Mikoto: No te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí.

{Naruto se secó las lagrimas y puso su cara feliz}

-Naruto: Me da igual ellas no son mi familia, pronto tendré a una gran kaa-san.

-Mikoto/Fugaku: ¿Qué?

{Entonces se fijaron en la cara de Alastor que estaba totalmente sonrojada, lo cual provocó una reacción aun más fuerte en los recién recuperados al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba}

-Mikoto/Fugaku: ¿¡QUE!?

-Alastor: Bueno... me caso en unos días.

{Fugaku el que había estado en coma durante mucho tiempo, se levantó como un huracán al lado de el mayor de la familia fox (miembro mayor que no está sellado en la actualidad)}

-Fugaku: ¿En serio? ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Qué tal esta? {Ahora le susurraba al oído para que no se le escuchara} ¿Estás seguro de querer acabar como yo?

-Mikoto: ¿Cariño?

{Mikoto desprendía un aura asesina como la de antes pero mantenía su sonrisa}

-Alastor/Fugaku: (¿Tiene súper oído?)

-Mikoto: Mi oído es normal... es broma, conozco bien a mi marido.

{Ambos suspiraron pero Alastor se dio cuenta de que él pensó en lo mismo, ahora sintió un poco de miedo... otra vez}

-Alastor: Bueno... me caso con Anko Mitarashi.

-Mikoto: ¿En serio? Parecía buena chica la última vez que la vi.

-Fugaku: ¿Anko? No era la asignada en la división de I&T (investigación y tortura)?... ¿estás seguro? (se está metiendo en un lío)

-Naruto: Puede ser un poco "amigable" pero es una buena persona y además pronto me convertiré en el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

-Mikoto: ¿Planeas convencer a tu hermana del error de Kushina?

-Naruto: No.

-Mikoto: Entonces, eso significa...

{Mikoto y Fugaku miraron a Alastor aun mas sonrojado. No es difícil volver a interpretar la situación}

-Fugaku: ¡Enhorabuena campeón! ¿Cómo se llamará?

{Alastor parecía casi como Hinata en sus tiempos de tartamudez}

-Alastor: Ku...ku...Kurumi...por cierto Mikoto-san...

{Alastor intento recuperar la compostura}

-Alastor: Como no sabía que te ibas a recuperar, Ayame será la dama de honor...

{Por un momento sintió que su vida llegaría a su fin, sin embargo tenía algo bajo la manga que le haría ganar puntos}

-Alastor: Pero tenía la esperanza de que despertaras pronto y quiero que seas la madrina de Kurumi.

-Mikoto: Muchas gracias, cuidaré muy bien de Kurumi-chan ( te has librado)

-Fugaku: (te has librado)

-Alastor: De todas formas, creo que es mejor que volváis a casa ya que me imagino que es mejor que estar aquí.

-Mikoto: Es cierto, además ya creo que estamos al día de lo sucedido y no nos hemos dejado nada importante por escuchar.

-Naruto: ¡Vamos!

-Sasuke: Por fin volvemos juntos a casa ( no sé por qué, pero se me olvida algo...¿por que Naruto sonríe de forma siniestra?)

.

.

* * *

{Time skip: Localización entrada Uchiha}

.

.

-Mikoto: Es como si fuera ayer.

-Fugaku: Pero en realidad han sido muchos años. Pobre Sasuke, ha estado solo en esta casa.

{Mikoto estaba empezando a abrir la puerta cuando la frase que ella había pronunciado estaba siendo procesada por Sasuke}

-Sasuke: (Un momento, ¿Solo? Bueno, ahora ya no... no desde que... ¿Mierda?)

{Mikoto y el resto abrieron la puerta y debido al ruido de la apertura una figura se aceró a la entrada pero antes de que se acercara comenzó a hablar}

-Haku: Sasuke-kun, me alegra de que llegaras pronto. Estoy preparando mucha comida y...

{Haku detuvo su frase ante las nuevas personas en la sala, todos se quedaron quietos.

Ante la mente de Mikoto, una chica de edad similar de Sasuke estaba al parecer viviendo con su hijo y llevaba un delantal "especial" que a Fugaku le encantaba cuando ella lo utilizaba (guiño, guiño) Y para Haku... ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar}

-Fugaku: (No me gusta la mirada de Mikoto-chan)

-Naruto: (¿Tal vez debería haberles avisado? Creo que quería ver lo que pasaba)

-Alastor: (No creo que sea importante... ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que me equivoco)

-Mikoto: ¿Quién eres tú?

{Haku era una chica lista, ella vio las fotos de la familia Uchiha y era claramente la madre de Sasuke}

-Haku: Me llamo Haku Momochi, es un placer Mikoto-sama.

{Haku arqueó la espalda en señal de respeto}

-Naruto: Con las veces que lo habías dicho pensaba que esta vez también la llamarías futura Kaa-san.

{Haku y Sasuke se sonrojaron fuertemente. Alastor casi no pudo soltar la carcajada, Fugaku parecía estar poco a poco más contento y a Mikoto parecía tener un tic nervioso}

-Alastor: Es verdad, todavía me acuerdo cuando me contaste lo de los baños termales, menudo contacto. Ja ja ja!

{Naruto se unió a la risa mientras que Sasuke y Haku recordaron lo de aquel día. Haku estaba más nerviosa ya que casi mata a Sasuke.

Sin embargo para los que no conocían la historia, interpretaron un cosa diferente.

En Mikoto un gran enfado y en Fugaku una gran felicidad}

-Mikoto: (¿Cómo que baños termales? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Se cree que por ser educada se va a librar?) Un placer

-Fugaku: (¡Buen trabajo hijo!) Igualmente... ¿Cómo conociste a nuestro hijo?

-Haku: (¿Por qué siento que la madre de Sasuke quiere matarme?) Pues todo comenzó...

.

.

{{Explicación de arco de Nami no Kuni}}

.

{Mikoto comprendió un poco la situación y se calmó al saber que no eran novios... "de momento" o que habían pasado otras cosa sin su conocimiento. Por desgracia para Fugaku a parte de la comprensión sufrió varios golpes tras reírse por los acontecimientos con su hijo en las termas e incluso un fuerte golpe por parte de Alastor debido al momento que fue a curar a Haku pensando que era un chico, no hace falta decir que fue culpa de Sasuke y Naruto que no le dijeron que era una chica}

-Haku: Y eso es lo que pasó.

-Alastor: Ya ves, pensé que sería una buena idea que Sasuke no estuviera solo en casa... ¿no estaréis enfadados?

-Mikoto: Lo comprendo. (tienes suerte de que sea la madrina de tu futura hija)

-Fugaku: Es algo bueno de que Sasuke no este solo en una casa tan grande. (Pienso apoyar a Sasuke, necesitamos muchos mini Uchiha je je je)

{Fugaku tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y era fácil interpretar lo que estaba pensando}

-Alastor: (pobre Fugaku, menos mal que Mikoto no le ha visto la expresión)

{A todo esto, la puerta sonó y reveló a Kakashi Hatake. Decir que estaba sorprendido al ver a los padres de Sasuke, era quedarse corto}

-Kakashi: Es un placer verles de vuelta.

-Fugaku: No has cambiado mucho Kakashi, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Kakashi: Bueno, he venido para llevarme a Sasuke y entrenarlo personalmente para las finales.

-Naruto: ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

-Alastor: (Parece que aun tiene un poco de favoritismo hacia Sasuke aunque ahora sabe que Naruto también es hijo del cuarto.) No te preocupes Naruto, ya eres fuerte para llegar a la final... sin embargo, dada la situación actual, necesitas ser más fuerte para defenderte de Mito, Kushina y cualquier otra amenaza de alto nivel.

-Naruto: (Esto no pinta bien, no me gusta a dónde quiere llegar)

-Alastor: Por lo que hasta las finales menos el día de la boda, vamos a llevar el entrenamiento a un nuevo nivel y para ello debes prometerme algo...

-Naruto: ¿Qué sería?

{Todos parecían nerviosos con la petición}

-Alastor: Sobrevive.

{Alastor puso una sonrisa sádica y cruel, en el otro lado de la aldea, Anko sentía un gran orgullo por qué notaba que alguien seguía fielmente el camino de la "diversión sana"}

-Sasuke: Animo amigo mío, me ha tocado la loto.

-Kakashi: (Me prefieren de sensei, que bueno soy)

-Sasuke: comparado contigo, mi entrenamiento será muy pacífico.

-Naruto: Maldito-teme.

-Sasuke: cara de pescado.

-Naruto: ¿Que me has llamado? Eh...pelo pato.

{los dos genin chocaron sus frentes mientras en sus ojos salían rayos chocando}

-Alastor: (Nunca cambiaran)

{sasuke y Naruto sonrieron}

-Naruto: Buena suerte, te esperaré en la final.

-Sasuke: igualmente, no pienso perder hasta llegar a la final contra ti.

{a esto, nuestro buen entrenador de cabello plateado... el que no tiene un sharingan, decidió hacer un pequeño gruñido.}

-Alastor: Hora de comenzar.

-Naruto: ¿Ya?

-Alastor: Si, próxima parada... {Ojos brillante en blanco}... la zona mortal en el bosque de la muerte.

-Naruto: ¿Existe una zona de la muerte dentro del bosque de la muerte?

{todos estaban asustados ante la posibilidad de un área semejante}

-Alastor: En realidad no, hasta ahora... la acabo de crear y tal vez debería llamarlo "la zona feliz"

{Alastor cogió a Naruto y despareció en un shunsin}

-Sasuke: ¿Crees que sobrevivirá?

-Fugaku: No lo sé.

-Haku: es un buen maestro, sádico, pero buen maestro.

-Kakashi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Haku: el me está ayudando con mi Hyoton... es un auténtico sádico con el entrenamiento, creo que en realidad él y Anko son iguales.

-Fugaku: No me imagino cómo será la hija.

-Mikoto: Será divertido de ver. (Tal vez... je,je,je que buena idea se me ha ocurrido)

{Mikoto miró con los ojos brillantes a Fugaku}

-Mikoto: Cariño, luego tenemos que hablar.

{Fugaku, el cual había estado casado tantos años con Mikoto, la conocía en parte y esa mirada no deparaba en nada bueno, seguramente se le había ocurrido una idea absurda y que se ejecutaría si o si}

.

.

* * *

{{Al día siguiente, zona cercana de los balnearios}}

.

.

-Naruto: Tou-san por favor déjame ir a por ramen.

-Alastor: No hasta que termines el objetivo, estate contento de que he tenido que dejar unos clones reparando la "zona feliz"... pensé que duraría mas.

-Naruto: Eso es porque tú la destrozaste.

-Alastor: En absoluto, fuiste tu... no respondías adecuadamente y era necesario un estímulo necesario. (además aun tienes ese maldito sello que no te deja usar tu fuerza correctamente)

-Naruto: ¿Un bombardeo de Rasengan en todas direcciones?

{Alastor silbo como un loco, sin embargo Naruto parecía un poco pensativo en algo}

-Naruto: Tou-san, se que eres muy fuerte... incluso en el entrenamiento de hoy has enseñado más de lo que yo sabía que eras capaz... ¿Por qué ocultas tanta capacidad?

{El padre adoptivo de Naruto redujo un poco el ritmo al que caminaban, muchas veces el se había imaginado como el gran protagonista del manga de Naruto sin embargo mientras cuidaba a Naruto le llegó a su mente una conclusión}

-Alastor: Hijo, cuando yo era más joven... más joven que la edad que tenías de cuando te conocí, entre en un mundo en guerra. Lleno de peligros y mucho caos.

Luché y luche sin parar, vi a gente inocente y camaradas morir por la batalla... es cierto que gane mucha fama y tal vez debería seguir luchando aquí con el mismo ímpetu que entonces, sin embargo...

{Naruto estaba atento a las palabras de su padre al igual que el hermano mayor de este. Sin duda, el adulto de pelo plata solía tener extraños discursos}

-Alastor: Yo prefiero vivir una vida un poco más normal, quiero disfrutar de vivir con mi familia sin tener miedo de morir en una misión y dejaros solos o que el consejo vea mi poder y quiera intentar usarme como arma.

Está claro que lucharé si mis seres queridos están en problemas... Naruto, tú has comenzado tu carrera como shinobi y has comenzado a forjar tu propia leyenda, incluso el puente de Tazuna lleva tu nombre... creo que es ahora cuando tu vas a empezar a brillar y sin duda, un día me superaras.

{Sin duda era un discurso que alentaba a Naruto a seguir creciendo fuerte para convertirse en el mejor Hokage de la historia y ayudar al mundo entero}

-Alastor: Pero hasta el día en el que me superes... seguiré entrenándote con los mismos métodos. Así que mejora rápido ¿Vale?

{Alastor terminaba su discurso con una cara de inocencia absoluta mientras Naruto temía por su vida}

-Naruto: (Si no le supero rápido, no creo que viva para ver el mañana)

-Alastor: (Esta es la zona correcta, veamos... si fuera un ermitaño pervertido, ¿Donde me escondería para investigar?)

{Tras estar observando la zona, vio escondido a su objetivo con un catalejo observando cierto lugar. Para el desconocimiento de Naruto se acercaron lo máximo posible a dicha localización}

-Naruto: ¿Que hacemos aquí tou-san?

-Alastor: Pensé que sería un buen momento para mejorar tu Rasengan {alzando la voz con la palabra Rasengan para que cierto ermitaño escuchase perfectamente las palabras} ¿Cómo son tus progresos?

-Naruto: Tardo 10 segundos en formarlo sin la ayuda de un clon y 4 con un clon.

{Jiraiya, estaba feliz observando a las chicas hasta que escuchó una palabra clave que le hizo parecer un fantasma}

-Jiraiya: (¿Rasengan? Esa es la técnica de Minato y que yo sepa soy el único que sabe usarlo)

{Entonces Jiraiya se fijó en el par de personas cercanas, uno era una varón de alrededor de los veinte años con el pelo de color plata y al lado suyo era...}

-Jiraiya: (¿Naruto? ¿Qué hace con esa persona? ¿Por qué lo llama tou-san?)

{Para ser una persona con una gran red de espionaje, la información que tenía respecto a su propio pueblo parecía penosa}

-Alastor: muy bien Naruto, lo que vas a intentar es crear un Rasengan con más potencia al que yo llamo odama Rasengan y cuando lo domines crearemos la versión final del Rasengan: El rasen shuriken aunque solo te permitiré usarlo cuando completes tu otro entrenamiento.

{ahora el menor tenía estrellas en los ojos al saber que iba a dominar la fase final del Rasengan... en un tiempo}

-Naruto: ¿Me enseñaras también tu técnica verdadera?

-Alastor: Como tal no, esa técnica requiere el manejo combinado de la afinidad Raiton y Fuuton... tú no tienes Raiton. Tal vez con el tiempo puedas crear algo similar.

-Naruto: Seguro que sí-ttebayo!

-Jiraiya: (Tal vez deba entrar)

{Naruto y su padre estaban empezando con su entrenamiento cuando de repente una nube de humo apareció delante de ellos}

-Alastor: (ha picado)

{{Introduzca la presentación de Jiraiya}}

-Naruto: Un momento... ¿Jiraiya?... ¡Tú eres el escritor!

{Entonces Jiraiya se llenó de orgullo}

-Jiraiya: Me alegra que te gusten mis novelas chico...aunque ¿no eres muy joven?

-Naruto: ¡NO!. Yo hablo de tu primer libro, lo he leído un montón de veces.

-Jiraiya: ¿has oído hablar de mi primer libro? No es que me emocione, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

-Naruto: Me encanta, fue un regalo que me hizo tou-san.

-Jiraiya: ¿Tou-san?

-Alastor: No me he presentado, soy Alastor Fox y este es mi hijo Naruto Fox Uzumaki.

-Jiraiya: ¿Adoptaste a Naruto?

-Alastor: Si... ahora que me acuerdo, tu fuiste el sensei de Minato ¿Me equivoco?

-Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿El entreno a tou-san?

-Jiraiya: Si, yo le entrené... un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que es tu padre?

-Alastor: Yo se lo conté, prácticamente todo.

-Jiraiya: Entonces sabrás que soy su padrino.

-Alastor: (Muy bien, momento de fingir estar sorprendido) ¿El qué?

-Naruto: ¿Tu eres mi padrino?

{Entonces, antes de que Naruto pudiera entrar en cualquier estado de ánimo, Alastor agarró a Jiraiya de su chaleco de una forma cabreada.}

-Alastor: Puedo comprender que la madre de Naruto y su hermana le quieran matar y por eso no estaban aquí con el... mas te vale darme una excusa convincente para no darte una lección que no olvidarás.

{Jiraiya estaba sudando a tiros}

-Jiraiya: Tenía que mantener mi red de espionaje en activo y podría poner a Naruto en peligro si sabían que era hijo del cuarto. también estaba intentando buscar a Kushina y a su hija.

-Alastor: Claro, pero sí que tenías tiempo para "estas actividades de investigación"

-Jiraiya: Yo... yo...

-Naruto: Déjalo ya tou-san.

-Alastor: ¿Naruto?

-Naruto: El no ha sido parte de mi familia hasta hoy, el podría haber usado un Henge o un Kage bunshin para verme un rato y no lo hizo , por lo que tampoco es necesario que lo sea ahora... simplemente vayámonos a entrenar a otro lado.

-Jiraiya: Naruto, ¡espera!

-Alastor: Déjale, es su decisión... aunque tal vez haya algo que pueda evitar que algo malo te pase... Naruto, ven aquí.

-Naruto: vámonos rápido.

-Alastor: Orochimaru utilizó un sello de método impar para dar inestabilidad al sello y por desgracia no conozco la contra medida de este sello en particular...arréglalo.

-Jiraiya: de acuerdo, de acuerdo... espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme Naruto.

{Jiraiya levanta la camisa de Naruto y aplica la contramedida en el sello puesto por Orochimaru para poder retirarlo, tras efectuarlo, Naruto nota un gran dolor y sin embargo al poco ese dolor tornó a estar mejor que nunca... volvía a tener su chakra en orden y eso no era lo único}

 **-Kurama: Gaki**

-Naruto: (¡Kurama! ¡Has vuelto!) Tou-san, vuelvo a poder comunicarme con Kurama.

-Alastor: eso es bueno, ya podemos volver al entrenamiento. Vayámonos de aquí.

-Jiraiya: (¿Kurama?) ¡Naruto, espera! quiero que firmes el contrato de los sapos al igual que lo hizo Minato.

{Naruto se paró unos segundos antes de continuar mientras recordó una cosa}

-Naruto: Lo siento, pero ya tengo un compromiso con otro contrato de invocación.

-Jiraiya: ¿Cómo? (Esto no puede pasar, se suponía que Naruto debía ser entrenado por un sabio como dicta la profecía. Tengo que adiestrarle)

-Alastor: Tal vez otro día, ero-sennin... pero por ahora. **¡Orioke no jutsu!**

{Alastor utilizó la única técnica que su hijo le había enseñado. Jiraiya estaba a punto de desmayarse por la hemorragia nasal al igual que Kurama. entonces la versión femenina de Alastor gritó a todo pulmón}

-Alastor (orioke): ¡Un viejo verde espía las termas!

{No cabe decir que tras esa frase, agarró a Naruto y escapó a gran velocidad dejando a Jiraiya solo. tampoco hace falta decir que casi la mitad de las mujeres que había en ese momento eran kunoichi y entre ellas estaba tsume y Hana Inuzuka... digamos que atravesaron las paredes de la zona masculina y femenina con gatsuga para llegar a donde estaba Jiraiya. Pervertido que conocían perfectamente}

-Jiraiya: (estoy jodido) ¿Hola?

-Todas: A por él.

{Y nuevamente, Jiraiya corría por su vida de una multitud femenina furiosa y con ganas de cortarle el elemento que le hace un hombre}

.

.

* * *

{{Esa misma noche}}

.

.

{Podemos ver a dos figuras caminando por las calles, eran Sasuke y Fugaku Uchiha}

-Sasuke: ¿Estas seguro papa?

-Fugaku: claro que sí, nada mejor para descansar de una jornada de entrenamiento que un buen y relajante baño en las termas.

-Sasuke: Pero ya tenemos unas termas en casa.

-Fugaku: pero tal vez sea mejor que dejemos que aprovechen Mikoto y Haku, no querrás que se repita aquel "accidente".

-Sasuke: Tienes razón, además las termas de casa son mejores que las públicas.

{por fin llegaron al local, había una amable recepcionista en la entrada}

-Recepcionista: buenos días.

-Fugaku: buenos días señorita.

-Recepcionista: Es un placer que hayan venido, sin embargo tengo que informarles que debido a un inesperado accidente, los baños masculinos y femeninos están inaccesibles al público debido a que se están reparando... sin embargo los mixtos están intactos.

-Fugaku: Muchas gracias por la información.

{Sasuke y Fugaku se prepararon para entrar en las termas. Ya habían depositado sus ropas en los casilleros sin fijarse en un detalle importante

-Sasuke: Papa, ¿estás seguro de querer entrar en los baños mixtos?

-Fugaku: No te preocupes hijo, seguramente no haya nadie debido a las reparaciones.

{Fue un total error, resulta que Mikoto y Haku tuvieron un pensamiento similar a Fugaku y Sasuke... ya que Sasuke entrenaba duro para las finales, decidieron que era mejor ir a los baños públicos y dejar a los varones disfrutar de las termas en casa, también porque Haku se sentía un poco culpable por lo de la última vez.

Sasuke fue el primero en entrar ya que abrió la puerta con fuerza y sin preocupaciones ya que por fin tendría un amado descanso}

-Sasuke: ¿Nani?

{Como un deja vú, Sasuke y Fugaku que acababa de entar vieron que había en la sala otras dos personas del lado femenino: Mikoto y Haku. En ese momento Fugaku tubo una gran gota de sudor mientras que Sasuke y Haku se sonrojaron, esta a un nivel superior y solo hubo una respuesta posible a esto}

-Haku: Kyaaaa!

{Haku comenzó a lanzar sembon de hielo a Sasuke otra vez...

Cuando los dos jóvenes parecían alejarse por la persecución Mikoto se acercó a su marido con una expresión de inocencia}

-Mikoto: ¿Qué haces trayendo a mi niño a unos baños mixtos?

-Fugaku: (mira quién habla) Esto... yo...

{Mikoto sacó una gran satén de la nada... nunca preguntes como lo hacen, puede ser fatal}

-Fugaku: (mierda) Mejor me voy a cenar...

-Mikoto: ¡No te vayas cariño!

{Y así los dos varones Uchiha huían de las dos féminas, sin duda el hijo seguiría la tradición del padre}

.

.

* * *

{{Día de la boda}}

.

.

{Papeleo, Madara, la invasión, Mito, Sephiroth, yanderelandia... cualquier cosa era mil veces más sencillo a superar en comparación en lo que cierta persona estaba pasando por su mente.}

-Naruto: Tou-san te ves genial.

-Alastor: ¿Eso crees?

{Alastor ahora vestía un elegante hakama, gracias a los ahorros que habían logrado y alguna ayuda extra del sandaime, había conseguido obtener el atuendo a un buen precio}

-Alastor: (Siempre pensé que iría en smoking) ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

-Naruto: ¿Tou-san estas bien? Nunca te había visto así.

 **-Kurama: Son los nervios, el muchacho no sabe donde se mete.**

{Todos estaban en una sala ceremonial bastante amplia, entre los invitados estaban varios genin del novato 12 para ver la boda del padre de uno de sus compañeros, incluso lee aunque habían acomodado una especie de soporte para que pudiera estar... muchos de los médicos se negaban a que viniera pero Lee no quería perdérselo. También estaban muchos de los maestros jounin y otros shinobi por parte de Anko aunque Gai estaba más bien por parte de Alastor.

Entre otros, también estaban los padres de Sasuke , Haku y Teuchi... Ayame estaba radiante en su vestido de dama de honor. Pero también había unos invitados inesperados para la gran mayoría: los tres hijos del Kazekage, en realidad había sido invitado Gaara pero sus hermanos vinieron en el pack.

Alastor estaba frente al altar, donde estaba Sarutobi el cual se había ofrecido a oficiar el casamiento}

-Sarutobi: ¿Que tal estas?

-Alastor: Te mentiría si te dijera que bien.

{Una música empezó a sonar mientras Anko en un precioso vestido blanco y con un hermoso ramo de flores se acercaba al altar junto a Naruto}

-Alastor: (Esta preciosa)

-Anko: Parece que llegó el día.

-Alastor: esperé mucho para esto.

{La boda fue algo hermosa, a pesar de la posible amenaza de una invasión todos estaban felices, incluso Gaara derramaba alguna que otra lágrima de emoción provocando algo de miedo en sus hermanos. Pero tras una larga ceremonia}

-Hiruzen: Yo Hiruzen Sarutobi como sandaime Hokage de la hoja, yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

{Todos aplaudían mientras algunos derramaban lágrimas}

 **-Shukaku: Sniff, sniff... qué bonito...** **Socchi, necesito un poquito de sangre.**

-Gaara: Snif, sniff... ahora no puedo.

-Hiruzen: Por cierto, ahora que tienes un número suficiente de miembros, ahora sois oficialmente del clan Fox. Por lo que tienes voz en el consejo.

-Alastor: Gracias por darme dolor en la cabeza jiji. (Pero así podré parar un poco a esos viejos)

-Anko: ¡El momento del ramo!

{Muchas chicas, sobre todo fangirls de sasuke peleaban como locas por conseguir el ramo, sin embargo al lanzar, una ráfaga de viento provocó que el ramo cayera en la única chica soltera que no había participado... Haku}

-Fugaku: (Es una señal)

-Mikoto: (Con mi niño no... es muy joven)

-Fangirls: (maldita suertuda)

-Sasuke: (Me pregunto que estará pensando Haku-chan... ¿he dicho Haku-chan?)

-Haku: (Las flores me han alcanzado, eso significa que yo... y Sasuke-kun...)

{Digamos que Haku no se aclaraba así misma y sin querer congeló la mitad de las flores pero en vez de verse como algo feo y horrible... ahora parecía un ramo de flores de cristal... algo realmente hermoso

Luego hubo un buen buffet donde hubo mucha comida y una tarta realmente deliciosa. El resto de ese día, es otra historia}

.

.

* * *

{{Finales de los exámenes de chunin}}

{El estadio estaba a rebosar, se podía dividir en cinco zonas: La de los participantes que esperaban a su combate, la de los Damnyo o personas muy influyentes en la sociedad, la de los aldeanos, la propia arena y el palco de los Kage... este último reservado a los Kage y sus guardaespaldas. Sin embargo en esta ocasión el sandaime Hokage tenía a su lado a cierto cocinero de ramen}

-Kazekage (Orochimaru): ¿Que hace este cocinero aquí?

-Sarutobi: Bueno, resulta que con los nervios se me olvidó desayunar y pensé que no estaría mal tener un poco de Ramen mientras disfrutamos del torneo... ¿te apetece un poco?

-Alastor: (Venga, toma un poco maldita serpiente... te prepararé un ramen con mucho veneno y laxante súper concentrado)

-Kazekage: No gracias, acabo de comer.

-Alastor: Sin duda una vista asombrosa... me alegra poder ver el combate de mi hijo desde aquí.

-Kazekage (Orochimaru): ¿Hijo?

-Alastor: Naruto Fox Uzumaki.

-Kazekage (Orochimaru): (Este es el padre adoptivo de Naruto, he oido que es bueno en taijutsu para ser un civil, creo que Kushina disfrutará matando un ser querido del "demonio" delante de los ojos del niño)

* * *

{{En la arena}}

-Hayate: Primer combate, ¡Sabaku no Temari vs Hinata Hyuga!

{En las gradas, estaba Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, su hermana pequeña}

-Hiashi: Mira, esta es la pelea de tu hermana.

-Hanabi: Si padre

{En la arena, Temari e Hinata estaban listas para el combate}

-Naruto: ¡Animo Hinata-chan!

-Hinata: No pienso perder.

-Temari: (Pase lo que pase no debo insultar al rubiales, de lo contrario esta se volvería loca como en las anteriores rondas o en su defecto... Gaara me mataría por insultar a su "primo") Yo tampoco tengo intención de perder.

-Hayate: ¡Comenzad!

{Hinata lanzó una huelga de shuriken, Temari no tenía ningún problema al igual que con la chica amante de las armas, sin embargo tras la primera ráfaga, Hinata se lanzó a atacar sin piedad a Temari por medio de su famoso estilo de taijutsu.}

-Temari: (No puedo dejar que se acerque)

{Cuando Hinata dio su primer golpe, el cuerpo de la kunoichi de suna fue sustituido por un tronco de madera}

-Hinata: ¡Un kawamiri!

-Temari: No está mal, chica bipolar. Al menos pareces mejor que mi anterior rival.

-Hinata: No volverá a pasar.

{Hinata activó su byakugan}

-Hinata: Ahora no te será tan fácil escapar.

-Temari: ¿Quien dice de escapar? Solo debo asegurarme de que no te me acerques.

-Hinata: ¿Que es lo que...

{Temari desplegó su abanico, por desgracia Hinata recordó la principal habilidad de Temari y por desgracia ella no conocía técnicas que no fueran del estilo Hyuga, sin duda la lucha no estaba a su favor.}

-Temari: toma esto

{Temari lanzó una poderosa onda de viento en dirección a su objetivo, en el palco el padre de Hinata estaba preocupado}

-Hiashi: Maldición, a Hinata le a tocado el peor rival posible... si no se puede acercar, lo tendrá muy difícil.

{Pero para el asombro de todos, Hinata no pensaba renunciar, no con Naruto mirándole}

-Hinata: **Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou**

{Hinata creó rápidamente su técnica para defenderse de la corriente de aire. Hiashi estaba impresionada por que su hija había desarrollado una técnica similar al Kaiten por método del propio esfuerzo.}

-Temari: No está mal chica... pero esa técnica consume mucho chakra a diferencia de mis técnicas de aire... solo tengo que debilitarte.

{Y así fue como pasó, Hinata tenía que mantener la técnica constantemente para no sucumbir ante la técnica de viento cortante de Temari.

Tras varios minutos, la determinación de Hinata seguía manteniéndola en activo e incluso empezó a caminar mientras mantenía la técnica pero por desgracia, ya casi no tenía chakra y temario se dio cuenta mientras lanzaba su técnica con más fuerza. Al final Hinata no pudo mantener el ritmo y quedó empotrada en la pared inconsciente}

-Temari: He de admitirlo, si la chica hubiera empezado a moverse desde un primer lugar hubiera perdido... espero que la próxima vez, puedas darme un desafío todavía más difícil.

-Hayate: ganadora...Temari!

-Naruto: (Hinata... ponte bien)

{Los médicos se llevaron a Hinata a la enfermería, aunque había perdido, demostró su habilidad y su padre... se sintió orgulloso de haber aguantado contra un rival contra el que no tenía posibilidad. Esto le hizo pensar que tal vez era recomendable que los Hyuga aprendieran técnicas nuevas para este tipo de situaciones}

* * *

-Hayate: Segundo combate, ¡Mito Uzumaki vs Sabaku no Kankuro!

{Kankuro empezó a sudar}

-Kankuro: (debo ahorrar chakra para luego) ¡Me rindo!

-Mito: (patético, ni siquiera puede proporcionarme un calentamiento y yo que quería vengarme por lo que ha hecho su hermana con mi querida Hinata-sama.)

{Todo el público se quejaba en la decepción de perderse un combate y alzaban su voz en protesta}

-Hayate: Tercer combate, Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara.

-Naruto: buena suerte Sasuke.

-Sasuke: Te espero en la final, Naruto.

{Para aquellos que se sorprendan, si... Sasuke y Kakashi habían llegado a tiempo para la final de los exámenes de chunin debido a las amenazas de Mikoto. Muchos estaban ansiosos de ver luchar a su preciosa Uchiha

Justo antes de comenzar Gaara había tenido otro dolor de cabeza brutal y empezó a hablar de su madre de cómo debía ganar el combate para impresionar a su tío Alastor.

Sasuke y Gaara comienzan oficialmente a luchar. Al igual que Lee hizo anteriormente contra Gaara, con el taijutsu y habilidades de velocidad que ganó durante su formación, Sasuke es capaz de eludir las defensas de arena de Gaara con facilidad gracias a eso y los años de tortura... quiero decir "entrenamiento feliz". Mientras que la lucha continúa, esta vez Gaara, decidido a matar a Sasuke, se retira dentro de su esfera de arena para iniciar su transformación.

Gaara es incapaz de moverse mientras se encuentren en su escudo, y Sasuke no puede romper su defensa, Sasuke decidió utilizar su nueva técnica aprendida por Kakashi, el Chidori. Con él, Sasuke es capaz de perforar el escudo de Gaara y detener su transformación, y convirtiéndose en la segunda persona en dañar a Gaara. En ese momento, Kabuto utiliza un genjutsu para poner al público a dormir, hecho que marca el inicio de la Invasión de Konoha.}

.

.

* * *

{{tejado de los exámenes de chunin}}

.

.

{En ese momento mientras el resto de los shinobi de la aldea se defendían de la invasión, cuatro figuras estaban ahora a un lado, Kushina Uzumaki con Orochimaru y al otro lado Hiruzen Sarutobi y Alastor Fox.

Kushina y Orochimaru estaban vestidos de forma similar, Hiruzen llevaba puesta su vestimenta de hokage y Alastor mantenía su ropa de trabajo del puesto de ramen mientras sostenía un cuenco de ramen}

-Orochimaru: Vaya, no sabía que tendrías un apoyo.

-Kushina: ¿Quién eres realmente?

-Alastor: ¿Yo? bueno, soy el padre de Naruto y marido de Anko... soy un simple trabajador de ramen.

-Orochimaru: claro y un simple trabajador puede subir rápido a un tejado. ¿Has venido a ayudar al anciano?

-Alastor: Puede ser, pero más bien vengo a terminar un trabajo incompleto con vosotros dos.

-Kushina: ¿incompleto?

-Orochimaru: ¿A caso tu eres?

{No hizo falta palabras, la sonrisa siniestra e "inocente" confirmaba las dudas de los invasores, él era el que había suplantado la identidad de Minato}

-Kushina: ¡Maldito, pagarás por copiar a mi difunto marido!

-Hiruzen: ¿Qué hiciste... qué?

-Alastor: era un buen plan... pero creo que es hora de ponerse serios.

{Alastor al igual que Hiruzen agarro su propia ropa, tirando de ella para revelar que tenían otro traje vestido por debajo. Hiruzen tenía su armadura de batalla y Alastor su traje típico (Orphen, pero los pantalones son al estilo ambu)}

-Orochimaru: Kuchiyose, EDO tensei

{Dos ataúdes surgieron rebelando al primer y segundo Hokage, muchos ambu de la hoja querían ayudar en la batalla pero debido a la barrera no podían colaborar}

-Alastor: Parece que es un 4 contra 2. Me parece un poco justo... me pido a los zombi.

-Kushina: No tan rápido, vas a pagar por haber hecho tal sacrilegio... Kuchiyose, EDO tensei

-Hiruzen/Alastor: ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!

-Alastor: (Que no sea Madara, que no sea Madara... que sea el monstruo de las galletas o un yamcha)

{del ataúd salió la última persona que se imaginaban, Minato Namikaze... yondaime hokage}

-Alastor: ¡Imposible! debe de estar en el estómago del shinigami... ¿Acaso has usado?

-Kushina: Me sorprende que sepas el método de liberación, finges ser otra persona y robas las técnicas de otros... hoy morirás junto al demonio.

-Hiruzen: Esto va a ser difícil.

-Alastor: Jiji, vas a tener que encargarte de Tobirama y Hashirama... esto va a ser más personal.

-Orochimaru: da igual lo que suceda, la invasión está en marcha y no hay nada que podáis hacer

{Los Edo shinobi aun no habían sido activados pero aun con la amenaza que representaban, con las palabras de Orochimaru, Alastor para la sorpresa de todos empezó a reír de forma maniática que asusto a todos}

-Kushina: ¡Deja de reír!

-Alastor: No sirve. Puede que nos estés invadiendo, que tengáis el EDO tensei con los hokage e incluso tenéis un ejército de dos aldeas pero nosotros...

.

* * *

{{Mismos momentos cales de Konoha}}

{Casi todos los civiles estaban siendo refugiados en los bunker mientras los shinobi luchaban duramente. Por desgracia en algunas zonas lo tenían más complicado para defender, ahora un shinobi de Konoha malherido trataba de defender a un grupo de cinco niños frente a una docena de shinobi del sonido en un callejón}

-Niño: tengo miedo.

-Shinobi Konoha: No temáis yo os protegeré (necesito un milagro o estamos muertos)

-Sonido nin: ¿Tu? estas mas muerto que vivo.

-sonido nin b: No nos hagas reír.

{Los niños estaban aterrados detrás de la espalda de su protector, un potente ruido se escuchó el cual procedía del interior del callejón}

-Sonido nin C: ¿Quien anda ahí?

-Sonido nin: Da igual quien sea... es otra víctima que morirá a nuestras manos.

{Unos ojos brillantes emergieron de la oscuridad del callejón mientras se escuchaba un sonido aterrador. Uno de los sonido nin se acercó estúpidamente al origen, nadie vio nada. Solo escucharon el grito agónico del shinobi del sonido, a pesar de que no vieron que sucedió, una gran salpicadura/baño de sangre llegó hasta los invasores que ahora parecían un poco aterrados mientras se volvían a ver deslumbrado esos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, solo que en esta ocasión, se estaban acercando.}

.

.

* * *

{{Tejado del estadio chunin, mismos momentos}}

.

 ** _-Alastor:... nosotros tenemos a_** ** _Tora._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 11: Senjutsu kitsune vs poder del sabio_**

.

.

.{{Tejado del estadio chunin, mismos momentos}}

.

.

-Alastor:... nosotros tenemos a Tora.

{Durante unos momentos, los vivos en la sala, ya que los Edo tensei no habían sido activados se quedaron callados. Ninguno se creía lo que acababa de pronunciar}

-Kushina: ¿Tora?... hablas del mismo gato.. ¿Tora?

-Alastor: Si.

{Orochimaru y Kushina comenzaron a reír como locos, nunca pensaron que podrían encontrar algo tan divertido en una situación como esta. Sin embargo, Hiruzen no parecía estar muy bien. Su mente estaba procesando los hechos y se dio cuenta de algo.}

-Hiruzen: ¿Sabías que iba a haber una invasión?

-Alastor: No exactamente , pero así tendríamos una defensa que da mucho juego.

-Hiruzen: Pero aun así, lo único que lograste fue que la misión de capturar a Tora pasase a ser una misión de rango C.

-Orochimaru: Un momento, ¿Un rango C? Sé que ese gato era una molestia pero no era para tanto.

{Entonces Alastor empezó a reír de tal forma que Orochimaru podía reconocer esa forma de reír ya que el mismo la tenía... la de un experimento bien hecho.}

-Alastor: Ku, ku ku... he estado preparando exhaustivamente a Tora, durante las misiones de rango C... el llevaba sellos de supresión y gravedad. Le he enseñado un poco de jutsu y le hice espiar a los clanes Inuzuka y Akimichi. He de reconocer que yo no soy capaz de realizar las técnicas de los Akimichi, pero Tora si... hablando del diablo. Ahí está

{Alastor lo señalaba con la sonrisa que pondría un niño inocente de no más de cinco años. Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, era algo aterrador: Un gato de casi cuatro metros de altura, con aspecto salvaje y garras en lugar de uñas, estaba arrasando con todos los enemigos posibles y "devorando" las serpientes que habían sido invocadas}

-Hiruzen: Te das cuenta de que tendremos un problema cuando acabe todo esto.

-Alastor: Para nada, yo sé cómo tratarlo, sobre todo cuando le enseñé a hablar y usar el Henge. Tal vez la mujer del Damnyo me permita dejarlo como mascota de mi familia.

{Orochimaru estaba que trina, sin duda ese gato estaba dificultando la invasión por lo que debería dejarse de tonterías y acabar rápido con Alastor y Hiruzen por lo que Kushina además del sannin serpiente activaron los revividos por el Edo Tensei}

-Hashirama: ¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Hiruzen?

-Tobirama: Umm, debe ser mi jutsu del Edo Tensei... no pensé que sería víctima de mi propia creación... ¿Quién es el otro?

{El revivido por parte de Kushina abrió los ojos}

-Minato: ¿Qué es esto? Se supone que debía estar en el estómago del shinigami... ¿Hiruzen?

{Orochimaru no podía contener la sonrisa}

-Orochimaru: Dime viejo, ¿Qué se siente al enfrentarse a los demás Kage de Konoha?

-Hashirama: ¿Este es el cuarto Hokage?

-Tobirama: Parece que murió joven. Debía ser débil.

{Kushina no soportó el insulto hacia su difunto marido}

-Kushina: ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! ¡Murió para proteger la aldea de Kyubi!

{Minato se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que hablaba, decir que tenía una sorpresa era decir poco}

-Minato: Kushina-chan ¿eres tú? vaya estas muy cambiada... ¿Cómo están nuestros hijos?... mas importante, ¿por qué estas del bando de Orochimaru?

-Kushina: Pequeños detalles, nuestra hija está bien... pronto matará a ese maldito demonio que mató a usurpó a nuestro hijo y destruiremos el lugar que se negó a ejecutarlo.

-Minato: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

{Alastor decidió meterse en la conversación}

-Alastor: Kushina abandonó a Naruto pensando que era Kyubi, se marchó con su otra hija y ahora han vuelto para matar a Naruto y destruir la aldea.

-Minato: ¡¿Qué?!

-Alastor: No te preocupes, protegeré a Naruto con mi vida.

-Minato: ¿Y tú eres?

{Alastor hizo todo lo posible para no imitar la presentación de Jiraiya, simplemente lo hizo de forma más "noble"}

-Alastor: Me llamo Alastor Fox Mitarashi, padre adoptivo de Naruto. Hijo adoptivo del sabio de los seis caminos y me crié con los biju como si fuera un hermano pequeño ... y cocinero en el Ichiraku ramen.

-Minato: ¿Has adoptado a mi hijo? ¿Cómo es?

-Alastor: A pesar de lo que ha sufrido, el ahora es feliz. Está creciendo sano y el también te ve como un modelo a seguí a pesar de que sellaste a mi hermano en el.

-Minato: Ya veo, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo... ¿Qué quieres decir con sufrido?

{Alastor suspiró, parece que Minato era un ingenuo. Por otro lado Orochimaru estaba intentando procesar el hecho de que hubiera sido adoptado por el sabio de los seis caminos. }

-Alastor: Minato, aparte de que nadie sabía que era tu hijo, todo el pueblo pensaba que Naruto era el mismo Kyubi. Cuando lo encontré cuando era más joven, llevaba tiempo viviendo en la calle porque lo echaron del orfanato. La gente lo trataba mal y cuando lo conocí el estaba huyendo de los aldeanos que estaban celebrando "la caza del zorro"... Kushina tiene la misma mentalidad

-Kushina: Es porque es un demonio y merece morir.

{Minato casi no se podía creer las palabras de su esposa que estaban llenas de rabia}

-Minato: ¿Pero qué dices? Naruto es Naruto, hice un sello inmejorable. El sello de la parca es el más fuerte y por eso morí... el precio es tan alto debido a su eficacia.

-Kushina: El dejó de respirar y sus ojos se pusieron rojos como Kyubi durante unos momentos. ¡Naruto murió y el demonio tomó su lugar!

-Minato: ¡Eres idiota! En todo caso, Kyubi dio parte de su chakra al muchacho para que no muriera. El sello está hecho para que si Naruto muere, el tambien.

{Kushina intentaba con furia que las palabras de su difunto marido no llegasen a su mente}

-Kushina: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

{Kushina activo la siguiente fase del jutsu la cual convirtió a Minato en una "marioneta" sin emociones}

-Alastor: Que triste cuando no pueden ver la realidad.

-Orochimaru: Has dicho hace poco Mitarashi... ¿eres pariente de Anko?

-Alastor: Teniendo en cuenta de que esto es un duelo a muerte, no deberíamos hablar así pero de todas formas... sí, me case con ella hace poco.

-Tobirama: Creo que la gente de Konoha está cada vez peor de la cabeza.

{Alastor sonrió de forma enfermiza, sin duda era una situación seria y complicada pero en estos momentos , junto con el sandaime, se enfrentarían a shinobi que habían sido leyendas, pero sobre todo... se enfrentaría al mismísimo yondaime, no pudo reprimir un pequeño pero notable aumento de chakra debido a la emoción}

-Alastor: Bailemos.

-Hashirama: ese tipo me recuerda a Madara.

-Hiruzen: ¿estás listo?

-Alastor: Desde hace tiempo-ttebayo! , ¿Podrás con esos dos?

-Hiruzen: Después de todo, soy apodado el profesor.

{Orochimaru realizó el mismo jutsu haciendo que Tobirama y Hashirama entraran en el mismo modo que Minato. Ahora los tres muertos resucitados, entraron en posición de batalla.

Por culpa de la barrera creada por los cuatro del sonido, los ambu no podían entrar a ayudar a su maestro Hokage sin embargo había oído hablar de la persona con la que estaba haciendo equipo y todos sentían que presenciarían sin duda un combate legendario}

-Kushina/Orochimaru: ¡Atacad!

{Hashirama y Tobirama arrancaron en un sprint para enfrentarse al viejo Hokage que realizó la misma acción, el cual mientras entraba en velocidad y de sus herramientas lanzó un par de shuriken para empezar a realizar un conjunto de señales con las manos}

-Hiruzen: **¡Shuriken Kage bunshin!**

{los pocos shuriken se convirtieron en cientos, sin embargo Tobirama hizo una finta para esquivar y Hashirama con una Kunai comenzó a rechazar los proyectiles, a medida que se acercaron al anciano, comenzaron a ejecutar una batalla de taijutsu.

Mientras eso pasaba Minato y Alastor se miraban el uno al otro, todavía no habían movido ni un músculo}

-Kushina: ¡Vamos!

{Minato comenzó a ejecutar los mismos pasos que había realizado Hiruzen, sin embargo, el cocinero de ramen simplemente realizó las mismas acciones de tobirama para evadir el ataque del yondaime. Entonces, fue cuando el combate dio comienzo cuando ambos puños chocaron.}

-Alastor: No está mal para un muerto.

-Minato: ...

-Alastor: Parece que el EDO Tensei no te hace muy hablador.

{Sin embargo, sus años en batalla le dieron una especie de sentido para predecir el peligro y por tanto con un movimiento instintivo movió su cuerpo de cintura para arriba para atrás mientras el sonido de una cadena se aproximaba}

-Alastor: (Eso estuvo cerca) ¡Eh! ¿No ves que estoy un poquito ocupado?

-Kushina: Yo también soy tu oponente, maldito demonio.

-Alastor: A ti y a tu hija os encanta decir esa palabra. Pero lo vuelvo a repetir, mi hijo no es un demonio. El y mi hermano son diferentes conciencias.

-Kushina: ¡Naruto murió!

{Kushina intentó embestir al padre adoptivo con su katana, sin embargo con el elemento de Hyoton creó una espada con suficiente resistencia para aguantar el impacto.}

-Alastor: Se nota que la cabezonería... ¡Es de familia!

{Con un juego de muñeca, movió su espada para romper el choque de metal y lograr quitar estabilidad a la Uzumaki y aprovechando el impulso realizó una patada giratoria voladora doble. En el primer giro derribó a Kushina y con el segundo a Minato.}

-Orochimaru: Parece que te ha tocado alguien entretenido, no pensaba que fuera un usuario de Hyoton... tal vez pueda hacer algún que otro experimento.

{El peli plata sintió un escalofrío cuándo Orochimaru decía de usarlo de conejillo de indias. Por un momento decidió mirar hacia el sandaime aprovechando el pequeño instante que había ganado, sabía del combate por anime y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a pasar. Entonces vio como el viejo utilizó un jutsu Katon para incinerarlos aunque por desgracia Tobirama tenía el elemento suiton para neutralizarlo.

Después de para el Katon, Tobirama utilizó un potente jutsu acuático para inundar la zona pero Sarutobi reaccionó rápido creando un rompeolas con un muro de tierra. Pero la técnica del nidaime obligó a los presentes a estabilizarse sobre el nuevo terreno de juego.}

-Hiruzen: desde luego, se nota que son Hashirama y Tobirama.

-Alastor: ¡Vas con buen ritmo! (debo de darme prisa, no quiero que el viejo utilice el shiki fujin)

-Kushina: ¡Padre del demonio!

{Alastor se dio la vuelta para ver que Minato y Kushina ya se habían recuperado, Kushina se estaba frotando la mandíbula que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre}

-Kushina: Hora de pagar.

{En ese momento, Minato sacó un kunai Hiraishin}

-Alastor: Genial, creo que ya no puede emporar más la situación.

.

.

* * *

{{En esos momentos, bosque en las afueras de Konoha}}

.

.

{Tras una larga persecución, Sasuke, Naruto habían logrado alcanzar a Gaara aunque no estaba solo. Mito Uzumaki también estaba en el bosque.}

-Mito: ¿Qué haces idiota? Deberás estar atacando Konoha.

-Gaara: No... madre no quiere atacar el hogar de tío... padre no mandaría atacar Konoha.

{Mito empezó a reír}

-Mito: Parece que aunque os odiabais, conoces bien a tu padre o ¿ tal vez debería decir difunto padre? Fue un juego de niños matarlo y que Orochimaru lo sustituyera.

{En esos momentos Naruto y Sasuke que habían llegado lograron captar las frases de la Uzumaki}

-sasuke: Eso significa que suna está siendo manipulada.

-Naruto: Son unos cerdos.

-Mito: Parece que el demonio a venido a morir delante de otro demonio.

{Gaara estaba todavía recuperándose de su shock por la información recibida, su madre exigía sangre pero a diferencia de otras veces no era para demostrar su existencia. Tenía un sentimiento de venganza pero también un agradable sentimiento, el de querer proteger a los genin de la hoja}

-Gaara: ¡Acabaré contigo!

{Mito sonrió mientras que esquivaba un torrente de arena.}

-Mito: Mala jugada, niño tonto.

-Gaara: ¡Aggg!

{Gaara elevó sus manos para enviar la mayor cantidad de arena posible en dirección a Mito. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba la arena, de la boca de Mito salieron dos palabras que provocaría el temor de la pelea}

-Mito: **Shinra Tensei**

{Un fuerte pulso invisible, no solo detuvo la arena. La repelió como si fueran dos imanes con el mismo polo magnético por lo que provocó una fuerza de repulsión tan grande que empujó a varios metro todo lo que le rodeaba en un radio de dos metros.}

 **-Kurama: Esa técnica... no me digas que ella posee...**

{Mito se quitó las gafas de sol, decir que estaba asustado era decir poco... no solo tenía la mitad de su chakra... también poseía...}

 **-Kurama: Rinnegan.**

-Naruto: ¿Rinnegan?

-Mito: Vaya, parece que el demonio sabe de estos ojos.

-sasuke: ¿Es un doujutsu?

 **-Kurama: Naruto, ese es el doujutsu que tenía tou-san. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, es muy peligroso.**

-Naruto: (¿Que puede hacer?)

-Kurama: Control de la gravedad, maquinas, invocaciones, revivir, absorber técnicas y tomar almas entre otras cosas...

-Naruto: Lo tenemos difícil.

-Sasuke: No te preocupes, yo tengo el sharingan.

-Naruto: Sasuke...

-Sasuke: Con el puedo ver el flujo de sus movimientos y puedo predecir sus golpes, de esta manera puedo avisarte.

-Naruto: Esperemos que ella no sea más rápida que tu. El sharingan está bien siempre y cuando tu cuerpo puede reaccionar al mismo nivel. Puede que tus ojos la vean venir, pero tu cuerpo no responderá de la misma manera.

-Sasuke: Cierto.

\- Naruto: **Kage bunshin.**

{Naruto creó un clon de sombras para socorrer a Gaara}

-Gaara: ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Naruto: Que tonterías dices, viniste a la boda de tou-san. Llamas a tu biju como si fuera tu kaa-san, eso nos convierte en primos y mi deber es proteger a mi gente preciosa y tu estas entre ellos.

-Gaara: Pero lastimé a ese chico que parecía importarte... era tu amigo.

-Naruto: Comprendo cómo te has comportado, escogiste un mal camino para intentar lo mismo que yo quería, pero aun estas a tiempo de ser mejor.

-Gaara: ¿Proteger hará mejor labor que matar?

-Naruto: Por supuesto-ttebayo.

{A un par de metros, el Naruto original parecía derramar lágrimas}

-Naruto: Como se nota que soy yo, mi clon da unos geniales discursos-ttebayo.

-Mito: (¿Son retrasados?) Creo que mataros va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, pronto vengaré a mi onii-chan.

-Naruto: ¿Qué tal llevas la marca?

-Sasuke: Realmente es una patada en el culo, pero gracias a los sellos he conseguido dominarla sin que me domine a mi... nunca pensé que existiera un nivel dos...aunque por ahora en ese estado mi cordura dura diez minutos.

-Naruto: ¿Quién diría que mi viejo es útil?

 **-Kurama: ¡Eh!**

-Naruto: Es la hora de mostrar el resultado de mi esfuerzo en obtener el senjutsu... Kitsune.

-Sasuke: Todavía no me has dicho que tal fue tu entrenamiento.

 **-Kurama: Mierda a dicho la palabra prohibida**

{Naruto parecía de color blanco, las palabras entrenamiento le habían creado una fobia temporal a dicha palabra. Solo de recordar los sucesos del últimos mes, podría decir tranquilamente que si alguna vez iba al infierno, sería el mismo paraíso}

* * *

{{Mini flash backs: Advertencia, no lo sugiero a las personas sensibles pues las escenas son terribles. Tampoco lo recomiendo a las personas crueles pues les puede dar nuevas formas de tortura}}

-Naruto: Tou-san. Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Alastor: No sucede nada si lo consigues.

-Naruto: Por favor, no puedo mas... no quiero que muera.

-Alastor: Si no te esfuerzas al máximo, caerá sobre tu conciencia la muerte de algo tan puro

-Naruto: Va a morir.

-Alastor: vamos Naruto, solo te quedan unos segundos.

{Naruto tenía en su cuerpo un sello multiplicador de gravedad para que le costara el movimiento. Sus clásico calzado había sido sustituido por otro con ventosas para que se aferrara mejor al suelo. Frete a él había una vela que estaba quemando una cuerda, esta cuerda estaba manteniendo a flote un martillo gigante el cual estaba encima del elemento en peligro: Un tazón de ramen.}

-Naruto: Un poco más, **¡senjutsu Kitsune!**

{la transformación solo le duró unos segundos pero le fue suficiente para alcanzar el tazón antes de que el martillo cayera.}

-Alastor: No está mal, has logrado acceder al senjutsu por unos insntantes. Ahora solo tienes que perfeccionarlo.

-Naruto: Y he salvado un elemento sagrado.

-Alastor: Por desgracia, has llegado tarde.

{Había un pequeño agujero en la base que había provocado el derramen del ramen. Naruto soltó a pleno pulmón un grito a todo pulmón. Gracias a este suceso de dolor, Konan había puesto otro punto en el libro de Pein "porque yo soy dios" Fue en esos momentos en los que Konan agradece a Kami de que ella pueda generar papel porque si no estaría arruinada, ahora solo le quedaba producir también tinta.}

* * *

{{Otro mini flashback}}

-Naruto: ¡Mas no!

-Alastor: Vamos, esto es para aumentar tus reflejos.

{Naruto no paraba de recibir Kunais y otros elementos por todas partes}

-Naruto: ¿Por que también esta ella aquí?

-Haku: El es mi sensei y me está ayudando con mi entrenamiento.

-Alastor: Exacto, Naruto esto es importante. Tu estas entrenando para mejorar tu velocidad, reflejos, etc... ella está practicando tiro al blanco por medio de su elemento de hielo.

-Naruto: comprendo.

-Alastor: Ahora bien, como padre solo te puedo dar un consejo para llevar mejor esta prueba.

-Naruto: ¿Qué es?

{Naruto tenía una mirada esperanzadora en su cara mientras su padre hinchaba sus pulmones}

-Alastor: ¡CORRE PERRA, CORRE!

{Y esos días fueron los más relajantes en comparación al resto del mes}

{Fin de los mini flash back: no quiero ser demasiado cruel y aun tengo un largo capítulo por delante para llenar el cupo}

* * *

.

-Sasuke: Naruto, Naruto...¿Estas ahí?.

.

.

* * *

{{Batalla en el tejado de los exámenes de chunin}}

.

.

-Alastor: ¡Hiruzen! ¿Estás muy ocupado?

-Hiruzen: ¿Qué te parece?

{Hiruzen estaba evitando las raíces creadas por el Mokuton de Hashirama mientras Alastor esquivaba los ataques de Minato de forma cómica.}

-Alastor: (El hiraishin es una técnica muy perra, no debo permitir que me marque)

-Kushina: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de esquivar!

-Alastor: ¡No quiero!

-Kushina: Maldita sea.

{Sin embargo, Orochimaru estaba analizando ambas batallas y no podía negarse una cara de satisfacción}

-Orochimaru: (Ese viejo puede ser bueno, pero al fin y al cabo es un viejo, a diferencia de los otros, es mortal y por tanto le queda poco para agotar su energía.)

{Sin embargo tenía otros pensamientos para el otro combate}

-Orochimaru: (Interesante, sin duda por la otra vez, sé que es un maestro en sellos y además está luchando con cierta facilidad al yondaime y su esposa... sin duda es un tipo muy raro. Es capaz de esquivar el hiraishin, me pregunto cómo.)

{Bueno, cualquiera estaría loco por decir que se puede esquivar el Hiraishin pero él puede, gracias al chakra Raiton ponía en práctica una de sus muchas habilidades auto desarrolladas. Por medio del charca Raiton mejoraba su estilo, no como el Raikage y su Raiton no Yoroi que aparte de las ventajas ofensivas aumentaban la velocidad, no... puede que no fuera el aumento de velocidad excesivo pero lo que si aumentaba eran los nervios provocando que los reflejos y las respuestas eléctricas en el cuerpo funcionaran a una velocidad muy superior a la humana, permitiendo que el marido de Mitarashi lograse esquivar por poco las técnicas del hiraishin de Minato}

-Alastor: (Uff, que cansado... creo que ya sé cómo se siente Naruto con los entrenamientos., Tal vez deba ¡ bajar el nivel... na...)

-Kushina: Minato, ¡Acaba con él!

-Alastor: Creo que es lo que va a hacer, veamos quien gana.

{Tanto Alastor como Minato cargaron sus manos con un Rasengan y se acercaban uno del otro, Kushina sonreía a sus adentros}

-Kushina: (He ganado)

-Alastor/Minato: **Rasengan!**

{Extrañamente en el momento del impacto, el cuerpo de Minato despareció en un destello y reapareció en la espalda de Alastor con el Rasengan cargándolo en la espalda del rubio}

-Orochimaru: (Que pena, era un buen sujeto de prueba)

-Kushina: no puedo esperar la cara del demonio cuando se entere de que su ser querido está muerto.

-Alastor: Eres una verdadera cabezota Kushina.

{Alastor para sorpresa de la pelirroja, estaba de cuclillas sentado en la teja del piso superior totalmente serio}

-Kushina:¡ Imposible! Deberías estar muerto!

-Alastor: ¿dices por el Rasengan? Bueno, en realidad tengo muchos trucos en la manga (Espero que no se entere de que use un Kage bunshin cuando me di cuenta de que Minato me iba a sellar y piense que lo que he hecho es un hiraishin.)

{Alastor se fijó de nuevo en Hiruzen parecía estar en apuros, la batalla se había complicado y parecía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de ser atrapado lo que implicaría que a no ser que Emma fuera invocado por Sarutobi, tendía que enfrentarse a todos. Solo provocó un ligero soplido seguido de una pequeña sonrisa.}

-Alastor: (No he tenido valor de probarlo pero siempre hay una primera vez... como me gustaría haberlo hecho por niveles y no tener que quitarlo de golpe) Hora de retirar el sello.

-Kushina: ¿Un sello? Un sello no cambia nada... ¿de qué se trata? ¿Restricción de idiotez?

-Orochimaru: (Kushina, eres una idiota. Tu eres una Uzumaki y sabes que existen sellos que pueden hacer verdaderas maravillas... y este tipo ha demostrado que no es un tonto con los sellos y sus niveles de chakra son los de un Kage.. es casi como un biju de bajo nivel.)

-Alastor: Bueno, si tanto quieres saber... es un sello limitador de chakra.

-Kushina: Buen chiste, como si eso fuera a ayudar. (¿Cómo que limitador? Sus reservas son inhumanas incluso un Uzumaki no tiene esas reservas)

-Orochimaru: (Interesante, si consigo debilitarlo lo suficiente... lo tomare como muestra de laboratorio y lo convertiré en un sirviente leal ku, ku ku)

{Alastor se colocó en posición de batalla caballo y empezó a canalizar su chakra, una pequeña corriente de aire se arremolinó antes de que sus pulmones se prepararan para la liberación de poder}

-Alastor: ¡HAAAA!

{{Insertar música /watch?v=08rFz-kOl5E}}

{El chakra comenzó a reunirse mas y mas alrededor de Alastor como si fuera un torrente similar a la apertura de las ocho puertas aunque el color era azul.

El suelo comenzaba a resquebrajarse y pequeñas partículas de roca comenzaban a elevarse. Alastor miraba un poco hacia el suelo mientras contenía todo el chakra a su alrededor mientras seguía aumentando la cantidad y el sello se dé su espalda se difuminaba a medida que el chakra aparecía.}

-Orochimaru: Esta chakra.. esta superando las reservas de un Kage.

-Hiruzen: (Así que este es su verdadero alcance... espera, está aumentando)

-Ambu: Esto no es posible, no es humano.

{{Konoha}}

-Mikoto: Este chakra... es monstruoso.

-Anko: Reconozco esta firma... {sonrisa} Mas le vale patearles el culo.

{Otro shinobi de Oto iba a atacar pero una bestia gigante arrastro a su víctima en un festival de sangre}

-Fugaku: Un momento... ¿eso ha sido Tora?

{{Bosque de Konoha}}

-Mito: No podéis ganarme.

-Naruto: Puede que seas fuerte pero nosotros no nos vamos a rendir.

{Naruto estaba ahora más fuerte que antes, el senjutsu de Kitsune es parecido al de los sapos con la diferencia del color de los ojos. Dando la sensación de que estaba usando el chakra de Kyubi. Sin embargo, todavía no había completado el senjutsu al 100%. Sasuke se había transformado al nivel dos de la maldición, con la ayuda de muchos sellos y voluntad había logrado controlarse hasta cierto punto sin riesgo de corromperse. Por último, Gaara se estaba convirtiendo en un mini Shukaku aunque en esta ocasión no parecía mostrar la sed de sangre.}

-Sasuke: Terminaremos esto... ¿Qué diablos?

{Todos notaron el impulso de chakra que procedía de Konoha, el suelo estaba empezando a vibrar de la emisión de dicha fuerza. Naruto gracias a su habilidad de sensor mejorada con la ayuda del senjutsu y de su tío Kurama, identificó el dueño de ese chakra.}

-Naruto: ¿Tou-san?

-Kurama: Debe de estar rompiendo el sello... sin embargo no para de crecer el chakra. No sé si puede ser peligroso para su cuerpo.

-Mito: (Kaa-san ten cuidado)

-Sasuke: ¡Realmente es el!

-Gaara: Madre...

 **-Shukaku: Tenemos que esforzarnos (Me gustaría ver como mi hermanito demuestra su existencia)**

-Mito: Da igual, Kaa-san y Orochimaru están usando a los Hokage muertos... mi tou-san aniquilará al tuyo.

-Naruto: Minato también es mi tou-san.

-Mito: ¡cállate Kyubi!

{{Vuelta al tejado}}

{El chakra cada vez era mas y mas denso alrededor de Alastor, parecía que la enorme cantidad de chakra que emitía se estaba comprimiendo. Los músculos del cuerpo parecían tensarse mientras aparecían gotas de sudor por el cuerpo. En el entorno pequeños rastros de humedad se juntaban con pequeños destellos producidos por mini rayos eléctricos y una corriente de aire}

-Kushina: (Debo parar antes de que vaya a mas) ¡Minato!

{Minato intentó realizar el hiraishin pero no lo logró, entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo que había recibido el golpe era un Kage bunshin.

No tardo más de cinco segundos en llegar a esa conclusión y lanzarse a por el "monstruo de chakra" mientras Tobirama y Hashirama empezaron a cargar también contra él. Sin embargo, para ellos, ya era tarde. El sello se había esfumado por completo}

-Alastor: **¡WAAAAAHHHH!**

{Todo e chakra comprimido explotó literalmente, creando una fuerte onda de choque, retumbando de tal manera que incluso los cuatro nin del sonido que mantenían la barrera fueron abatidos por la fuerza y la barrera casi se eliminó por completo. Los tres Edo tensei fueron echados hacia atrás con un empuje abrumador, incluso las raíces que mantenían a Hiruzen se habían ido.}

-Orochimaru: Esto es... (No puedo darme el lujo de experimentar, es demasiado peligroso)

-Hiruzen: Irreal...

{La apariencia del pelo plata no había cambiado demasiado, su pelo semi rebelde se había convertido en un rebelde total con el pelo desafiando la gravedad (peinado de mirai Trunks ssj en la ova de los guerreros de plata), el chakra que estaba a su alrededor estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, sin embargo sus reservas para un sensor ahora eran algo realmente inhumano. En un principio el sello mantenía su nivel de chakra cerrado al 50%, sin embargo con el paso él había entrenado y en lugar de tener más reserva de chakra disponible, se almacenaba en la restricción. Si uno lo analizara, se daría cuenta de que las reservas selladas equivalían a 3/4 partes de un Kyubi completo. Sin embargo, algunos rastros de electricidad aparecían de vez en cuando}

-Alastor: Siento la espera, nunca había probado a hacer esto.

-Kushina: Es... un... monstruo...

{Kushina empezó a reír como una loca, esto provocó que el oponente pusiera mala cara}

-Kushina: Lo sabía, sabía que un demonio solo podía aceptar a otro demonio. Ha ha ha ha... te mataré maldito demonio, a ti y a toda Konoha ¡POR LO QUE HICIERON A MI SOCCHI!

-Alastor: {Voz baja} Ridículo.

-Hashirama: **¡Mokuton, ryudan no jutsu!**

{Un gigantesco dragón de madera arremetió contra el Fox, sin embargo este miró fijamente como se acercaba y se preparó cargando su brazo para dar lugar a un potente derechazo.

El impacto fue ridículo, fue como si el dragó hubiera chocado con un cambión en movimiento a toda velocidad, el jutsu de madera se hizo en mil añicos, no quedó nada}

-Alastor: ¡Lo que dices es ridículo!

{Kushina vio con horror la potencia física que hacía empequeñecer a Tsunade, en ese instante, el varón desapareció en un borrón y en una velocidad igual a la del hiraishin recibió un gancho izquierdo en toda la cara mandándola a volar donde está el gran árbol en el que Hiruzen había sido atrapado... bueno mejor dicho estaba, el impacto destrozó el árbol.}

-Orochimaru: ¡Kushina!

-Hiruzen: Buen trabajo (Ese golpe ha sido devastador, espero que el consejo no haga tonterías cuando se enteren de esto)

{Todos los ambu estaban alucinados con la potencia física, pero también tuvieron un temor: Si la bestia verde de Konoha veía un nivel así de taijutsu... empezaría a multiplicar su entrenamiento. El polvo generado por el choque se estaba empezando a disipar, por desgracia, una figura estaba en pie en medio de ese polvo}

-Kushina: Veo que me salvé por poco

-Alastor: (Imposible, ese golpe tenía la fuerza de destruir tranquilamente la montaña de los Kage) ¿Cómo diablos?...

{La nube de polvo se disipó mostrando una aterradora imagen, la mitad de la cara de Kushina parecía desgarrada, pero en realidad era una piel, la zona desgarrada estaba cubierta por trozos de cristal mellados y cuando esos trozos se desprendían un rostro era visible}

-Alastor: (Guren?) Ese es el elemento cristal... ¿Has usado la técnica de la transferencia de cuerpo? No sabía que se conservaran las líneas de sangre.

-Kushina: Una ventaja de ser yo (Después de todo, mi técnica no tiene las desventajas que tiene Orochimaru. he tenido suerte, no creo que aguante otra vez... pero el no necesita saber) Tiempo de morir.

.

.

* * *

{{Bosque de Konoha}}

.

.

-Gaara **: ¡Suna shuriken!**

-Sasuke: **¡Katon, Gogyaku no jutsu!**

-Naruto: **¡Futon daitoppa!**

{A pesar de que Gaara acababa de formar equipo con el dúo, los tres habían combinado correctamente las tres técnicas para dar un mayor impulso, sin embargo Mito seguía usando la misma técnica}

-Mito: **Shinra tensei.**

{los ataques volvieron a ser repelidos y Mito no parecía cansarse por usar esa técnica}

-Naruto: Maldición, esta era la quinta vez que lo hace.

-Mito: Sois basura, no merecéis mi tiempo... hacedme un favor y morid de una vez.

-Gaara: No pienso dejar que se ponga fin a nuestra existencia

-Naruto: Sasuke, por favor... dime que tienes algo.

{Sasuke estaba siendo muy observador durante el combate}

-Sasuke: Ella tarda cinco segundos en sacar esa técnica.

-Naruto: En ese caso.

-Sasuke/Naruto: ¡Atacar sin parar!

-Naruto: **¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

-Clones: ¡Vamos!

{Los clones, mas de cincuenta, fueron a altas velocidades jounin para alcanzar a la gemela. Sin embargo, ella parecía haber desarrollado un bien taijutsu y sorprendentemente lograba de una forma u otra disipar los clones a un ritmo constante.}

-Mito: eres fuerte demonio, pero con tu poder y estos ojos no puedes vencerme.

-Clon: ¿Quien dijo que sería yo?

{Mito se dio cuenta a ambos lados de que sasuke y Gaara estaban preparando sus ataques}

-Sasuke: **¡Katon, housenka no jutsu!**

-Gaara: **¡Sarcófago de arena!**

{El plan era simple, atrapar a Mito en la arena o tostarla. En el mejor de los casos, cubrirla de arena y con el fuego cristalizar la arena. Sin embargo, Mito repitió otra vez la misma técnica}

-Mito: **Shinra tensei**

{Ya era algo monótono para Mito, sin embargo el pensamiento de vengar a su hermano gemelo mayor le daba suficiente ánimo para terminar con esto.

La técnica volvió a repeler al dúo... ¿Dúo?

En el instante que usó el Shinra tensei, un característico sonido sonaba a su espalda}

-Naruto: **¡Rasengan!**

{Todos sonreían, el plan había funcionado a la perfección. Utilizaron el atraque en equipo como distracción para que usase su movimiento defensivo y así no pudiera defenderse del ataque final. Aunque por desgracia, las cosas no terminan como a uno le gustaría. El Rasengan parecía impactar, sin embargo el ataque se hacía mas y mas pequeño}

-Naruto: (¿Que significa esto?)

 **-Kurama: Naruto, el Rinnegan puede absorber jutsu. Tienes que quitar el Rasengan e impedir que siga cogiendo mas chakra.**

{Naruto anuló lo que quedaba de Rasengan y volvió al grupo}

-Sasuke: ¿Qué paso?

-Naruto: El Rinnegan puede absolver las técnicas de chakra.

-Gaara: Eso significa que gran parte de nuestro repertorio es inútil.

-Sasuke: No, si eso fuera verdad, estaría constantemente absorbiendo. Eso significa que debe centrarse en cada ataque para absorber. Sin embargo sabemos que no es lo más efectivo

-Mito: **¡Asurado!**

{La mano de Mito se convirtió en lo más parecido a un cañón laser de un terminatrix (terminator 3) Lanzando una onda de chakra demoledora contra los tres, gracias a la defensa de Gaara, lograron frenar la técnica. Sin embargo, Gaara no estaba ya en condiciones para combatir, casi ni podía mantenerse }

-Gaara: Madre... los... he ... protegido...

 **-Shukaku: bien hecho, estoy muy orgullosa.**

{Gaara se terminó desmayando, Shukaku sabía que el estado de Gaara era muy grave y tomar su cuerpo pondría en riesgo la vida de su anfitrión}

-Naruto: ¡Gaara!

-Mito: Un demonio menos.

-Sasuke: Naruto, no me queda mucho tiempo en esta forma... solo tenemos un último intento.

-Mito: ¡Un intento! nunca habéis tenido nada de eso, esto solo ha sido un juego para mí.

 **-Kurama: Solo necesitamos distraerla... se lo que hay que hacer.**

-Naruto: (entendido, ¿crees que funcionara?)

 **-Kurama: Si, tal vez pueda hacer que las cosas cambien y me refiero a su forma de pensar.**

-Naruto: Sasuke, necesito que hagas un ataque de cobertura... ¿tienes la técnica de Kakashi?

-Sasuke: Por supuesto.

{Naruto se mordió el pulgar y concentró una gran cantidad de su chakra}

-Naruto: **Kuchiyose no jutsu**

{En el momento que la palma tocó el suelo, un pulso de chakra rojo salió del cuerpo de Naruto. en el momento que la nube de humo se formó, una risa maléfica resonó en el ambiente}

-Kurama: Cuanto tiempo sin que mis patas estuvieran al aire libre, dulce olor de la libertad.

-Sasuke: Ese es.

-Naruto: Tío Kurama, bonito look.

-Kurama: Contemplad al gran Kyubi en toda su gloria

-Sasuke:...

-Mito:...

-Kurama: ¿Qué?

{Cuando se disipó el humo, un kyubi del tamaño equivalente a Akamaru de shippuden, todos se esperaban algo... mas grande. Sin embargo, no tardaron en efectuar el plan debido a que la reacción que esperaban empezaba a jugar por la cabeza de cierta pelirroja}

-Mito: (Un momento, ese es el Kyubi. Es pequeño pero es el Kyubi. ¿Cómo está fuera del cuerpo de Naruto?... ¿Lo llamó tío Kurama? El padre adoptivo del demonio dijo ser hermano del demonio... eso significa...no)

{su debacle mental había producido un receso en su defensa, el kyubi había cargado con toda su fuerza contra Mito y como impulso reflejo utilizó el Shinra tensei para repelerlo, sin embargo en ese instante Sasuke cargó con un chidori el cual ella comenzó a absorber. Todo parecía normal hasta que Naruto apareció a su lado con un puñetazo muy cargado}

-Naruto: **Kitsune no tekken**

{Golpeada en la costilla izquierda, Mito lanzó un gran grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo salía disparado por el bosque. Sin duda, había sido un golpe desgarrador.}

-Naruto: Lo hicimos.

-Sasuke: Menos mal, un momento mas y no lo contábamos.

-Kurama: Todo gracias a mi... creo que Gaara se pondrá bien.

-Naruto: Somos un gran equipo.

{Todos parecían contentos, el cansancio era notable en ellos. Sasuke ya había desactivado el sello maldito y Naruto senjutsu. Kurama seguía invocado para disfrutar de un tiempo de libertad}

-Mito: No... ha... terminado.

{Mito apenas se mantenía en pie, había logrado acercarse al grupo sin embargo su mente estaba corriendo a mil por hora y no le gustaba nada lo que se estaba imaginando}

-Mito: (Kyubi no está en el cuerpo de Naruto, ¿Quien mueve el cuerpo de Naruto? ¿Es Naruto? ¿Kaa-san se equivocaba? No, no puede ser... esto no es verdad. Debe de ser un truco) Esto... no... ha..

{Todos se fijaron en la presencia de Mito y se pusieron en posición de defensa. Ambas partes estaban maltratadas}

-Sasuke: No se rinde, debe estar en la sangre.

{Sin embargo, la batalla nunca prosiguió. Un extraño pulso de chakra alertó a todos y pudieron ver como la barrera que cubría la zona de batalla donde estaban los Kage, se disipaba, mientras que una señal aparecía}

-Mito: Kaa-san.

{Mito supo que era mejor retirarse, no solo porque se dio la señal, si no para organizar sus ideas. Sin embargo, los otros tres con Gaara inconsciente decidieron acudir rápidamente al lugar}

-Naruto: Tengo la sensación de que algo malo ha pasado.

.

.

* * *

{{Momentos antes, tejado de los exámenes de chunin}}

.

.

-Alastor: No puedo creer que usaras la técnica de Orochimaru para cambiar de cuerpo.

-Kushina: Necesitaba toda la fuerza posible para matar al demonio.

-Alastor: Pensaba que solo existían dos cosas infinitas: El universo y la estupidez humana, pero me equivocaba. Tu cabezonería va mas allá.

-Hiruzen: **Katon, ryudan no jutsu!**

{Ahora que Hiruzen estaba libre, aprovechó para dar un ataque sorpresa a los EDO Kage. El resultado fue bueno ya que la mayoría quedaron carbonizados. Por desgracia era Edo tensei... era imposible matar algo que ya está muerto. No tardaron mucho en regenerar}

-Hiruzen: Maldición no me queda otra opción.

{Alastor se tensó al escuchar las palabras del sandaime}

-Alastor: (Mierda, seguro que va a usar el sello del shinigami. No debo de permitirlo, piensa Alastor, piensa... solo necesito inhabilitar a los muertos, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Inhabilitar? Creo que ya lo tengo) Jiji, yo me encargo de los Kage. Encárgate tu de Kushina y Pedochimaru.

{Aun con todo el odio y tensión de la batalla, Kushina no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa por el comentario a Orochimaru y este, no le había hecho ninguna gracia el comentario}

-Hiruzen: Pero no pueden morir, solo hay una forma.

-Alastor: No te preocupes, después de todo... soy el impredecible cocinero nº1 de ramen.

{El hokage y el Fox se cruzaron para intercambiar puestos de batalla, Hiruzen se lanzó con todo lo que tenía contra los dos shinobi serpiente mientras que el otro, se enfrentaba a los muertos revividos.

Gracias a esta forma, le era fácil acabar con ellos pero por desgracia da igual lo que les atacase. Ellos se recuperaban al poco, no se cansaban y sus ataques sí que podían dañar.}

-Alastor: Espero que esto funcione, voy a poner una gran cantidad de fuerza pero primero un poco de tiempo. **¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

{En una nube de polvo, 15 clones aparecieron. El original les pasó unos papeles y tientes que tenía almacenados, los clones asintieron. Ya sabían el plan y no era necesario rebelarlo}

-Orochimaru: Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien así, me pregunto quién le enseñó.

-Hiruzen: Fue el sabio de los seis caminos aunque solo le enseñó poco más de tres años.

-Orochimaru: pero apenas roza los 20

-Hiruzen: El no es inmortal, solo es el resultado de un problema espacio-tiempo.

-Orochimaru: Lastima.

{El cocinero de ramen luchaba para ganar tiempo y así los clones terminaran su labor.

Nunca se había imaginado un combate a este nivel, a pesar de sus nuevas fuerzas su "vitalidad era la misma" y por tanto no podía permitirse ser alcanzado. Los jutsu de Mokuton eran una verdadera molestia y él se podría cansar tranquilamente de dar gracias por que los Kunai Hiraishin del Edo tensei no se regeneran. Poco a poco se había encargado de eliminar todos los malditos Kunai. Tras unos minutos, los clones habían terminado con su tarea}

-Alastor: **¡Finjutsu: Jigoku no jūshō-do! (Sellado: gravedad del infierno)**

{En grupos de cinco clones cada grupo, fueron a por cada Kage. Cada clon colocó su etiqueta en una zona específica. Una en cada extremidad y una en el centro del pecho.

Esta técnica podía considerarse muy útil para el entrenamiento, cuando se usaba uno debido al aumento excesivo en la gravedad. normalmente se coloca en el centro a no ser de que se quiera que la gravedad se aplique en una sola zona.

de esta forma, no solo había aumentado la gravedad 50 veces en todo el cuerpo, añadido a ese aumento, había que añadir 50 veces más respecto a dicho aumento en cada extremidad. Por lo que cada extremidad sufría por un aumento de la gravedad de 2500 veces, lo que el resultado era el de una inmovilización extrema en el suelo y por la forma en la que se habían caído, era imposible de que se les pudiera retirar la pegatina}

-Kushina: ¿Qué?

-Alastor: Je, je. Unos zombi que no se pueden mover... es como si volvieran a estar muertos. Ni siquiera pueden realizar técnicas, he puesto otro sello por si acaso.

{Ahora que el Edo tensei había sido neutralizado, todo parecía fácil. En su estado actual, con la ayuda de Hiruzen, ganar a Kushina y Orochimaru seria pan comido.

Sin embargo, los planes nunca salen como a uno le gustaría}

-Hiruzen: ¡Cuidado!

{Dolor, una gran sensación de dolor y falta de previsión era lo único que pasaba en primer lugar por la cabeza del cocinero.

La espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru había atravesado el cuerpo de la víctima}

-Alastor: (Maldita sea, me había concentrado tanto en los otros que me había olvidado de él}

-Orochimaru: Es una pena, pero debes morir.

-Kushina: Me pregunto como el demonio se sentirá cuando vea tu muerte ha ha ha.

-Hiruzen: Lo siento, te he fallado.

-Alastor: Esto no ha terminado, al menos me llevaré tus brazos conmigo. **¡Raiton: Byakurai !**

{En vez de ejecutar el lanzamiento de Raiton en las manos, concentró el chakra a trabes de Kusanagi y esta a los brazos de Orochimaru, causando a este un gran dolor}

-Orochimaru: ¡Maldito! ¿Qué has hecho?

-Alastor: He fundido las vías de chakra de tus manos, dejándolas inútiles.

-Orochimaru: No... Kushina, retirada.

-Kushina: Al menos, el ya está un pie en la tumba. espero que mi niña ya se haya encargado del demonio. (Si no hubiera sido por el ataque por la espalda, hubiéramos muerto}

{La batalla había terminado, la técnica de los revividos era deshecha mientras la barrera se dispersaba junto a la realización de una señal de retirada.

El ataque a la hoja había sido un completo fracaso}

-Ambu: ¡Hokage-sama!

{Los ambu fueron rápidos en socorrer al anciano líder, sin embargo tenía otra preocupación en mente}

-Naruto: ¡Tou-san!

{Naruto y Sasuke corrían a toda velocidad para llegar a la zona de la batalla. Todos se asustaron al ver a Kyubi detrás de ellos con Gaara en su lomo. Aunque al final fue listo y deshizo la convocatoria volviendo al interior del muchacho.}

-Alastor: Naruto, Sasuke... me alegro de que estéis a salvo.

-Sasuke: ¿Que te a pasado?

-Alastor: Una espada me atravesó, no te preocupes con un... poco... de .. descanso... yo...

{Alastor comenzó a sudar cada vez mas y empezó a tambalear, su transformación se había ideo y su cuerpo parecía arder bastante}

-Naruto: ¡Tou-san!

-Hiruzen: ¡oh no! La espada Kusanagi tenía veneno. ¡Rápido! necesitamos un médico.

-Ambu: ¡Sí!

{Los ambu se dispersaron rápidamente para cumplir su tarea.

Uno de ellos se acercó al grupo para recoger al envenenado}

-Ambu: Necesito llevarlo al hospital.

-Naruto: Por favor, no te mueras.

-Alastor: ¿Quien... te pondría... ramen? {tos de sangre} Naruto... si pasa algo... cuida de Anko...

-Naruto: No hables mas por favor..

-Sasuke: Otra vez no. (No quiero que muera mas gente)

{Alastor cerró los ojos, por un momento pensó con rabia y amargura que realmente iba a morir, no podía. Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, una familia y... debía encontrar un método}

.

.

.

.

* * *

{{Tres horas más tarde}}

.

..

.

{Sonido de máquina}

-Alastor: (¿Donde estoy?...¿Estoy vivo?... me siento raro)

-DR. House: ¡Parece que está despertando!

-Alastor: Ummm

-Naruto: ¿Tou-san?... ¡Tou-san!

{Naruto abrazó con fuerza a su padre que se reincorporaba entre los vivos, sin duda estaba llorando mucho. Sin embargo no era el único en la sala. Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke y Gaara estaban en la sala preocupados}

 **-Kurama: Mi hermanito me tenía preocupado**

 **-Shukaku: Sniff, por un momento, sniff.. pensé que lo perdería de nuevo.**

-Gaara: Madre

-Alastor: Chicos.

{El hombre solo pudo poner una débil sonrisa al ver a todos allí}

-Anko: Alastor-baka!

{Alastor recibió un derechazo potente a manos de su esposa con mucha fuerza, todos con gotas de sudor y el médico aterrado}

-Alastor: Au

-Anko: Pensé que te perdía.

{Anko abrazó con suficiente fuerza a su marido con tanta fuerza que el abrazo de un oso quedaría en ridículo. Ambos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos}

-Alastor: Estoy aquí y no me iré de tu lado nunca más.

{Sin embargo, el momento emotivo fue cortado por cierto doctor que ahora tenía que usar un bastón}

-Dr. House: Siento ser portador de malas y buenas noticias.

-Mikoto: ¿Qué sucede?

-Dr. House: Se podría decir que la buena es que está vivo por ahora.

-Anko: ¿Cómo que por ahora? ¿Eso es la buena noticia?

{El doctor sentía miedo por su vida}

-Dr. House: No tenemos ningún antídoto que pueda curar el veneno de la Kusanagi, creemos que su inmenso chakra está trabajando al máximo para frenar el veneno.

Si no usa chakra, podrá tener una actividad normal.

-Alastor: Que mas...

: Bueno, al estar en uso constante... no se puede recuperar chakra a un ritmo normal y mantener ese veneno avanzó demasiado por lo que el esfuerzo de chakra es mayor... por lo que al final tienes dos opciones: morir por el veneno o agotamiento total de chakra, gracias a Kami tu cantidad de chakra es ridículamente alta.

-Anko: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para buscar una solución?

{El médico tragó saliva}

-Dr. House: Un mes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hace un tiempo que no se actualizaba, al igual que la otra vez, tenemos un especial con fragmentos de varias ideas que tuve en su día (ahora tengo mas pero la pereza es la pereza, tal vez suba en un futuro algo similar)**

 **Tambien un intermedio de omake y el capítulo siguiente.**

.

 ** _Capítulo especial: Esto se nos va de las manos_**

.

.

{La situación no podría ser mas estúpida, un grupo de shinobi había cometido la estupidez de atacar a un anciano en una aldea extranjera en la cual estaban intentando ir de incógnito en una misión especial}

-Guardia A: ¡Alto ahí!

{Un gran grupo de guardias habían aparecido para rodear al equipo de shinobis, sin duda estos estaban enfadados por las acciones del causante de todo este lío}

-Sakura: Te has lucido, Sasuke.

{Si, eran shinobi de Konoha. Precisamente un grupo formado principalmente por el antiguo equipo siete}

-Sasuke: Ese viejo no sabía con quien trataba.

-Sakura: Y debido a tu estupidez, nuestra posición ha sido revelada.

{Una tercera persona estalló en furia por el atrevimiento de insultar a Sasuke, poseía un pelo negro con unos ojos lavanda}

-Hinata: ¡Perra, no te atrevas a insultar a Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura: Me caías mejor cuando estaba el.

-Hinata: No se te ocurra meter a ese asqueroso demonio, estaba harta de fingir.

-Sakura: Ese no es el punto estúpida... déjalo.

-Kakashi: Mah, mah... creo que deberíamos centrarnos en los guardias.

-Sasuke: Todavía no se por que tenemos que estar aquí.

-Kakashi: Ya sabes a lo que hemos venido.

-Sasuke: No necesitamos la colaboración de un mercenario para llevar a Konoha a la gloria que necesita.

-Kakashi: Lo mejor por ahora es retirarse e intentarlo de nuevo.

{Kakashi lanzó una bomba de humo para cubrir la retirada, por suerte los guardias no habían visto las diademas ocultas o escuchado las palabras del Uchiha... a que si no, Konoha tendría otro país en su contra y las cosas no iban bien}

-Guardia B: ¡Qué no escapen!

{Media hora mas tarde, los guardias estaban cansados}

-Guardia A: Maldición, se han escapado.

-Guardia B: Pobres ilusos, nadie se atreve a realizar injusticias en esta ciudad.

-Guardia C: Creo que "el" se hará cargo, pueden ser mercenarios... pero no les gustan los disturbios en su ciudad.

{Callejón de la ciudad}

-Kakashi: Por suerte, los hemos despistado. Gracias por guiarnos a una zona segura.

-Hinata: Mis ojos nunca me han fallado.

-Sasuke: Deberíamos haberlos matado.

-Kakashi: Tal vez, pero debemos centrar nuestros recursos y evitar hacer mas enemigos... ¿Estamos lejos de nuestro destino?

-Sakura: Según el mapa, el edificio de la organización devil may cry está cerca.

-Kakashi: Excelente.

.

.

{Mismo momento, ubicación: Oficina Devil may cry}

{Un grupo de personas pasaba tranquílamente el rato, hasta que el teléfono sonó}

-Dante: Devil May Cry... ¿La contraseña?

...

-Dante: Muy bien, nos pondremos a ellos en seguida.

{Dante colgó el teléfono mientras una sonrisa esbozaba su cara}

-Hades: ¿Un nuevo trabajo?

-Dante: Sí, además está en esta ciudad... me han prometido bajarme la deuda y todo el especial de fresa que quiera durante un día. Solo hay que encargarse de unos extranjeros que huyen de la justicia.

{Dante parecía eufórico}

-Hades: Sin duda algo de interés... ¿Sabes quienes son, jefe?

{Hades dirigió su mirada a una figura que estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá}

-? ? ?: Creo que voy a unirme a la fiesta, después de todo reconocí sus firmas de chakra en el mismo momento al que entraron a mi querido hogar... me pregunto como estará el teme.

-Dante: No sé porqué estarán aquí, pero no me importa... voy a tener mi especial gratis durante un día.

-Hades: ... sin duda tu adicción es tan grande como la que tenía nuestro jefe por el ramen... ¿Cierto jefe?

-? ? ?: Claro Hades, claro... hasta que descubrí que me daban veneno con sustancias adictivas.

{El jefe se colocó la capucha para ocultar la mayor parte de su identidad}

-? ? ?: Pensaba dejarlos vivir después de que me echaran por que yo soy mejor que ellos. Pero han osado con molestar en mi hogar...es el momento de echar las hojas de aquí.

-Kurami: ¿Acaso os marcháis sin mi?

{El misterioso encapuchado se colocó en frente de la dama, una belleza pelirroja que tiene unas lindas orejas de zorro y una mirada encantadora además de que de su espalda brotaban nueve hermosas colas de Kitsune}

-? ? ?: Mi querida Kurami,¿tu también quieres venir a divertirte?

-Kurami: Por su puesto, no es justo que te diviertas tanto sin mi... no puedo dejar que tengas diversión solo con la reina.

-? ? ?: Puede que ella sea una reina por que domina estas tierras, pero para mi... siempre seras mi kura-hime.

-Hades: Ya tenemos suficiente casanova con Dante... aunque no consiga mucho éxito.

-Dante: ¡Eh!

{El misterioso encapuchado esbozó una sonrisa enfermiza}

-? ? ?: Como dirías siempre... Let's rock, baby!

{{Fuera del edificio}}

-Kakashi: Este debe de ser el lugar

-Sakura: ¿En serio es esto? No se, me parece un poco normalito.

-Hinata: Tal vez los rumores sean falsos

\- Dante: No necesitamos un lugar lujoso para trabajar.

{Dante apareció de la nada detrás del equipo de Konoha}

-Kakashi: Hola, somos un grupo de Konoha que queremos contrataros para unas misiones para la hoja.

{Dante hizo un gesto de pensamiento durante unos segundos para dar esperanza a los nin, sin embargo el simplemente sonrió}

-Dante: No.

-Sasuke: ¿Como que no? Debes estar agradecido que un Uchiha venga a contratarte.

-Dante: No me caes bien, además no ayudamos a Konoha. Normas del jefe.

{Dante simplemente alzó sus hombros}

-Kakashi: ¿Podemos hablar con tu jefe? Seguro que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-? ? ?: No es necesario... no queremos a personas de Konoha en nuestras tierras... Hatake.

{por un momento,todos se tensaron pues no habían sentido su llegada}

-Sasuke: Hump

-Sakura: ¿Ese es shadow?

-Hinata: No puedo ver a través de su máscara

-Kakashi: ¿Por qué no nos quieres en este lugar? Podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo.

{Kakashi y el grupo estaban preparándose discretamente para la batalla, si no lograban convencer a Shadow para ayudarles, debían capturarlo y colocar un sello de lealtad}

-Shadow: Muy simple, he estado en Konoha y se la clase de personas que sois.

{Shadow desapareció en un destello verde y reapareció al lado del grupo mientras realizaba señales en las manos a una velocidad asombrosa}

-Shadow: **Futon, Ten no suiryoku** (estilo viento, el empuje de los cielos)

{Una potente onda de choque se origino con Shadow de epicentro, mandando con fuerza a todos los konoha nin a chocar con la pared mas cercana que tuvieran}

-Dante: ¿Estos son los shinobi de Konoha? No parecen tan fuertes.

-Sasuke: Como te atreves.

-Kakashi: ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

-Shadow: ummm... creo que me inspiré en el shinra tensei de Pein, fue un bonito combate, lástima que solo maté a Itachi aquel día.

{Todos los nin de Konoha miraron a Sasuke que estaba echo un hervidero de furia, habían arrebatado la gran meta de Sasuke y a desconocimiento de este, Konoha había perdido a su topo infiltrado en Akatsuki, el plan era el de apoderarse de los biju que estos estaban recolectando para lograr que Konoha tuviera la supremacía absoluta}

-Sasuke: ¡Maldito! ¡Itachi era mi meta!... Te matare... TE MATARÉ!

{Sasuke cargó con un chidori a plena potencia mejorado con el sello maldito de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, Shadow volvió a humillar a los shinobi de Konoha agarrando la muñeca de Sasuke en el último momento, deteniendo su chidori}

-Shadow: Tu me arrebataste mi sueño, aunque en realidad fue un favor, me lo arrebataste... yo simplemente he echo lo mismo.

{Kakashi y el resto se quedaron quietos, al parecer el famoso Shadow tenía rencor especial hacia el mimado Uchiha. Sasuke ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras, sonrió pues su chidori podía pasar a otro nivel}

-Sasuke: **¡chidori sembon!**

{El chidori de sasuke se alargó para atravesar el cuerpo de Shadow y de echo lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando la técnica acabó, no había sangre ni ningún agujero}

-Shadow: Patético.

-Sasuke: Imposible. ¿Cómo?

-Shadow: Digamos que es un recuerdo que me llevé de Tobi... o debería decir Obito Uchiha, el asesino de mis padres.

-Kakashi: No puede ser... tu...

-Sakura: ¿Quien es el?

-Kakashi: El es... el es...

-Shadow: ¿Qué pasa Hatake?... ¿acaso tienes miedo de nombrar al hijo del sensei al que traicionasteis?

{Shadow se bajó la capucha rebelando su pelo rubio largo y rebelde. Alzando la mirada, se podía ver la diferencia de sus ojos... Un ojo azul, tan infinito como frío y un sharingan.}

-Hinata: Es el demonio

-Shakura: Na..Naruto.

-Naruto: Conozcan el significado de la desesperación

.

.

* * *

.

-Kon: Aburrido

.

* * *

.

.

{Nerviosismo, nerviosismo y determinación. Esas eran las principales emociones de una pequeña vampiresa peliroja. Por fin había logrado ingresar en la academia Youkai, la misma en la que está su hermana mayor. Por fin cumpliría sus metas: quitar de en medio a la impostora y superar a su hermana.

Kokoa Shuzen buscaba la victoria para lograr que la reconocieran, ella buscaba la aprobación de dos personas... ahora solo una. Todavía recordaba débilmente la imagen de un pequeño niño humano al que vio una vez que estuvo en el mundo humano y probablemente el único humano al que podía tratar bien, sin embargo lo único que recuerda de ese día fue la última imagen de ese lindo niño siendo atravesado por múltiples cuchillos y herramientas de siembra mientras intentaba lograr la seguridad de la vampiresa... de eso han pasado casi ocho años.}

-Kokoa: (Onee-sama, espera y veras)

.

{Pánico, terror,curiosidad y emoción. Naruto Uzumaki era un conjunto de todas esas emociones. Naruto, después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado obtener el poder de Kurama de buena forma tras el encuentro con sus padres.

El estaba entrenando duramente para poder frenar al hombre enmascarado y parar su loca ambición de dominación mundial... también tenía que buscar a Sasuke para convencerlo de que regresase a la aldea para que Sakura fuera feliz.

Sakura... Para Naruto, los sentimientos hacia esa chica habían cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo y la madurez. Ahora mas bien, la veía como una compañera o una hermana. Su enamoramiento tal vez fue debido a su actitud y color de pelo que le hacían recordar a algo... no lograba recordar pero ahí estaba en su mente.

Luego estaba el teme de Hinata, durante la invasión, confesó sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y el no sabía realmente que responder. Se sentía feliz de que alguien estuviera enamorado de el, pero el no sentía lo mismo.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, había logrado lo que ningún otro shinobi había logrado... un rango directo a jounin de élite y puesto reservado para Hokage. Todo un hito para un genin y solo tenía que pasar unos años en una escuela.

Estaba aterrado por tener que volver a las clases, pero la recompensa valía la pena y al menos no había fantasmas. Pero el echo de que el escenario en el que estaba rodeado tras el viaje en una extraña máquina conducida por una loca criatura de ojos brillantes... la cual no podía ser humana por ningún motivo debido a esa locura... simplemente uno no podía estar tranquilo. Además, no le gustaba nada el color de su uniforme. ¡Verde! Esto le encantaría a Rock lee, pero no es necesario citar... al menos se contentaba de que su corbata modificada tenía zonas naranjas.

Su hitai estaa colocado en el brazo a modo de Shikamaru, debía parecer un poco a un civil aunque debajo de la chaketa mantenía su arenal por si acaso ocurría algo, eso y su Kit de bromas rápidas}

-Naruto: Academia Youkai... Aquí viene Naruto-Uzumaki-Ttebayo!

{Algunos de los estudiantes que se dirigían a la academia, se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, no estaban mal encaminados}

 **-Kurama: Bonita forma de empezar en la academia.**

-Naruto: (¿Cuál es tu problema?)

{Desde que llegaron, el gran Kyubi hablaba a Naruto de una forma mas sarcástica posible y cada vez que pasaba algo o se acercaban mas a la academia, es como si Kurama no pudiera aguantar el echarse a reír sin parar}

 **-Kurama: Nada... nada. (pronto, muy pronto me podré reír de tu cara de miedo)**

-Naruto: bolas de pelo molestas..

{A medida que nuestro joven protagonista se acercaba mas a la academia pudo ver como un grupo de niñas estaba peleando por un joven de pelo castaño... casi le daba pena pero tambien un poco de envidia}

-Naruto: (Parece que ese chico esta demasiado solicitado, probrecillo casi me recuerda a Sasuke huyendo de las fangirls en los días de academia... se debe sentir uno bien.. que la gente siempre tenga buenos sentimientos hacia alguien.)

{De pronto vio como una de las chicas empezó a generar hielo de una forma impresionante, sin embargo... por una vez se prometió a si mismo lograr cumplir con su misión, por lo que no metería la pata en su primer día en este lugar}

-Naruto: (Wow, esa chica tenía un buen dominio del hyoton.)

{Kurama casi no podía aguantarse en la risa, esto le parecía mas extraño en Naruto hasta que de por casualidad, cogió un panfleto de publicidad para los novatos}

-Naruto: Bienbenidos a la yokai... bla, bla, bla... convivencia...no luchas... forma humana...estudiar... ¿¡FORMA HUMANA!?

{Naruto empezó a rebuscar mas y mas en el papel intentando hacer que lo que acababa de leer fuera un genjutsu o una broma de mal gusto}

-Naruto: Esta academia está repleta de monstruos.

{Kurama estalló de la risa, sinceramente... no se cuanto tiempo seguiría aguantando}

 **-Kurama: ja ja ja... ¿Quien diría que la academia yokai esta repleta de... yokai? ja ja**

-Naruto: (Muy gracioso, podrías haberlo dicho antes)

 **-Kurama: ¿Y perderme tu cara? No gracias.**

{El timbre sonó...dando a entender al pobre Naruto, una sola cosa...}

-Naruto: Oh no! Llego tarde.

. . . . .

.

.

{La clase estaba recibiendo la clásica introducción a la escuela, Kokoa no podía esperar para poder ir a machacar a su hermana. Ella estaba jugueteando con un viejo palillo de ramen, que a pesar de ser antiguo... estaba muy bien cuidado.

Sin embargo, algo provocó la paralisis de la clase y fue la llamada de la puerta. El profesor se acercó a esta y la abrió para ver al estudiante que esperaba en la puerta}

-Touma: La clase ya empezó, ¿por que llegas tarde?

{Naruto estaba sudando, no podía decir que estaba hablando con el Kyubi... no sabía que podía llegar a pasar o si simplemente decía que llegaba tarde, en ese momento intento pensar en algo y como acto divino intento de mala forma una de las frases de cierto sensei...}

-Naruto: Eh... bueno, me dirija a clase pero me tope con un gato obsesionado con las sardinas y tuve que dar un rodeo.

{El sensei se paro unos momentos}

-Touma: Esa nekonome... no sabe dejar a los novatos en paz.

{Naruto y Kurama se quedaron con cara de pez... la excusa tipo Kakashi... había funcionado

En un extraño alineamiento cósmico, Kakashi sintió como alguien había superado sus enseñanzas}

-Touma: Bueno, criaturas... tenemos a otro alumno. Venga chico, acércate y preséntate... así antes podremos empezar.

-Kokoa: (Vamos, entra ya... quiero ir rápido a vencer a mi onee-sama)

{Sin embargo, Kokoa nunca se espero lo que venía a continuación. Vió como entraba el estudiante, primero fue el pelo... el color y estilo le recordaron algo de cuando era pequeña, las marcas en los bigotes... Kokoa se estaba emocionando, era como si algo que pensaba perdido volvía a recuperarlo. Quería pensar que era un sueño, una forma de distraerse de la realidad... pero supo que era el en el momento que puso esa sonrisa y vio sus ojos azules}

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki es un placer-ttebayo!

{Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron, dejó atras su acitud típica al ver a un fantasma de su pasado}

-Kokoa: ¡Naruto!

{Un gran "ehh!" se formó en la clase cuando la chica de coletas rojas se acercó al rubio con barcas de bigote}

-Naruto: (¿Me conoce esta chica? Me resulta familiar... ¿ese palillo?)

{La imagen de un pequeña niña se formó en su cabeza, recuerdos del día en el que conoció una de las personas que no le trataban como un monstruo}

-Naruto: Ko...kokoa-chan?

{Tras decir su nombre, Kokoa se apartó de Naruto y cargó un fuerte puño}

-Kokoa: ¡Baka!

{El puño sacó a Naruto del aula y Kokoa se fue a perseguirlo, en esta ocasión. El sensei decidió ignorar lo sucedido y seguir con la clase, el propio sensei sabía que había una tercera cosa infinita a parte del universo y la estupidez humana... y esa tercera cosa era la furia de una mujer.

Naruto no podía entenderlo, en un instante Kokoa estaba llorando de alegría y de pronto le pega un puñetazo}

-Naruto: (No lo entiendo) Koko-chan

-Kokoa: ¡Baka! ¡Baka!... ¡Pensaba que estabas muerto!

{kokoa paso de nuevo a su estado de lágrimas}

-Naruto: Al final me salvé por poco

- **Kurama: Gracias a mi sudor y esfuerzo gaki.**

-Kokoa: ¿Qué haces aquí? eres humano, estas en peligro.

-Naruto: No te preocupes, soy muy fuerte... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kokoa: ¿No te acuerdas? Soy una vampiresa genial.

-Naruto: ...

-Kokoa: ¿Naruto?

-Naruto: ¿Vampiresa?... wow... no pensé que los vampiros serían tan lindos.

-Kokoa: B-baka... volvamos a clase

{Kokoa se sonrojo, tras entrar en la puerta, Naruto tomó el asiento libre junto a la ventana. Kokoa todavía no se había sentado, parecía un poco meditativa.}

-Kokoa: Si alguien menciona que he llorado... le haré sufrir.

{Todos en la sala asintieron mientras tragaban saliva. Estaba supuesta mente prohibido decir el tipo de monstruo, pero habían oído de su apellido y era perteneciente a una poderosa familia de vampiros}

-Kokoa: (Hoy debe de ser mi día de suerte, seguro que gano a Moka-onee sama)

-Naruto: (No se si Saukura era mas inofensiva)

 **-Kurama: Parece que te encanta relacionarte con chicas agresivas.**

{Naruto estaba completamente rojo, mientras Kurama se reía}

-Naruto: (Cállate, Kokoa fue mi primera amiga... solo tiene un poco de carácter. )

 **-Kurama: Si, si... (seguro que al final se hacen novios) Tal vez deberías hablar con ella para recuperar el tiempo perdido, después de todo soy dos conocidos en una escuela nueva.**

-Naruto: (Es una gran idea, gracias Kurama)

.

.

{Salto de tiempo, descanso de la academia}

.

-Naruto: (¿Donde narices esta Kokoa-chan? Llevo todo el rato buscando y no aparece... lo único que encuentro son lugares rotos)

 **-Kurama: Tal vez esté en problemas... acabo de notar un aumento de youki**

-Naruto: No creo, es el primer día de clase y dudo que Koko...

{Naruto se tensó por lo que veía, su amiga Kokoa estaba rodeada por el grupo que había visto de camino a la escuela aunque en lugar de la chica de pelo rosa, había una belleza de pelo plateado que desprendía un fuerte aura de youki. Kokoa estaba a punto de recibir una patada de la atacante}

-Moka: ¡Conoce tu lugar!

{Por un momento, Kokoa cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe de su querida hermana mayor que por fin se había liberado del sello aunque como de costumbre... su derrota iba a hacerse efectiva otra vez. Oyó un golpe seco y sin embargo, no noto ningún dolor. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a la persona que menos se imaginaba en ese mismo instante}

-Naruto: Uno contra cinco no es una pelea justa.

-Kokoa: ¡Naruto-kun!

-Moka: ¿ ?

{La patada de Moka había sido bloqueada por un joven rubio, al parecer conocía a su hermana pequeña. Estaba un poco sorprendida, a pesar de sangrar el muchacho ligeramente en la mejilla, había logrado colocarse en el último momento y frenar el golpe}

-Naruto: No permitiré que alguien precioso para mi... ¡Salga lastimado!

-Moka: ¿Piensas que puedes ganarme?

-Naruto: Te voy a patear el trasero-ttebayo!

-Kokoa: No lo hagas Naruto, es una vampiresa y tu eres un humano.

{El grupo de chicas se sorprendió, al parecer se estaba repitiendo la situación que aconteció con su amigo Tsukune, sin embargo este chico parecía no querer renunciar}

-Naruto: Puede que sea humano, pero eso no me detendrá.

{Naruto cargó fuertemente su chakra en el puño para reforzarlo y asestar un golpe en la mejilla de Moka. Nadie se pensaba que dicho golpe provocaría a Moka retroceder unos pasos, pero todavía menos el simple echo de que empezara a sangrar un poco}

-Kokoa: Imposible.

-Moka: Interesante, pensaba contenerme por que eras humano... ahora voy a enseñarte una bonita lección.

-Naruto: Eso habrá que verlo.

{Naruto colocó sus dedos para formar su jutsu firma}

-Naruto: **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**

{Una gran humareda se formo, nadie en el lugar se esperaba lo que había a continuación: El campo entero se llenó de copias del ninja}

-Naruto: ¡Al ataque!

-Clones: ¡SI!

{La multitud de clones arremetió contra Moka sin parar, mas o menos lograba mantener el ritmo y destruir los clones poco a poco}

-Yukari: Eso no puede hacerlo un humano.

-Tsukune: ¿Estas segura de que era humano?

-Kokoa: Si...

-Moka: Maldita sea, los humanos no pueden hacer esto.

{Moka logró vencer al último de los clones que había ido en masa, tenía su cara llena de arrogancia}

-Moka: Je, aun así eres débil en comparación conmigo.

{La nube de humo polvo se desvaneció poco a poco sin embargo hubo un sonido extraño que no esperaba... de pronto el Naruto original apareció con una extraña esfera en la mano}

-Naruto: Conoce tu lugar... **¡Rasengan!**

{El jutsu dio de lleno en estómago de la vampiresa, desgarrando la ropa de esa zona y mandándola a volar muchos metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol}

-Kokoa: No puede ser... a ganado a Moka nee-sama.

-Naruto: ¿Estas bien Kokoa-chan?

{El grupo de segundo año estaba viendo la situación sin creérselo}

-Kurumu: Ese chico ha ganado a Moka

-Tsukune: Un humano no puede clonarse ni sacar esferas raras.

-Mizore: Esto me recuerda un poco al año pasado si es un chico.

-Yukari: Eso no puede ser, tendría que suceder al revés.

{Voliendo a Kokoa con Naruto, estaba echa un lío de pensamientos en en su cabeza}

-Kokoa: Naruto-baka! Has ganada a onee-sama! Eres Humano

-Naruto: Koko-chan yo...

{Moka ya se estaba levantando de la lesión, aun le costaba moverse debido al fuerte impacto}

-Kokoa: ¡Pudiste hacerte mucho daño! y.. y ... tu ... sangre...

{La mirada de Kokoa parecía perderse mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la cara de Naruto.}

-Naruto: Koko-chan que estas?..

-Kokoa: KAPU-CHUU

{Kokoa hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Naruto mientras el resto se quedaba con cara de palo menos Moka y un Kurama que estaba al borde de la muerte provocada por la risa}

-Resto: Si, es igual.

.

* * *

.

-Kon: Está mejor... pero sigo aburrido.

{Tras la victoria en el mortal kombat, Kon a estado trabajando sin parar. Cuidando de todos los mundos posibles, realmente era una tarea difícil. Por suerte, casi todos los mundos tenían al menos un dios de esa realidad... de no ser por eso, ahora estaría mas loco que una cabra}

-Kon: Ya he visto demasiado, me merezco un poco de descanso...¿no crees Ken?

-Ken: Pero señor, todavía tiene que comprobar 180 mundos mas.

-Kon: ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¿Sabes que? Voy a organizar una pequeña fiesta y nadie me lo podrá impedir.

-Ken: ¿Y los mundos?

-Kon: Lo de siempre, busca un profeta para que se genere el informe en su cabeza y lo suba a fanfiction.

-Ken: Señor, creo que debería dejar de usar ese método. Algún día pasará algo y perderás toda la información. Debería archivarla usted mismo.

-Kon: ¿Te crees que soy capaz de vigilar todos los mundos y escribir en informes el equivalente a toda esa web? Soy Dios... pero tengo límites.

-Ken: ¿Qué hacemos?

-Kon: Contrata a tu sobrino, el hacker para que descargue los ficheros... de esta forma nos ahorramos el tener que escribir.

-ken: Si jefe (En que mala hora cogí este puesto)

{Kon se fue felizmente a su trono mientras hacía aparecer una especie de teléfono}

-Kon: ¿A quien debería llamar? Tal vez el bueno del Sandaime Mao y su hermano mayor quieran venir, después de todo están esperando al comienzo de las clases de la academia... umm... que mas tenemos... ya sé, seguro que si invito a este, seguro que el se encarga de coger a gente ideal para una fiesta agradable.

Veamos... Tsukune de cáncer... todavía no me he fijado en su mundo, pero siendo un caballero y como es en el canon original, seguro que es una persona encantadora.

.

.

{Escuela yokai, 3 horas libre de accidentes... lo siento, vuelve a reiniciar el contador}

-Alumno: ¡Piedad!

-AlumnoB: ¡No merecemos esto!

{Una panda de alumnos se encontraba huyendo de forma despavorida de lo que era una gigante parqua y debajo de esta... estaba un amable y amante de la "diversión sana" Tsukune Aono, caballero dorado de la casa de Cáncer.}

-Tsukune: ¡Pero lo hago por vuestra salud! Necesitáis entrar en forma

{Mientras Tsukune reía de forma macabra al escuchar la melodía de los gritos, una extraña esfera apareció de la nada. Llamando la atención del caballero y por alivio de los estudiantes, una pequeña pausa en la "diversión"}

-Tsukune: ¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?

{De pronto un sonido empezó a emitirse}

-Kon: ¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme?

-Tsukune: (Que cosa mas rara) ¿Si?

-Kon: ¿Eres Tsukune Aono, caballero dorado de cancera?

-Tsukune: (¿Cómo lo sabe?) ¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Kon: Soy el dios supremo y responsable de cuidar las dimensiones. Puedes llamarme Kon.

-Tsukune: (¿Me pregunto si puedo jugar con el?) ¿Que quieres?

-Kon: Hace un tiempo que tomé el cargo y creo que es el momento de hacer una pequeña fiesta... me gustaría que la organizaras. Ya sabes, invitar personas... que hacer... creo que eres la persona mas adecuada para el cargo. Con esto podrás comunicarte incluso a través de los mundos

{Kon hacía su juicio basándose en que era un caballero de Athena y de que era Aono Tsukune de R+V... Tenía que ser super amable ¿cierto?}

-Tsukune: ¿En serio?

{La mente de Tsukune trabajo estos datos de forma sencilla mientras que por un instante, Kon pudo haber jurado ver una sonrisa llena de malicia y ganas de divertirse}

-Tsukune: Es un gran honor y acepto (Esta vez no me pasará lo de la última vez}

-Kon: Perfecto pues. Lo dejo en tus manos...¿Qué va a ser?

-Tsukune: Una fiesta en la playa... ¿puedo conseguir cualquier cosa para la fiesta?

-Kon: Por supuesto. Por algo soy Dios...bueno, hasta luego.

{Si Kon se hubiera dado la vuelta, pudiera haber comprobado como el santo de cáncer estaba aguantándose una risa de pula malicia y por suerte este nuevo suceso había conseguido que los estudiantes pudieran disfrutar de un merecido descanso}

-Tsukune: Así que planear una fiesta {Risa maniática} Es hora de llamar con esto, la factura de Kami subirá por las nubes.

{Escuela infinite stratoss}

-Chizuru: Vamos Ichika-kun.

-Rin: No huyas

-Ichika: Dejadme tranquilo.

{Desde aquel fatídico día,las cosas para Ichika habían cambiado mucho. Al igual que con Rito, ahora casi siempre se tele-transportaban a su "santuario" de paz. Pero por desgracia, tenían que variar de lugar ya que dependiendo del día, también tenían que huir de algunas chicas locas de armadura dorada}

-Tsukune: ¡Hola Ichika!

{Ichika dio un vuelco sumado a un mini grito}

-Ichika: Menudo susto...¿donde estas?

-Tsukune: Menuda voz, estoy aquí.

-Ichika: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tsukune: Es para invitarte a una pequeña fiesta y...

-Ichika: no

-Tskune: ¿Cómo que no?

-Ichika: Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez, todavía no se como no nos hemos convertido en padres.

-Tsukune: (Eso tal vez, es por que pasó hace un mes) Esta vez será diferente.

-Ichika: No se si creerte.

-Tsukune: Venga, los demás han dicho que sí.

-Ichika: ¿En serio? Si los demás han confiado en ti, yo también lo haré

-Tsukune: (ha picado con la mentira que he dicho a todos) Perfecto, con esto podrás ir al lugar de la fiesta.

{por desgracia, las chicas también estaban escuchando y deseosas de una segunda ronda... segunda ronda respecto a día.. }

-Ichika: ¿Dónde es?

-Tsukune: En un lugar muy pacífico, el transporte partirá mañana

.

 ** _{Al día siguiente, ubicación de la fiesta: Playa de isla yandere}_**

.

-Tsuna: ¡Precioso!

-Rito: Es verdad, esta playa es realmente hermosa., pero...

{Rito miró en dirección contraria a la playa y señaló la entrada al bosque}

-Rito: ¿Por que hay una muralla moderna?

-Tsuna: No lo se... ¿Por qué accediste a venir?

-Rito: ¿Qué dices? El que aceptó primero fuiste tu y como venías, me animé.

-Tsuna: No, tu fuiste el que aceptó primero. Yo estaba hablando con Tsukune y...

{Ambos tubieron un cliclk en la cabeza, entendiendo la situación perfectamente}

-Tsuna/Rito: Sera cabrón.

-Tsukune: ¡HOOLLAAA!

{Tsukune se acerba lentamente hacia el par de caballeros estafados}

-Rito: Maldito seas.

-Tsuna: ¡Nos has engañado!

-Tsukune: No se de que me hablas.

-Tsuna: No te hagas el despistado, nos mentiste por teléfono para que viniéramos,

-Tsukune: Qué cosas dices, tonterías. To no se nada, absolutamente nada,

-Rito:déjame que te refresque la memoria... no,no me acuerdo.

-Rito: Tus excusas dan pena.

-Tsukune: Al menos,estáis aquí.

{Tsuna y Rito empezaron a generar sus figuras de intimidación pero fueron interrumpidos por un sonido, si hubieran proseguido, se darían cuenta de algo terrible}

-Rito: ¿Qué carajo hace ahí un agujero?

-Tsukune: Deben de ser los invitados de Kon-san

{Frente a ellos, había un adolescente de largos cabellos plateados y uno que parecía un poco mas joven de pelo negro. Ambos tenían algunos rasgos que los diferenciaban un poco de los humanos, ya sea por ejemplo las orejas que eran un poco mas puntiagudas y el iris de los ojos}

-? ? ?: Ya te dije que esta era la dirección aniki.

-? ? ?: Por una vez tienes razón otouto. Mira, parece que no somos los únicos. (¿Qué cojones hacen aquí Rito, Tsuna y Tsukune? ¿por que parecen mas en forma?... menos mal que me he traído la armadura de Kon-san) ¡Hola! ¿Que tal?

{Los caballeros dorados se tensaron un poco al ver la caja negra que portaba uno de los desconocidos a la espalda}

-Rito: Buenos días, soy Rito. ¿Han venido también por la fiesta?

-Tsukune: No pensé que traerían a un caballero negro aquí.

{El que portaba la caja se sorprendió}

-? ? ?: Un momento, ¿Ustedes son caballeros?

-Rito: Soy Rito de la casa de Aries.

-Tsuna: Soy Tsuna de la casa de acuario

-Tsukune: Y yo soy Tsukune de la casa de acuario... espero que nos divirtamos mucho caballero negro-san

{Tsukune lanzó su amigable pero aterradora sonrisa. El mas pequeño de los dos fue intimidado, sin embargo... el otro parecía intacto}

-Alastor: Mi otouto es Naruto y yo soy Alastor... no soy ningún caballero, esta armadura me la regaló Kon hace no mucho. Sin embargo, espero que nos podamos llevar de "forma sana y saludable"

{Alastor también realizó su técnica de la sonrisa shinigami. Algo que logró hacer que Rito y Tsuna sudasen y Tsukune a pesar de sentir un escalofrío... empezó a sonreír}

-Tsukune: Algo me dice que nos vamos a llevar a las mil maravillas

{Ambos empezaron a sonreír maléfica mente mientras los caballeros restantes tenían otro pensamiento en la cabeza "por Athena... otro Tsukune no"}

-Naruto: No se para que te dio una armadura, solo vamos a estar en la academia yokai.

{De pronto la cara de Tsukune se iluminó}

-Tsukune: ¡Eso es fantástico! Seguro que juntos repartiremos mucha felicidad a todos nuestros compañeros de clase.

-Alastor: Tenlo por seguro.

{Naruto temía por su vida, dándole ganas de volver a Bijugakure para enfrentarse de nuevo al papeleo}

-Tsuna: ¿Y el resto de caballeros?

-Tsukune: Se fueron con Hades a una misión especial.

-Rito: Lástima, pero parece que estamos todos.

-Alastor: Es extraño que no este Kon.

-Naruto: Es cierto, después de todo. Fue el que quería esta fiesta.

-Tsukune: A mi me pareció extraño, en el último momento me dijo que había surgido algo pero que quería que al menos nosotros disfrutásemos de la fiesta.

-Rito: No somos muchos, pero que empiece la fiesta.

{Y así, durante unas horas, los tres caballeros y los dos demonios pasaron un maravilloso tiempo de descanso y diversión. Carreras de Natación, concurso de castillos de arena... Alastor sentía pena de que no estuviera shukaku. Algunas partidas de futbol, en definitiva algo espléndido y finalizado con un maravilloso Karaoke. Sin embargo, tras terminar estos actos, Tsukune empezó a reír de su manera especial}

-Tsukune: Ahora el momento que todos esperábamos... al menos yo.

-Rito: (Este no trama nada bueno)

-Tsukune: Esta isla es muy especial, no solo por su nombre, si no por lo que encierra.

-Naruto: ¿Por que siempre tiene que pasar algo?

-Tsuna: Es verdad, no sabemos como se llama esta isla.

-Tsukune: Es cierto, el nombre de este lugar es "Isla yandere"

-Alastor: ¿Isla... Yandere? (me temo lo peor}

-Tsukune: También os habeis preguntado como es posible de que no viniesen ninguna de las chicas. En realidad vinieron antes y estuvieron haciendo contacto con las habitantes de esta isla... ¿He dicho que todas son yandere?

-Naruto: (Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...)

-Alastor: (Cálmate, solo tienes que tele transportarte y todo habrá terminado)

-Tsuna: (se esta empezando a repetir)

-Tsukune: Y por cierto, esta isla tiene un campo especial que anula todos los poderes... **como aquella vez**

 **-** Naruto: No... no...no

-Alastor: ¿Por que siempre nos pasa esto?

-Rito: Pero tu también sufrirás.

-Tsukune: No, gracias a este cinturón... no me pasará nada.

{Todos miraron con odio al caballero de cáncer}

-Tsuna: Es la última vez que me fío de ti.

-Tsukune: Bueno, es el momento de abrir las puertas

{Tsukune presionó el mando a distancia que activaba las puertas de la muralla. Al abrirse, se podía ver un ejército de mujeres con una cara que asustaría al mismísimo Madara. Todas parecían haber acudido con el canto del karaoke, entre las primeras filas se podían apreciar a algunas de las amigas de Rito, Tsukune, Tsuna. Tambien estaban Satsuki y Haku entre otras, incluso Alastor reconoció a una de las mujeres y sinceramente rogaba a dios de que fuera una broma}

-Alastor: Esa es Kaguya Ootsutsuki

-Naruto: ¡Corran!

{Tras un grito de pasión de las chicas, empezó la gran persecución. Tsukune se había mantenido en el mismo sitio riendo sin parar.}

-Tsukune: Es el momento de coger un mejor sitio.

{Tsukune intentó teletransportarse, pero no logró ningún resultado}

-Tsukune: ¿Que pasa? ¡No funciona!

{Las chicas se acercaban a mas velocidad, mientras Tsukune parecía realmente acojonado}

-Tsukune: ¡Nooo!

{Una avalancha de mujeres abordó al diabólico caballero mientras el resto seguía persiguiendo a los chicos restantes}

-Alastor: Mal día, mal día, mal día!

-Naruto: ¡Mira un helicóptero!

-Ichika: ¡Estamos salvados!

{De pronto, cuando el helicóptero se acercaba... un humo apareció y luego unas llamas. El helicóptero estaba a punto de estrellarse. Ahora nuestros supervivientes parecían derramas lágrimas de desesperación.}

{{Momento antes, en el helicóptero}}

-Natsu: Pues sí, compré el helicóptero en ebay.

-Kira: Ne, ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-Kay: Te dije que no, tuvimos que atravesar el portal, pero nooo... querías volar.

-Kira: Se una forma de ir mas rápido.

-Natsu: ¿En serio? Yo soy el piloto y no conozco ninguna forma.

{Los ojos de Kira brillaron de una forma siniestra mientras que su amiga pensaba que nada bueno saldría de esta. Como lo dicho, Kira empezó a tocar todos los controles del aparato a velocidad de la luz.}

-Natsu: ¿Pero que haces? ¡Así no vamos a ir mas rápido!

-Kira: Pero yo he ido mas rápido.

-Kay: Al menos no pasó nada.

{De repente el aparato empezó a sacar humo}

-Kira: Ne, ¿He sido yo?

-Kay: ¿Tu que crees?

-Kira: Pues pienso que...

{Kay y Kira empezaron a tener una discusión amigable. Natsu y Gray estaban perdiendo los estribos debido a la situación de riesgo en la que situaban}

-Gray: ¡Maldita chica plana y chica lunática!

{Silencio, solo se escuchaba el silencio junto a las alarmas del transporte}

-Natsu: (Creo que es mas seguro que me tire ahora mismo, Gray firmó la sentencia de muerte)

{Una mirada que acojona a cualquiera provenía de cada chica por lo que imagina la suma...}

-Kira: Ne, ¿Puedo?

-Kay: Lo siento, no se si quedará algo.

-Gray: Mamaita

{Digamos que de la explosión sobrevivieron todos, solo que Natsu y gray estaban en situaciones pésimas y las dos alegres chicas estaban sin un rasguño.

Tras aterrizar forzosamente el helicóptero en llamas, Kay y Kira vieron en la distancia una gigantesca concentración de mujeres y pensaron que había una fiesta por lo que decidieron ir mas tarde, no sin antes asegurarse de que cierto chico de hielo aprendiera la lección}

{{Palacio celestial}}

-Kon: Sin duda... ¡La mejor fiesta!

{Kon estaba sentado junto a un grupo de personas... la única persona que no estaba sentada en una silla... era por que estaba sentada encima de un zorro de nueve colas.}

-Chivotenkai: Sin duda, menos mal que después de preguntar a Tsukune te pusiste en contacto con Roy4.

-Roy4: Si, fue lo mejor {Risa del mal} pero lo que sobresalió fue darle ese dispositivo falso a Tsukune.

-Kon: En realidad funcionaba con la isla yandere versión 4.2.2 pero hoy actualicé la isla a 4.4 Ja ja ja.

-Chivotenkai: Esto será inolvidable.

-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: ¿Donde esta Alastor-san? , quería ver a Kurumi-chan

-Chivotenkai: Quería invitarlos, pero Alastor está en el hospital con menos de un mes de vida si Naruto no encuentra un remedio y Kurumi... bueno, todavía no ha nacido.

Al menos Kurama-san está aquí mientras disfrutamos de un buen té y una tarta de chocolate y muchas galletas.

-Kon: ¿Por que no triaste a Aliteru o al resto?

-Chivotenkai: Estaban un poco ocupados, pero me encargue entre otras cosas en mandar un camión de galletas de todos los sabores a Aliteru.

-Roy4: ¿Que hacen Kay y Kira ahí?

-Kon: Les dije de venir en el portal, pero prefirieron venir en helicóptero.

-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Claaaro... se puede venir aquí en helicoptero.

{De repente ven una escena en la pantalla y empiezan todos a reír.

Lo único que se puede decir, es que el hambre que habitaba en esa isla, fue saciado de un modo u otro... mejor decir que los chicos no olvidaran nunca ese día... ni los siguientes... pues el helicóptero estaba estropeado. Ahora solo tenían que esperar a otro... la pregunta ¿Cuando?

Mientras en la pantalla del trabajo de Kon, un mundo estaba empezando a vislumbrare y se podía ver como una maga conocida como Luise besaba a cierto ninja hiperactivo}

 **.**

 **.**

ahora vamos con el capítulo

* * *

Capitulo 12:

.

{Tristeza, una gran tristeza corría por los corazones de los visitantes que habían esperado al diagnóstico de uno de los héroes que habían defendido a Konoha durante la invasión. El que estaba afectado estaba con los ojos ensombrecidos por sus cabellos. No tenía ninguna herida física visible, pero el contador de su vida restante había tomado un gran acelerón}

-Alastor: Un mes... ¿Cierto?

\- Dr. House : Me temo que sí.

-Alastor: Parece que no es mucho tiempo.

{Anko, Naruto y un Kurama en el interior de Naruto estaban llorando sin parar. Ahora que las cosas irían a mejor, un pilar de la familia estaba por desmoronarse. Alastor solo podía sonreír de forma sarcástica. }

-Naruto: No puede estar pasando. ¡Tou-san!

-Alastor: Naruto, no te deprimas. Aun sigo aquí.

-Anko: ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? No puedes morir todavía, tenemos una niña que cuidar.

-Alastor: No te preocupes, Naruto le guiará por los caminos del ramen.

{Anko, le dió un golpe en la cabeza provocando un gran chichón en la cabeza}

-Alastor: ¡Eso duele! Se supone que estoy terminal... se un poco amable.

-Mikoto: Ahora que estábamos despiertos, parece que otra persona tiene que marchar.

-Sasuke: ¿No hay alguna forma?

\- Dr. House : Me temo que no, en Konoha no tenemos conocimientos para tratar el veneno de la Kusanagi. Orochimaru se llevó los datos durante su deserción.

-Alastor: Tal vez no en Konoha, pero tal vez pueda haber una persona capaz de solucionar esto.

-Anko: ¿De que estás hablando?

{Alastor estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto un ambu apareció en la sala del hospital}

-Ambu: Señor Fox, el consejo solicita tu presencia. Tengo órdenes de llevarte nada mas salieras de tu sueño.

-Fugaku: ¿esto es una broma?

-Ambu: No lo es, Fugaku-sama.

-Alastor: Parece que tendremos que ir, aunque realmente es una molestia.

{El ambu parecía un poco ansioso y preocupado por el terminal}

-Ambu: Yo fui uno de los Ambu que presenció el combate, debo de admitir que todos estamos en deuda con usted... en un instante llegó a superar a todos los Hokage anteriores. Cuando vi la espada de Orochimaru... me alegro que estés bien, siento tener que llevarte ahora pero son ordenes.

{Alastor sonrió mientras se fue a un pequeño cuarto donde se vistió en menos de 10 segundos, aunque ahora había cogido un pequeño bastón}

-Alastor: (Parece que mi chakra está trabajando al máximo, menos mal que puse de nuevo mi sello de chakra. Mientras no use demasiado chakra el veneno no avanzará, mi chakra está en constante movimiento y molesta un poco... aunque tal vez pueda sacar alguna ventaja) Vamos a la reunión aunque no podré ir muy rápido.

-Anko: ¡No vayas! Tienes que descansar.

-Fugaku: Es una reunión del consejo, por lo que yo también iré.

-Alastor: Gracias Fugaku, Anko-chan la que debes descansar eres tu... me gustaría decir que debo tomar reposo pero no es mi caso. Lo único que tengo que hacer es no usar chakra... tal vez pueda comprar algo de tiempo con una píldora del soldado. Aunque no creo que me den más de un día. Te quiero mi amor.

{Alastor abraza fuertemente a Anko, luego revuelve un poco el pelo de Naruto. El convaleciente sabía que era el momento de poner muchas cartas sobre la mesa y por suerte aún le quedaban un par de ases bajo la manga.

Silenciosamente fueron caminando por la aldea, los rumores se habían extendido con rapidez. Uno era el de un monstruo felino gigante arrasando con los invasores y el otro... era el de como el "padre del demonio" había logrado frenar a la fuerza principal de la invasión.

Desde que Naruto empezó su vida como genin, las personas poco a poco le estaban viendo mas como Naruto y no como un monstruo. Seguramente, en la actualidad solo un 10% lo seguiría viendo de mala forma y eso era algo que un padre estaba más o menos contento... algunos de los civiles que estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción saludaron con cortesía y respeto. Sin duda, las bajas fueron realmente mínimas. De vez en cuando, Alastor daba una especie de golpe extraño con el palo, sin duda era un mensaje}

* * *

.

{{Sala del consejo}}

.

{Una sala con una considerable concentración de personas, por un lado en la parte shinobi estaba el líder de los ambu y los líderes de los principales clanes shinobi de Konoha. Por otro lado, estaba algunos jefes de comercios y nobles. Por último teníamos al Hokage el cual tenía algunas vendas por el combate junto a sus dos consejeros y tampoco nos podíamos olvidar de cierto halcón de guerra... Danzo.

Si duda, parecía estar la sala en una batalla campal de palabrería hasta que la puerta se abrió de forma brusca rebelando a los tres nuevos individuos en la sala. Ahora todos se habían callado}

-Ambu: He traído a Alastor-sama a la reunión como me ordenasteis. El líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku-sama también está aquí.

-Hiruzen: Muchas gracias, ambu-san. Puede retirarse cuando quiera.

-Ambu: Si no fuera inconveniente, me gustaría quedarme. Yo también fui testigo en la lucha.

-Capitán Ambu: Tu criterio es válido.

-Hiruzen: Muy bien, puedes quedarte.

-Alastor: Me alegro de que te quedes... muy bien, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Homura: Ha tardado demasiado, hemos oído de su velocidad... llevamos esperando un buen rato.

-Hiruzen: ¡Silencio! El no es un shinobi de Konoha y es un civil...como tú. No está obligado a venir en shunsin. Me alegra de que sobrevivieras a la espada de Orochimaru.

-Alastor: Gracias, aunque el motivo por el que no he venido en shunsin es porque no puedo usar mi chakra por ahora.

{Alastor alzó sus hombros mientras que danzo parecía muy interesado mientras medio cerraba su ojo visible}

-Danzo: Explícanos.

-Alastor: ¿Has oído de la Kusanagi?

{Muchos en la sala se quedaron pensativos rememorando el nombre de cierta espada}

-Shikaku: Es una espada legendaria , puede cortar casi de todo y es conocida por su veneno letal. Si te alcanza el veneno no duras más que media hora a lo sumo y durante ese tiempo... la sensación del veneno no es muy agradable.

{Alastor asintió en la información mientras que otros se preguntaban a que venía el tema de la espada Kusanagi}

-Alastor: Se nota que eres el padre de Shikamaru. Buena explicación, bueno... la espada con la que me atravesó Orochimaru era la Kusanagi.

{Muchos de la sala, sobre todo la parte shinobi estaba totalmente impresionada por lo que acaba de decir}

-Danzo: Entonces deberías estar muerto.

-Alastor: Tal vez tengas razón... en realidad no puedo usar chakra porque ahora mismo estoy usando mi chakra para frenar el veneno en su totalidad ya que es muy tarde para neutralizarlo porque sinceramente, no sé cómo hacerlo... (todavía)

{El padre de Hinata activó el Byakugan, aunque solo miró a Alastor unos segundos antes de taparse los ojos por la molestia de la actividad colosal de chakra}

-Hiashi: Dice la verdad, he visto sus conductos de chakra y parece que está gastando chakra a una velocidad increíble... no sé cómo sigue aquí.

-Alastor: Dejemos el tema del veneno, solo me queda un mes de vida si no encuentro una solución... por lo que andando que es gerundio.

-Koharu: ¡Un respeto mocoso!

-Hiruzen: ¿Respeto? Tu eres quien tendría que respetarle, gracias a el... estamos todos aquí y nos enteramos de que le queda un mes de vida. No sé porque eres parte del consejo... no sé en qué estaría pensando.

{Todos se callaron en la sala hasta que cierta molestia empezó con sus tonterías otra vez}

-Danzo: ¿Qué fue esa energía de antes?

-Hiruzen/Alastor: (Danzo, como no)

{Para Alastor, no sabía como llevar esta situación como algo serio o una jodida broma de mal gusto}

-Alastor: ¿En serio? Tal vez deberíamos estar fijándonos mas en no se... ¿Ayudar a reconstruir Konoha?

{Danzo arrojó una carpeta en la mesa y en el título de esta, estaba el nombre del que se estaba quejando}

-Danzo: Según mis fuentes, estas registrado como un civil en Konoha y por lo que parece tienes capacidades que superan la categoría de un S rank shinobi. Por lo que eres alguien sospechoso... además, el nivel de chakra que sentimos antes era muy superior al que habíamos sentido antes y ahora no pareces desprender esa cantidad de fuerza por lo que quiero una explicación de qué clase de técnica has utilizado.

-Alastor: No tengo obligación a contestar, es secreto de familia ( no tengo ganas de un CRA o lo que sea de este loco y el consejo... ahora que lo pienso ¿Todavía no sabe que Kyubi es mi hermano mayor... raro, parece que Root no hace bien su trabajo)

-Danzo: Tal vez si fueras un shinobi podría considerarse técnica de clan, pero exigimos que nos lo digas de todas formas.

-Comerciante: ¡Eso! Dáselas a Sasuke Uchiha.

{Fugaku casi no podía creerse la estupidez del consejo y empezaba a pensar de que el ego de su clan provenía por culpa de personas como esta}

-Fugaku: ¿En serio? Alastor es un amigo mío y no pienso tolerar estas tonterías.

{Los comerciantes se asustaron un poco al saber que el Uchiha clan y la familia de los Fox eran amigos}

-Alastor: En realidad, desde la boda... ahora la familia Fox pasó a ser el clan Fox. Pero si queréis saber, no usé ninguna técnica.

-Danzo: ¿Nos crees idiotas?

-Alastor: En realidad, la estoy usando ahora.

-Choza: ¿En serio?

{Lo preguntaba con incredulidad Choza Akimichi, el padre de Chouji}

-Alastor: Si, un sello de restricción de chakra... lo que hice fue liberar el sello. De momento tiene sus pro y contra pero no tengo por qué contarlo delante de ti, Danzo... después de todo, fuiste responsable en gran parte de la tragedia Uchiha.

-Danzo: No se dé que estás hablando.

{Danzo miró a otro lado mientras empezó a sudar}

-Alastor: No soy idiota, alentaste a escondidas el conflicto para llevarte unos bonitos recuerdos... oculares ¿me equivoco?

-Fugaku: ¿Qué significa esto?

{fugaku pilló la indirecta de su amigo mientras miraba con furia al anciano del consejo}

-Hiruzen: ¡Ambu!

{Un grupo de ambu rodeo a Danzo, el cual estaba hecho una furia}

-Danzo: No podéis hacer esto... ¡es una locura!

-Alastor: Bueno, entonces... si encontramos un sharingan en tu ojo y brazo vendados y una cara que imita mal a Hashirama... ¿Estaré cuerdo?

-Danzo: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Alastor: No lo niegas, eso es bueno... pero ..¿sabes qué? Es un secreto

{Danzo utilizó los sharingan para aturdir a los Ambu y arremeter contra el ahora "indefenso" fox el cual solo dio un golpecito en el suelo con el bastón}

-Danzo: Te voy a ..¡AGGHHH!

{El arrogante Danzo fue embestido por lo que fue una mancha de velocidad, toda la sala entró en pánico como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio. Ahora Danzo estaba completamente inmovilizado}

-Alastor: Buen trabajo Tora.

-Hiruzen: Eso es... ¿Tora? (Ahora ir a capturarlo será una misión de rango S, eso sí se escapa en lugar de matar a la dueña)

-Tsume: ¿Qué narices le has dado de comer?

{Estas eran las palabras de la matriarca del clan Inuzuka el cual no se llevaba muy bien con Tora}

-Tora: ¿Hay algún problema?

-Todos (menos Alastor): ¡OSTIA, PUEDE HABLAR!

{Alastor se tuvo que tapar los oídos debido sobre todo a la voz procedente de cierto miembro del consejo civil con el pelo rosa}

-Alastor: ¿Qué importa? Casi todos los perros de los Inuzuka pueden hablar , incluso las convocatorias de Kakashi.

-Hiruzen: Si, pero estamos hablando de Tora.

-Shikaku: Además, está el tema de ese sello y porque lo utilizas.

{Danzo ya estaba inconsciente y tras colocar unas esposas anti chakra, se llevaron al viejo. Alastor resopló, sinceramente, prefería aprovechar el mes haciendo cosas más importantes que esta mierda.}

-Alastor: Lo que sea... Tora, ¿Puedes tomar una forma más cómoda?

-Tora: no hay ningún problema, sensei.

{Se formó una nube de humo y tras una mínima espera, de la cortina de humo apareció una figura que hizo sonrojar a algunas de las mujeres de las salas incluyendo a Tsume. El gato que había entrado y media más de dos metros, había pasado a una forma más humana. La altura era muy similar a la de Naruto, tiene el cabello de un tono negro y los ojos eran como los de un gato. Llevaba un collar con una cruz de plata y vestía en lo que parecía un uniforme azulado oscuro. (apariencia muy similar a Ikuto de Shugo Chara) también se destacaban unas lindas orejas de gato.

Por otro lado, el resto de varones no se lo podía creer mientras Tora aprovechaba la silla que Danzo había dejado libre}

-Inoichi: Pu..puede usar henge.

-Alastor: Mas bien es como un henshin. ¿No creéis que es un buen alumno?

{Alstor empezó a reír de orgullo por el avance de su alumno... si uno se fijaba bien. Cuando se dedicaba seriamente a entrenar a alguien, podría llegar dar una formación nivel legendaria}

-Tora: Si, pero espero que no se entere mi dueña... por cierto, ¿crees que puedo hacer que me deje en paz?

-Alastor: Será difícil, la única solución sería buscarte un sustituto y no se lo deseo a nadie.

-Tora: Es cierto sensei.

{Todos estaban con gotas de sudor}

-Hiruzen: Nos desviamos del tema.

-Alastor: Es cierto, el sello... ¿Por qué motivos sello mi chakra? ¿Qué ventajas gano?

-Hiashi: No lo sé.

-Alastor: Es algo que los Hyuga conocen bien: Control de chakra.

Mis reservas en este estado, son tranquilamente mayores a las de un Kage... como Kisame el denominado biju sin cola. Todos sabemos que a mas chakra, mas difícil es controlarlo adecuadamente por lo que encontré útil restringir la capacidad máxima de mis reservas, de esta forma lograba dos cosas... no llamar demasiado la atención y tener un control casi total de mi chakra.

Por ahora en mi estado "liberado" no soy capaz de usar Hyoton debido a que es muy peligroso si lo intentara.

-Fugaku: ¿Y lo de Tora?

-Alastor: Vi que tenía potencial, una vez que conseguí comunicarme con el debidamente, todo fue sobre ruedas.

-Tora: Gracias.

-Alastor: No hay de qué.

{Hiruzen realizó una pequeña tos para llamar la atención}

-Hiruzen: Bien, como ya hemos aclarado las cosas. Quiero anunciar a la persona que me sustituirá en el cargo... ya soy muy viejo y ya estaba retirado.

-Alastor: (Interesante, parece que aunque sobreviviera... un nuevo Kage surgirá) ¿De quién se trata?

-Hiruzen: Se trata de Tsunade Senju. Ella tiene un gran nivel y seguramente sea capaz de curarte a ti y de solucionar el problema de Rock Lee... sé que es capaz ya que estuvo en el mismo equipo que Orochimaru.

-Alastor: (Tal vez tenga una oportunidad) Me parece fantástico.

-Koharu: Yo propongo que sometamos a votación, si Tsunade sana al cabeza del clan Fox... este tenga que alistarse en las filas de Konoha.

-Hiruzen: No es necesario.

{Alastor y Hiruzen sonrieron. Ya tenían un plan de contingencia.}

-Homura: ¿Que dices?

-Hiruzen: bueno, el clan Fox posee el contrato de convocatoria de los Kitsune... por lo que si sobrevive se convertirá en sannin Kitsune. Y eso incluye todas las ventajas de ser sannin, lo que incluye independencia total, salir tranquilamente de la aldea sin pedir permiso a nadie y solo sigue las ordenes del Hokage.

{Alastor sonrió mientras algunos del consejo civil solo tenían la rabieta}

-Alastor: Si salgo de esta me pondré a ello, es mas... me pondré a trabajar para controlarme al 100%. o incluso superarme a mi mismo.

-Hiruzen: Solo no causes demasiada destrucción.

-Alastor: Para entonces no serás el Hokage por lo que no tendrías que preocuparte del papeleo... para eso estará Tsunade... ¿Cierto?

{Hiruzen empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Es posible que el Kage bunshin aliviara su carga pero el librarse completamente era el paraíso... un paraíso que había olvidado debido a que su primer retiro fue muy corto debido a la temprana muerte del yondaime.

Aunque el viejo se planteaba si mostrar el secreto a Tsunade de primeras o esperar a que conozca la desesperación de enfrentarse al enemigo eterno}

-Hiruzen: ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

-Alastor: Pasar un tiempo con mi familia, aunque me gustaría que Naruto fuera a buscar a Tsunade ya que es su madrina después de todo.

-Hiruzen: Tienes razón, él y Jiraiya se encargaran de esta misión. Además tengo un regalo que dar a Naruto

-Alastor: ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Hiruzen: Tendrás que esperar... ambu, traed a Jiraiya y a Naruto.

-Ambus: ¡A la orden!

* * *

{{Minutos mas tarde}}

{Todos podían oir el ruido de las quejas de un varón... era Jiraiya, acababa de entrar con la ropa echa un desastre y totalmente lleno de golpes. Sin duda se había metido en un buen lió, por otra parte... se podía observar al agente o mas bien la agente de ambu "Neko" la cual era la que había traído a Jiraiya y si uno sería capaz de ver a través de la máscara, diríamos que no estaba muy contenta.}

-"Neko": Aquí traigo a Jiraiya, Hokage-sama. Estaba...

-Alastor: Déjame adivinar... ¿Espiando en las termas?

-"Neko": Si.

-Jiraiya: Yo no estaba espiando.

-Alastor: Nooo, solo estevas "investigando"

{Jiraiya miró a otro lado mientras ponía morros de inconformidad}

-Jiraiya: Me caes mal.

-Alastor: ... no se en que me molesto en hablar, perversor de mentes.

{La puerta se volvió a abrir para ver a Naruto a toda velocidad a donde Alastor}

-Naruto: ¡Tou-san!

-Alastor: Naruto, ya eres un poco mayor para estas cosas... no sé, actúa un poco mas como Sasuke.

-Naruto: ¿Y terminar siendo afileteado por una chica?

-Alastor: Touche.

{Naruto se fija en que Jiraiya está en la sala y esto le enfada un poco al mismo tiempo que Jiraiya se deprime por sus acciones pasadas.}

-Naruto: ¡Que Hace este aquí?

-Hiruzen: ¡Basta! Naruto, te he traído aquí para darte algo muy especial.

-Naruto: ¿Qúe es?

-Hiruzen: Esto.

{Hiruzen estaba con una sonrisa mientras sacaba del cajón un chaleco verde}

-Hiruzen: Enhorabuena por tu ascenso a chunin.

-Homura: ¿Vas a darle ese puesto al dem...

{Homura no pudo acabar la frase por que un Tora en forma humana alargando sus uñas mientras estar rozaban el cuello de su nueva presa}

-Tora: Si se atreves a meterte con el hijo de sensei... estas muerto.

-Naruto: ¿Sensei? Tousan, ¿Desde cuando tienes un nuevo alumno y... quien es este?

-Tora: Es normal que no me reconozcas Naruto-san, sin duda eres uno de los que me han echo ir a mis límites durante las persecuciones.

{Naruto se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, primero se fijo en unas extrañas orejas de gato, luego se fijó en la cara para volver a ver las orejas mienras intentaba procesar las palabras del desconocido...hasta que por fin}

-Naruto: ¿Tora?

-Tora: El mismo.

 **-Kurama: Creo que debo dejar la bebida... espera, llevo años sin beber... ¿Tora?**

-Naruto: ¿Cómo?

-Alastor: Si Akamaru podía, también tenía que serlo para Tora. Eso me recuerda que te debo un buen pescado.

 **-Kurama: (¿Tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo?)**

-Hiruzen: Volviendo al tema... Naruto tu primera misión como Chunin es buscar a Tsunade Senju para que tome el puesto de godaime Hokage... Irás con Jiraiya.

-Naruto: ¿El qué? Puede que sea comprensible el tener que buscarte un sustituto pero tener que ir... ¿Con el?

-Jiraiya: Yo era compañero de equipo de Tsunade, además ella es tu madrina.

-Alastor: (Tu sigue clavando los clavos del ataúd)

{Sin duda la expresión de Naruto se puso mas seria}

-Naruto: No puedo aceptar esta misión.

{Hiruzen se había puesto mas serio, era comprensible el enfado de Naruto y sin embargo el viejo Hokage sabía que palabras usar y sabía que Naruto iría de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces}

-Hiruzen: Se le conoce a Tsunade como la mejor usuario de ninjutsu médico. Seguramente sea capaz de curar a Lee... pero mas importante, pueda tener la cura para tu padre.

{Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par mientras que casi uno podría jurar que salían llamas de sus ojos azules}

-Naruto: Lo haré. Pienso salvarle... aunque tenga que conocer a esa persona

{Naruto miró fríamente a Jiraiya pero seguía conservando el ardor en la mirada}

-Naruto: En la puerta en cinco minutos.

{Naruto se lanzó por la ventana para prepararse}

-Alastor: Menuda actitud.

-Fugaku: Se nota que quiere mostrar que es capaz de salvarte.

-Alastor: Tal vez, su reacción sería la misma si le hubiera ofrecido ramen gratis durante un mes.

-Jiraiya: Espero que al menos pueda perdonarme algún día.

-Alastor: Eso depende de el... por cierto, te recomiendo buscar en el pueblo de Tanzaku.

-Jiraiya: ¿Cómo?

-Alastor: Cada uno tiene sus bases de información, vamos Tora... Fugaku, ¿Te apetece venir a cenar esta noche?

-Fugaku: Muy bien, le diré a Miko-chan pero creo que ella aceptará sin problemas.

{De esta manera se Marcharon los cuatro varones de la sala}

-Homura: Pasemos al siguiente tema.

{A Hiruzen se le caía una lágrima}

-Hiruzen: (Traed a mis sustituta pronto... no aguanto mas... quiero decir... traerla pronto para curar a Alastor)

.

.

* * *

{{Guarida de Orochimaru, un día mas tarde}}

.

.

{Era una de las típicas guaridas de Orochimaru, oscuros pasillos, lúgubre, personas para experimentos... lo normal. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión un dolorido Orochimaru estaba siendo atendido por Kabuto respecto al tema de los brazos}

-Kabuto: ¡Cálmese Orochimaru-sama!

-Orochimaru: ¿Qué me calme? ¡Me duele y a penas puedo mover los brazos!

-Kabuto: Los daños que recibiste fueron provocados por un profesional... la movilidad escasa y el dolor son efectos secundarios. Básicamente, han freído los caminos de chakra en tus brazos por lo que no podrás usar técnicas que necesiten concentrar chakra en estos. Tal vez puedas mantener el caminar por los árboles y agua.

-Kushina: Sin duda, es algo interesante.

-Orochimaru: Sin duda era algo inhumano aun así... {risas} ya debe de estar muerto por el veneno.

-Kushina: Es una pena, quería matarlo yo misma... morir por veneno...

-Orochimaru: Se lo merecía, arruinó la invasión y me anuló los brazos.

-Kushina: Técnicamente, lo de los brazos fue tras usar la kusanagi.

{Orochimaru simplemente gruño}

-Kabuto: Tal vez pueda haber una solución pero mi nivel como ninja medico no es lo suficiente bueno para ejecutarlo.

-Kushina: Tal vez necesitemos a alguien mejor.

-Orochimaru: Tsunade... es perfecto.

{Los dos nin de serpientes sonrieron maléfica mente}

-Kushina: Me voy a ver a mi querida hija, no parece estar bien... tal vez subestimó al demonio.

-Kabuto: Puede ser.

{De pronto en una rápida aparición, un nin del sonido entrega un papel a Kabuto, este lo lee rápidamente y no parece contento con la noticia.}

-Orochimaru: ¿Qué sucede?

-Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama... ese hombre sigue vivo.

-Kushina/Orochimaru: ¡¿Cómo?!

-Kabuto: Al parecer está usando su chakra para frenar el veneno, segun me informan... le queda un mes de vida si no encuentran una solución.

-Orochimaru: ¿Estas seguro?

-Kabuto: Si, el ayudante del Dr. House nunca me ha fallado.

-Kushina: Eso significa que también la buscara.

{Orochimaru enmarcó una enferma sonrisa}

-Orochimaru: Interesante, esto será un juego de busca y captura

* * *

{{Tres días mas tarde, afueras de la ciudad de Tanzaku}}

.

-Naruto: ¡Maldita sea! Debería estar buscando a Tsunade.

{Jiraiya había estado viajando con Naruto durante tres largos días que resultaron ser muy molestos. Naruto no parecía muy hablador, después de todo no quería escuchar al sabio sapo pues seguramente cualquier palabra le sacaría de quicio y haría algo que complicaría mas la misión... algo que no quería hacer por que claramente pretendía salvar a su padre y el fracaso no era una opción.

Otra cosa que si podía recordar durante esos tres días fue el intento absurdo para que firmase el contrato sapo diciendo de que no era posible que Naruto tuviese uno... la cara que puso al ver un kitsune mediante el Kuchiyose fue algo que Naruto nunca olvidaría.

Jiraiya se pensó que Naruto estaba bajo la influencia del Kyubi y en ese momento estuvo a punto de sufrir un mini infarto al ver a un mini Kyubi.

Tras una larga explicación, lograron que el pervertido se calmase algo complicado y así llegamos a este punto, Naruto se encontraba en la habitación alquilada mientras que Jiraiya se fue a su preciada "investigación".}

-Naruto: Tengo que entrenar.

 **-Kurama: Relájate Kit, estamos cerca... seguro que la encontramos pronto, tenemos casi el mes entero.**

-Naruto: No se sabe lo que puede pasar o si los cálculos estaban mal... no pienso fallar a Alastor-tousan y Anko-Kaasan.

{De pronto la puerta, recibió un par de golpes.}

-Naruto: ¡Voy!

{Naruto abrió la puerta teniendo una gran sorpresa. a su propia derecha, ve a un tipo alto con cara de pez... y a su izquierda..}

-Naruto: ¡Itachi!

{Itachi apenas había cambiado durante estos años, estaba un poco mas estoico que antes y tenía un traje igual que su compañero}

-Itachi: Naruto, hemos venido a por ti.

{Interiormente, Kurama estaba muy preocupado. En algunas ocasiones, en las que el y su hermano habían conversado en privado, Alastor le contó acerca de la organización criminal del akatsuki y de como los bijuu era objetivos}

 **-Kurama: Naruto, cuidado. Es una organización que captura a los biju, da igual que esté Itachi... el otro no dudará en capturarte mediante la fuerza.**

-Kisame: Eh, chico... ¿No nos has oido?

-Naruto: Itachi, por favor... solo por esta vez... debo cumplir mi misión cueste lo que cueste.

{Kisame se enfadó un poco al ver como era ignorado por el chico mientras que Itachi fruncía el ceño. Normalmente Naruto nunca hablaría así de no ser algo demasiado importante}

-Itachi: ¿Que misión?

-Naruto: Tou-san se muere, necesito a Tsunade para curarlo del veneno de Kusanagi.

-Kisame: ¿Kusanagi? ¿La espada de Orochi-teme? Nos da igual chico, tu te vienes.

{naruto solo le quedaba una carta con la que jugar}

-Naruto: Mikoto se enfadará mucho.

{Kisame parpadeo mientras veía a Itachi empezar a sudar}

-Itachi: ¿Qu-qué estas diciendo sobre kaa-san?

-Naruto: Ellos están despiertos.

-Kisame: Que gracioso chico, como si eso... ¿Itachi?

{Kisame se sorprendió como Itachi empezó a sudar como una ametralladora y en esos momentos apareció Jiraiya en lo lejos del pasillo}

-Itachi: Oh mira! Es Jiraiya... con el aquí nos es imposible atraparte. Tal vez debamos dejarlo para otro día. Adiós

{Itachi agarró a Kisame y marchó a una velocidad que haría que Rock lee quedase en vergüenza. Jiraiya estaba un poco aturdido}

-Jiraiya: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Naruto: No tengo ni idea, fue bueno que esta bien de salud. Le diré a Mikoto que vi a Itachi

{Jiraiya pensó por un instante en dejar la bebida, de todas formas tenía que contar la información obtenida}

-Jiraiaya: Buenas noticias, ya se donde esta Tsunade.

-Naruto: Eso es perfecto, ¿A qué esperamos?

* * *

{? ? ?}

.

.

-Alastor: Mi cabeza... (¿Por que estoy en la calle?)

{El individuo se levantó de un salto, extrañamente. Se sentía normal, era como si su chakra estuviera bien y no tenía restos de veneno}

-Alastor: (Parece que estoy bien pero ¿Como?.. bueno, a caballo regalado...}

{Alastor empezó a caminar por las calles, como un día cualquiera. Mientras caminaba, saludaba a algunas personas pero extrañamente no le saludaban, es mas... le miraban como a un extraño}

-Alastor: ( Que raro, tal vez deba hacer una visita a Mikoto y Fugaku, después de todo Naruto estaba buscando a Tsunade para curarme... no me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando me vea bien)

{Tras un rato de caminar, por fin llegó al distrito Uchiha y al llamar a la puerta, nadie respondió... entonces, empezó a buscar el rastro de chakra}

-Alastor: (Que raro, no nota ninguna presencia en este lugar, ni si quiera la de Haku... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-? ? ?: Alto

{Alastor se dio la vuelta cuando un grupo de nin conocidos le rodeó. Cabe decir que eran todos los genin del novato 12 menos Sasuke.. incluso Naruto estaba situado con el resto}

-Alastor: ¿Qué hacer aquí Naruto? ¿ No deberías estar en una misión en Tanzaku? ¿Sabes donde están Mikoto, Fugaku ?

{Todos miraban extrañados al adulto, era como si estuvieran escuchando las palabras de un extraño}

-Alastor: ¿Y Sasuke? ¿No me digas que por fin esta saliendo con Haku?... ¿Por que me miráis así?

-Naruto: No se de que estas hablando. ¿Quién eres?

-Alastor: ¿Te has golpeado fuerte en la cabeza? Soy yo.

{Alastor comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, mientras todos parecían ponerse en posición de ataque}

-Alastor: Naruto, yo yo... Alastor Fox... tu padre adoptivo. Te conozco desde hace muchos años.

-Naruto: Lo siento, pero no te conozco.

-Alastor: Una broma, debe de ser una broma. ¡Kurama! dile a Naruto quien soy.

-Sakura: ¿Quien es Kurama?

-Alastor: Kyubi.

{Naruto cerró sus ojos un momento, el estaba muy serio}

-Naruto: Esa bola de pelos no te conoce pero me pregunta a como sabes su nombre.

-Alastor: Soy su hermano pequeño, ¡¿Como no me reconoce?!

{Neji entrecerró los ojos mientras activaba su byakugan}

-Neji: Tened cuidado, parece inestable.

-Alastor: No, no , no ...NO!

{Mas personas aparecieron, todas las que eran importantes para el en esta vida, hacían como que el nunca había estado, pero lo peor fue cuando Anko ni siquiera lo reconocía.

Había algo peor que no haber existido y eso es no estar en la memoria de las personas a las que conocía, un mundo lleno de seres queridos en un mundo extraños en el que los conocidos te miran como un extraño.

Alastor se miró a un espejo y su ansiedad se exponenciaba aun mas. En el reflejo aparecía la imagen de su vida anterior como Albert y en un instante parecía estar de nuevo en su mundo.

No podía aguantar mas y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar hasta que todo se rejo al vacío}

* * *

-Alastor: ¡NO!

{Alastor se levantó completamente sudado de la cama, estaba con algunas toallas húmedas que estaban colocadas en su frente. Su grito había retumbado por toda la casa.}

-Anko: ¿Estas bien?

{Anko había entrado rápidamente en la habitación. Estaba vestida de una manera sencilla pero se veía muy linda, ella quería que su esposo descansara un poco.

Estaba muy preocupada y apenada de que Alastor le quedara poco tiempo de vida pero gracias a la misión encomendada a Naruto, todavía quedaba un rayo de esperanza. Aun así, se había preocupado mas, debido a que con el grito, había notado una pequeña cantidad de liberación de chakra

Lo que nunca se había esperado, fue encontrarse a Alastor lleno de sudor y llorando}

-Anko: ¿Alastor?

-Alastor: (Solo... fue... un mal sueño, una pesadilla) No... no es... nada

{Alastor estaba temblando, nunca había temblado antes así. Para el su único y verdadero mundo era este. Atrás quedó su vida original}

-Anko: Por favor, dime la verdad.

{Anko abrazó fuertemente a Alastor, mientras que Alastor dejó escapar un ligero sollozo}

-Alastor: Un pesadilla... parecía no ser normal... nada era como tal y volvía a... mi anterior...

{Alastor estaba tan aterrado por la pesadilla que no se estaba dando cuenta de sus palabras}

-Anko: ¿Cómo que nada era como tal?

-Alastor: Es como si nadie sabía quien era yo como si no hubiera existido... Naruto no me reconoció, tu... tampoco. Y luego mi reflejo.. mi alrededor.

{Alastor abrazó con mas fuerza para intentar calmarse lo mejor posible}

-Anko: Solo fue una pesadilla... ¿Qué quieres decir con tu reflejo?

-Alastor: Mi vida como Otaku.

{En ese momento su cabeza se recuperó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo}

-Anko: ¿Otaku?

-Alastor: No, no es nada. Creo que me encuentro mejor.. ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de dango?

{El pobre hombre intentó disimular con un poco de soborno que por primera vez, ni siquiera el dango podría salvarle.

Pero ahora Anko estaba muy seria antes de poner su mirada "inocente de terror" realmente no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas... después de todo, su trabajo en parte es obtener información}

-Anko: Cariño... explícate o no llegas al mes.

-Alastor: (Mierda, mierda... ¿Cómo se lo explico? Tal vez deba omitir el anime/manga de Naruto) ¿Has oído de vidas pasadas?

-Anko: Si, son las típicas historias de fantasmas

-Alastor: ¿Y de otros mundos?

-Anko: Bueno, en realidad no... hasta que me constaste que estuviste en otro mundo... cosa que ahora que recuerdo, aun no me has contado nada.

{Alastor estaba cada vez mas nervioso}

-Alastor: Bueno, cuando nací... recordaba todo sobre mi vida pasada, en otro mundo.

{Anko puso una cara de total pensamiento mientras procesaba las pocas palabras que estaba recibiendo, antes de que su curiosidad atacase}

-Anko: ¿Y como era?

{Alastor se pasó un buen tiempo describiendo como era el mundo en el que vivía (osea se, nuestro mundo) y entonces vino la repetición de la pregunta}

-Anko: ¿Que es un Otaku?

-Alastor: Bueno, un Otaku...

{Alastor se paso otro buen rato hablando del significado del termino Otaku, el manga, anime y muchas cosas mas. Incluso le habló sobre algunas historias... de las cuales, Anko puso estrellas en sus ojos}

-Anko: Es... sorprendente. ¿te acuerdas de todas?

-Alator: De casi todo lo que he visto, mas o menos.

-Anko: Y esas historias nunca han existido aquí.

{Alastor temblaba ante la mirada calculadora de Anko}

-Alastor: Me da miedo... ¿Que se está pasando por tu cabeza?

-Anko: No has pensado... ¿En escribirlos?

{Alastor empezó a pensar en ello y entonces vio las posibilidades de apropiarse de todas las historias de su mundo sin ningun temor. Con eso, obtendría básicamente un fondo ilimitado y en ese instante cualquiera podría jurar que Alastor tenía un doujutsu legendario conocido como "ojos con simbolo de dolar no jutsu"}

-Alastor: Tal vez... cuando Naruto vuelva.

{Anko sonrió}

-Anko: Es un buen chico, eres un buen padre. Le has enseñado bien

-Alastor: Y tu serás la mejor, ya veras... me pregunto como será Kurumi.

-Anko: Seguro que tendrá mi hermosa apariencia. Sera como un imán.

{En ese instante, Alastor parecía emitir un aura super asesina que haría pensar a cualquiera que un ejército de seres de la muerte se manifestaban para cumplir con su mandato de realizar un festival a un nivel tan grande que haría que el gore mas salvaje pareciese un día normal en disneylandia}

-Alastor: Entonces todos los chicos estarán condenados... por que no pienso permitir que ningún pervertido se le acerque.

{La sala cayó en silencio hasta que ambos empezaron a reír y sonreír, tenían suficiente fe en Naruto de que seguramente cumpliría con la misión}

* * *

.

{Guarida de Orochimaru: sala de entrenamiento}

{Encontramos un campo totalmente destruido, y en medio una chica jadeando.

Esta era Mito Uzumaki Namikaze y ahora mismo estaba en una debacle mental que rivaliza con la forma en la se psicoanalizaban Kira y L}

-Mito: (¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que Kyubi saliera del cuerpo de Naruto y Naruto siguiera ahí? ¿Significa que nii-san no es Kyubi? ¿Nii-san es nii-san? ¿Nii-san no es un demonio? ¿Será un truco del demonio para que crea que en nii-san pero en realidad es un demonio?

Kaa-sama, espero que me equivoque por que si no... los monstruos somos nosotros.)

{Mito terminó de destrozar el último de los muñecos de entrenamiento que quedaban en pie. Tenía puestas de nuevo las gafas de sol, sin embargo el lugar donde estaba era el típico lugar de penumbra favorito de Orochimaru}

-Mito: (Al menos Kaa-san fue lista y ocultamos mi Rinengan de Orochimaru)

{Puede que Kushina este del bando de Orochimaru, sin embargo no era idiota. Sabía que si Orochimaru descubría que Mito tenía el Rinengan, la raptaría para realizar múltiples experimentos que no desea que su hija sufriese}

-Mito: (kaa-san dijo de ir a Tanzaku a buscar a Tsunade, me pregunto como será mi madrina.)

{En cierto modo, era cierto. Ella había escuchado historias de su padre, de lo bueno que era y de como se sacrificó. También escuchó otras historias como lo que pasó con el Kyubi aunque ahora esa historia empezaba a resquebrajarse en su mente dado que había ciertos aspectos que rompían con la lógica

.

* * *

{Complejo Hyuga}

{Hinata estaba en su habitación con una cara totalmente concentrada}

-Hinata: (Perdí, perdí en el combate... no soy capaz de ver a Naruto-kun)

 **-Hinata Inner: (Tenemos que ver a Naruto-kun, no has salido desde que despertaste tras tu derrota contra esa mujerzuela de Suna)**

-Hinata: (Tienes razón, tal deba ir a verle... aunque no sé por que no vino a verme... ¡Tal vez le pasó algo!)

 **-Hinata Inner: (Tenemos que ser fuertes para ayudar a Naruto-kun)**

-Hinata: (¿Pero cómo? No se como puedo mejorar en poco tiempo, tal vez con Alastor... pero si Naruto-kun fue entrenado por el, significa que no nos puede dar suficiente fuerza)

 **-Hinata Inner : (Tal vez si vas con el que te puso esa marca...)**

-Hinata: (¡Pero quieren a Naruto muerto!)

 **-Hinata Inner: (Solo tienes que hacerte fuerte y matar a Orochimaru... incluso tal vez puedas convencer a Kushina para que vea a Naruto como su hijo y no como un monstruo)**

-Hinata: (Entonces Naruto se pondrá contento. ¡Podría funcionar!)

 **-Hinata Inner: (Está decidido)**

-Hinata: (Pero significa que estaría lejos de Naruto-kun)

 **-Hinata Inner: (El amor no tiene límites, nuestro amor seguira siendo el mismo o mas fuerte aun y cuando seamos mas fuerte que Naruto el no podrá huir de nuestro "amor"}**

{La sonrisa que colocó Hinata en ese momento era la mas espeluznante que Konoha habría presenciado, menos mal que no estaba nadie para verlo}

.

* * *

{Compuesto Uchiha}

-Haku: ¿Qué tal?

-Mikoto: No esta nada mal, estas mejorando bastante.

{Haku y Mikoto estaban en la cocina preparando algunos típicos platos del clan Uchiha, Haku quería ser un poco mas de utilidad y agradecer la hospitalidad del clan Uchiha al permitirla vivir en ese lugar.}

-Haku: Muchas gracias.

-Sasuke: Yo pondría un poco mas de sal y rebajaría un poco la cantidad del pimiento y aumentaría un poco la proporción de estas especias.

{Mikoto parecía derramas lágrimas falsas por la felicidad mientras que Haku se sonrojó un poco mientras ponía un poco de rostro enojado}

-Mikoto: ¡Mi hijo sabe cocinar!

-Sasuke: Bueno... ¡No puedo respirar!

{Mikoto estaba abrazando con fuerza a su hijo menor actual}

-Mikoto: Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo perdido

-Sasuke: Pero eso no dice que esté en peligro de muerte.

-Mikoto: Mou...

{Haku sonreía mientras veía esta escena familiar tan acogedora, mientras... Fugaku entraba con un adolescente que parecía de la edad de Sasuke}

-Tora: Y entonces gritaron por tener que volver a hacer la misión.

{Sasuke y Mikoto se sorprendieron a ver a Fugaku totalmente lleno de carcajadas con alguien a quien no conocía}

-Mikoto: Cariño... ¿Quién es ese?

{Sasuke tubo un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda al ver al joven, como si ya le conocieran.

Haku sabía quien era y solo quería ver la expresión que ponían los otros dos}

-Fugaku: En realidad todos los conocemos aunque le conocí de esta manera antes de la marcha de Naruto en su misión como chunin...

-Mikoto: Es cierto, Naruto es chunin ahora aunque el resto de promocionados seran nominados por la nueva Hokage (Una kage mujer, ¡Si!)... bueno, entonces... ¿Quien puede ser el conocido desconocido?

-Fugaku: ¿mejor lo dices o lo muestras?

{El joven con orejas de gato sonrió perversamente mientras un puf de humo lo rodeó para pasar a ser un animal muy conocido... tan conocido que Mikoto se quedó blanca y Sasuke se quedó pegado en el techo del pánico mientras ambos Uchiha gritaban igualmente el mismo nombre}

-Sasuke/Mikoto: ¡Tora!

{Tora cambió de nuevo a su forma humana mientras el gato humanizado junto con Haku y Mikoto reían fuertemente}

-Haku: ¡Te veías muy lindo Sasuke-kun ja ja ja!

{la risa de Haku fue agradable y natural, ni se dio cuenta del tono que acababa de usar en Sasuke y en el momento en el que se dio cuenta, se quedó en el mismo estado que Sasuke, roja como un tomate}

-Tora: Que monos son la parejita...

{Los dos se quedaron mas rojos e incluso parecían expulsar vapor mientras que se quedaron parados}

-Tora: ¡Ya ni lo niegan!

{Sasuke y Haku, simplemente huyeron de la escena completamente rojos... al final del día ambos proclamarían sus sentimientos el uno al otro}

-Fugaku: (Vamos hijo, ánimo)

-Mikoto: (la chica me cae bien, al final no es una mala opción}

-Tora: Mejor me voy marchando, estoy cerca de encontrar a mi sustituto en la casa real.

-Fugaku: Suerte.

-Tora: No la necesito.

{Tora volvió a su forma original y desapareció en un destello de velocidad}

-Mikoto: Nunca pensé que Tora, el legendario gato de la terrible misión de rango d terminara de esta forma.

-Fugaku: Es verdad. ¿Qué tal estas cariño?

-Mikoto: De maravilla. Por cierto, ya he estado pensando en un nombre.

{Fugaku estaba nervioso}

-Mikoto: Si es un niño, tal vez debamos llamarlo Shuzaku.

-Fugaku: ¿Y como sabes que no es una niña?

{Los ojos de Mikoto brillaron perversamente}

-Mikoto: Instinto, además, tiene que ser un niño para que conozca a la hija de Anko y Alastor... de esta manera los clanes Fox y uchiha serán una gran familia feliz.

-Fugaku: Alto, alto... ¿Estas diciéndome que querías un varón mas pequeño para que conozca a Kurumi y sea su novio?

{Mikoto puso una cara tenebrosa mientras comenzaba a reir como un genio del mal}

-Mikoto: Culpable.

-Fugaku: Muy bien cariño (Solo espero que mi hijo sea mas normal, no puedo imaginarme a la hija de esos dos... pero como salga una chica con la mentalidad de Anko y el poder loco de Alastor y se junte con mi hijo... rezo a Kami para que mi hijo no tenga la actitud de Mikoto por que si no mi nieto será el heraldo del fin del mundo)

-Mikoto: Por cierto Fugaku-kun.

-Fugaku: Si... ¿cariño?

-Mikoto: Tengo ganas de tomar un poco de sandía.

-Fugaku: Pero cariño, no estamos en temporada.

-Mikoto: Tengo ganas.

{Fugaku temió nuevamente por su vida, su querida esposa tenía antojo y era mejor complacerla por lo que empezó una ardua tarea para encontrar una sandía. Lo cual le costó varias horas pero al final...}

* * *

{Pueblo de Tanzaku}

{A las afueras de la ciudad de Tanzaku, cuatro figuras se acercaban al lugar, mientras tanto, otras dos figuras conocidas, estaban recorriendo las calles y una de esas dos personas no estaba muy tranquila}

-Naruto: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llevamos recorriendo las calles durante dos horas!

-Jiraiya: Tsunade no es una piedra que se queda inmovil, se puede mover ¿Sabes?

-Naruto: Se suponía que sabías su localización.

-Jiraiya: "Sabía" Pero se ha marchado de ese local y fue a otro.

-Naruto: ¡Es un asco!

-Jiraiya: Tal vez necesitemos un descanso... ¿Qué tal si paramos a ese local?

-Naruto: No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Jiraiya: Venga, solo un momento.

-Naruto: De acuerdo, pero rápido.

{Naruto y el sabio ermitaño de los sapos entraron en el local y antes de pedir nada los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron completamente con la imagen que veía:

En una mesa estaban dos mujeres y una mascota, sin duda, nunca olvidaría la apariencia de la persona a la que estaban buscando}

-Jiraiya: ¡Tsunade!

* * *

.

.

Ya falta poco para terminar el fic, dentro de poco daré un anuncio especial.

Saludos y pasad buen día


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí Chivotenkai pasando a Alice el restante de este fic en un capítulo doble!**

 **Agradezco a aquellos que han dejado un review. Sin mas preámbulos, empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 13: Vínculos familiares**

* * *

.

-Anko: ¿Cómo vas?

-Alastor: ¿Sabes que todavía estoy en peligro de muerte? Podría usar Kage Bunshin pero eso acortaría mis últimos días.

-Anko: Por eso debes darte prisa, el veneno es malo... pero quiero saber como sigue la historia.

{Anko utiliza el arma mas mortífera y aun siendo ella, mantenía el efecto deseado: Ojos de cachorrillo}

-Alastor: Está bien, pero una palabra mas y te cuento el final de golpe.

-Anko: Vamos cariño, no es para tanto...

{Alastor sonrió de forma tenebrosa imitando a Orochimaru}

-Alastor: Parece que tengo el poder del... spoiler.

-Anko: Mou... no seas así, no quiero que el padre de esta niña quede como un eunuco.

{Un poderoso aura asesino brotaba de Anko mientras se veía la figura espectral de una gran cobra real, el marido solo gimió durante unos momentos mirando al suelo para al poco volver su mirada a Anko y sonreír hacia ella con gran calidez.}

-Alastor: Creo que nunca he sido mas feliz... vivir en este lugar es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Anko: Lo dice el que se muere lentamente por agotamiento de chakra debido a que esta usándolo para frenar un veneno mortal.

-Alastor: Al menos conocí a Naruto, pero sobre todo a ti...

{Anko abrazó con fuerza a Alastor mientras lo miraba con ternura}

-Anko: Si que saber escoger las palabras...

-Alastor: Me estas haciendo escribir sin descanso, algo bueno tenía que sacar.

-Anko: Tal vez necesites un buen premio para recuperar fuerzas.

{Ambas caras estaban cada vez mas cerca una de la otra cuando derrepente sonó la puerta provocando internamente un ansia asesina a la persona que llamase a la puerta}

-Alastor: (sea quien sea me las paga)

-Anko: Maldita sea {dirigiéndose a la puerta con furia en la mirada} ya puede ir rezando la persona que esté al otro lado por que... {abre la puerta con fuerza para ver a Kurenai con mirada desesperante y con una gota de sudor por la forma en la que abría Anko. Esta última cambio rápidamente de actitud ante su mejor amiga}

Kure-chan... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Kurenai: Siento molestar, pensé que podría pero esto no puede seguir así...

.

.

* * *

{ Una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con ojos castaños y cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara, usa un traje de color verde con el kanji de juego (赌, kake), escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo lleva una blusa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, se mantiene cerrada por un amplio y oscuro faja de color gris azulado que hace juego con sus pantalones... esta es Tsunade senju y digamos que no le gustó la sorpresa de ver a su viejo compañero de equipo en el local}

-Tsunade: Jiraiya... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jiraiya: Vamos Tsunade. ¿No te alegras de ver a un viejo a amigo?

-Tsunade: No tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama, es su antiguo compañero de equipo.

{Shizune es una mujer joven, con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, el cual acostumbra recoger mientras trabaja, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Usa un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias}

-Tsunade: Lo que sea.

-Jiraiya: (Espero que no empiece con lo bipolar)

{Tsunade observa a la persona que estaba acompañando a su antiguo compañero, el hermitaño sapo. Era un joven de unos 14 años con el pelo rubio y ojos azules que le recordaba un poco a Minato, también tenía marcas de bigote similares a las de un zorro... el muchacho estaba muy nervioso. Debido al chaleco podía identificarlos como un chunin}

-Tsunade: ¿Por que tienes esa cara mocoso?

{Naruto internamente estaba en una confrontación mental, quería gritar por varios motivos, por que quería que salvase a su padre del veneno, por que su misión era llevarla a Konoha para que se convirtiera en la godaime Hokage o simplemente por que le había llamado mocoso, al final el nuevo chunin se calmó e intentó actuar de la forma mas educada posible}

-Naruto: Por favor, necesito que vengas con nosotros a Konoha, la vida de mi padre depende de ello.

-Tsunade: No.

-Jiraiya: También es para que ocupes el cargo de Hokage.

-Tsunade: Ni hablar, ahora menos. No pienso convertirme en la Kage de esa maldita aldea.

{Naruto estaba echo una furia ahora, la negativa de esa mujer no era una opción}

-Naruto: (Ella va a venir aunque la tenga que traer a cuestas)

-Kurama: (¿Debería decirle sobre la super fuerza de Tsunade?... va, sera divertido) Haz lo que veas conveniente.

-Naruto: Escucha vieja, vas a venir con nosotros... quieras o no, tendrás que salvar a mi padre. Solo le queda un mes de vida y no puedo permitir que muera de agotamiento de chakra.

{La furia de Tsunade se hizo palpable ante la mención de "vieja", por suerte Shizune la estaba conteniendo mientras su curiosidad pasaba por la mente de la aprendiz de la sannin babosa pues era extraño que una persona muriera por agotamiento de chakra y de una fecha tan alejada}

-Shizune: ¿Cómo te llamas joven? ¿Cómo es posible que tu padre muera de agotamiento de chakra en un tiempo tan lejano?

-Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Fox Mitarashi Uzumaki y mi padre esta usando su chakra para frenar un veneno que está en su cuerpo.

{El conjunto de los apellidos sorprendió a las dos médicas aun siendo desconocido el primer apellido, aunque tambien se preguntaba como alguien podía aguantar con un veneno durante un mes}

-Shizune: ¿Mitarashi? ¿Como Anko Mitarashi?

-Tsunade: ¿Cómo eres un Uzumaki? ¿Que clase de veneno era?

{Jiraiya decidió intervenir ya que tal vez había que tener un poco mas de tacto para llevar la situación}

-Jiraiya: es mejor que nos sentemos y tomarlo con calma.

{Echo lo dicho}

-Jiraiya: Este Naruto, su padre biológico era Minato.

{Tsunade se hizo una furia ante ese comentario}

-Tsunade: ¡Estas mintiendo! Kushina me dijo que Kyubi lo mato y por eso marchó de Konoha con su hija.

-Naruto: Eso es mentira.

-Jiraiya: El caso, es que Kushina vio a Naruto como los aldeanos que no saben distinguir entre un kunai y un pergamino... lo dejó solo y ya sabes como es la vida de un jinchuriki tratado como un huérfano desconocido.

-Shizune: Oh no...

-Naruto: pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Tou-san, el me aceptó cuido y adoptó.

-Shizune: ¿Y lo de Anko?

-Jiraiya: Bueno, Anko se casó hace poco con Alastor.

{Esto provocó una gran reacción en las dos}

-Tsunade: Hasta Anko ha conseguido a alguien antes...haber si aprendes.

-Shizune: (No es justo)

-Naruto: Y pronto tendré una hermanita.

{Tsunade y Shizune se acojonaron aun mas}

-Tsunade/ Shizune: (Una mini anko no!)

-Tsunade: Ejem ¿Y la parte del veneno?

-Naruto: Orochimaru le atravesó con la Kusanagi.

{Shizune se puso blanca mientras Tsunade no sabía si reir del mal chiste o copiar a su discípula}

-Tsunade: (Tal vez fue quien dejó así los brazos de Orochimaru?) Eso no puede ser, el veneno de la Kusanagi es mortal y de efecto rápido, detener un veneno es un proceso de alto control y de algo gasto de chakra... no se quien le diagnostico el mes de vida pero es imposible... tendría que tener reservas Biju para aguantar.

-Naruto: El las tiene.

-Tsaunade: Claro... y yo soy multi millonaria.

-Jiraiaya: El chico habla en serio... su padre es hermano de... Kyubi (3,2,1...)

-Shizune/Tsunade: ¿COOOOMOOOOO?!

-Naruto: (Son mas ruidosas que Sakura)

 **-Kurama: (Kit, mis tímpanos... dolor)**

-Tsunade: Eso no puedes decirlo en serio.

{{Explicación extensa mas tarde}}

-Naruto: Y eso es todo, por favor hay que darse prisa

{Tsunade estaba reflexiba y Shizune nerviosa tras toda la información digerida}

-Tsunade: Muy bien, si eres capaz de derribarme, iré... es mas, te regalo este collar.

-Naruto: Dalo por echo-ttebayo!

.

* * *

{{Fuera del local}}

.

-Tsunade: Muy bien criajo, veamos si puedes golpearme.

-Kurama: Naruto, Tsunade es famosa con su super fuerza.

-Naruto: (Entonces tendré que ser rápido) ¡Vamos!

{Tsunade aun conservaba algo de borrachera aunque tras toda la información recibida casi se le había pasado. Entonces pasó, Naruto cogió un impulso de velocidad para acercarse mucho a donde Tsunade}

-Tsunade: (Casi se mueve como Gai)

{En el último momento, la sannin retrocedió un paso para poder evitar un puño fuertemente cargado. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver su primer golpe fallido pero hizo algo que Tsunade no se esperaba, en lugar de parar en seco e intentar un nuevo golpe, dejo fluir el intento fallido para que el chunnin cayera la suelo debido al impulso del puño con un objetivo ahora unos pasos mas atrás. En el momento en el que el puño tocaría con el suelo, colocó ambas manos en el suelo para hacer impulso y golpear ahora con ambas piernas.

Tsunade rápidamente bloquea con los brazos en cruz, el impulso fue tan potente para hacer que los pies de Tsunade se desplazasen unos centímetros atás}

-Tsunade: Golpeas fuerte mocoso.

{Sin embargo, Tsunade se impresionó con la cara del muchacho, era de total determinación ya que de esta pelea estaba en juego la vida de su padre y lucharía hasta darlo todo.

En una rápida acción, al ver que el ataque de pies impulsado había fallado, flexionó rápidamente las piernas para echarse hacia atrás y tomar postura antes de que Tsunade aprovechase y le agarrase de una de las piernas}

-Naruto: Kage bunshin no jutsu !

{Ahora estaban dos clones al lado del original, los dos clones asintieron con la cabeza y rodearon a Tsunade}

-Tsunade: (Je, este niño cree que puede ganarme. A pesar de que es bueno, todavía me estoy conteniendo mucho)

-Naruto (Clon 1 y 2) : **Katon Goukyaku no jutsu!**

-Tsunade: ¡Muy fácil!

{La kunoichi simplemente repitió su primera acción, retroceder. Puede que por ahora no pasara al ataque pero era por que quería ver la capacidad del muchacho}

-Tsunade: (Creo que es hora de atacar...¿Que es eso?)

{Tsunade se fijaba en las manos del Naruto original mientras estban a punto de chocar los jutsu katon}

-Naruto: **Suiton, Suiryūdan no jutsu!**

{El jutsu del original no estaba dirigido a Tsunade, si no a los dos jutsu de Katon. Al impactar, un gran vapor surgió cubriendo todo de vapor que se asemejaba a la niebla del kirikakure no jutsu, sin embargo era diferente}

-Tsunade: (Kami, que calor)

-Naruto: ¡Te tengo! Acepta la derrota.

{Una onda fuerte de viento se dispersó mostrando al Naruto Original junto con otros cinco clones con kunai en mano apuntado a una zona vital del cuerpo de Tsunade}

-Tsunade: Impresionante, con esto podrías ganar a muchos sin embargo debes mirar al cielo.

{Puf}

-Naruto: ¿Qué?

{Tsunade había echo un kawamiri con un tronco perfectamente cortado... de donde lo ha sacado, no tengo ni idea, pero me gustaría saber como es posible dejarlo tan bien cortado... el caso es que la original estaba descendiendo del cielo con uno de sus clásicos ataques}

-Tsunade: ¡ **Caída de taconazo!**

{Todos sabemos el resultado, un gran cráter y un magullado Naruto. Tsunade estaba sudando un poco, realmente el muchacho sería grande en el futuro}

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama, te has pasado.

{Tsunade puso mala cara a Shizune por la queja... sin embargo los gritos de las autoridades hicieron un cambio de chip para Tsunade. Se podía oir a lo lejos los gritos de las autoridades exigiendo que paguen los destrozos.

Como no, hicieron lo mas normal. Shizune recogió a Tonton (su mascota), Jiraiya tomó a Naruto y Tsunade su copa de sake... y más rápido que una fangirl a su presa salieron de la escena de lucha dejando atrás al pobre agente de la ley y aun vendedor de coles cuyo producto se había estropeado con el vapor}

.

* * *

{{En las afueras de Tanzaku, al día siguiente}}

.

{Tres figuras conocidas estaban reunidas, dos en un lado y la tercera en el otro. Estos eran Orochimaru, Kabuto y Tsunade}

.

-Orochimaru: Sabía que vendrías Tsunade-san

-Tsunade: Muy bien Orochimaru, terminemos con esto. Recuerda la parte del trato

-Orochimaru: (Por fin, mis brazos volverán a funcionar) Si, si... usar el Edo tensei para llamar a Dan y Nawaki.

{Tsunade se acercaba lentamente mientras empezaba a ejecutar una serie de signos con las manos. Por desgracia, el nin médico de la serpiente reconocía perfectamente el jutsu que estaba a punto de utilizar}

-Kabuto: (Esas señales) ¡Es una trampa!

{Gracias al **** de Kabuto, el sannin serpiente pudo apartarse de lo que hubiera sido una técnica mortal que hubiera acabado con el en un instante, esto frustró bastante a la rubia}

-Orochimaru: Me decepcionas Tsunade. Pensé que querías tener a tus seres queridos una vez mas.

-Tsunade: Si lo hiciera, estaría faltando a la memoria de Dan y Nawaki.

-Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, debemos retirarnos a una zona mas abierta. No estas en condiciones de luchar.

{Orochimaru y Kabuto empezaron a esquivar y correr para evitar los super golpes de la sannin de la babosa, sin duda, tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

Por desgracia, al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un campo abierto y ahora las tornas estaban por cambiar ya que estaba esperando un tercer individuo}

-Kushina: Veo que al final, no salió como esperabas.

{Orochimaru solo pudo poner una mueca de desagrado, sin duda, la Uzumaki ya se imaginaba el resultado de las cosas}

-Orochimaru: Si, al parecer sigue siendo fiel a Konoha.

-Tsunade: ¡Kushina!

-Kushina: Hola vieja bruja.

-Tsunade: Tu me mentiste, Naruto no esta muerto.

-Kushina: Parece que nadie me hace caso, ¡Naruto está muerto y el Kyubi tomó su cuerpo!

-Tsunade: (Parece que su odio la ha cegado con la verdad. Ahora tengo una clara desventaja, por lo tanto Kushina es la mayor amenenaza, no solo era fuerte antes... ahora también tiene las habilidades de Orochimaru y la linea de sangre del elemento cristal. Debería haber marchado a Konoha ayer mismo) Eres una idiota Kushina.

-Kushina: La idiota eres tu al pensar que puedes vencer. Después de todo, tienes miedo a la sangre.

-Tsunade: Maldita mocosa.

{Kushina fue a embestir a Tsunade pues a pesar de la fuerza de Tsunade, si Kushina era mas veloz podría evadir cualquier contra medid. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que se estaba acercando, unos diez shuriken la hicieron parar y retroceder.

Todos pusieron vista del origen de los shuriken y vieron como el origen provenía de dos personas: Shizune, Naruto... y un cansado Jiraiya}

-Shizune: ¡Tsunade-sama!

-Tsunade: ¿Que hacéis aquí?

{Shizune estaba muy enfadada con su maestra}

-Shizune: ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre drogar a Jiraiya y venir sola hasta aquí?

-Tsunade: Bueno, quería resolver esto sola... ¿cómo me habeis encontrado?

-Jiraiya: Bueno, solo teníamos que seguir el rastro de destrucción que habías causado, no era muy difícil.

{En efecto había un largo camíno con edificaciones muy dañadas, tal vez todos tenían una gota de sudor}

-Naruto: Tal vez es mejor que no vengas a esta localidad durante una buena temporada.

-Jiraiya: (El gaki tiene razón) Estate alerta Naruto.

{Kushina estaba enfadada pero al mismo tiempo sonreía y reía como una loca, tanto que deja en verguenza a Orochimaru}

-Kushina: Ku,ku,ku... ¡Ahora podré matar al demonio personalmente!

-Orochimaru: (Se supone que el malo jefe soy yo) Parece que estamos en desventaja numérica, Kabuto. Kushina y yo nos encargamos de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-Kabuto: Si, Orochimaru-sama.

-Kushina: Yo quiero destruir a Kyubi.

-Orochimaru: Cállate, ¿o acaso quieres morir?

-Kushina: Tsk.

-Naruto: (Al menos Mito no está aquí)

 **-Kurama: La última vez parecía tener una debacle mental.**

-Naruto: (El ver la realidad puede ser duro aunque creo que al final no habrá cambiado nada)

 **-Kurama: Nunca se sabe Gaki, nunca se sabe.**

.

* * *

{Tanto Shizune como Naruto se separaron de Jiraiya y tsunade para enfrentarse a Kabuto mientras los dos sannin se enfrentaban al tercero y a su discípula}

-Jiraiya: Casi como en los viejos tiempos

{Decía Jiraiya de forma sarcástica}

-Orochimaru: Kushina, yo no puedo usar mis brazos. Debes usar tu el jutsu de invocación.

-Kushina: No hacía falta que me lo dijeras.

-Tsunade: ¿Listo jiraiya?

-Jiraiya: La droga casi ha desaparecido de mi organismo, creo que estoy preparado.

.

{{ Música: Released Power Ost }}

.

{Los tres shinobi mordieron sus correspondientes pulgares y empezaron con los sellos específicos para completar el jutsu colocando la mano en el suelo mientras aparecía un patron de sello en este}

-Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunade: Kuchiyose no jutsu!

{Tres grandes nubes de humo surgieron durante la invocación, de estas aparecieron los jefes de cada citación. La serpiente manda, katsuyu la babosa y el jefe sapo Gamabunta}

 **-Manda: ¿Tu osas invocarme, Kushina?**

-Kushina: Te necesito para vencer a esta escoria adoradora del demonio.

 **-Manda: Después de esto quiero 100 sacrificios para alimentarme.**

-Gamabunta: Parece que nos volvemos a reunir los tres.

 **-Katsuyu: Aunque sea como enemigos.**

-Jiraiya: Vamos a por ellos, gamabunta.

-Tsunade: Nosotros atacaremos a distancia y serviremos de apoyo.

 **-Katsuyu: Entendido.**

.

* * *

{{Zona de Kabuto vs Shizune y Naruto}}

.

-Kabuto: Enhorabuena por tu ascenso, Naruto-san.

-Naruto: Eres un maldito espía.

-Kabuto: Ese soy yo.

-Shizune: Ten cuidado Naruto, por lo que he visto, es un especialista médico como yo y parece dominar muy bien el bisturí como chakra.

-Kabuto: No esta mal, después de todo un medic nin puede reconocer a otro... ahora podré medirme contra una estudiante directa de Tsunade.

{Kabuto llenó sus palmas de chakra para ejecutar la técnica del bisturí de chakra, entonces empleó una carrera en dirección a los dos shinobi leales a la hoja}

-Shizune: ¡Naruto!

{En el momento exacto, Naruto cayó de espaldas para evitar el contacto de la técnica de Naruto mientras uno de sus mechones había sido separado del pelo.

Kabuto tuvo que retroceder debido a los sembon envenenados lanzados por Shizune}

-Kabuto: Tsk, fallé por poco

-Naruto: Estuvo cerca, pero no parecía peligrosa esa técnica.

-Shizune: Con el bisturí de chakra, puedes llegar a cortar músculos y tendones sin necesidad de cortar la carne externa.

-Naruto: ¡Que técnica mas terrible! Sin embargo, puedo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sin preocuparme... ¡ **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

{Unos cincuenta clones rodearon a Kabuto}

-Naruto: ¡A por el!

-Kabuto: ¡No me subestimes mocoso!

* * *

.

{{Un tiempo mas tarde}}

.

-Orochimaru: Nunca pensé que Kabuto perdería.

-Kushina: Da igual que el demonio se uniera a la lucha, nosotros tenemos las de ganar. Jiraiya parece no estar bien desde el comienzo de la lucha y por tanto la única amenaza es Tsunade, todo será fácil.

-Orochimaru: Si tu lo dices.

-Kushina: Hoy es el día en el que por fin destruiré al demonio

{En la lejanía se podía escuchar un fuerte grito}

-Mito: ¡Detente Kaa-san!

-Kushina: ¡Hija! ¿Tu también has venido para matar al demonio?

-Naruto: (Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿ahora también ella?)

 **-Kurama: No lo sé Naruto, puede que tal vez cambió de actitud.**

-Tsunade: (Esto es malo, no podremos ganar con otro mas en contra)

-Mito: No lo entiendes... el no es Kyubi... ¡es Naruto!

-Naruto: (¿Cómo?)

 **-Kurama: Tal vez cuando me vio se dio cuenta de que las cosas que le dijeron desde niña, eran falsas.**

-Naruto: (¿En serio?)

 **-Kurama: Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, después de todo, sois hermanos.**

-Naruto: (tal vez tengas razón, ella no tiene la culpa.) Gracias Mito.

{Mito se sonrojó bastante}

-Mito: No es nada (onii-san)

-Kushina: (Maldito demonio, no te conformabas con quitarme a mi hijo...¿ahora también con mi hija?) ¡Te voy a destrozar, demonio!

-Mito: No te dejaré hacer algo de lo que mas tarde te arrepentiras... Kaa-san.

-Jiraiya: ( Menos mal que se a dado cuenta de la verdad)

{Kushina estaba echo un hervidero, sin enbargo Orochimaru estaba ahí para calmar el lugar}

-Orochimaru: Kushina, yo estaría en la misma situación emocional que tu si se diera el caso... pero en estos momentos, estamos totalmente superados... debemos irnos... ¡YA!

-Kushina: Tienes razón, pero esta vez es la última vez que nos retiramos... la próxima vez no pararé hasta que el corazón del demonio deje de latir.

-Orochimaru: Vayámonos de aquí ahora.

-Jiraiya: ¡No escapareis!

{Sin embargo una gran nube de humo se llevó a los tres nin del sonido}

-Tsunade: han usado la convocatoria inversa... al menos estamos todos bien.

{Tsunade mira a Mito con interes,aunque le era raro que la chica usase gafas de sol}

-Tsunade: Así que tu eres Mito... interesante.

{Mito miraba al suelo un poco apenada}

-Tsunade: ¿Que te pasa jovencita?

-Mito: Toda mi vida he estado equivocada, he querido matar a Naruto pensando que era el demonio que mató a mi tou-san... no tengo perdón.

-Naruto: Eso es cosa del pasado, estas perdonada.

-Mito: ¿cómo?

-Naruto: Estabas equivocada y hacías lo que hacías por culpa de las mentiras, pude que tuvieramos diferencias pero ahora es el momento de mirar a un futuro como una familia.

{Mito no se lo creía, parecía como si el corazón de Naruto estuviera lleno de paz y bondad capaz de perdonar unos actos horribles. Jiraiya sonreía al ver como el hijo de minato llegaría a ser un líder excelente en el futuro}

-Mito: Pe..pero yo he estado trabajando para Orochimaru y estuve durante la invasión. El pueblo no me perdonará.

-Tsunade: No te preocupes, yo voy a ser la Hokage y me encargaré de que no sufras castigo alguno.

{Mito empezó a llorar, se notaba por como bajaban las lágrimas a pesar de las lentes de sol que impedían ver los ojos de Mito}

-Naruto: Démonos prisa, hay que salvar a mi tou-san.

-Mito: ¿Ese hombre sigue vivo?

-Jiraiya: Si, es un hueso duro de roer.

-Mito: ¿Cómo?

-Naruto: Es una larga historia, pero debemos volver y rápido.

-Jiraiya: ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Aun no han pasado ni medio mes y ya hemos encontrado a Tsunade, solo tardaremos como mucho tres o cuatro días en llegar... es pan comido.

-Naruto: No solo lo digo por eso... ¿Acaso no veis como ha quedado el lugar?

{Todos se fijaron en la zona y como se había convertido en una ruina literalmente...}

-Naruto: Creo que no tardaran mucho en venir las autoridades y hacernos pagar los daños.

-Tsunade: ¿Pagar? ¿Deudas? ¡NOOOO!

{Y así partieron con gran espíritu rumbo a Konoha}

.

* * *

{{salto de tiempo: Llegada a casa Fox}}

.

-Naruto: ¡Tou-SAAAANN!

{La voz retumbo por toda la sala haciendo que cierta persona cayera al suelo tapándose los oídos con fuerza. Jiraiya estaba informando en la oficina de Konoha y Tsunade estaba buscando en los locales los materiales para curar el veneno de la espada Kusanagi, sin embargo Naruto fue a velocidades locas a su casa arrastrando a Mito en el camino}

-Alastor: ¡Mis oídos! ¡Es peor que Sakura!

-Naruto: Tou-san... ¿por que estas así? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

{Alastor antes de derrumbarse de dolor, estaba sentado en posición seiza frente a una mesa con unos folios y un pincel con tinta.. aunque si uno se fijaba bien, uno de sus tobillos estaba con un grillete atado a la mesa}

-Naruto: Es una larga historia, digamos que Anko-chan quiere que me centre en unas tareas.

{Alastor frunció el ceño mientras observaba a una persona que había entrado en el lugar}

-Alastor: ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Has venido a terminar lo de la a otra vez

{Casi no dejó tiempo de responder por que ya se había levantado del suelo y le daba igual estar arrastrando la mesa. Lo que le hizo parar fue al ver la cara de la Uzumaki bajar en señal de vergüenza o tristeza. Naruto rápidamente habló en su defensa}

-Naruto: ¡No es lo que piensas! Ella nos ayuda contra Kushina y Orochimaru.

{Por un momento la miró de forma escéptica}

-Alastor: ¿En serio? Me parece extraño que se enfrente a su madre.

{Mito hizo un esfuerzo extra para poder contestar}

-Mito: Me di cuenta de que lo que hacíamos Kaa-san y yo era un error, Naruto no es el Kyubi.

-Alastor: ¿Y como llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Mito: Naruto invocó a Kyubi.

-Naruto: Es verdad.

-Alastor: (Ella vio que Naruto y Kyubi son personas diferentes, me enfada de que odiara a Naruto y Konoha a muerte por una razón estúpida pero al final ese odio procedía de las mentiras de Kushina.) Muy bien, pero te costará mucho trabajo para ver mi total aprobación, después de todo, "Kyubi" es mi hermano.

-Mito: Pero el destruyo Konoha y murió Tou-san.

-Alastor: ¿En serio?... ¿Tu madre no te contó la verdad?

-Mito: ¿Qué verdad?

-Alastor: Veamos, tu madre era la jinchuriki del Kyubi "completo" antes de que vosotros dos nacierais, un enmascarado con sharingan os atacaron en el momento del nacimiento y aprovechó para extraer a mi hermano de ella. Utilizó su sharingan especial para controlarlo y darle la orden de destruir la aldea.

Minato selló la mitad de Kyubi en ti y la otra mitad junto a la conciencia en Naruto, Naruto estuvo a punto de morir por un fallo respiratorio pero gracias a Kyubi se salvó.

Sin embargo esto último fue lo que hizo a Kushina pensar que Naruto era Kyubi, me imagino que sabes el resto... no hace falta añadir que durante mucho tiempo, gran parte de la villa pensaban que Naruto era Kyubi en realidad.

.

{La cara de Mito era un total desastre, gran parte de la información que tenía cambiaba todo el pensamiento acumulado durante años, esto le hizo alterarse y mucho.

Empezó a darse cuenta de las cosas y de como debe haberlo pasado su hermano mayor (por un minuto, pero suficiente para ser llamado como tal)

De como lo había tratado al conocerlo y que a pesar de las cosas, la había aceptado con una desconfianza prácticamente nula durante la pelea en Tanzaku.

Tras una rápida pasada de pensamientos, empezó a derramar lágrimas y abrazar a Naruto con mucha fuerza}

-Mito: Lo siento mucho...onii-san.

{Naruto intentó devolver el abrazo para que la chica se tranquilizara}

-Naruto: Ya pasó, ya pasó..

-Mito: Naruto-nii es el mejor (tanto como Hinata-sama... estaremos los tres juntos..)

{Por un instante, Naruto sintió un escalofrío e Hinata en la lejanía tubo pensamientos asesinos en contra de alguien que intentaba compartir a "su Naruto"... Naruto era solo para Hinata y nadie mas}

 **-Kurama: (Algo me da que cogerá algún extraño complejo de hermana)**

-Alastor: Bueno, visto las cosas... ¿Qué tal la misión?

{Naruto sonrió fuertemente}

-Naruto: Un éxito, Tsunade estará terminando el antídoto. Hemos acordado reunirnos en la azotea de la torre de jiji.

{Alastor asintió, cuando un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza}

-Alastor: Muy bien Naruto, lo has conseguido con mucho tiempo de sobra... id marchando vosotros dos, tengo algo que hacer primero.

-Naruto: ¿Y las cadenas?

-Alastor: ¿en serio crees que estas cadenas pueden frenarme? Como tenemos tanto tiempo, puedo usar un poco de chakra para romperla o también puedo usar la cizalla.

-Mito: (Este tipo es raro)

-Naruto: Muy bien, nos vemos ahora tou-san.

{Naruto y Mito se marcharon dejando a un serio Alastor mirando a un armario oculto muy bien escondido}

-Alastor: (Es el momento de cumplir mi auto promesa)

* * *

.

{{Azotea torre Hokage}}

.

{Sorprendente mente había una gran concentración de conocidos, estaban el Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Naruto, Mito, los Uchiha, Kakashi e Hinata esperando a la persona que Tsunade tenía que tratar, todos tenían una gota de sudor al verlo entrar con una gran bolsa}

-Naruto: ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa Tou-san?

-Alastor: Algo que tengo que hacer cuando me tome el antídoto.

{Tsunade le da un vial al mayor de la familia fox (no sellado) y este se toma el contenido de un golpe, casi de forma instantánea notó los efectos curativos del antídoto}

-Alastor: es el momento de cumplir con mi auto promesa.

.

{{Inserten música: /watch?v=sEX70QlqzQM }}

.

{La cara de Alastor parecía la de un fantasma con total determinación, había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo costase lo que costase, de la bolsa gigante saco una gran papelera y con un jutsu de fuego la convirtió en una papelera con interior llameante}

-Jiraiaya: ¿Qué estas?... ¡Oh Kami!

-Anko: Eso es...

{Alastor sacó de la bolsa un libro de color naranja que algunos reconocieron al instante, uno de los ejemplares de la serie Icha Icha, el recién curado veía el libro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento mientras desplazaba la mano que contenía el libro a la papelera}

-Mikoto: ¿acaso va a tirarlo?

-Kakashi: No... esto es una broma, ¿Verdad Alastor?... ¿Alastor?

{Alastor no decía nada, los tendones de la mano parecían relajarse mientras esta se abría lentamente , soltando el agarre del libro.

Para los demás hombres, les parecía una caída a cámara lenta... el libro entró en contacto con la papelera ardiente, haciendo que el libro se convierta en cenizas lentamente}

-Kakashi: ¡No!

-Jiraiya: ¿Por qué?

-Fugaku: (Que acto tan cruel)

-Anko: (cariño)

-Naruto: ¿Qué haces?

{Alastor tomó una mirada de rabia mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza}

 **-Alastor: ¡No pienso ser una mala influencia en Kurumi!**

-Mito/Naruto: ¿Eh?

{Alastor cogió carrerilla y empezó a sacar mas y mas libros de Jiraiya. Sin duda la colección entera. Los demás hombres empezaban a notarles la mirada de desesperación mientras algunas de las mujeres tenían estrellas en los ojos y por desgracia, había una tercera persona espiando... la madre de Ino, alias la cotilla del pueblo y esa noticia iría por la villa más rápido que la pólvora... no, no solo por la villa, por todas las naciones: Un hombre quemando la colección entera del Icha Icha delante del mismo autor.}

-Alastor: ¡Este es el último!

-Fugaku: ¡Detente!

-Jiraiya: Por favor, no sigas.

-Hiruzen: No han echo nada malo.

{Los ojos de Alastor pasaron a total penumbra}

-Alastor: ¿que no han echo nada? ¡Miradla!

{Alastor señaló a Hinata con el dedo acusador}

-Naruto: ¿Que pasa con Hinata-chan?

-Mito:(¿Cómo osa meterse con Hinata-sama?)

-Alastor: El otro día estaba paseando y vi a Hinata con una mirada que daba miedo, con risas, malas vibraciones...y la vi leyendo estos libros, no pienso permitir que Kurumi siga este camino, ¡Ni pensarlo!

-Hinata: Yo solo... (Solo buscaba aprender algo para estar con Naruto-kun)

-Alastor: Además, si tanto te gusta leer...

{Alastor empezó a ir en cámara dramática, mientras sacaba un último objeto de la bolsa parecía una especie de cuaderno de borrador, todos miraron extrañados mientras Anko miraba en asombro}

-Anko: (Lo ha terminado)

-Alastor: ¡Lee te esto!

{Todos con una gota de sudor mientras Anko tenía estrellas en los ojos, Hinata parecía mirar al manuscrito que parecía irradiar un aura dorada, Hinata se fijó en el título de la obra}

-Hinata: ¿fushigi Yugi?

-Anko: ¡Lo terminaste!

-Alastor: No me dejaste casi ni dormir, normal que lo consiguiera.

-Anko: ¡Eres el mejor!

{Los varones todavía seguían traumatizados pero poco a poco consiguieron salir de el agujero depresivo para tomar sus pensamientos fuera}

-Naruto: ¿Lo has escrito?

-Alastor: Si, es el momento de escribir, publicar y ganar dinero para ramen.. quiero decir, para la familia muwahaha... ¡Kage bunshin!

{Una nube humo reveló a una decena de Alastor}

-Alastor: Ya sabeis que hacer... ¡A escribir!

-Clones: ¡SI!

{Los clones se marcharon, dejando un poco a todos con una cara de pez... entonces Naruto empezó a contar la historia de lo que había pasado e incluso que se había topado con Itachi. Pasada media hora, todos asintieron en que fue una interesante aventura y que la hermana había comenzado a tomar el buen camino}

-Naruto: Y eso es todo, ¿que te ha parecido, Hinata-chan?

{Silencio, todos miraron en la chica Hyuga que parecía estar profundamente sumergida en el libro}

-Naruto: ¿Hinata-chan?

-sasuke: hinata ¿aun sigues leyendo esto?

{Sasuke rozó la cubierta del libro y algunos de la azotea se quedaron asustados por el instinto asesino que desprendió Hinata por un instante}

-Hinata: No interrumpas mi lectura.

{Hinata siguió con su lectura e incluso en algunos momentos empezó a emitir una risa que deja a Orochimaru en vergüenza... Mito estaba con estrellas por la autoridad mostrada por Hinata}

-Alastor: (Oh dios, creo que Hinata no tiene tendencia tsundere... mas bien una yandere...)

-Kurama: Da mucho miedo (Creo que Naruto sigue los pasos de Minato sin darse cuenta)

-Anko: (Estos libros parecen enganchar mucho, nos vamos a forrar y yo tendré mucho dango y comida... comida) Alastor-kun, tengo ganas de sandía.

-Alastor: ( Oh ,no)

-Anko: ¿Te importa conseguirme un poco?

{Anko lo decía con una linda expresión pero liberaba una presión espiritual que proporcionaba un sentimiento totalmente terrorífico. Alastor sabía que solo había una respuesta posible para estos casos}

-Alastor: Claro cariño, en seguida vuelvo.

{Alastor se lanzó desde la azotea para poder buscar cuanto antes el objetivo de su bísqueda mientras Fugaku asintía}

-Fugaku: (Comprendo tu dolor, ya he pasado dos veces por eso)

-Mikoto: Cariño, con hablar de comida me ha entrado un poco de hambre... ¿Puedes conseguirme unas fresas?

{Mikoto utilizó la misma táctica que Anko, Fugaku derramaba lágrimas internas}

-Fugaku: Claro Miko-chan (No se si saldré de la tercera)

{Fugaku tambien se marchó de la misma manera, dejando a Naruto meditativo}

-Naruto: (Algo me dice que esto me terminará pasando)

-Kurama: Al menos a mi no me pasará nunca muwahaha

{Iluso de Kurama}

.

* * *

.

{{tres días mas tarde}}

.

{Decir que estos tres días habían sido normales, entonces estaría comentando el chiste mas grande jamás contado.

Los cambios de humor de la matriarca Uchiha y de la fox-mitarashi no ayudaba en absoluto, en primer lugar teníamos a Sasuke y Haku que formalmente quedaban juntos mas a menudo e incluso muchas personas murmuraban de como quedaban bien como pareja. Era un poco gracioso, ya que los Uchiha son famosos por su elemento de fuego (si no tenemos en cuenta el sharingan) y en estos momentos estaba quedando mas y mas con una especialista en el elemento de hielo... de momento, no ha sufrido ningún accidente, de momento.

Por otro lado, los Kage bunshin de Alastor trabajaban arduamente para escribir de historia en historia. Era una buena reescribir las historias de su mundo original en este, pero sería muy sospechoso si las sacara de golpe.

Por este mismo motivo, había logrado calmar a Mikoto y Anko con estas historias... denominándolas como sus críticas de sus obras, algo que Fugaku agradeció y maldijo al nuevo escritor. ¿por que maldecir? Bueno, si lo dijera, estaría haciendo spoiler de las historias pero durante estas, cualquiera de las dos mujeres podía pasar de estar riendo a llorar e incluso desear la muerte del escritor.

Hinata... era un caso especial. Últimamente se había reunido menos con el equipo y parecía entrenar mas en el estilo de la familia Hyuga, obviamente estaba intentando conseguir el máximo conocimiento de su clan antes de ejecutar "su plan"... sin embargo, aunque se escapase a entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte, compraría buen material de lectura... claramente obtendría el material del padre de su Naruto pero también compraría mucho material de Jiraiya para tener ideas para cuando finalice su entrenamiento.

Hablando de Alastor, se había extendido como la pólvora sus actos en la azotea y del supuesto lanzamiento de un libro que marcaría "el nacimiento de un nuevo super escritor" Ahora muchas mujeres miraban con estrellas a Alastor y tenían un instinto asesino en contra de la princesa serpiente.

Durante estos tres días, los clones se habían encargado de su tarea como escritor. Todavía seguía ayudando en el Ichiraku ramen, sin embargo con los últimos acontecimientos, había dado su renuncia como trabajador y ahora echaba una mano de vez en cuando debido a la amistad forjada. Se podría decir que casi son como de la familia.

Hablando de familia, Tora ha conseguido un sustituto para que lo reemplace como mascota de la señora del damnyo del país del fuego.

A pesar de la falta de espacio, los Fox ofrecieron un hueco en el hogar, pero Tora lo rechazo ya que de momento quería tener un poco de sitio propio y que no quería ocupar demasiado espacio. Por suerte, con el tiempo, tendrán suficientes ingresos para un nuevo complejo familiar. Pero Alastor tenía otras cosas en mente.

Claramente, se estaba esforzando en controlar sus límites y ahora, era, por desgracia un shinobi oficial en la aldea aunque por suerte, le habían pasado directamente al rango de sannin...algo que no se ve todos los días. Ahora solo tendría que responder ante la hokage.

Hablando de la Hokage, Tsunade, fue bien recibida por la villa y muchos celebraron su incorporación. Todos menos Danzo que estaba en la cárcel y para su desgracia, se habían detectado muchas bases de raíz y se estaban "des programando" varios agentes de esta operativa.

Sin embargo para el nuevo sannin tenía una última preocupación y era la que mas rondaba por su cabeza: Mito.

A pesar de que Naruto le había perdonado, Mito parecía tener desarrollada una especie de admiración por el y al mismo tiempo parecía bastante reservada... mejor dicho parecía estar dudando en cada una de sus acciones, como si estuviera debatiendo si estaba haciendo sus cosas bien y si no sería vista con buenos ojos o incluso parecía tener inseguridad y miedo de ser rechazada por la actitud con la que se había estado criando estos años.

Sin duda para Mito, ir conociendo la vida de su hermano mayor había provocado un giro de 180 grados en la visión hacia este respecto a como lo veía al principio, por lo que había tomado una idea para mejorar la relación familiar entre estos dos.

Por lo que el jefe del clan había tomado una idea para mejorar esto}

.

-Alastor: ¡Naruto!... ¡Mito! ... ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo!

{Pasaron unos momentos, Mito había venido lentamente pero todavía no había pista de Naruto}

-Alastor: ¡Naruto! ¡O VIENES O TE QUEDAS SIN RAMEN UN MES!

{Ni si quiera la velocidad del Hiraisin podría superar la velocidad que Naruto acababa de utilizar para llegar a donde estaba la "reunión" familiar}

-Naruto: No hacía falta amenazar con eso.

-Mito: ... (realmente le gusta el ramen aunque he de admitir que era bueno el que probé aquella vez)

-Alastor: He de decir que me alegro de seguir con vida, pero desde que llegasteis me he podido dar cuenta de una cosa.

{Entonces señaló a Mito con el dedo acusador y esta se sintió amenazada por un instante}

-Alastor: ¡Tienes miedo a ser rechazada!

-Mito: ¿Qué? (¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?)

-Naruto: ¿Mito?

-Alastor: me he fijado en tus acciones, crees que debido a tu comportamiento en el pasado, Naruto te odiará a la mínima metedura de pata.

-Naruto: Venga tou-san, sabemos que se comportaba así por que ella fue mal informada, no creo que...

{Mito estaba mirando hacia el suelo, la vergüenza era un signo que servía para verificar que la teoría era cierta}

-Mito: ¿Tan evidente era?

-Naruto: Mito...

-Alastor: Por eso he decidido un método para que alejes esos miedos y para que trabajéis mejor como un buen equipo.

{Alastor empezó a elevar su puño al cielo de forma dramática para bajarlo con fuerza y señalarse a si mismo con el pulgar}

-Alastor: Vamos a luchar, vosotros dos... os vais a enfrentar a mi.

{La boca de Naruto calló y los ojos de Mito(escondidos tras las gafas) se ensancharon}

-Alastor: Esto no será un entrenamiento.

-Naruto: Pero eso es...

-Mito: Kaa-san dijo que podía con todos los Kage al mismo tiempo... no podemos.

-Alastor: Colaborad como un equipo y olvidad vuestras preocupaciones.

-Naruto Muy bien, te vamos a patear.

-Mito: Esta... bien.

-Alastor: Eso espero y luchar al máximo o de lo contrario... Naruto tu te quedas sin Ramen durante un año y Mito... te espera algo equivalente.

Os espero en media hora en el **bosque de la diversión** **2.0** (traducción: zona mortal en el bosque de la muerte)

{Naruto lloraba en depresión internamente mientras Mito se preguntaba que podría ser el castigo que le tocaría a ella}

.

* * *

.

{{Bosque de la diversión 2.0 (mejor no recordemos lo que pasó en la 1.0)}}

.

-Alastor: Parece que habeis llegado a tiempo, eso evitará una lección de puntualidad.

-Naruto: Hoy es el día en el que te patearemos el trasero. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

{Una nube de humo surgió para mostrar a Kurama del tamaño de Akamaru en Shippuden, Mito lo vió un momento con mala cara. A pesar de la nueva información, no le agradaba tener cerca al motivo por el que su padre murió a pesar de ser controlado por un sharingan}

-Alastor: ¿Tu también vas a unirte?

 **-Kurama: No ,solo quiero estar de observador... pues claro que quiero.**

-Mito: Entonces será un tres contra uno.

-Alastor: Me temo que no, me imaginé que Kurama tendría ganas de lucha... por lo que toma, vete a esta dirección... tienes mucha diversión asegurada, recuerda, no te pases.

 **-Kurama: ¿No puedo estar aquí?**

-Alastor: No, pero puedes divertirte mucho con tus dos contrincantes.

{Kurama leyó el contenido de la información de la zona a luchar y con quien le tocaba... solo pudo poner una sonrisa sádica mirando a un Alastor que asentía coincidiendo con el pensamiento de su hermano.

Sin mas, Kurama abandonó la zona del bosque}

-Mito: ¿A donde se dirige?

-Naruto: ¿Contra quien va a luchar?

-Alastor: Sasuke y Haku... pero dejémonos de tonterías. Mito, quítate esas gafas. No es necesario ocultar tu rinnegan nunca mas.

{Mito se quitó sus gafas, revelando el legendario doujutsu... el cual Alastor no tenía ni idea de como la chica pudo obtenerlo. Los gemelos adoptaron sus posturas de batalla mientras Alastor estaba cruzado de brazos}

.

.

{{Blue dragon anime OST-Power rush Soundtrack}}

-Alastor: ¿Listos?... ¡A luchar!

{Naruto y Mito lanzaron una carrera en velocidad pero en vez de ir directo a Alastor, empezaron a bordearlo, intentando buscar un punto débil.}

-Alastor: (no esta mal, buscando una apertura)

-Naruto: (¿por que no se mueve?)

-Mito: (Esto es extraño, ¿Se burla de nosotros?)

-Naruto: ¡No aguanto mas! ¡toma esta!

{Naruto se lanzó con una patada voladora, sin embargo Alastor movió el tronco de su cuerpo lo suficiente para evadir el ataque, haciendo que Naruto siga en su postura para caer al suelo}

-Naruto: ¡Todavía no he terminado!

{En el momento en el su pie iba a tocar el suelo, tomó fuerza en sus pies para impuslarse de nuevo en el aire pero esta vez, su cabeza era lo que golpearía en el cuerpo de Alastor}

-Alastor: No está mal, pero por muy cabezota que seas... no es suficiente

{Alastor agarró la cabeza de Naruto como una pelota de béisbol y lo lanzó como tal, pero antes de que su cuerpo chocase con el árbol, Mito lo atrapa}

-Alastor: Buena recepción.

-Mito: ¿Estas bien onii-san?

-Naruto: (Es la primera vez que me llama así)

{Naruto da una sonrisa}

-Naruto: Si, demostremos de lo que estamos echos.

-Mito: Si.

-Naruto: **Katon, Gogyaku no jutsu!**

-Mito: **Futon, renkodan!**

-Alastor: **SUITON,SUIJINHEKI**

{El muro de agua fue lo suficiente potente como para detener el ataque combinado de los dos elementos}

-Alastor: Bonito ataque de combinación, pero aun os falta mucho para ganarme.

-Mito: **Bansho Tenin**

{Una gran cantidad de elementos del bosque fueron en dirección a Mito e incluso Naruto fue atraido a dirección de Mito como si esta fuera un imán, cabe decir que por un instante, esta tubo pensamientos malévolos al ver lo que podía hacer con Naruto pero eso lo dejaría mas adelante pues había una cosa mas extraña... todo en el bosque estaba siendo atraído en el bosque menos su objetivo el cual ni siquiera se había movido}

-Mito: Imposible.

-Alastor: Solo es necesario aplicar chakra en los pies y listo, estoy pegado al suelo.

-Naruto: Maldición, ni siquiera se movió del sitio. ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?

-Mito: No pienso perder.

-Alastor: Pues os tendréis que esforzar mas.

-Naruto: Voy a usar el modo senjutsu, necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Mito: Yo te lo conseguiré

-Alastor: (¿Qué se traerán entre manos?)

{Mito parecía juntar las manos en señal de rezo, sin embargo un pequeño recuerdo de los tiempos como tele espectador hizo mella en la mente del adulto del lugar}

-Alastor: Eso es...(mierda)

{Los ojos de Mito brillaron en perversidad mientras una pequeña esfera negra generada en las manos de la Uzumaki, se elevaba al cielo}

-Mito: **Chibaku tensei**

.

.

* * *

.

{{Oficina del Hokage}}

.

-Shizune: Y estos son los presupuestos de este trimestre, estas son las solicitudes de los aldeanos... estos los documentos de la seguridad.

{Tsunade estaba ahora con una nube de depresión en la cabeza y suspirando por una botella de sake}

-Tsunade: ¿Acaso no se puede derrotar al papeleo?

{Hiruzen, el ahora ex-hokage (por segunda vez) reía interiormente con malicia)

-Shizune: vamos Tsunade-sama, solo faltan unos formularios mas.

-Anko: (Tal vez debería decirle el método que usa Alastor-kun para los libros... mejor no) ¿Que tal estas Hokage-sama?

-Tsunade: Anko, por favor, no me llames así. Prefiero Tsunade... ¿Que tal el embarazo?

-Anko: Solo unos meses mas y podré ver la cara de Kurumi-chan.

-Shizune: Seguro que crecerá bien y con buena salud.

-Anko: Seguro que sí, además contamos con la mejor kunoichi médica de las naciones elementales.

-Tsunade: Por lo menos tenemos un buen estado de la villa.

{Tsunade empezó a beber un café para poder sobre llevar el tema del papeleo.

En ese momento, Shizune y Anko se quedaron blancas de terror}

-Tsunade: ¿Que pasa?

-Shizune: Una roca gigante...

{Shizune levantaba el dedo con temor señalando a la ventana, una gran roca en el bosque de la muerte que parecía hacerse cada vez mas grande, por medio de la atracción de mas tierra. Esto provocó que Tsunade escupiera el café}

-tsunade: (Por el amor de kami, esto va a significarme mas papeleo) Preparen a los shinobi para poner en protección a las personas de la villa.

-Shizune: ¡Si!

{Shizune desapareció en un shunshin mientras Tsunade sacaba rápidamente una botella de Sake}

-Anko: ¿No deberías salir de aquí?

-Tsunade: Esto es obra de tu familia, creo que están teniendo un combate familiar.

-Anko: (¿Por que no me habrán invitado?)

{Anko se acercó a la mesa para tomar un poco de sake, sin embargo Tsunade golpeo su mano para evitarlo}

-Anko: HEY!

-Tsunade: Es malo para el bebe.

-Anko: No es justo, ¿acaso no puedo tomar un poco?

-Tsunade: ¿Quieres que afecte a su desarrollo?

-Anko: Lo que sea.. (Me pregunto si haber estado tomando un poco de sangre durante los interrogatorios afectará al bebe... no, imaginaciones mías)

.

* * *

.

{{Vuelta al bosque feliz 2.0... o lo que queda de el}}

.

-Mito: (Maldita sea, me está costando mantenerme en el sitio y parece que todavía no se mueve... solo un poco mas y el suelo que el pisa también será atraído. Entonces el se moverá)

-Naruto: (Joder, nee-san se está pasando. Me cuesta lograr el modo sabio de esta forma y a este paso, seré yo víctima de este jutsu)

-Alastor: (esto es malo, a este ritmo Konoha puede ser afectada... voy a tener que usarlo) No está mal Mito, sin embargo es el momento en el que me cargue esa pelota rocosa.

{Sin mover los pies, Alastor juntó sus manos como si estuviera conteniendo una esfera y movió la cadera para que los brazos se colocaran en un lateral (posición Kamehameha, hadouken, etc...) y empezó a concentrar chakra elemental al mismo tiempo que una pelota de energía se formaba}

-Mito: ¿Qué... qué es eso?

{Un aura de rayos empezaba a rodear la esfera mientras ráfagas de aire se arremolinaban en esta. El ataque estaba listo, Alastor sentía como le quedaba poco tiempo al suelo antes de que también fuera víctima del chibaku tensei de Mito}

-Alastor: **¡Hadouken!**

{La esfera de energía marchó con fuerza hacia la esfera y el efecto gravitatorio de esta hizo que la velocidad de impacto aumentara.

Nada mas llegar, hizo su propósito, atravesar el exterior de la cúpula rocosa, llegar al núcleo del chibaku tensei y salir por el otro extremo antes de que la pelota rocosa hiciera una implosión.

Mito miraba incrédula, su técnica mas devastadora había sido destruida en un instante con una esfera de chakra similar al rasengan. Ahora la kunoichi se preguntaba cual sería la potencia destructiva de esa técnica. Naruto estaba igual de impresionado y sin duda el sabía que esta era la técnica de la que tanto había oído hablar a Alastor. Pero no era el momento de quedar impresionado, por fin había logrado llegar al modo sabio Kitsune y tenía un rasengan rojizo preparado.}

-Alastor: (Joder)

-Naruto: **Kitsune...Rasengan!**

{Rápidamente puso los brazos en cruz y cargo con una gran cantidad de chakra para proteger estos mientras recibía el impacto de su hijo.}

-Naruto: ¡HAAAAAAAA! {Digamos que esto es como un rugido de guerra}

{El rasengan impactó de llenó y esta técnica explotó, llenando todo de humo y haciendo volar a Naruto en dirección de Mito}

-Mito: ¿Estas bien?

-Naruto: Si nee-san.

{Mito se alegro mucho al oírlo como era llamada. Ambos miraron a la nube de humo con una gota de sudor}

-Naruto: Hemos ganado pero creo que nos pasamos un poco...

-Mito : Seguro que con un buen tratamiento de Tsunade, saldrá casi como nuevo.

.

.

-Alastor: Parece que pensabais que podíais conmigo con algo así...

{El humo generado se estaba disipando, Alastor estaba con los brazos relajados aunque se podía apreciar como salía un humillo de estos. Ahora los gemelos tenían una expresión desconcertante}

-Mito: No es posible, ese ataque era demasiado fuerte para poder estar así.

{Naruto sin embargo, estaba con la cara sonriente y con una expresión de victoria}

-Naruto: Nee-san fíjate... el rasengan le ha echo retroceder.

{Eran ciertas las palabras del rubio, a pesar de que parecía que la posición del adulto no había cambiado, en el suelo podía verse como los pies habían dejado una marca de arrastre por el impacto del rasengan... es decir, Alastor no había movido sus pies pero a pesar de estar pegado a la tierra, había retrocedido}

-Alastor: No está mal, con esta combinación podrías ganar a un nin rango S... en situaciones normales creo que ya estaríais aprobados pero creo que os falta una cosa para que de mi visto bueno.

-Naruto: Si hemos logrado moverte, te ganaremos-ttebayo!

-Alastor: (Ingenuo)

.

{{Insertar /watch?v=e-qc8Q4Etik }}

.

{Una gran onda de chakra se liberó alrededor de Alastor, había vuelto a eliminar su sello de contención mostrando su poder liberado aunque en esta ocasión tenía los ojos en color blanco brillante o esa era la sensación que daba... en realidad esa sensación era de pura energía e instinto asesino}

-Mito: ¿Que es esta sensación?

-Naruto: no puede ser verdad

{La energía de Alastor aumentaba mas y mas, ahora la presión de energía era tan grande que ya no se veía una figura humana, si no la de una figura espectral con ojos brillantes e incluso uno pudo jurar ver por un instante un tercer ojo.

También era la emisora de una sensación que solo podía describirse como " Tu muerte ha llegado"}

-Mito: (Tengo... miedo...)

{Las piernas de Mito empezaron a temblar, por efecto obvio, esta cayó al suelo intentando contener las lágrimas, ni siquiera había tenido miedo de Orochimaru pero esta persona estaba en otra categoría}

-Naruto: ¡Esto es solo un obstáculo mas!

{Naruto empezó a intentar recuperar la compostura mientras empezaba lentamente a coger velocidad para arremeter un golpe frente a tal monstruosa presencia.

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba, los ojos de Alastor brillaron mas intensamente mientras su aura volvió a crecer.

Esto provocó la pausa inmediata y retroceso instintivo de Naruto.

Naruto estaba empezando a temblar y al final se derrumbó como su hermana mirando hacia el suelo mientras sudaba por el miedo.

El aura masiva desapareció de golpe mientras Alastor tenía ahora una leva sonrisa}

-Naruto: He... perdido...

.

{{Fin de la música}}

.

-Alastor: Hasta ahora te quedaba una lección importante para poder avanzar en tu camino como un ninja que te permitiría avanzar a un nuevo nivel.

Tenías que sentir el miedo y el sabor de la derrota... el sentimiento de poder morir en una batalla real.

No solo eso, has trabajado perfectamente con tu hermana. Mito, tu también has realizado una buena tarea. Para mi, sin duda os convertiréis en excelentes shinobi.

Habéis pasado mi prueba.

{Ambos Uzumaki miraron al líder Fox con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora tenían una mirada de determinación}

.

* * *

.

{{Base de Orochimaru}}

-Orochimaru: Puede que las cosas no hayan ido como esperábamos.

-Kushina: Pero... sin embargo. (Ese maldito demonio, mi hijita...)

-Orochimaru: Es el momento de que aquellos que recibieron nuestro regalo, vengan a nosotros.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Capítulo 14: Solo un poco de Tiempo_**

.

{Desde la prueba nada volvió a ser exactamente lo mismo. Ahora muchos se preguntaban de donde vino esa presencia de energía abrumadora y los que ya sabían del alcance del ahora sannin Kitsune... no pensaban que tendría ese alcance, excepto Sarutobi que a vio la batalla.

Había que admitir que esa pelea había unido un poco mas a los dos hermanos y Naruto se había propuesto hacerse aun mas fuerte.

Sasuke estaba bastante feliz de que ahora estaban sus padres de nuevo, tubo suerte de que al final solo han estado en coma y no murieron en la masacre.

Tora era uno de los mas felices pues se había librado de tener que aguantar a la mujer del damnyo de fuego.

Anko y Mikoto estaban contentas, Fugaku volvía a ser el jefe de policía y los libros de Alastor se vendían como si fueran platos de Ramen devorados por Naruto.

Se podría decir que en Konoha, todos estaban felices... todos exceptuando a unos pocos: el primero, obviamente era Danzo. Su raíz estaba siendo desmantelada y estaban des-programando a sus agentes de raíz por medio de terapias por medio de los Yamanaka. Sumemos la potencia que sintió desde la prisión (que está muy lejos de Konoha) y sentía rabia de no poder conseguirlo como arma.

Por último, podíamos contar con una persona que no estaba muy feliz, para aquellos que no lo sepan, hablamos de Hinata. A pesar de todo, esta apenada de no tener poder suficiente para proteger a su Naruto y sobre todo de no ser capaz de confesarse directamente al rubio... también quería hacerlo feliz y se estaba planteando algunas posibilidades nada buenas.

Mientras, en la aldea del sonido, Orochimaru y Kushina mandan el equipo del sonido 4 para recoger a los dos objetivos que recibieron la marca de la maldición.}

-Hinata: (No puedo seguir así, no puedo estar con Naruto-kun así de débil)

 **-Hinata inner: Debemos buscar a Orochimaru y Kushina**

-Hinata: (Pero será difícil escapar, necesitamos de un plan de huida)

 **-Hinata inner: Algo me dice que tendremos las cosas resueltas en muy poco tiempo.**

* * *

{{Hogar del clan fox}}

.

-Anko: ¡Cariño tienes correo!

-Alastor: ¡Ahora voy!

{Alastor aparece en un destello de velocidad, Anko le mira con una forma que podría imitar muy bien a Orochimaru}

-Anko: Que rápido, espero que seas igual de rápido para venir a otras tareas

-Alastor: (No me equivoque con Anko) Que, ¿Dónde esta el correo?

{Anko le entrega el sobre, el cual tenía un extraño logotipo}

-Alastor: Es de la editorial, debe de ser mi parte de las ganancias.

-Anko: No me puedo creer que sea tu primer pago y solo has publicado dos obras.

-Alastor: Veamos lo que trae...

{Alastor abre el sobre y su cara se queda mas blanca que Orochimaru sin tomar el sol durante un año para luego empezar a realizar el temido baile bingo. Todo ello, seguido de una gran gota de sudor por parte de Anko y de Naruto, Sasuke y Mikoto que acaban de llegar}

-Naruto: Creo que ha pasado, tou-san ha perdido la cabeza.

 **-Kurama: es gracioso**

-Mikoto: ¿Que le has echo Anko?

-Anko: Yo no he echo nada, el solo abrió la nómina y empezó a dar saltos como loco.

-Sasuke: Eso debe significar mucho dinero.

-Naruto: Ni que fuera algo maravilloso una nómina.

-Alastor: Anko-hime, haz las maletas... nos compramos casa nueva

-Anko: Que sea una buena nómina, no significa que sigas cobrando bien.

{En ese momento, Alastor le enseña la cifra a Anko y empieza a hacer lo mismo que el}

-Sasuke: Esa carta debe llevar un genjutsu.

-Alastor: No, sasuke... ¿Sabes del colgante que le dio Tsunade a Naruto?

-Sasuke: Si...

-Alastor: Pues nos han dado la mitad de lo que vale.

{Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron como platos}

-Sasuke: Ni que fuera caro el colgante de Naruto.

-Naruto: ¿Este collar es caro?

-Mikoto: Con eso... puedes comprar tres minas de oro... con sus respectivas montañas!

-Naruto: Eso significa... Ramen ilimitado

{Tanto Kurama como Naruto estaban fantaseando con un castillo lleno de ramen que hacía que su boca se les hiciera agua}

-Anko: Siempre estáis con el ramen... lo que hay que hacer es conseguir dango.. mucho dango.

{Anko se tapaba las mejillas estando totalmente roja por el gusto de estar completamente rodeada de dango}

-Mikoto: ¿Soy yo o somos los únicos que no estamos teniendo extrañas fantasías?

{Alastor empezó a hablar un poco nervioso, como si tratase de mentir de una forma barata y evitar que también fantaseaba}

-Alastor: Vergüenza les debería de dar... ahora a buscar los terrenos.

{Mikoto se quedó pensativa hasta que su cabeza se iluminó}

-Mikoto: Cerca del barrio Uchiha hay un gran terreno libre... tal vez puedas hablar con Tsunade-sama y comprarlos.

-Alastor: Buena idea. Utilizaré Kage bunshin para edificar.

-Anko: Cariño, no es tan fácil hacer una casa.

-Alastor: Déjalo estar cariño, soy un manitas.

-Anko: ¿De verdad? ¿No me lo creo?

{Alastor se colocó detrás de Anko y comenzó a dar un masaje en los hombros de tal manera que Anko soltó un gemido del gusto que sentía}

-Alastor: ¿Son buenas mis manos?

-Anko: tal vez necesite alguna que otra demostración.

{Anko le susurraba a su marido con cierto tono de voz que los presentes se quedaron bastante rojos}

-Mikoto: Ehem!

-Naruto: ¡Tousan, Kaa-san!

{De pronto un ruido en la puerta, avisó a todos... haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a la puerta, era Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze}

-Mito: Taidaima.

-Naruto: Okaeri nee-san.

-Mito: ( Me ha llamado nee-san! Un punto para llegar mas juntos ku,ku,ku)

-Anko: ¿Qué tal todo?

-Mito: Bien, Tsunade ya me ha terminado con los trámites. Oficialmente soy una kunoichi de Konoha

-Anko: Enhorabuena Mito-san.

-Mito: Gracias Anko-san.

-Alastor: Buenas noticias. Nos mudamos y ya no es necesario que compartas cuarto con Naruto.

{En ese instante, Alastor sintió extrañamente como si su vida corriera peligro. Por un momento, Mito había sacado "disimuladamente" un instinto asesino brutal. Es mejor que nos pasemos por la mente de Mito para ver que sucede por su cabeza}

-Mito: (¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Ahora como podré decir en una noche tormentosa "Onii-sama, tengo miedo..durmamos juntos"? No es justo) Muy bien, Alastor-sama.

{Alastor se recuperaba de forma nerviosa del instinto que desprendió la chica y aunque no lo pareciera, el se estaba dando cuenta de la situación}

-Alastor: (Oh Dios, creo que Mito tiene complejo de hermano con tendencia al yandere... Naruto, te esperan tiempos difíciles y divertidos... para mi.) No es necesario que me digas "sama", simplemente puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Mito: Pero tu has cuidado de Onii-san a diferencia de los demás y eres el shinobi mas fuerte de la aldea.

{En ese momento, a Naruto es como si le creció otra cabeza}

-Naruto: ¿Eres un shinobi?

-Alastor: Si...desde hace unos días.

-Naruto: Muwahaha, eso significa que eres un genin. Soy tu superior y no me puedes obligar al entrenamiento abusivo.

{En ese momento los ojos de Alastor brillaron en perversidad}

-Alastor: En realidad, soy el nuevo sannin Kitsune y ¿sabes? creo que he sido blando hasta ahora.

{Ahora Naruto tenía cara de pez}

-Naruto: No he dicho nada.

{Todos empezaron a estallar en risas, tuvieron una amigable charla y como no, hubo algunas preguntas un tanto alarmentes para la pareja}

-Naruto: Tou-san, esas historias que has escrito son increíbles y he visto que haces mas.

-Mikoto: Es cierto, ¿de donde sacas tanta imaginación?

{Alastor empezó a sudar un poco, uno por que no quería mentir y dos por que si lo decía, Anko podía castrarlo}

-Anko: Digamos que tiene una hermosa musa para inspirarse. (risa nerviosa de anko)

-Alastor: Eso, eso.

-Mito: (Sospechoso, estos dos ocultan algo)

-Alastor: Bueno Mito, dado que ahora eres genin de Konoha, vas a tener que ser asignada a un equipo... no te preocupes, tengo algo en mente.

{Los ojos de Alastor tenían un brillo cruel que hacía pensar a Mito si esta personal podría ser mas cruel que Orochimaru}

-Mito: ¿De que se trata?

-Alastor: Bueno, tal vez cree un equipo y quiero que tu estés en el junto con Haku... y Tora. ¿Aun tengo que buscar un mote adecuado que opináis?

{Un ligero soplido de aire resonó en la habitación, Mikoto tenía expresión de pánico al igual que Sasuke e inclusive Anko. Naruto no sabía que pensar pero Kurama estaba muy contento}

 **-Kurama: Este puede ser el nacimiento de un equipo lleno de maldad.**

-Sasuke: (Al menos no estamos nosotros)

-Alastor: Y lo mejor es que colaboraremos mucho con vuestro equipo

{Sasuke y Naruto estaban ahora caídos en el suelo con la expresión de terror imaginando lo terrorífico que tenía que ser a esta terrible persona en las misiones}

.

 **{{Representación mental de Naruto (sasuke tiene la misma idea}}**

En ella podíamos ver como su padre les obligaba a realizar entrenamientos inhumanos durante la misión e incluso animaba a los bandidos para que atacaran mas a los muchachos

* * *

 **{{Representación mental de Mito}}**

Ella imagina que podría "olvidarse" de su saco de dormir para dormir así con Naruto o incluso echar algo en la comida para estar al mismo tiempo con Naruto e Hinata.

* * *

 **{{Representación mental de Kurama}}**

imagina lo mejor... se imagina como Alastor está comiendo ramen por el camino y en un pueblo enemigo, un shinobi lanza un kunai que estropea su ramen... resultado una imagen de una montaña de cuerpos y en la cima una Alastor imitando el grito de goddzila y una aldea en llamas totalmente arrasada

* * *

 **{{Representación de Mikoto y Anko}}**

Anko y Mikoto van juntas a muchas tiendas especializadas en bebes y compran mucho material, realizando conversaciones que un hombre jamás de los jamases podría o debería escuchar y disfrutando de idear planes de como serían los niños.

Hasta este punto sus pensamientos son iguales, las diferencias son:

Por parte de Mikoto, un estado debate por la relación de Haku y Sasuke pues a pesar de tener la edad de estar con chicas, para ella todavía era pequeño (recordemos que por el coma no ha podido ver el transcurso de los años de Sasuke) y feliz por que en un futuro sería abuela aunque en su opinión aun era pronto.

Aquí es cuando la cosa se pone peor, por que el pensamiento de Anko incluí en como entrenar a su futura hija en las artes del T&I mientras Alastor no estaba.

* * *

.

{{Fin de las representaciones mentales}}

.

{Tras ver de fondo las perspectivas de futuro, de la sala, los únicos que sentían temor eran el joven Uchiha y Fox. Por otra parte, Kurama sonreía de forma maléfica para lograr una situación a la que se había imaginado ... si uno se fija bien, sería la misma mirada que tiene Mito pero menos pervertida. Anko y Mikoto estaban sonriendo de forma normal y el que mas extrañado en esto era el propio Alastor}

-Alastor: (Ni que fuera algo malo, así podremos estar en familia)

{Como si fuera obra de la intervención divina (autor con delirios de dios..) Naruto se dio cuenta de algo al mirar en el calendario}

-Naruto: Se nos había olvidado, habíamos quedado con Hinata-chan para ir a ver la película de Yukie Fujikaze.

-Alastor: Muy bien (Un momento, ¿esa no es la actriz que al final era un princesa de verdad?) De todos modos iba a hacer un pequeño viaje con Mito, tal vez algún trabajo de equipo con Tora y Haku. Volveremos mañana a la tarde lo mas seguro.

-Mito: (yo quería ir al cine con Hinata-sama y Naruto-nii)

-Sasuke: (creo que Haku y Mito me dan un poco de pena)

* * *

{{Salto de tiempo, tras la película. Altas horas de la noche, Konoha}}

.

{Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto hablaban emocionadamente acerca de la película vista y debatiendo algunos puntos acerca de la interpretación, efectos... incluso Kurama decía que la actriz era bastante "linda"

Tras un rato, por fin llegaron al parque de Konoha donde todo empezó para Hinata eso si no contamos con la presencia de cuatro personas con protector de frente del pueblo del sonido.. cinco si contamos la cabeza extra}

-Sakon: ¿Quien dijo que sería difícil encontrarlos?

-Tayuya: Cierra tu jodida boca Sakon.

-Jirobo: Hemos venido a por los marcados por Orochimaru-sama y Kushina-sama, no os distraigáis.

-Tayuya: Por una vez, bola de grasa, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Kidomaru: Menos hablar de tonterías y no dejéis que escapen.  
.

{Estos eran los cuatro del sonido (bueno 4 y 1/2),el mismo grupo que realizó la técnica de la barrera durante el examen de chunnin:

Kidomaru tiene la piel oscura con el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color, él sorprendentemente tiene seis brazos. Llevaba un top negro sin mangas y pantalones cortos, sobre esto llevaba una túnica marrón que posee el símbolo de los Cuatro del Sonido y un cinturón de cuerda al igual que Orochimaru, además del protector de frente de sonido.

Jirobo es grande e imponente, más alto que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Tiene ojos de color Naranja y tres mechones de cabello del mismo color de sus ojos al estilo de un Mohawk es. Lleva una túnica sin mangas con el símbolo de los Cuatro del Sonido en el dobladillo, junto con las sandalias Shinobi en sus brazos unos calentadores y un pantalón negroque le llega por debajo de las rodillas.

Ahora es el turno de hablar de la persona y media... ya que en realidad eran dos hermanos unidos por una línea de sangre, estos son Sakon y Ukon ambos tienen el pelo gris, con un flequillo largo que les cubre cada ojo, (Sakon del Derecho y Ukon del lado izquierdo). Los labios estan pntados un color turquesa y marrón. Visten túnicas marrones con grandes pulseras negras, un pantalón negro ceñido y cuerdas moradas atadas a su cintura al igual que Orochimaru.

Por último pero no por eso menos importante, la chica con lenguaje de camionero: Tayuya

La característica más distintiva de Tayuya es su larga cabellera de color mezcla rosa y rojo. Ella también utiliza el mismo estilo de atuendos.

Estos son el sonido cuatro}

-Naruto: ¿quiénes sois?

-Tayuya: Cállate mocoso.

 **-Hinata Inner: Ha insultado a Naru-kun, merece un castigo.**

-Kidomaru: Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuga hemos venido en nombre de Orochimaru-sama y Kushina-sama para llevaros a Otogakure y entrenarlos para daros poder y cumplir con vuestros objetivos.

-Hinata: (Tal vez...)

-Sasuke: ¿Para qué debería ir? No veo necesidad, estoy bien en mi camino.

{Los cuatro del sonido no se esperaban eso}

-Kidomaru: ¿No te interesa llegar al segundo nivel de la marca de lord Orochimaru?

-Sasuke: Ya puedo llegar a esa fase, por lo que reafirmo mi negativa (¿Donde están los ambu?)

-Tayuya: Eso no puede ser, ¡Debe hacerse un proceso muy delicado y peligroso !

-Sakon: ¿Tu qué dices niñita? (Es un problema si no logramos que venga Sasuke pero al menos me traeré la gloria de llevarme a la Hyuga)

-Naruto: ... (Estos hombres trabajan para ella y el maldito que casi mata a tou-san)

-Hinata: De acuerdo.

{Los ninjas del sonido sonrieron mientras sus dos compañeros miraban a la chica en shock}

-Naruto: ¿Que estás diciendo? No puedes ir con ellos.

-Sasuke: No lo permitiré... ¡UGHHH!

{Sasuke fue golpeado en la nuca a traición por parte de Hinata, cayendo así súbitamente al suelo}

-Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

-Tayuya: Me gusta esta chica.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué lo hacer Hinata? Kushina es mala.

-Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo quiero ser más fuerte para protegerte y quiero convencer a Kushina para que vea lo bueno que eres.

{De pronto una idea loca se le paso por la cabeza a Hinata}

-Hinata: Es más, te llevaré a donde ella para que vea lo maravilloso que eres.

{Hinata repite lo mismo con Naruto haciéndole perder el conocimiento}

-Naruto: Hi...na...ta.

-Hinata: Dulces sueños Naru-kun

-Kidomaru: Esto no me lo esperaba. (aunque llevar al Jinchuriki a Kushina es casi igual o mejor que llevar a Sasuke. Así ella podrá matarlo personalmente, lo mejor es ir inyectando un somnífero para que no despierte)

-jirobo: Vayámonos antes de que lleguen los ambu.

-Tayuya: desde la invasión y cambio de kage , casi todos los shinobi decentes están fuera en misiones.

{Antes de perder la visión y sucumbir al estado de inconsciente, Sasuke vio como Hinata se lleva a Naruto}

* * *

{{ Una hora mas tarde}}

.

-Sasuke: Mi cabeza... ¡Naruto!

{Sasuke recordó todo lo que había pasado y como aun estaba a tiempo, tenía que actuar rápido}

* * *

{{Torre Hokage, mas tarde}}

-Tsunade: ¿COMO?

{Tsunade golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que se partió en dos, esta era la tercera mesa que rompía des de que se hizo Kage}

-Sasuke: Lo que he dicho, Hinata se fue a donde Orochimaru y se ha llevado a Naruto por la fuerza.

-Tsunade: Maldita sea, mis mejores shinobi están en misiones... Sasuke avisa a Shikamaru para formar un equipo de rescate. Shikamaru será el líder por su gran capacidad de estrategia, tú serás el segundo al mando. Neji Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka serán ideales para el rastreo y Choji para el combate pesado. El tiempo no está de nuestro lado, hay que partir lo más rápido posible

* * *

.

{Como primer paso en la obtención de la mejora de poder, el Sello Maldito de Hinata debe avanzar a su segundo nivel. Usando el método de Orochimaru (recordemos que Alastor logró ayudar a sasuke con el sello maldito y es capaz de usarlo en lv2 eliminando las principales pegas del sello aunque al principio deberá entrenar para ampliar el tiempo de uso)

Para lograrlo, los Cuatro del Sonido sellan a Hinata en un barril tras tomar una píldora para hacer un estado similar a la de muerte y se la llevan de Konoha a medida que avanza su Marca, Jirobo lleva a su espalda a un inconsciente Naruto.

Este proceso había tardado bastante en realizarse por lo que había dado una ventaja lo suficientemente amplia para que el equipo de rescate les alcanzara y tomara posiciones para efectuar una emboscada

.

Por desgracia, su presencia se detecta, y los Cuatro del Sonido atacan antes de que puedan hacer un movimiento. A pesar de que los Cuatro del Sonido atacan a la fuerza parece que el equipo de recuperación está a la defensiva, Shikamaru tiene la intención de ser capturados y aprovechar la oportunidad para capturar a los Cuatro del Sonido con el kage mane no jutsu

Sin embargo, lo evitan y Jirobo los atrapa en una prisión de rocas.

La cúpula era enorme y el resto de los miembros del sonido deciden seguir adelante dejando a Jirobo al cargo de los shinobi de Konoha, la prisión era difícil de romper ya que se regeneraba y además Jirobo absorbía sus chakra para alimentar la prisión. Por suerte, con un esfuerzo Choji logra romper la barrera

Ahora libres, Choji decide quedarse y hacer frente a Jirobo para dar al resto de sus compañeros la oportunidad de poner alcanzar a los otros.

Mientras sus compañeros continúan, Choji come la primera (de color verde )de tres píldoras secretas de su clan, aumentando su fuerza.

Gracias a la píldora, Choji logra el suficiente impulso como para tomar la ventaja en el combate y debido a ello, el grandullón del grupo del sonido se ve obligado a activar el primer nivel de la marca de la maldición de Orochimaru, cambiando de nuevo las tornas.

Como Jirobo ahora tiene la ventaja, Choji toma la segunda píldora Akimichi.

Con la segunda píldora en su sistema, Choji utiliza el Baika no jutsu para aumentar descomunalmente su tamaño y caer sobre Jirobo. Para escapar de los devastadores efectos del aumento de volumen de Choji, Jirobo avanza al nivel 2 de su Sello Maldito, lo que le permitió levantar a Choji y tirarlo a un lado. Superado, Choji considera tomar la última píldora.

Si bien todas las píldoras que ha tomado hasta ahora han sido perjudiciales para él, la tercera es casi una garantía de muerte para el usuario.. su grasa corporal desapareció al tomar esta píldora y unas alas de mariposa de chakra brotaron en su espalda, cabe decir de que con esta forma, logró matar fácilmente a Jirobo y tras esta lucha Choji intenta proseguir su marcha pero el agotamiento hace presa de él y cae al suelo inconsciente}

.

* * *

Después de un largo recorrido, logran alcanzar nuevamente al equipo de Kidomaru.

Kidomaru está a punto de acabar con Sasuke, pero Neji se libera de las telarañas y salva al resto del equipo. Debido a que sólo su puño Suave puede romper las redes de chakra de Kidomaru, Neji decide ocuparse de Kidomaru, da instrucciones a los demás a seguir adelante sin él, y comienza a luchar contra Kidomaru.

Muchos se preguntaran como Neji está en el equipo. Tras su derrota aplastante contra Hinata, Hiashi estuvo hablando con el e incluso le dio una carta que dejó el hermano del líder de los Hyuga, es decir, el padre de Neji. Tras eso, Neji se dio cuenta de sus errores y ahora quería hacer bien las cosas

Aunque Kidomaru pronto se cree que tiene la ventaja, Neji realiza su Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. .

Kidomaru se prepara para protegerse del ataque, y huye a en los árboles cercanos. Decide atacar a Neji desde gran distancia, Kidomaru avanza su Sello Maldito al primer nivel y envía múltiples arañas para atacar aNeji. Neji es capaz de repeler todo, a pesar de la reacción tardía en algunos de los bloqueos de Neji.

La teoría de Kidomaru para Neji : tiene un punto ciego. Lo ataca más lejos apuntando a ese punto ciego. Neji es incapaz de bloquear y se demuestra el punto ciego.

Tras haber demostrado la debilidad de Neji, entra en la segunda fase de su sello maldito y crear un arco y una flecha con su tela de araña dorada y comienza a dar golpes en el punto ciego de Neji. Neji es capaz de bloquear los ataques lo suficiente como para evitar que golpeara sus zonas vitales, pero queda muy mal con cada uno de los ataques de Kidomaru.

Listo para finalizar la batalla, Kidomaru prepara una última flecha condensada para acabar con Neji. En el último segundo Neji logró mantener la perforación de la flecha lejos de su corazón. Como la flecha de Kidomaru está conectada a él por una red, Neji envía a su chakra por el hilo, paralizando a Kidomaru. Como Kidomaru se encuentra indefenso, Neji se le acerca y asesta un golpe final.

Las heridas son demasiado graves y Neji cae al suelo dejando la recuperación de Hinata a los demás.

.

* * *

El cuerpo de Orochimaru quedó inútil después de su fracasada invasión a Konoha y tras la derrota en Tanzaku y todo por culpa de la maldita traidora de la hija de su socia/discípula, ansioso de tener ya el cuerpo de Sasuke deja esperando esa posibilidad durante tanto tiempo posible, con la esperanza de que su equipo llegue a tiempo, su cuerpo le trae mucho dolor y se ve obligado a cambiar al cuerpo de uno de sus prisioneros.

En otra parte, el equipo de Konoha entra en batalla con los del Sonido. Después de que la batalla comenzará, Kiba y su perro, Akamaru, caen por un acantilado con Sakon.

Con la batalla de Sakon y Kiba ocurre en otro lugar, el hermano de Sakon, Ukon aparece para ayudar a pelear

Shikamaru se concentra en detener a Tayuya mientras Sasuke va tras el recién llegado Kimimaro Kaguya, que está llevando el barril que contiene a Hinata y a Naruto.

Apresurado por conseguir de nuevo a Hinata y rescatar a Naruto, Sasuke empieza a aprovechar chakra del nivel uno de la maldición. (nivel que domina sin problemas y sin repercusiones)

A medida que la batalla entre Shikamaru y Tayuya comienza, Tayuya invoca tres criaturas a su ayuda en el combate. Cuando Tayuya guía a sustres bestias a atacar a Shikamaru, activa el primer nivel de su Sello Maldito para hacer más fácil su control.

Sasuke también empieza su batalla, con activación de su sello maldito nivel uno y el sharingan no es suficiente ya que Kimimaro es capaz de derrotarlo.

Al mismo tiempo la lucha entre Kiba y su perro Akamaru contra Sakon y Ukon comienza, Ukon sube al nivel dos del sello maldito.

Ante esto, Kiba y Akamaru utilizan un jutsu conjunto y se juntan para convertirse en un lobo gigante de dos cabezas. Por desgracia, Sakon y Ukon ellos podían dividirse en 2 cuerpos diferentes. A medida que la transformación en lobo se dispersa, Akamaru es atacado y dejado malherido, y Ukon se funde con el cuerpo de Kiba.

Para quitar a Ukon y así poder salvar a Akamaru, Kiba se apuñala a sí mismo, lo que le causa a él y a Ukon un gran daño pero gracias a eso Ukon se separa de Kiba al ser herido y se junta con Sakon para que pueda recuperarse.

Kiba encuentra a Akamaru para huir río abajo, con la esperanza de escapar de los hermanos. Mientras tanto, Sasuke es incapaz de hacer frente a Kimimaro a pesar de haber logrado algo del taijutsu de Lee, Kimimaro tenía una estructura osea demasiado potente.

Mientras, Shikamaru se piensa que ha logrado descubrir el patrón de ataque de las invocaciones de Tayuya, aunque rápidamente lo atacan antes de que Shikamaru puediera hacer algo.

Una realizados varios esfuerzos por parte de Tayuya, Shikamaru idea un plan para vencer. El uso de un haz de luz para ampliar el rango de las sombras de la zona atraper a las criaturas y se prepara para ponerlos en contra de Tayuya. Tayuya cancela su invocación, lo que hace que las criaturas desaparezcan.

A pesar de ello, Tayuya es capturada por la sombra de Shikamaru, a lo que esta se ve en la necesidad de avanzar al segundo nivel de su Marca de Maldición. Como Tayuya es lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar de la sombra, Shikamaru decide utilizar su sombra para el ataque, así que la utiliza para estrangularla.

* * *

Sasuke comienza a sentirse frustrado por su falta de progreso, mientras tanto el Sello Maldito Hinata finalmente llega a su segundo nivel, lo que le permite salir de su ataúd y salir adelante llevando consigo el cuerpo de Naruto

Kimimaro ataca a Sasuke pero es detenido por el recién recuperado Rock Lee quien lo obliga a dejar ir aSasuke.

Lee y Kimimaro comienzan un muy fuerte intercambio de golpes, demostrando cada uno una gran habilidad para el Taijutsu aunque el control exclusivo de Kimimaro sobre sus huesos hace que las cosas sea difíciles para Lee. Poco después de la pelea, Lee le pide un tiempo de espera para que él pueda tomar su medicamento.

Kimimaro está de acuerdo, y Lee toma su medicina. Sin embargo Lee no llevaba su medicina si no una botella de Sake, debido a este error Lee se emborracha, a lo que comienza una lucha muy ridícula y divertida (para el espectador).

En su modo borracho, los movimientos de Lee son impredecibles y muy rápidos Kimimaro se ve incapaz de esquivar sus ataques y Lee toma la delantera del combate. Como Lee comienza a ganar la ventaja en la lucha, Kimimaro se ve obligado a usar sus habilidades más poderosas. Lee, sin embargo, comienza a despejarse, y vuelve a su estado anterior, entonces es fácilmente superado por Kimimaro. Kimimaro se prepara para terminar con Lee, Tayuya inicia la lucha contra la sombra de Shikamaru, y Sakon y Ukon encuentran a Kiba y Akamaru. Antes de que los ninjas del Sonido puedan atacar a los ninjas de Konoha, Gaara, Temari y Kankurō llegan a cada lugar de la batalla para hacerse cargo de los ninjas del sonido.

* * *

Kankurō se mueve para luchar contra Sakon y Ukon muestra su nueva marioneta . A continuación, mueve sus marionetas los atrapa, matándolos rápidamente.

Temari invoca a Kamatari, que corta un camino venciendo a Tayuya con facilidad.

En el campo, Gaara se encuentra con Lee y usa su arena para desviar los ataques lanzados por Kimimaro en su dirección. Lee, que no quiere ayudar, intenta eludir a Gaara y a Kimimaro. Debido a que Lee aún se recupera de su operación, Gaara lo obliga a sentarse. Haciendo uso de su arena, Gaara trata de aplastar a Kimimaro, pero mediante la activación de su sello maldito Kimimaro sobrevive al ataque.

Haciendo un llamamiento a una mayor cantidad de arena ,Gaara trata de enterrar a Kimimaro, sin embargo la promoción de su Sello Maldito elevado al nivel 2 permite a Kimimaro sobrevivir y escapar de esto. Al reconocer la potencia del ataque de Gaara y la fortaleza de sus defensas, Kimimaro endurece el hueso alrededor de su brazo en la forma de un taladro. Con esto crea su arma más poderosa, Kimimaro ataca a Gaara, aunque la defensa final de Gaara demuestra ser demasiado para él y se vuelve añicos. Exhortando a la arena en el suelo, Gaara entierra a Kimimaro, confinándolo allí hasta su muerte eventual.

Kimimaro desde el sumidero crea un bosque de huesos a punto de estallar de la tierra, Gaara ayuda a Lee para no ser lastimado. A medida que se encuentran los dos, completamente agotados, pero aliviados pues creían haber ganado, Kimimaro aparece en uno de los huesos con su taladro de huesos para el ataque final. Su enfermedad lo mato en el último segundo, y murió antes de que pudiera asesinar a Gaara y a Lee.

* * *

{{Valle del final}}

-Sasuke: ¡Hinata!

{Hinata la cual estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia adelante con un inconsciente Naruto, se dio ligeramente la vuelta}

-Hinata: ...

{Hinata volvió a mirar hacia su destino en el camino, ignorando a Sasuke}

-Sasuke: ¡Vuelve a Konoha! ¡Estás haciendo una estupidez! No puedes secuestrar a Naruto.

{Hinata se paró en seco y echó la mirada hacia sasuke nuevamente y la cara de la chica no era muy normal que digamos}

-Hinata: No estoy haciendo nada malo Sasuke. Solo estoy llevando mi Naru-kun para que se reconcilie con Kushina-san.

-Sasuke: ¡Estás loca! Kushina lo matará nada más verlo.

-Hinata: Yo no estoy loca.

-sasuke: demuéstralo, suelta a Naruto y vuelve a Konoha sin luchar.

-Hinata: lo siento sasuke, pero no puedo permitir que me separe de Naruto.

{Hinata le da una dosis de inyección somnífera extra-grande a Naruto para que siguiera dormido, a pesar de tener a Kyubi ya era un poco peligroso todos los sedantes dados en su sistema en tan poco tiempo.}

-Sasuke: No lo ves, estas drogando a Naruto para llevarlo en contra de su voluntad.

-Hinata: Hago lo mejor para él.

-Sasuke: Si no te detienes, me veré obligado a obligarte a la fuerza.

-Hinata: (El no quiere que vaya a Kushina y Orochimaru para hacerme más fuerte)

{La cabeza de Hinata divagaba}

-Hinata: (El no quiere que sea capaz de protegerlo. El se interpone en mi amor por Naruto-kun)

{Sasuke se abalanza a la posición de Hinata pero esta lo intercepta con un puñetazo que es realizado en la zona del tórax y casi se podía escuchar un ligero crujido. Sasuke fue disparado con más potencia de lo que él se había abalanzado originariamente. Hinata miró su mano con asombro debido a la fuerza del golpe que había realizado mediante el uso del nivel 1 del sello maldito que parecía controlarlo a voluntad}

-Hinata: Este es el poder que dominaré para proteger al Naruto que tanto amo.

-Sasuke: Hinata, tu sello esta corrompiendo tu mente, necesitas ver al padre de Naruto para que lo solucione.

-Hinata: Nunca, iré a Otogakure, me haré fuerte y convenceré a Kushina de la realidad.

{Sasuke activó el nivel uno de la maldición y su sharingan para luchar contra Hinata que había activado su Byakugan y el nivel uno nuevamente.

Hinata mandó un solo kunai mientras estaba en carrera, para Sasuke fue un juego de niños esquivarlo pero como el ya sabía, era una distracción para mandar un verdadero ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Gracias a su entrenamiento de taijutsu del puño suave sumado a la marca de la maldición de Kushina, los movimientos de Hinata eran claramente al nivel de Lee sin ningún problema y le costaba seguir el ritmo a pesar de tener el sharingan. Tenía que tener cuidado con cada golpe que daba la chica pues podía cerrar sus puntos de chakra, por lo tanto, lo mas recomendable era ejecutar jutsu Katon a distancia y agotarla. Sin embargo, las cosas estaban cerca de terminar aunque no para bien}

-Hinata: Creo que es hora de probar el poder que he conseguido

{La forma de Hinata cambió, ahora parecía su piel mas oscura y su cabello crecía de manera mas salvaje y oscuras al igual que sus ñas que ahora parecían garras, sus ojos precian una versión oscura del byakugan que daban una sensación muy grande de terror}

-Sasuke: Ese es tu segundo nivel... parece que yo también voy a tener que usarlo.

{Sasuke cambió a su formulario de nivel dos de la maldición, debido a sus anteriores encuentros ya tenía un bajo nivel en las reservas de chakra, por lo que tenía que acaber rápido}

-Sasuke: Hinata, terminemos esto con nuestro mejor golpe

-Hinata: Me parece bien, nada se interpondrá entre Naruto y yo.

{Los sentimientos de Hinata, sumados a varios aspectos y la marca de la maldición eran evidentes que habían echo algo a su mente.

Sasuke empezó a realizar señales en las manos para realizar la técnica que aprendió de Kakashi pero se sorprendió al ver a Hinata al crear una técnica muy similar al rasengan, la única diferencia era que el chakra no se movía, parecía un objeto fijo.

Las dos técnicas habían sido cargadas y listas para ejecutarse}

-Sasuke:¡Hinata!

-Hinata: ¡Sasuke!

.{Ambos se acercaban con sus técnicas}

-Sasuke/Hinata: **¡Chidori! (mil pájaros)/Shinkūba (esfera del vacío)**

{{Momentos después}}

{Kakashi se lamentaba llegar tarde, Hinata parecía haberse escapado ya que su diadema ahora con una raya de lado a lado estaba en el suelo.

Al menos sus otros dos estudiantes: Naruto y Sasuke estaban con vida que ero lo mas importante.

Sasuke había logrado obtener la mitad de su objetivo, fallo en detener la huida de Hinata pero al menos logró evitar que se llevaran a Naruto... seguramente Hinata estaba tan debilitada que no fue capaz de coger a Naruto que apenas era consciente de lo sucedido y a pesar de todas las inyecciones, gracias a Kurama pudo escuchar casi todo.

Kakashi cargó con Sasuke y realizó un clon de sombra para que cargase con Naruto... Kakashi se estremecía al pensar en el consejo y como reaccionaría la villa con estos sucesos}

* * *

{{Regreso a Konoha, unas horas mas tarde}}

.

{Alastor no estaba tranquilo... no... estaba totalmente alterado y preocupado, cuándo decidió realizar esa pequeña excursión con Mito, nunca se imaginó que sucedería lo que el denominaba "arco de la recuperación"

No solo eso, los sucesos que lo originaban eran ahora algo totalmente absurdo y desbaratado.

En primer lugar, esto no debía suceder puesto que Sasuke no tenía intención alguna de dejar la aldea pues no poseía deseos de venganza. En lugar de eso, por lo que dijo Tsunade, fue Hinata la que se escapo con los cuatro nin del sonido y encima había secuestrado a Naruto.

Pasada una hora, Sasuke recuperó el conocimiento y avisó a Tsunade la cuál rápidamente organizó un equipo de rescate :

Con Shikamaru de líder por su gran intelecto y Sasuke como segundo al mando, junto con estos dos chunin tambien fueron Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi y mas tarde llegó Rock Lee.

Todo pasó como en el canon original, incluso la parte de como acudían los nin de suna para ayudar. Sin embargo todo cambiaba en la fase del valle del final, el padre de Naruto no se creía lo que el informe que había dado Shikamaru pues era algo casi ilógico y realmente absurdo pero era lo sucedido.}

-Alastor: ¡Maldita sea!

-Mito: tranquilízate, por lo menos todos han vuelto con vida y han recuperado a Nii-san.

-Alastor: Lo sé, pero en estos momentos Hinata estará con Orochimaru y con tu madre.

-Mito: Lo sé, espero que Hinata no quiera matar luego a Naruto.

-Alastor: Lo que me preocupa es que Kushina quiera usarla como su nuevo buque.

-Mito: Tomó el cuerpo de Gurem hace poco y le costara unos años el volver a usarlo aunque a diferencia de Orochimaru, ella no le es necesario usar la técnica otra vez.

-Alastor: Es todo tan complicado.

-Mito: ¿Crees que podremos ver a nii-san?

-Alastor: Espero que pronto, casi tengo miedo de los médicos... creo que ella tiene mas rabia que yo.

{Alastor señalaba a Mikoto que estaba en un modo furia total e incluso uno podría decir que estaba por usar el susanoo.}

-Mikoto: ¡¿Cómo que no puedo verle todavía?!

-Enfermera: Mikoto-sama, Tsunade-sama está tratando a sus pacientes y ella decidirá cuando puede verlos sin problemas.

-Mikoto: ¡Pero me necesita!

{Alastor y Mito se acercaron a Mikoto, el lider del clan Fox colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la matriarca del clan Uchiha}

-Alastor: Tranquilízate Mikoto, si sigues así podría afectar al bebe. Se que estas preocupada pero sabes de la habilidad de Tsunade, seguro que Sasuke y Naruto estarán como nuevos en muy poco tiempo.

-Mikoto: ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?

{Alastor paso de su clásica expresión relajada a una de verdadera seriedad y con solo mirarlo a los ojos, cualquiera tendría el instinto de huir lo mas lejos posible y rezar todas las oraciones posibles}

-Alastor: Por que si no, ahora mismo estaría buscando el escondite de Orochimaru sin parar , incluso reducir a cenizas todo lo que se interponga en mi objetivo.

-Mito: (Nota mental, no verlo nunca enfadado)

-Mikoto: Está bien.

-Alastor: solo espera un poco mas.

{De pronto, la señal del cartel de no pasar en rojo, cambió a verde}

-Alastor: Te lo dije.

-Mikoto: A veces das miedo.

-Alastor: Me esfuerzo para ello.

-Mikoto:...

-Mito: ...

-Alastor: ¿Entramos?

{Los tres visitantes entraron en la sala médica en la que estaban los dos hospitalizados. En realidad lo estaban todos los que habían ido a la misión... menos Shikamaru, el muy cabrón, solo se rompió un dedo

Al entrar en la sala podíamos ver a Sasuke en una cama al lado de la ventana, la de Naruto estaba mas cercana a la puerta. Sasuke estaba con vendas en casi todo el cuerpo}

-Mikoto: ¡Socchi!

{sasuke fue abrazado con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar un ligero crujido}

-Sasuke: Kaa-san, dolor, aire...

-Mikoto: Perdona

{Mikoto respondía un poco avergonzada mientras se rascaba la nuca de la cabeza y tenía un guiño en el ojo}

-Mito: ¡Onii-chan!

{Mito estaba por repetir la acción de Mikoto en Naruto pero por suerte, fue detenida por Alastor}

-Alastor: Recuerda que el también esta hospitalizado... {Mira a Naruto} Naruto

-Naruto: Tou-san... yo...

{Alastor colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo}

-Alastor: Ya pasó Naruto, ya pasó.

-Naruto: Yo... no pude hacer nada... me sentí inútil.

-Sasuke: Naruto, no sabíamos que esto podía pasar y ademas te pusieron demasiados calmantes, si no hubiera sido por tener a Kurama... no se que sería de ti en estos momentos.

-Alastor: Se que ya dijiste algo en el inicio de la misión pero... ¿Que narices pasó con Hinata?

-Naruto: Se ha ido...

-Mito: ¿Con kaa-san?

-Alastor: Pero es peligroso, ella intentará tomar el control de su cuerpo con la transferencia de espíritu.

-Sasuke: Creo que se le fue la cabeza.

-Naruto: No está mal de la cabeza... solo confundida.

-Alastor: Explicar.

-Sasuke: Bueno, ella se declaró a Naruto antes de irse...

{Los tres se quedaron parados, si no fuera por que se fue con Kushina y Orochimaru, Mito estaría un paso mas cerca de su plan.}

-Alastor: Eso no me lo esperaba.

-mikoto: Si eso es verdad... ¿Por qué irse?

-Sasuke: Decía que necesitaba ser mas fuerte para proteger a SU Naruto y si era posible hacer ver la realidad a Kushina.

{Ante todo esto, Alastor se estremeció un poco. En parte, por que el no vio la primera ronda de los combates y no vio la faceta de hinata en el modo maldición}

-Alastor: Por favor, no me digas que cuando dijo "su" Naruto tenía una cara tal que así.

{No se sabe de donde, pero Alastor sacó un dibujo en blanco y negro de Gasai Yuno con su expresión "amor modo yandere" y Sasuke se quedó en blanco}

-Sasuke: No me digas que hay mas a parte de Hinata.

-Alastor: ¿Entonces era así?

-Sasuke: No.

{Alastor resopló en alivio}

-Sasuke: La de ella era mas aterradora.

{Alastor se puso blanco para sorpresa de todos y entonces es cuando dio un abrazo a Naruto como si se estuviera despidiendo o algo así}

-Naruto: ¿Tou-san?

-Alastor: Hijo mio, has recibido lo peor que cualquiera podría tener... peor que el papeleo, peor que las colas del supero o peor que las fangirls...

{En ese instante Sasuke se estremeció y sentía lastima por Naruto pues el no conocía nada peor que las fangirls}

-Alastor: te ha tocado una chica yandere... lo siento, pero estas jodido... muy jodido.

-Naruto: Hey... ¿Tan malo es?... ¿Qués es una yandere?

{Increíblemente, todos en la sala tenían la misma cara de pregunta ¿Que es una yandere? Alastor suspiro y pasó a su modo "chibi sensei" con pizarra y todo}

-Chibi Alastor: **Yandere** es un término para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta. _Yandere_ es la combinación de las palabras _yanderu_ (, que significa "estar enferma", y _deredere_ , que significa enamorada.

En este caso, por algún estúpido motivo sumado a la amplificación por la marca de la maldición... la inocente y dulce Hinata se ha convertido en... bueno, es difícil de decir ya que depende de su mentalidad... es capaz de causar una carnicería por escuchar un mal comentario dirigido hacia Naruto o es capaz de matarlo "por amor"

{Fin de la explicación, Alastor volvía al modo normal, la pizarra con diferentes yanderes y expresiones desaparecía en una nube de humo y dejaba a los chicos aterrados junto con las féminas que no se creían que existiría algo así}

-sasuke: (Siento pena por Naruto)

-Mikoto: (No sabía que pudiera ser esto posible)

-Mito : (Espero no ser yandere)

-Naruto: Algún día la traeré de vuelta y haré que se la misma chica de antes

-Alastor: ¿Qué? (No fastidies)

-Mikoto: Pero es peligroso.

-Naruto: No parare de buscarla y traerla de vuelta... y para ello me haré mas fuerte.

-Sasuke: Yo también tengo que hacerme fuerte si no quiero que mi tonto compañero se meta en problemas.

{Alastor comenzó a sonreír de forma siniestra cosa que les asustó}

-Alastor: Lo de entrenar... tiene solución.

{Ambos chunin se dieron cuenta del error demasiado tarde. Ahora les esperaría el infierno}

* * *

{{Tres días mas tarde, hogar de los fox}}

.

{Las cosas en Konoha no habían estado muy bien últimamente, por un lado el padre de Hinata pone todo patas arriba por que su hija a desertado de la hoja literalmente y muchos en el consejo reclamaban su cabeza sobre todo por que era una Hyuga de la rama principal y además sin el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Por suerte, Tsunade tomó cartas en el asunto y al menos lograron que no la pusieran en el libro bingo alegando de que era por culpa de la marca de la maldición.

A pesar de querer estar mas tiempo con su "querido" hermano, Mito no se sentía totalmente lista para estar en Konoha y quería hacerse mas fuerte. Curiosamente, aceptó una propuesta de Jiraiya el sannin para entrenar... eso deprimió un poco a Alastor pues no podría poner a punto su equipo del terror pero como bien dicen cuando cierran una puerta, se abre una ventana: El padre de Sasuke decidió llevar a su hijo a un viaje largo de entrenamiento en el cual visitarían el lugar original de los Uchiha, algo que cierto otaku desconocía.

Esta noticia lleno de alegría a Alastor y atemorizó un poco a Naruto, el equipo siete tenía actualmente un miembro en Konoha y casualidad un miembro del nuevo equipo estaba fuera de entrenamiento... básicamente significaba: bienvenido al club del terror. Pero como Naruto y Haku ya tenían el rango de chunnin, no era como sucedía antiguamente en el equipo siete. Incluso podían tomar misiones individuales sin problemas, simplemente era una mera formalidad para los entrenamientos.

Hablado de entrenamientos, ya se había planificado algunos viajes para hacer con Naruto, no serían como el de Jiraiya de tres años pero si que durarían al menos un mes cada uno... después de todo querían ver crecer al futuro miembro del clan Fox.

Y siguiendo el tema de los entrenamientos, Kurenai no podía controlar del todo la actitud fangirl de Sakura por lo que tras pedir ayuda a los Fox, lograron que fuera aceptada como discípula de Tsunade para que mejorara como kunoichi y persona... hay que decir que Tsunade se negaba rotundamente pero entonces Alastor jugó su carta de triunfo y Sarutobi estaba de acuerdo: Le mostraron el secreto del papeleo, ideal para realizar las tareas mientras que Tsunade tomaba un poco de "felicidad"

Ahora nos encontrábamos a un tranquilo Alastor que salía de su ducha matutina, Naruto se había marchado temprano para realizar algunas tareas y Anko estaba plácidamente dormida}

-Alastor: (Un bonito día mas, no puedo esperar a que nazca Kurumi... bueno, a preparar las cosas)

{En ese momento, se puso el albornoz y mientras se empezaba a peinar puso su mirada en el espejo. En ese instante todo, absolutamente TODO se ha echado a perder.

No era una broma, no parecía un genjutsu... al mirarse en el espejo veía la imagen de alguien inesperado superpuesta a su propia imagen.}

-Alastor: **no... me...jodas...**

{Ante su propio reflejo estaba una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, un pelo muy largo color blanco/plateado. Dos cuernos que salían como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como también dos marcas parecidas a las que poseen los miembros del Clan Kaguya. sus ojos son de color blanco,deduciendo del byakugan, además poseía un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical el cual parecía una combinación del rinnegan y el sharingan.

Sus cejas eran muy cortas y finas, llevaba un lápiz labial de tonalidad oscura en los labios Pero lo mas terrorífico, no era la expresión sonrisa siniestra que tenía en la cara, no... lo mas terrorífico es que vestía el mismo albornoz que Alastor y estaba imitando el mismo movimiento de mano para peinar.

De las palabras de Alastor solo pudo salir un nombre para la persona del reflejo}

-Alastor: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki

{La figura conocida ahora como Kaguya sonrió}

-Kaguya: **Hola...yo.**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo amigos. Resubida del fic completada.**

 **Tengo algunas cosas que decir:**

 **-Gracias por leer la historia.**

 **-No se cuando... pero se hará la continuación (tengo 3 capítulos de clan fox almacenados)**

 **\- Anuncio de que voy a realizar un capítulo piloto dentro de poco... depende de la aceptación del publico lo continuaré: Un demonio entre las hadas... adivinen de que trata xd.**

 **Un saludo a todos!**


End file.
